Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemy
by SpeedDemon315
Summary: When Dracula has been revived and starts his reign of terror all over again, people turn to the infamous Van Helsing. But Van Helsing resigns from his old life but passes it to someone else, who maybe the one to vanquish Dracula once in for all or…lose
1. Returned Life

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

Returned Life

There was a castle located in mountains that were long and deep, where the snow swirled all over and blizzards were common. The howls of ghost belonged to the man who used to run and live in the enormous castle, screaming out his anguish and fury, cursing the names of the people who ended his life, his kind's lives and stopped his wonderful plan. He glided his invisible body all around his mountain kingdom, hatred for one man still growing in him today. Gabriel Van Helsing. He despised him so much that he could hardly describe it! It was that insolent man who killed his brides and his children (Anna did take part in killing Aleera, he remembered) and the most unbelievable, he had killed him, Count Vladislaus Dragula, a.k.a. Count Dracula! He was unbeatable (or so he thought) and how in the seven fires of Hell did Gabriel ever become a werewolf! That was a glitch that ruined everything!

Count Dracula gazed over his castle, which looked more dark and lonely than before. It would just sit there; collecting dust, cobwebs, and other disgusting things Dracula didn't want to think about. He had enough on his mind, even though he was really dead this time. Being undead wasn't so bad as everyone had thought, it include many advantages that were very useful and the big bonus was that you were immortal. Unfortunately, he wasn't undead anymore…he was _dead_ and it wasn't very satisfying.

"I want life!" he hissed beneath his breath, rage and emptiness doubled inside him. Yes, he wanted, no, _craved_ life so much that Dracula feared that he would lose his mind. That thought sent the Count chuckling over his petty fear. How could _he_ lose his mind when he was dead? The dead undead didn't fear over silly things like going insane.

"Life," he moaned irately, "I must have it! When I do get it…I'll have my revenge in those who defied me and ruin everything!" The image of Van Helsing at his feet, dying and bleeding brought a smile to Dracula's lips. That image would possible if only he alive again!

"That can be possible, Dracula." Dracula recognized that all-too-familiar voice and spun around and faced his master, Lucifer.

Lucifer fixed his fiery gaze upon his servant, Dracula, who had gone down his knees and bowed his head.

"What do you mean, Master?" he asked obediently.

"What I mean, Dracula, is that I finally decided to give you another life in return for the death of those who oppose you and me. If you do kill Van Helsing for me and plunge the world into utter chaos and darkness, I make you invincible." Dracula got up, his eyes gleaming with eagerness; his mind hungered for the blood of Van Helsing and his happiness swelled inside of him. He would finally have the chance to defeat and kill him to make him pay for what he did in the past.

He was about to thank his master for his generous gift when Lucifer spoke before him.

"Don't thank me. All the thanks I need are the death of Van Helsing and one more thing…." His voice trialed off and Dracula waited him to say more but Lucifer didn't. He just gave him a twisted grin and replied to the Count's puzzleness by saying, "You'll find out what I want you to do, if you're the famous Count Vladislaus Dragula I know." The Devil disappeared and Dracula found himself in his body again, restored to its formal glory. The vampire looked like he just had awoken from a decade long nap.

Count Dracula strolled to his balcony and gazed outside, watching the snowflakes swirl in the air. Smiling, he headed back inside and went inside his ice coffin, where he was transported to Castle Frankenstein.

Ice surrounded his entire body but he felt nothing. He shoved his way through the ice, hurried to start a new and fresh plot and it would start with Anna's little village….

Dracula smirked and broke his way through the ice and landed in Castle Frankenstein. The ice fragments came out behind him and hit the ground with a tiny _tink._ The Count summoned his bat form and flew out an open window and was greeted by a rush of wind. Dracula roared with pleasure and hunger. It felt good to be alive!

So, whatcha think? Please let me know how you like it or not and give me any ideas or suggestions. Criticism, too. More updating will come soon .!


	2. Goodbyes, Gifts, Teary Eyes, and Plots

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

Summary: When Dracula has been revived and starts his reign of terror all over again, people turn to the infamous Van Helsing. But Van Helsing resigns from his old life but passes it to someone else, who maybe the one to vanquish Dracula once in for all or…lose her heart to him completely and change the son of the devil forever.

So you see, in ch. 1, there's an 's' at the end of last word. It got cut off, so it looks strange (that's why I changed the title a bit). So did summary, but as you can see, the whole thing is posted on this chapter.

**Angel of Beauty: **I don't know either, really. So far, only you and PIPER331 have reviewed. Thanks for the compliment, it's great to be praised and hear people say how good your story is. Don't worry, I'll update more often, if my internet speed corporates with me ""glares at internet speed"".

**PIPER331:** Great to hear from you. I'm glad I'm doing well, even for the first chapter. I really love writing; it's one of my prime joys in life! Yeah, Drac is pretty determined to win this time and make his plans succeed. When ch. 3 is up, you'll see him really pissed and all fired up!

So enjoy this next chapter, the chapter that I had already had up but my internet speed wasn't working with me!

Good-byes, Gifts, Teary Eyes, and Plots

"Do you know what you must do?"

"Yes, I do."

"What is your duty then?"

"To vanquish the world of evil as a monster hunter, just like you did years ago, father."

"Very good, Gabriele. Stand up now." The young woman stood up at the words of her father's voice, facing him with a solemn expression. Today was the day he would officially name her as a monster hunter, the protector of the world and feared by evil. She would take her father's place and carry out his legacy. She would be known as Van Helsing to some, but Gabriele Van Helsing to others. Her father, Gabriel Van Helsing, the original Van Helsing, had enough of his old life and knew it would be wise to pass his skills down to her, his daughter.

Van Helsing crossed himself and then her and she repeated the same motion. He handed her his hat that he always wore when he hunted down evil. Gabriele frowned and looked at her father with confused eyes. He laughed and replied, "Don't worry, Gabi, I don't need it any more and besides you have adored this hat since you were little," and his daughter cracked a grin.

"I know, dad," and she placed it on her own head. Her father beamed with pleasure and approval, pride swelling inside him that he had felt every since he had Gabriele. People said she had her father in her, but only he and Carl knew that there was some of her mother in her as well. If only she could see Gabriele now….

"Dad, I'm ready." Gabriele's voice broke him from his thoughts and he forced a smile on his face. Carl handed him a crossbow, the exact same one he used when he went to Transylvania and dealt with the vampires there. That adventure still gave him chilling nightmares and memories, especially of Anna's dead body. Before his emotions could betray him, he took of his pendragon ring and slipped it on his daughter's right ring finger. She gaped at his action and looked at him, no words came out. Her eyes sparkled with "thank you" and she hugged him, tears springing through the eyes of both father and daughter.

Carl watched this embracement and felt like crying as well. The girl who had come to their world had grown up to be a fine young woman (from his and Van Helsing's care) and she was leaving to pursue her dream by following her father's footsteps. Carl dabbed his eyes and muttered, "Ah, hell," and let loose a waterfall.

**In Transylvania, In Anna's village**

Dracula wiped his mouth clean and propped up the man's collar to hide the bite bark. He thunked the man hard on the head with a chuck of wood and gave him a simple, but hard punch that was enough make a bruise appear. Despite the injuries the Count gave him, the man still was unconscious and totally oblivious to Dracula's whacks.

Satisfied with his work, Dracula walked to the opposite direction from the fallen man, where the shadows hid him better and gave protection from being detected from those pesky villagers. He didn't want to be seen, not yet. Once he grew back his original strength, it wouldn't be such a problem for one the villagers to notice that he had returned. Just imaging the townsfolk running all around the village, screaming their heads off had amused Dracula so much that a twisted smile formed on his lips.

He transformed into his bat form and flew off to his castle, lucky to have clouds shielding him from people's view. Dracula's rule of darkness would arrive soon and the world would tremble in fear of his might and power. It wouldn't be too long. Not at all.

_But before I begin, I must find myself some brides to join me. I do miss female companionship. Now...who will be first? It's a pity Anna is dead; she would have been a terrific bride._

Debating whether or not he should look for a bride now or not, he flew through on open window and went back to his original form. Now he had his fill, he felt his strength returning, bit by bit. But he would grow stronger than before and soon no one would be able to stand up to him. Smiling at this thought, he let his mind wander around, preparing to search for a woman suitable enough to be his bride……

How was that one? I really couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter but there will be plenty in the next chapter. That's when things start to heat up!


	3. The Fight In Castle Frankenstein

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

The Fight In Castle Frankenstein

Time to add something extra to the story plays the Van Helsing soundtrack! (Yes, I do have it. It's very awesome :D.).

**PIPER331: **Thanks again for the compliment :). It was from the start there would be a father-daughter bond between Gabriele and Van Helsing. I thought it would be another obsicle for Dracula or…maybe not.

**Angel of Beauty: **Heh, thanks for your review. Still just you and PIPER331, reviewing. This chapter is extra long for taking so long. I did most of this chapter on my laptop. I hope you like it. Don't worry, I'll update sooner now that Dracula and Gabriele will finally meet.

Let's roll!

Gabriele stared out in the horizon, her heart singing with glee. She was now free to pursue her dreams and continue her father's legacy! She remember those many years ago, when it rained and she was just 4 years old, her father told her stories of the past. She loved them all, but her favorite was the story about him and Carl battling against the wicked Count Dracula with the gypsy princess, Anna. Oh, how she remembered the details and description he gave, filling her head with pictures of the count, his brides, the battles, Transylvania, and the beautiful and courageous Anna.

"I wish I could have met her, Daddy," she had said to him after hearing the story for the first time, and he smiled at her, though his face looked sad.

"I bet you do, Gabi. You and she would definitely get along." When she asked what happened to her after he had defeated Dracula with his clever tactics and strength, he was silent. Never getting an answer after that, Gabriele assumed that Anna died in that last battle with Dracula and he felt horrible because he couldn't save her. Gabriele never asked him that question again.

Making her way to the church, where the Order was held, Gabriel took a death breath and pushed open the doors, walking straight in, where she would receive her first assignment.

**Back at Van Helsing and Gabriele's house….**

"What do you mean, 'you didn't tell her'!" yelled the horrified Carl and Van Helsing put his head in his hands. Carl nervously paced back in forth, his friends words repeated over and over in his mind.

"After all these years, when you started telling her your tales of being the famous Van Helsing, and after leaving out how you became a werewolf in order to kill Dracula and accidentally killed Anna when she put the cure in you, you still didn't tell her that and the truth when she became of age and could of handled it!" Carl never really shouted in anger at his friend, not like this. He could scarcely believe it himself.

"HOW WOULD YOU HAVE KNOWN, CARL!" Van Helsing shouted back, his rage creeping up on him. "HOW?" He lowered his voice before going on.

"How would she have acted if I was once the very things I sought to destroy? Hmmm? And I killed Anna when I loved her so…." That last part was extremely difficult to say, especially for him. He turned his head way, not wanting Carl to witness the unwanted tears springing out. Carl sighed and walked over to him, knowing he might have been a little too hard on him. He understand why Van Helsing reframed himself from telling Gabriele, it might be too much for someone who believed her father was amazing and never would think her father was once a beast. Placing his hand on Van Helsing's shoulder, he let Van Helsing softly cry to himself, saying nothing. It was an hour or so when he was done and he finally looked up and stared boldly at Carl.

"I know, Carl, one of these days, I must tell her the truth. Not just of the last battle of me fighting Dracula as a werewolf, but of her mother as well." Everyone, including Gabriele, thought Gabriele's mother and died after delivering Gabriele. Only Carl and Van Helsing knew the truth. The blood from Carl's face drained quickly, his eyes showing instant worry.

"Are…you sure, Van Helsing? She might not like it, you holding all these secrets from her." Van Helsing nodded; knowing what could possibly happen if he told her everything. She might understand his way…or completely hate him to the bone and disappear.

"I know that, but I think she deserves the truth. She has earned it. When she returns from her assignment, I will tell her." Little did he know that Gabriele's first assignment would be much longer than he expected. Much longer.

**Transylvania, Castle Frankenstein **

Bored, Dracula looked out of one his windows and wished some fool would some wandering into his castle and look for trouble. He might as well show himself to the villagers now, he was getting so bored that he might as well die of boredom! _Now who was it that said be careful what you wish for? Imaginary witches? Well, _I _wish for someone to come to my castle and fight me! I'm tired of secretly running around that stupid village, not wanting to be seen. I might as well make a grand appearance to them and get them worked over something to add some excitement to my li—...rule._

Before he could do anything, his eyes took noticed of a man on horseback riding toward the village. He sensed this man was experienced in combat and was some sort of hunter. _A vampire hunter or and monster hunter perhaps? Or something else? I guess I can wait making the 'grand appearance to the villagers' plan and watch to see who this fellow is. _

Summoning his bat form, he flew out the open window and went downward to the abandoned stables, where he last recalled having a horse there. When he got there, there were still a handful of horses there and they looked well feed. First his reincarnation, then the servants, now strong-built horses! The Devil was very generous indeed. Muttering a prayer of thanks to Lucifer, he saddle up a black stallion with beautiful sea-gray eyes and muscular legs. Urging the horse into a canter, the stallion went into a burst of speed and they headed down the hill to the village.

Gabriele patted her head to make sure her ponytail was still wrapped up and in her hat and got off her horse. Grabbing the reins, she walked her horse to the first inn she spotted. Before she could get in, a grubby-looking boy ran up to her and planted himself in front her and her mare.

"You're a monster hunter, right?" he asked eagerly, almost catching Gabriele off guard.

"Why do you ask?" she replied back, pulling the brim of the hat down further. The boy gave her a wicked grin.

"You got that crossbow and weapons, and you're new. We've been having these strange so-called 'accidents' and the victims have bite marks on their necks. We suspected there's a vampire on the loose!" Gabriele's eyebrows raised immediately at this, her curiosity deepened. A vampire on the loose? How was that possible if Dracula was dead unless…unless he was back!

"C'mon," said the boy, "my friend will take your horse to the stables. Follow me; this inn is the best in this village." With his friend taking the reins from her and the boy beckoning her, Gabriele sighed and shrugged her shoulders. At least they were friendly to her and were helping her out. Entering the inn, the boy walked up to the bartender and whispered into his ear. The bartender raised his eyebrows; his eyes bulged outward, and looked up to Gabriele. Gabriele strained her ears to her what they were saying.

"Do yah think it could be him, Pete?"

"Oh, I don't know, Harry. But if he is the great Van Helsing, then we're all saved from whatever evil lurks about our village." Gabriele smiled inside, they thought she was her father! But that was what she wanted and her father suggested it. Best let people think that Van Helsing was special or immortal.

The boy returned and asked her sit down. She accepted a chair and waited for what they might say. Seeing that they weren't, she let herself speak.

"I can't stay long here, I must investigate the little accidents for whoever's making them." she told the boy in her best manly voice. Carl always said she could fool anyone by imitating her father's voice. Heads ever in the room swirled around to face her, faces showed hope and eagerness.

"Really?" asked the boy, brightening up at Gabriele's words. She nodded and the boy and the others beamed.

"Does anyone know where it would best to start looking? Like that castle over by the mountains?" At her suggestion, everyone's happy faces turned to grim and their eyes looked grave.

"Yes," began the bartender, "you best start off there at Castle Frankenstein, but I warn you, be careful. We never go up there." A man cloaked in black, wearing a black hood that covered most of his face spoke up as well.

"He is right. If whatever or whoever is causing trouble here, they best be in Castle Frankenstein because they think they'll be safe from outsiders. By the way, what's your name?"

Gabriele didn't respond to the black garbed man until she was at the doorway. One foot in the inn, the other outside, she slightly turned her head to him, her hat hiding her face as well.

"I'm Van Helsing." and left the inn with the boy shouting out, "Told yah so! Told yah so!"

It was after when she saddle up her mare and rode to Castle Frankenstein the strange black cloaked man left the inn and went to his own horse, which was tied to a tree. Rage and maddening bliss brewed in his blood, revenge was the only thing on his mind when he rode back to his castle. A cruel, twisted smile of pure hatred displayed itself on him and he felt the future satisfaction of his foe's death. Van Helsing was here and coming right to him! And this time, it would be he, not Van Helsing, who will triumph!

The doors behind her closed with a loud and unnerving _bang_ sound, leaving her trapped, but Gabriele felt no fear or panic in her heart. She felt calm, cool, and patient. It was only it a matter of time she'd find whoever was responsible with the "accidents". It was only an hour when she entered a strange room with discarded and broken wood.

_What is this place? I've never seen such a place lie this?_ She lifted one gloved hand up to touch bars and wood that was twisted together. _Could this be the place were Count Dracula and my dad fought each other for the first time? Is Dracula really back or is someone really just pretending to be a vampire?_

"Hello, Gabriel."

The cold, ancient voice broke her thoughts and she whirled around and looked up and found a pale man wearing black military clothes standing out on a balcony. He had his slick, glossy black hair in a ponytail and had a small gold earring in one ear. His face looked smug, but his eyes betrayed quite anger. _Is this man...can he truly be...This man and the description of the Count are actually the same..._

"Well, Gabriel, it as been quite some time when we had fought. You had luck on your side and that little surprise. You knew the secret in defeating me, but no longer. Now the odder are in my favor and this time, you'll die." saidthe man and Gabriele confirmed her suspicions. She was right, this man was Count Dracula and the good news was he thought she was her father. The bad news was this was going to be one tough battle. Gabriele just hoped this assignment wasn't gonna be her first and last assignment.

Dracula jumped down from the balcony and landed gracefully. He stared at her, his eyes shinning brightly with strong contempt, pleasure of getting to kill her spreading everywhere on his face.

"Die!" he hissed and lunged at her. She was ready. Out flashed a silver stake from her pocket and it struck the Count squarely in his heart. Smirking at her, he said, "Here we go again with this," and pulled it out. He then advanced again, with a hand reaching for her throat this time. Gabriele pulled out and crucifix and shoved it in his outstretched hand and dumped a bottle of holy on him. Dracula's body burned savagely, his voice echoing with anger and annoyance. Finally able to toss the crucifix away and was free from the holy water, he glowered at her, his fury increasing rapidly.

"I _loathe _it when you do that, Gabriel! It so annoying and bothersome. Now you're really going to have a painful death! DIE!" he roared and he transformed into his bat form. Gabriele looked up and stared, her mind screaming to run.

"Oh crap, I'm screwed," she muttered and ran for the nearest exit. Noticing this, Dracula swooped up and flew after the sprinting figure of his enemy.

"YOU CAN NOT RUN FROM DEATH, GABRIEL! YIU CAN'T ESACPE MY WRATH!" bellowed the vampire and Gabriel ran even harder. Before she could turn the knob to the door, a huge clawed hand wrapped itself around her waist and yanked her away from the door. Praying to God to help her get her out of this alive, she turned around to face the bat face of Dracula.

"THIS IS WHEN I KILL YOU." he said deeply, his eyes showing crazy revenge, but saneness as well. Gabriele sighed.

"Please shut up with that," she retorted and swung her arm and back and punched him in the face. Shocked, Dracula dropped her at this act and Gabriele took advantage of this. Unsheathing her sword, she slashed the Count's chest and aimed for his face. Her hit was straight and true, for she got him the eyes, like she trying to blind him. Despite her clever tactics, Dracula just healed himself and looked irked as ever. Gabriele frowned in frustration; all she did was piss off Dracula even further. _Now what do I do?_

"VAN HELSING!" She didn't even have the chance to brace herself, Dracula just struck her with his hand and she flew into the pile of wood and metal. Crawling out of the dump, her eyes suddenly felt heavy and her skull banged with such force that Gabriele thought her head would explode. She didn't realize that her hat was off and her wavy, blonde hair had tumbled down. All she could think of was _I failed, I failed, I failed. I'm sorry father, I'm... _Slumping forward, she lost consciousness and her eyes meet darkness.

Dracula watched with some satisfaction when Van Helsing flew and crashed into the pile of metal and wood. Perhaps, the struck and the objects would be hard enough to break his skull, but somehow Dracula doubted it. Van Helsing wouldn't die _that_ easily. Strolling his way to what appeared to be Van Helsing's outstretched body; he prepared himself for the final blow that would satisfy him and his master. But when he got to him, waves of disbelief and shock hit him like an arrow. The figure that appeared to be Van Helsing wasn't Van Helsing! It was young woman! Though the stranger wore the black, baggy clothes, Dracula knew from the face and the smartly hidden body that his foe was a girl. Her long wavy hair spread around her like golden fire and her feminine face was smudged with dirt and bruises from him, but Dracula could still tell she was stunningly beautiful, or strikingly gorgeous. Picking the girl up and placing her hat on her chest, he walked off to the dungeons. He had some interesting questions and demands for his new guest and he'll make sure she's answer every one of them. He'll find out more about her and make her regret coming here and posing as Van Helsing.

_She will pay,_ he thought grimly, but in the corners of his mind lurked the feeling that she was indeed lovely and he did feel she could be use for other uses when he was done getting answers out of her. Smiling a slick smile, he chained his prisoner/guest up and waited for her to awake. _It won't be long now._


	4. Who Are You?

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

Who Are You?

That was one intense, but short battle. What will Drac do now? And how will Gabriele get herself out of this one? Before the story begins, I'd like to say two other people have review-names: anett and masquecurse-and answer everyone's message or review.

**PIPER331:** I'm glad you think my story is great. In the past, it was just you two, but anett and masquecurse were very kind and reviewed my story/chapters! And yes, Gabi is in a tight spot and hope seems dim. She'll find away…if Drac doesn't do something first.

**anett: **Basically, the big secret is the _real _truth about Gabriele's mom. And if I told you who Gabriele's mother was, it would spoil a part of the story. You'll find who's her mother soon enough. But I'm still glad that you R&R.

**Angel of Beauty:** Yep, funny stuff will happen, hehehehe…..I'm so evil to my characters. Dracula and Gabriele don't stand a chance against what I have planned for them…chuckles. Thanks for the praise.

**masquecurse: **I wanted Gabriele to be tough and strong-willed, we need girls like that. In this crazy world of ours, we defiantly need strong, tough, rough, spunky, etc girls. I'm very happy you enjoyed my story.

Thank you to all of you for your reviews and praises. Every time I get a review, I'm really, really ecstatic! It's so good to hear your guys' opinion about my story. The reason why I haven't posted up a new chapter in awhilewas because I was on vacation and couldn't bring my laptop and...the interent was against me. Since that's all warped up, I shall not keep you waiting any further!

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Van Helsing characters except Gabriele and the minor characters, Pete and Harry because I made them. And the plot and story. So don't sue cuz I wouldn't like that all. **

She was floating. Floating over sapphire skies, emerald grass, diamond waters, and ruby mountains and into the unknown. She floated through the blackness and then met light, a whitish gold light shinning more brightly then gigantic piles of twinkling gold or the burning yellow sun. The beautiful golden-white light blazed all around her, bathing her body in its shimmering fingers. Despite the strangeness of it all, Gabriele felt relaxed…and happy. Even though she was floating in this pretty, gorgeous light, Gabriele never felt so much joy in her life. She knew she was safe here, that nothing bad could happen in this wondrous place.

"Where am I?" she said to herself out loud, "What is this place?" She didn't expect to get an answer, but unexpectedly, she did.

"_You are in a sacred place, Gabriele. A sacred place that is so secret that barely few people get to see it when they're still alive."_ replied a female voice. Gabriele whirled her head around, trying to find the person who spoke. All her eyes could see was light and a blurry shadow of face. Trying to move closer to the shadow, Gabriele felt the stranger push her back.

"_You can't see me yet, Gabriele. Not yet. There still are many things you must do before you learn the truth."_ explained the voice and confusion rose inside of Gabriele.

"The truth? What truth? Why can't I see you? And this place…if its so sacred that only few living people can see it then that means….I'M IN HEAVEN!" exclaimed Gabriele, her voice projecting everywhere. Watching the shadowed white face closely, Gabriele could have sworn she saw the face smile a little.

"_Yes, you're in heaven, - only the entrance though-but you are still alive _(Gabriele breathed out a sigh of relief)_. The reason you can not see me yet because you're not allowed yet. And to be allowed to see is like I said before, you must learn the truth." _

"From whom?"

"_From your father."_

"My father? What do you mean? Has he hid things from me? Are there secrets he has and he contained them away from me? Is that what you mean!" Gabriele demanded angrily, rage building up inside of her. What did this woman know about her father, the great Gabriel Van Helsing? He was sent to do God's work for him and saved the world over and over again! What did _she_ know about her father!

"_I know many things about your father, Gabriele. I understand your anger for me. Please, don't be angry with me, I'm trying to help you." _

"Then try a lot harder!" Gabriele snarled, her voice and anger rising by the second. "And how in the bloody hell do you know things about my dad!"

"_Because I'm your mother."_ That evaporated Gabriele's fury right away. Wordlessly, Gabriele raised her hand up, as if she was trying to touch her mother's face, to see of she was still there and real. But all she meet was air.

"Mo….Mother? Is that really you?" she whispered, choking out the words, her heart fluttering with shock, her breath caught in her throat. The hidden face of her mother's smile turned a little bigger, but this time it looked sad.

"_Yes, my darling Gabi, it's me. Your mom. I've missed you and Van Helsing. I miss the life I couldn't have with you." _said her mother, sadness appearing in her voice. Silent tears flowed out her eyes, thought Gabriele could only see their shadows, but Gabriele knew her mother was crying. She felt like crying too, but her eyes wouldn't corporate with her. They felt…dry.

_Why can't I cry? This is mother I've never met before, the mother who gave her life to me so I could live. And I finally get the chance to talk with her, to see at least the shadow part of her face and now I can't cry tears of happiness? Why? _

"_Don't be ashamed, Gabi, that you can't cry. I know you're happy to hear me, speak to me, and even see the shadow of my face. I see it in your heart, my daughter. I will see you soon, Gabriele." _After he mother spoke those words, Gabriele felt herself being drift away, away from the light, from heaven, from her mother.

"Wait!" she called out, "Mother, I don't want to leave you now. I just got to meet you and now…." She couldn't say the next words because she was trust into the darkness and then went passed the mysterious rolling land of ruby, sapphire, diamond, and emerald before regaining her consciousness.

Her eyes flutter opened, blinking for a couple seconds, realizing she was in a dungeon and she was bond to the wall in chains and in the center of the dank room was…Count Dracula.

"I trust you enjoyed your sleep, miss," he said smugly, trying his best to mask his rage. But Gabriele saw through his disguise, she saw it in his dark eyes of the endless night sky. Rage, hatred, wonder, and puzzlement flashed like fire in his cold, black, hypnotic eyes.

"I can see that you're angry. I wonder why." announced Gabriele calmly, preparing not to let this count get the best of her. She was still alive and she still had a fighting chance against him…and a chance to escape.

Dracula gave her a murderous look and got his temper in check before saying, "Well, well, how very clever of you. Incase you haven't thought it out now, I am very, very, very pissed at _you_."

"I'm soooo lucky," Gabriele replied sarcastically. She got another death glare from the vampire count.

"Yes, I guess you are," he said smoothly, gaining his posture back and controlling his anger in such rapid speed that Gabriele was a little bit impressed. "Now then, I have some questions for you and I'll do everything in my power to make sure you answer them all."

"And that threat suppose to do what, scare me out of my wits so I'll tell you everything? In your dreams, Dracula!" she spat out at him and he answered by slapping her across the face.

She knew she couldn't grab her face and ease the pain, but even if she could she wouldn't do so anyways, she didn't want to give the count some satisfaction. So she had to pretend that his slap didn't affect, like his threats meant nothing to her. But inside, the pain was scorching hot, spreading the agony like wildfire all around her face. It was endless; the pain was licking up all her comforts and setting her face on fire. She brought her had up to face the count again. Much as she wanted to look straight into Dracula's eyes with her piercing gaze, she knew that wouldn't be wise. If she did something that foolish, he could hypnotize her faster then she could blink. So she kept her eyes level with his nose, balling her hands into fists, ready for anything Dracula would next.

"I suggest you hold your tongue if you don't want me to do that again," stated Dracula, "So let's begin. My first question is this: Who are you?" Gabriele cocked a smile and shook her head. She wasn't going to answer any of his questions, even when simple and easy as this one. Giving him an answer to this one was still harmful, so it would be best to keep silent.

"Patience is not my virtue, girl, so it's best if you tell me you are." growled the count and Gabriele smirked right back at him.

"I have a name, Dracula, but it is not 'girl'." she replied calmly.

"Then what is your name!" hissed Dracula, his deep, black eyes turning electric blue.

"I'm not telling you anything, devilspawn!" declared Gabriele boldly and Dracula looked more furious then ever. Instead of saying something back, he swung his arm back and gave her the same blow that struck her unconscious last time. But this time, she still was awake and felt the indescribable pain. Her mouth felt warm and a mysterious liquid swished against her tongue and teeth. Gabriele was sure that Dracula's hit made her mouth start bleeding.

"Is tha-at what you plan to do Count? Strike m-me with all your strength until I fess up or you grow bored and weary of me?" Gabriele questioned Dracula icily, swallowing blood and trying her best to keep her voice even. So far it wasn't working. More blood came out and soon she was spitting out blood. She didn't care if Dracula was watching all this, right now she had to stop the bleeding her mouth. Her luck worsen when the cut on her right check burst open and the blood trickled slowly down her face and chin and rolled down her throat.

_I wonder how Dracula is controlling himself at this. I am bleeding inside and out! _

Lost in he thoughts and her attempt to stop the bleeding, she didn't notice Dracula walking up to her, kneeling down and putting his hand on her bruised, bleeding face, saying, "Here, let me help."

He was shocked at what he done when he slapped her, how hard it was and her mouth started bleeding. _I wasn't planning in hitting her _that_ hard! _Guiltily, he was sort of satisfied of how she was struggling to stop the bleeding, she did deserve it. It was the consequence of silence and she paid the price for mouthing off to him and refusing to answer his question. But he couldn't be smug any longer when the fairly medium scratch on her right cheek opened up and the more blood ran downward. Seeing her like this somehow stabbed him like a stack through his heart, though he had no clue why. He just wanted to ease her pain and….

Walking up to her, he kneeled down right in front of her, gently placing one of his hands on her damaged face, whispering, "Here, let me help."

* * *

The young woman looked up at him, surprise emerging on her face and no words came out of her mouth at first. But she then glared and tried brush his hand away. 

"I don't want _your_ help," she replied scornfully, "You are most certainly still not getting answers out of me even if you _try_ to help me! I just fine, thanks to you." Scooting away from him, she made sure she was out of striking range. Dracula pulled her back to him, grasping her tightly, and not paying attention how close he was to her. He didn't realize that he yanked her so hard to him that her head was resting on his chest.

"I don't care if you don't want or need my help, I'm going to help you anyways." said Dracula sternly, but calmly and before she could protest, he put his hand on her face and healed her bloodied cheek and mouth. "Better?" She didn't answer him. Her head had turned the other way, her eyes gazing out the open widow, at the horizon. It seemed that she was refusing to answer or look at him.

"I'll come back," Count Dracula told her, standing up, "and I'll get answers, Gabriele." Watching her whirl around with a bewildered face, he smirked at her and left the room.

* * *

So he read her mind and was able to get her name. What luck. That just irked Gabriele rather sending her into a fit of worries. 

"So you got lucky, count," Gabriele mumbled out loud, "But luck won't last long with you, son of the devil!" Sighing, she look back at the window, watching the sun sink slowly down to ground and the gorgeous sunset colors appear, spreading across the fairly dark blue sky. The clouds turned dark and huddled close to one another and wind began to blow and pick up speed. It speed across the land and rushed to the dungeon, its breezy fingers climbing all over her, her skin shivering from the sudden coldness. It raked through her hair, letting it fly all over the place and flowed right back outside, leaving Gabriele behind, chained to the dungeon wall.

Gabriele looked longing outside, envying the wind's luck to go wherever it wanted, in or out. Nothing could catch it.

"I wish I was like the wind," she said softly to herself, "then I could be truly and really free and happy. Or I could feel the wind, like fly with it. Now that would be wonderful." Letting her wish give her body and soul warmth, she allowed the wind and the outside animals sing her to sleep, so she was drifting away from the dungeons and Count Dracula.

Mwwwwwwwwuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now all shall wait in suspense! Okay, craziness put aside. The next chapter will start off in Dracula's POV and the next day. Please R&R, if you can or want, and I'll have the next chapter fast as I can manage. Starting on Monday I'll be going to a lacrosse camp in the evening for awhile so my nights are taken. Check out BLOOD, MOON, AND WAR, my Underworld story and True Wishes, the Saiyuki story me and my friend, Halocat, are doing together.


	5. Questions and Answers

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

Questions and Answers 

Next chappie is up! Now continuing where I left off…in the dungeon where Gabriele is chained, waiting for the unknown fate the Count has planned for her….hehehehe… ""cackles"" . ""in a big, booming, announcer-like voice"" What will happen not only to Gabriele, but to Dracula as well? Will Dracula get answers to his questions (unlikely)? Will he try to read her mind to fins the answers he seeks (likely)? Will he let Gabriele live (""shifts eyes to Dracula"")? And lastly, will funny, strange, and amazing things happen to our two characters (duh!)? To find out, read on!

**PIPER331:** Yes, Gabriele's mom is still a mystery. Hey, that could be a good mystery book: Who Is Gabriele's Mom? Or the Case of Gabriele's Mom's Identity or something else. Still and always joyful that you reviewed me and continue to do so.

**jillybean4813: **YAY! A NEW REVIEWER! does a funky, weird dance I'm proud that you enjoy my story a lot. You're now reviewer no. five in this story! Congrats ""applauses for jellybean4813"" and thank you!

**Angel of Beauty: **I glad it's still to your liking. I'm so relieved and thankful and that you PIPPER331 keep on reviewing me!

**Disclaimer: I do wish I own the VH character, especially Drac, but unfortunately and sadly, I don't and will never unless miraculously I get rich as Bill Gates and somehow will be able to buy them from Stephen Sommers. So till then, I just own the plot, the story, and my made-up characters! **

""puts the Van Helsing soundtrack back in and presses play"". That's just something extra for all you readers to pretend you're listening to. Unless you actually have it, you can just put in your computer and let it play. ""imitates Dracula's voice"" LET US BEGIN!

Slamming the dungeon door, Dracula walked down the hallways that would eventually lead to his room. His little chat with Gabriele was entirely intriguing, her courage was something to be expected, after all, she entered his castle alone. But he never though she would continue to resist and fight him, despite being his prisoner. _But in the end, she will bend her will to me and reveal everything and bother me no more._ Once he was through with her, perhaps he could found some use for her, like his servant perhaps or maybe his bride. That could be possible if he made a few changes to her personality. Like for starters, she had no idea how to please a man or act like a lady.

_Maybe that because no one taught her how to or maybe no man might have paid her any attention. _Frowning at this, Dracula quicken his pace, seeing the logic in his thoughts. If no one taught her what a woman needs to know, then he, Count Dracula, would do it. _This could be interesting, _he thought roguishly and waved his hand to his door and the door quietly swung open for him. He entered right into his room, and out of boredom, he started climbing up the walls, his mind swirling with Gabriele and what to do with her.

"First, I want her to answer my questions, then I'll worry later about what to do to her," Dracula murmured to himself. He sighed. Waiting for the next day would be hard, but he could still feed, he was becoming hungry after his encounter with Gabriele. Jumping down from the ceiling and onto the stone floor, Dracula strode to his balcony that gave him a glorious view of Transylvania. He could see the snowy, rocky mountains that allowed travelers to cross its steep and dangerous sides. He could see the village that he always fed on, where grey smoke would billow and rise from their chimneys and up to the horizon. But there was no one to share this beauty to, he was alone. All he had was his servants and his prisoner, Gabriele and she was out of the question. Gabriele despised him so, Dracula knew that, but what got him pondering was how she got such dislike for him.

"Someone probably implanted in her brain. But why I am so curious about it? Everyone hates me." he said to himself, his eyes locked on the beautiful horizon lying out in front of him. A sad, alien, feeling took root inside of Dracula, a feeling Dracula never felt so strong before, even when he lost all of his brides and children. It was loneliness. Without Marishka, Verona, and Aleera to keep him company, he had no one to share his immortality or quench his burning hunger and thirst.

_You're wrong about that. You don't have to be alone, you still got her. All you need to do his make her your bride and you two can share the world together and you won't be alone any longer._ his mind whispered to him. Dracula considerate this thought for a moment. That was certainly true, he could just bite her, make her his and she would obey with undying delight. Yes, he could do that. Oh, how he longed to strike back at her, to make her pay for her words and tongue. He wanted her to give in and obey his orders, to give him power over her. Turing her into his bride would be the perfect revenge on her and it was brilliant plan, a plan that had to set up carefully and cleverly. He would slowly make her come to him, savoring every moment of victory and triumph he had over her until he had her completely and that's when she would become his bride.

_Yes, that is what I'll do. She doesn't have a chance against me. She will be mine._ Letting this thought please him and bring him satisfaction, he leaped from the balcony and transformed into his winged form and headed to Vaseria (Anna's village. I think that's what its called.), to feed.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day….**

Gabriele was already awake and ready when Dracula swung the dungeon door open and entered in. She had slept pretty well, despite the fact she was chained to the wall, starving, and felt sweaty, smelly, and cold.

"Hello, Count," she began coolly, "how are you?" Just by looking at her eyes Dracula could tell she was still furious with herself for letting him know her name. Dracula grinned to himself evilly. This should be entertaining.

"Why, Gabriele, how very considerate of you. I'm quite fine, than you." he replied in mock appreciation, pretending to be touched by her question. Gabriele ignored his remark. Dracula pulled up a musty wooden chair that somehow was at the corner of the room and sat down, facing her. "Now that I know your name, I can start with my other questions." This time, she glared at the count for his rub-in and Dracula gave her a smug smile and brushed off imaginary dirt off his coat before continuing.

"Now then, my second question is this: why did you pose as Van Helsing? I could have killed you if your hat didn't fall off." There was no answer from Gabriele, she just kept her lips sealed and stared at the window. The Count held back a sigh; he knew she would do this. It was clear that she wouldn't say anything and it would be a complete waste of time if he tried to force in out of her. All he need to do was to enter her mind and find the answers he seeked.

Reaching his power into her mind, he began his search. Right away, she somehow detected his entrance in her mind and immediately formed up defenses but they were futile to Dracula's mind power. He easily broke through and started finding what he wanted. Satisfied with his findings, he pulled back and saw a kneeling Gabriele looking down at the floor, fear rising in her heart. She knew that he had his answers and no longer needed to question her.

"So the reason you posed as Van Helsing is because your mentor said that would best and your mentor is…Van Helsing. How lovely. This works in my favor very well." Dracula said to Gabriele, hardly hiding his delight. His plan to get revenge on Van Helsing was going far better then he expected. He was going to have more fun then he thought.

* * *

So Dracula thought that Van Helsing was her mentor, not her father. Well technically, he was, but at least Dracula bought the lie. With his power overwhelming her mind, she had to give him _something_, and a lie was better then the truth. 

"Now what do you have plan for me?" she asked fiercely to the count and a wicked smile danced on his lips.

"Well," he replied thoughtfully, "I could let you stay down here until you die or suck you dry and let you die in misery, but both of those wouldn't be entertaining. I have something far better in mind." There was seduction edged in his voice and fire sparkling in his coal black eyes. He got up and titled her chin up and drew her ocean green to his own eyes. Their eyes locked onto each other, the sound and presence of the world slowly disappearing, leaving them together. Spinning his seductive, dark, hypnotic and enchanting spell on her, he placed his other hand on her neck, stroking her face. With a flick of his wrist, the chains snapped open and left Gabriele's ankles and wrists. With that done he leaned in and brought his lips to her.

* * *

He felt her struggle, to resist him and his spell. _Try all you want, Gabriele, you'll never win. I'm too strong for you. Soon every part of you will want me and you will belong to me._ He snaked his left hand down to her sides and slowly and passionately, he brought it back up to her neck. His right hand caressed her cheek and hair. Working his tongue into her mouth, he met her own. Stirring and waking it, his tongue wooed her tongue to join him and warped itself around her own tongue. Dracula felt her heart beat wildly and her chest lurched forward in surprise at his act and Dracula smiled inside. So far, so good. Breaking away from her sweet lips, he slid his own lips down to her neck and started kissing her creamy fair neck with fiery passion. He heard Gabriele release a cry and her whole body shudder in pleasure against Gabriele's will. Pleased with his success, he broke away and faced her, unable to hid his smirk. 

"Does that, my dear, sound promising to you?" he asked her, watching in amusement as her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes flashed angrily at him. "Yes, I believe it does. You had very trying and interesting day, so you should rest." Before she could protest or do anything else, he used his power to soothe her and allow her to sleep. When those sea-green eyes finally closed and she slumped to the floor, Dracula picked her up and carried her out of the dungeon, kicking the door behind him. He brought her to the room he had planned for her stay at and made sure it was to her liking. Setting her down on her bed, he took a look at her, in her sleeping form. With her hair of golden fire, and creamy, fair skin, he was positive he would have fun with her.

Kissing her forehead and brushing his pale finger against her lips, he whispered to her, "Let us see what tomorrow has in store for us." Turning off the lights, he softly closed the door to leave his guest sleep peacefully and waited for what the next day would bring.

How was this new chapter? Sorry it so dang long, for a couple days I was busy with the zoo, friend's house, birthday party, soccer practice and once again, the internet speed once was against me. I do hope I'll get more reviews for this chapter then the last one.


	6. Exploring the Castle

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

Exploring the Castle

**Hugs-And-Kisses-From-Keira: **Thank you! You are reviewer no. 8! ""gives Keira a killer hug"" Yep, Gabriele is very beautiful but she doesn't care or notice it. I'm so glad that you enjoyed my story!

**Oranges and Cappuccino: **Hahahahaha! I do like long reviews! And you would be reviewer no. 6! Hehehe….. Well in the movie, they never fully explained how Van Helsing was at first in the 1400s and now in 1888. He probably is immortal, because he's the left hand of God. And about Gabriel Van Helsing's wife, well… it will be some time when her identity is revealed. Don't worry, I'm giving you this next chapter and some answers later, but I'm unable to give you ice-caps and Dutch butter cookies.

**PIPER331: **Yay! You used your imagination! Okay…that sounded a little weird. But never the less, you have always reviewed and that is truly fantastisch (that's German for fantastic. I love that language!)!

**jillybean4813: **Two long reviews…I feel so proud ""fake sniff"". Gabriele will never give in to the Count, not in a million years! Your answers will be answered all in good time. Oh yeah, when Gabriele wakes up, she'll be fuming. You'll see why.

**GothicHippie13: **Reviewer no. 7 is here! Yay and no prob! I haven't completely forgotten Van Helsing, he still very important in this story, even though he wouldn't be the main character. But he'll still be around.

**Angel of Beauty: **Thank you for reviewing and once again, it fills my heart with gratitude that you still like my story.

**anett: **To be frank with you, I really haven't decided or 'planned' when Gabriele's mom's identity is to be reveiled. It came up...eventaully XP.

Dracula: ""walks in"" Hello.

Me: WTF! What are you doing here?

Dracula: I have come here to do my job.

Me: ""shifts eyes and looks suspicious"" What job? I don't remember hiring you.

Dracula: You didn't hire me, I hired myself.

Me: ""rolls eyes"" That's great. So what is this "job" of yours?

Dracula: I recite the disclaimer.

Me: NO WAY! I recite the disclaimer! ME! No one else! Just me, me, me!

Dracula: No fair! ""gives me a dirty look""

Me: ""smirks""

**Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing or any of the characters, expect Gabriele and the minor people I created. If I did, then Dracula would be in big trouble…""cackles"".**

She dreamt of Dracula's actions in the dungeon and the dark, sweet, exotic kiss plagued her thoughts and she watched and listened to two sides of her mind fight each other.

_How could she be so defenseless! He is the son of the devil and she let him work his passions on her! Is she going to let him get away this! That's pathetic! She's supposed to be strong and resist the Count's spells! So far she hasn't, that weakling! _

_But the kiss…she had never taste something so different, so warm, so…wonderful. No man had never kissed, no man had ever did what Dracula had done to her when she at the dungeons._

_Of course he did that to her, he's toying with her! He wants her to have her guard down so he can strike with full force so she won't have the chance to recover! That man is evil and hollow; he feels nothing because he had no heart! _

_And yet…she was sure she sense something in him…something that alive that unknown feeling to Dracula. Could he actually have feelings?_

_That's absurd! Don't be a fool, he can't have any feelings, Satan gave him none! HE IS A MONSTER!_

Her eyes flew open, her heart pounding and her mind flooding in confusion from her strange dream. Those voices, they had to be different parts of her mind. One was completely against the Count, the other thought there was some good in him. Gabriele laughed out loud at that thought.

"Count Dracula has feelings? Good in him? That's a scream. He's a monster and the son of the Devil and nothing will change that. I think sleeping on an empty stomach gives me weird dreams." she murmured and was about to get out of the bed when she just realized something that she should of notice before. She had no clothes on. The whole night she had been sleeping naked, with only a few sheets to cover her.

"That Count! Damn him! I swear I'll throttle that neck of his and kill him once I find him!" she hissed under her breath, rage and fury growing deep inside of her. Oh, Dracula was a dead man alright.

"My, my, Gabriele, I thought you be in a better mood when you would wake up. It appears that you aren't. Still want to kill me?" said an arrogant voice behind her. Gabriele whirled around to see Dracula standing in front of the door, his eyes laughing and his face showing a smirk.

"Yes, Count, I so dearly now want to ripe you apart. I don't like it when all I have is sheets to cover me when you are here, being perverted as ever." she retorted tersely and Dracula frowned at her words.

"Perverted, my dear? Doesn't sound a little…harsh?" Dracula asked, advancing closer to her bed. Gabriele tightened her grip around the cover and made sure that they covered every inch of her body.

"No, Dracula, it's far from harsh. You had your brides dressed in skimpy outfits to please you and quench every single of your black desires. That does sound a little perverted, at least to me." Dracula sighed, she still was being stubborn, not that it surprise him. But at least she was seething, and he enjoyed seeing it. Her face flushed red with anger, revenge sparkling in her eyes. Dracula congratulated himself for his fine work.

"I think you should get dressed," he announced indifferently as he stood a foot away from her. She glowered at him and his words.

"Not when _you're_ in here. I would like to dress in _private_." she snarled at him and he could hear her loathing him in her words. But that would all change. Soon.

"Alright, Gabriele, I'll leave you for now. But I would like to see you at the ball room at eight o'clock sharp. I don't want do drag you there and I'm sure you wouldn't either." said Dracula and Gabriele rolled her eyes behind the Count's back. Like she would do as he asked! When he shut the door behind him, Gabriele wrapped the sheets around her and went to the door to make sure he was gone. After assuring herself he was, she went over to her wardrobe and looked inside.

She stifled a gasp when she did. The clothes were gorgeous, just truly beautiful! One side had dresses every shade of color and style. There were ball dresses, work dresses, exotic dresses or just casual dresses that could be worn for everyday uses. She looked on the other side and this time could not hold back another gasp. On the other side was shirts and pants of different colors and there were even shoes and boots at the bottom of the wardrobe. She even found some corsets in one of the drawers and jewelry in another.

"Is he trying to pamper me or what?" Gabriele said to herself out loud has she picked black pants and a beautiful sky blue shirt with a corset. She slid her feet into some feminine-looking military boots and let her hair down since it she wasn't going to do any fighting yet and just out of habit, Gabriele searched through her bag that she found at the foot of her bed and surprisingly found her pocket dagger and slipped it into her right boot. Feeling slightly better now that she was armed, Gabriele opened the door and strolled out. She looked to her left than her right, debating on where she should go. If she was going to be Dracula's guest, she might as well explore the castle. Deciding to go right, she made her way done the halls, checking out each room. The sooner she knew Castle Frankenstein rooms, the better prepared she'll be when she would have to fight Dracula again. She still had the assignment to do after all and Dracula's might wasn't strong enough to stop her!

Van Helsing watched the weather outside and turned away. Something was wrong, he was sure of it. Those dreams he had been having…they disturbed him so much that Van Helsing was afraid to go fall asleep. He closed his eyes and the figures flashed violently at him again. In his dreams he saw the last battle with Dracula, him fighting the Romans, Anna's dead body, and his daughter Gabriele, pale and emotionless, her body in the arms of Dracula, who wore a cruel, satisfied smile on his face. Dracula brushed a strand of Gabriele's hair away from her face and stroke her cheek.

"You see, Gabriel, I have returned for vengeance. You stole my brides, my children, everything, from me. Now it is my turn to do the favor, by taking away her from you." he said to Van Helsing and Gabriele's eyes slowly opened. Van Helsing gasped in horror when she turned her head to face him. Her eyes weren't those lovely sea-green color, they were dark as a forest night.

"Dracula, what have you done to her!" he thundered and Dracula gave him a wicked grin.

"Don't you see Gabriel? She's mine now. She's a vampire, my bride." Explained the Count smoothly and to prove his point, Gabriele smiled at Van Helsing to show her white, pointy teeth. Amused by Van Helsing's discomfort, Dracula warped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She obeyed happily and began stroking his hair and face. Pleased with her cooperation, Dracula did the same thing to her and ignoring Van Helsing cry of despair and pain, he brought Gabriele close to his chest and leaned in and kissed her.

He watched them kiss longingly, their passion increasing rapidly and Van Helsing felt like his heart was torn into a thousand pieces. First Anna, now Gabriele. He couldn't lose both of them to Count Dracula, he just couldn't.

"Leave her alone, Count! It's me you want, not her! If you let her go, I'll let you do anything you want to me. Just please…let her go…." Van Helsing choked out, his eyes watering at the sight of his daughter as a bride of Count Dracula. Seeing her pleasing him and his arms around her was horrid, just horrid. Dracula lazily moved his head from Gabriele to his direction and stared him like he was a joke.

"Let her go, Gabriel? She is very striking, too beautiful for words. I could never do such a thing. Why would I let her go when I can have her and you dead?" remarked Dracula and took a step forward to him. Van Helsing watched Dracula's body change shape to from human to huge bat and to his dismay, Gabriele did the same.

"Let me have some fun with him, Master." pleaded the vampire Gabriele slyly to Dracula and he gave her a devilish smile.

"Of course, my dear, you can. You can even drain him dry when we're done with him." And the two vampires swooped down at the helpless, heartbroken monster hunter….

"Van Helsing? Van Helsing!" The abrupt cry of his name snapped Van Helsing's eyes opened and the pale, shaken monster hunter found himself staring at Carl, who looked equally worried as he did.

"Van Helsing? Are you okay?" asked the confused friar. Van Helsing shook his head up and down so he wouldn't trouble his friend.

"I'm okay, just a bad dream, that's all, Nothing to get all worked up on." he replied weakly and forced a smile on his face. He hoped that would be enough to soothe Carl. He was way off. Carl just frowned and sighed impatiently.

"Nice try, Van Helsing. Something is wrong, I know it, and you just don't want to tell me." He glared at his friend and added, "Spit it out! Dammit, just tell me!" Knowing it was pointless to hide it from Carl; he sighed and told him his dreams, he fear, everything. When he was done, Carl frowned again.

"Well, that certainly is one strange dream you're having," said Carl thoughtfully, puzzled by Van Helsing's story.

"I think something is wrong with Gabriele. I can feel it in my gut. I know she can take care of herself but…it's the fatherly and daughterly love we have for each other that connects us together. I can sense when she is in danger and vise versa." Van Helsing explained weakly, the image of his daughter planted strongly in his brain.

"Are sure you're just nervous about her being alone for her first assignment?" suggested Carl hopefully and he received a glare. Carl sighed again and sat down.

"Well, let us see if your dream is just a nightmare and nothing more. If not and your gut senses that something is not quite right, we will go and search for her. Does that satisfy you?" Van Helsing nodded, unable to speak. Thank God that Carl was still here with him, to watch his back like a good friends should. He would be lost if it wasn't for Carl to be there for him. Beaming, Carl got up and added, "We should probably wait for a few more days. If things take longer than she should, then we should go to the Order and found out where they sent her."

Van Helsing got up and patted Carl on the back. "Carl," he began, "what would I have done without you?"

"Well… you would be dead or perhaps a hermit if you were without me. Or— "­ Van Helsing covered the friar's mouth.

"Don't over do it. I guarded your back just as much you guard mine. You'd have been dead or off worse without me, too."

"Ah, yes, I suppose that is true."

Gabriele let loose a breath of frustration. She was lost. After making that last turn, she could have sworn there had been a yellow and red tapestry right next to the door.

"It's probably the Count's doing." she mumbled under her breath, "At least I now have an excuse not to meet him at the ballroom at eight. Besides, where _is_ the ballroom?" Gabriele walked down the lonely, empty hall and spotted a door on her left. She turned to it and inspected right away. The door was made up of solid birch and redwood, with iron bolts decorating it along the side. Curiosity gnawing her, she pushed opened the doors and meet and astounding sight.

The room she had entered into was a library. It was filled with tall and huge bookshelves stuffed with books all sizes, colors, and genres. They were placed along all along the walls and fancy and comfy-looking furniture were in the middle of the room. There were half-dozen desks in the room and even a grand piano! Gabriele walked through out the whole room, awestruck by the beauty and grandness of the library. Never in her life have she seen a library like this! Gabriele looked closely at the books, her heart swelling with joy. There were plenty of books for her to get herself absorbed and lost into! Tracing a spine on a navy blue book, Gabriele remember the day Carl taught the knowledge of books and gave birth to her love of reading.

_Flashback_

_Gabriele sighed and crossed her arms and sat down. None of the other children wouldn't let her play with them, but she didn't want to anyways. They were unfair to her for no reason at all and made fun of her at any chance they got._

"_Why do they treat me so cruelly? Is it because Daddy is the great Van Helsing and they're scared of me and him? Or are they jealous? I wish I knew." The five-year-old Gabriele sighed and rested her chin on her arms. _

"_Hello Gabi." Gabriele turned around and saw Carl, her father's best and only friend, walking down and sat down beside her. _

"_Hullo Carl," she replied solemnly. Carl looked at her strangely._

"_Is something wrong, Gabi?" he asked and she shook her head._

"_Nothin' is wrong. I'm fine…just bored." she finally admitted and looked at Carl "IT'S NOT FAIR!" she burst out, tears welling in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the surprised friar and let it all out._

"_They pick on me when they get the chance! They avoid me and won't let me play with them! They do bad things and blame on me, and the grown-ups believe them even when I tell them truth! It's like the whole village hates me! It's not fair! What did I do to them, huh? What did I ever do to them!" _

_Carl patted her back, letting her unleashed her angry and pain. "It's okay, Gabi, it's going to be okay." he said soothing and Gabriele shook her head viciously. _

"_No, it's not."_

"_Yes, it is."_

"_No, it won't be."_

"_Yes, it will be." _

"_Uh-uh!"_

"_Uh-huh!" _

_Gabriele blinked and Carl did the same. Carl never said something so childish like 'Uh-huh' ever. Gabriele pulled herself away from Carl and asked, "Is there is something I can do on my own that is fun and I won't miss playing with the other kids?" Carl smiled and nodded._

"_Of course there is and it's one of my favorite hobbies." He gave her another grin before continuing. "Reading." _

"_Reading?" said Gabriele curiously, getting up. Carl got up with her._

"_Yes, reading. Come; let me show you the library I go to." He gave her his hand and happily, she took it and he lead her to the library he spoke of. Gabriele wasn't going to be lonely that much any more._

_End of Flashback_

Smiling at the memory, Gabriele pulled out a creamy, light colored orange book with black designs decorating the spin and cover. In black, bold, and capital letters it read: _The Pumpkin Mistress_. At the middle of the cover had a picture of pumpkin that had a dead face and a ghostly woman standing behind it.

_The Pumpkin Mistress? What an interesting title..._ She turned the book over and read the summary that was one the back.

_She was gentle and considerate woman, loved by everyone in the village. Her hair was bright and ripe just as the pumpkins she raised and harvest for the villagers. Her skin was soft and smooth as any pumpkin's skin. Thus, she was nicknamed "The Pumpkin Mistress". _

"So that explains it," Gabriele murmured and continued reading.

_But on one dark and foggy night, she disappeared from her house and went missing for six days. She was finally found buried alive under three feet in her pumpkin patch. It seemed like murder, but no one could find who was responsible. She was buried by her house and the villagers slowly let her go. Then, strange accidents began to occur at the village and ghostly wails, moanings, and shrieks are heard everywhere and it comes from the Pumpkin Mistress's property. Sightings of a pale woman clothed in a shawl and a cotton dress were reported all over town. Soon, the villagers came to realize that this woman was the ghost of their beloved pumpkin mistress. But what is her purpose? Why as she returned to haunt them? Is she out for revenge or justice? Or is it something else...something far more terrifying and gruesome than the villagers can possibly imagine that has to do with the Pumpkin Mistress?_

"Interesting…." said Gabriele out loud and she sat down on a silver and light blue velvet chair and began to read the book. It was a fairly thick book, about 458 pages long with dark, tiny font. The book was well written, especially in the suspenseful areas.

_He looked deeper and deeper into the shelves. He knew that there something hidden in this bookshelf, a secret that Millie, the Pumpkin Mistress, had been hiding from them. What was it? Joseph scrambled through the books and parchments, hoping to find any clues that could give him that hinted about Millie's death. Suddenly, the front door burst open with such force and Joseph jumped a mile and nearly let out a yell. He heard the door bang against the wooden walls and the slow, distant clomping of boots. His heart in his throat, Joseph scurried behind the desk and held his breath. Someone was in the house, besides him. Someone who wasn't supposed to be here! _

_The footsteps grew louder when the came to the library and Joseph could hear the intruder or intruders talking._

"_Are you sure it's in here, Guss?"_

"_I'm positive! That little, no-good, sneaky spy had to have hid her plans and the evidence here, in her house! That's why we and the boss had to silence her, 'cause she poked her nose where it didn't belong." A cold-blooded chuckle erupted across the library, sickening Joseph. These men were responsible for Millie's death, they had to be! They were talking about her and searching for something that belong to her so why else they would be in her house! _

"_I don't know if it's here, Guss." said the other man and the man called Guss snarled. _

"_Shut up, you fool! Damn you, Ferwin, don't be an idiot and give up now! The boss will have our guts gutted and spilled out for the ravens to feast on! Search everywhere!" _

_Joseph held back a gasp of horror. Ferwin. Ferwin was the town's butcher who had recently retired and passed his skills to his nephew! How did Ferwin came to be a part of Millie's death? _

"_Millie..." he whispered softly to himself, "I'll find what had caused your death. I promise." Before he could think of a plan to escape, he heard a thump and the loud clomping of Guss's boots heading toward him. _

_He froze as he heard Guss say out loud, "Let's see if anything is behind this desk..."_

BONG! …BONG! …BONG! …BONG!

Gabriele nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the grandfather clock bell echo across the room. She looked up from the book to see what time it was. 12:00. She still had plenty of time before 8:00, when Dracula wanted to meet her in the ballroom. Well, let him wait all night, she wasn't going to show up! She'll stay right here and read all day long till it grew dark and she would be tired! Quite satisfied with her plan, she went back to the book. Then her stomach rumbled and gurgled. Sighing, she folded a corner of the page she at down and set the book on a table next to her chair. She got up and quietly closed the door, to make sure Dracula wouldn't know she had been here. If she planned to avoid him all day long, she might as well be quiet and careful. She marked the library door and hallway so she would know where to come back. She headed to where she came from and searched for a kitchen or a dinning room. She headed up almost colliding into a servant, who wasn't looking where she was going and was carrying a bundle of towels.

"Pardon me," apologized Gabriele and the red-haired servant shook her head. What she did next astounded Gabriele completely

"It's not your fault; I wasn't looking where I was going. It's such a bad habit of mine, really." she replied cheerfully and Gabriele smiled. It was nice to see that there were some friendly faces around here, even if they were vampires.

"I'm looking for the dinning room; can you tell me where it is?" Gabriele asked politely to the red-headed servant. The servant nodded enthusiastically, her red curls bouncing everywhere.

"Of course I do! I'll take you there right now! You must be starving!" exclaimed the maid and she gathered her towels in rapid speed and ushered Gabriele to the dining room. "Master Dracula wouldn't be pleased to know if you went hungry for the day."

"Really?" questioned Gabriele, cocking an eyebrow at this. Dracula was becoming a tough person to predict. What was he scheming?

"By the way, what's your name?" she added quickly when they reached the dining room, before the servant was about to take off.

The servant giggled and answered, "Megaire. Or Meg. It doesn't matter to me." She waltzed out the hallway, to her next chore.

Gabriele opened the door and walked in, preparing for anything that would be in there. She was prepared when she saw the table covered with delicious and exotic food, beauty and the sheer luxury of it all dazzling all around her. But what she wasn't prepared for was to see, sitting at the head of the table and drinking a blood-red drink out of a glass, was Count Dracula himself. And to make things worse, there was only one chair available and it was placed right next to Dracula. Hearing her come in, Dracula looked up and gave her a charming smile.

"Hello there, Gabriele, I'm so glad you could make it. Sit down and dine with me, we have so much to discuss." he said huskily, toasting his glass filled with blood to her. All Gabriele felt was a strong feeling to murder someone and wipe the smirk of his face.

"I will not be dining with you, Dracula," she responded coldly. Dracula narrowed his eyes at her and look disapproved.

"Still being stubborn, my dear?" asked the count, annoyance creeping in his voice. Gabriele noticed it and took advantage of it.

"Yes, I am and will continue until I get out of this place!" she replied rebelliously and whirled around to leave. The door slammed shut and Gabriele felt a force throwing her in the chair. She looked up, only to face Dracula, who wore a grim, but triumphant look on his face. She glared at him and he chuckled.

"Now then, eat." he commanded to her and giving in to her protesting stomach, she began to pile her plate up and feast.

Sorry that I took so long! School's back and I had a handful mount of homework to do. I hoped you all enjoyed it ! One more thing, if you are interested to read any more of my works, read BLOOD, MOOM, AND WAR and True Wishes. True Wishes is the story me and my pal, Halocat, are doing together and our pen name is HaloDemon. Tschüs!


	7. An Unpleasant Conversation

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

An Unpleasant Conversation

**Fortune Zyne: **You liked the _Pumpkin Mistress _story? That's neat! One of my friends thought it was little weird, but hey, it's great that you liked it.

**PIPER331: **It was my intention to make the disclaimer funny. But this next one is funnier. We all know Drac wants to do his so-called job but I won't let him! I will just as stubborn as Gabriele, maybe even more stubborn!

**jillybean4813: **Yay, another long review! I know how it feels, to have the computer go crazy (Mines slow. Plain and simple. Plus, it does some weird, funky things now and then.) I'm glad you like the dream, Carl's help-in-hand, super dad Van Helsing and of course, our main star Gabriele! Don't worry, Gabriele will do something (in the next chapter) to Drac that will enrage him for an hour or so and more fun happens! The friendship between Meg and Gabi will bloom and I can understand why Drac is beginning to irk you (but in a good way) and with Dracula finding out the Gabriele that she's really Van Helsing's daughter, let's just say that will be answered in the future.

**Hugs-And-Kisses-From-Keira: **Thanks for the hug! But how can you withdraw our hug if you already gave it to me? But anyway, thanks for the review, I'm glad you like my story.

Dracula: Can I please recite the disclaimer?

Me: No.

Dracula: Pleeeeeeease?

Me: No way.

Dracula: ""begs""

Me: When hell freezes. ""hell freezes"

Dracula: Uh, it just did, so can I?

Me: When pigs fly. ""pigs start flying""

Dracula: They're flying.

Me: When it snows in Valhalla! ""a snowflake falls in Valhalla and a blizzard hits""

Dracula: Okay, that just happened. I think I can say the disclaimer.

Me: Not in a million years!

Dracula: Aaaawww, c'mon SpeedDemon315, show some compassion.

Me: ""quotes from Phantom of the Opera"" The world never showed compassion to me!

Dracula: Really?

Me: Ah no. And no, you can't recite the disclaimer.

Dracula: THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WILL RECITE THE DISCLAIMER WEITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

Me: OVER MY DEAD BODY!

**Disclaimer: ""hacks into Stephen Sommers computer and claims ownership of Van Helsing"" Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Van Helsing belongs to meee-ee, Van Helsing belongs to meee-ee ""dances around the room"" ""Stephen Sommers walks in with a lawyer"".**

**Stephen S.: No, you don't.**

**Me: Yes, I do. Look! ""points to computer screen that says: VAN HELSING AND ALL THE CHARCTERS AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT HAS TO DO WITH VAN HELSING IS OWNED BY SPEEDDEMON315""**

**S.S.: What! Lawyer, straighten this out!**

**Lawyer: Hacking is illegal, miss, so if you don't want to go to jail, you better make Mr. Sommers the owner again.**

**Me: ""growls" Fine. ""makes Stephen the owner again"" ""mutters softly"" I'll get my revenge…I'll own Van Helsing permanently next time…yes, I will….**

**S.S.: Yay, I'm the owner again!**

**Lawyer: That will be $740,000, buster!**

**Me: Get out of my house! ""throws them both out""**

**S.S.: Lawyer, get her! She can't do that to us!**

**Lawyer: You think I don't know that! That's why I'm getting _my_ lawyer! **

**Me: ""yells at both of them"" I don't own a single bloody thing of Van Helsing, so leave me alone! **

Before this story begins, I would like to say…. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! It appears that I will have to make more time in order post up more chapters and that will be a little difficult. Like I said again, I am truly sorry for keeping you all waiting for the next chapter. It'll be little short than my regular ones. Enjoy!

She never knew how hungry she was. After grab, after grab, and after grab, she didn't pay enough attention to her stomach until she actually saw what was on the table. The meal…it was fit for a king and Gabriele could not stop herself from greedily taking each item and savoring each bite. Never had she feasted on something so wonderful and glorious! _I guess this what happens if you haven't eaten in about two days._

"You're pretty hungry, Gabriele," said Dracula, surprised at Gabriele's manners. Never had he seen someone gobble down food as fast as her!

She looked up and simply replied, "I haven't eaten in two days. This is my first meal I'm having in awhile so don't be surprise that I'm ravishing because I got no food when I was in your dungeons."

"I must have forgotten about that. If you get in the dungeons next time I'll be sure to give you something to eat and drink."

"Sure you did," and he caught her rolling her eyes at him. He lift the glass to his lips and took a big drink of it and set it down. He fasten his hands and watched Gabriele eat away at the food at the table. When at last, which seemed like hours, Gabriele pushed her plate aside and whipped her mouth with a napkin.

"You're done?" asked Dracula mockingly and Gabriele ignored it. She turned around to face and looked at him directly with a face of seriousness and I'll-get-you-later look that it caught the count off guard. "Count," she began. Dracula raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You mention earlier that you had some things to discuss with me. Well, what are they?" she demanded and Dracula smiled.

"Thank you for reminding me, Gabriele. I want to discuss you about…Van Helsing," he said amusingly and watched Gabriele's eyes flash with worry. She was still cautious about that subject and worried that he would try to read her mind. It was useful, but not as entertaining as plucking it from your victim's mouth.

"What do you want to know about him?" she questioned emotionlessly, disguising her worried tone. Luckily for her, she was keeping her heartbeat at a slow and steady beat, betraying nothing.

Dracula leaned in closer to her so his eyes would level with hers. She cast her eyes downward, tipping her hat down so it could shield her eyes from his view. Come to think of it, that hat looked strongly like Van Helsing's hat…. How did she get it?

"This hat of yours looks a lot like Van Helsing's," he noted out loud and reached his left hand to grab the hat for a better look. Gabriele immediately recoiled, one hand on her hat.

"Do not touch the hat." she said angrily, a growl in her throat. Dracula sensed the warnings all around her and withdrew his hand.

"I am sorry, Gabriele," apologized the count and she looked at him suspiciously, trying to decide if he meant it or not. Dracula got up from his seat and extended his hand to her, silently noting that this discussion would continue later. Hesitating, Gabriele stared at him and his outstretched hand to her, debating whether she should take his hand or not. Finally, she reached her arm out and took his hand and he wrapped his fingers around it, absorbing all the warmth that they contained. "Follow me," was all he said to her as he led her out of the room and into the hallway.

Gabriele couldn't believe at what she was doing. She was letting the Count take her to where ever in God's name and she was doing it willingly! _I must be crazy. This is mad, how can I be doing this!_

"There are some things we can't explain, Gabriele," said Dracula, like he was answering her thoughts. She glared at him and he chuckled softly.

"I thought I would have privacy when I think. It appears that you can't contain your curiosity at all, Dracula. Apparently you seem to have problems with that, but you're Count Dracula after all, perverted and giving privacy to no one and full of arrogance!"

Now it was Dracula's turn to glare.

"That, my dear, is an unfair thing to say about me," he said dangerously, his eyes glowering on her. If Gabriele saw the danger in this, she took sign in knowing, for she immediately began to argue with the count's reply.

"It's not at all unfair, Dracula," she began, "you now that all of this is true, you just don't want to admit it. Like I said before, the past and your behaviors proves that you are a perverted, arrogant, peeking tom!" At her statement, Dracula withdrew his hand from Gabriele and turn around to face her.

"That's enough now, Gabriele. I thought we could have a pleasant conversation, but it appears we cannot, unfortunately. I should have known that I can't be kind to you, you have been trained by Van Helsing after all—"

"HA!" The abrupt, mocking cry caught off Dracula's response and he looked at her, glaring at her for interrupting. "You? Being kind to me? HA! Nearly killing me is nice? Locking me up in you dungeons for about two days is nice, too? Striking me seems to be nice, too! You have funny sense of being nice to people, Count!" Her mocking, ice-cold rage eyes blazed with such fire that Dracula was almost speechless. This was one unpleasant conversation he was having.

"Alright Gabriele, since we cannot have a pleasant conversation with each other, I leave you to do whatever you want to do because it appears that can be the only thing I can do to be nice. I guess letting you eat wasn't very thoughtful of me after all." he retorted coldly and turned his heels around and strolled as fast and graceful as possible to get away from _her._

_Even when I try to kind to someone, it always is thrown back in my face! What is the point then? Why should I keep continuing being considerate toward her? She hates my guts and will do anything to get way from me—"_

"Thank you." Dracula stopped walking abruptly and slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice. Gabriele was leaning against a pillar, staring at him and was waiting for him to do anything.

"What did you say?" demanded the Count softly, hardly believing what he heard a few seconds ago.

"I said, 'thank you', Dracula. For the food. Thought you'd be pleased to hear it." She shrugged and departed the hallway, leaving Dracula to watch her go. As she disappeared from his view, Count Dracula pondered on her words. _Thank you...for the food._ Odd as it sounded, the count felt an overwhelming gratitude for her just saying those words. Ever since she arrived, her words, her actions, her very presence was changing him. What was going on?

Count Dracula rubbed his temples and looked out an open castle window. It was cloudy and it would another hour or so before the sun would break free from the clouds. It was plenty of time to hunt. Summoning his bat form, Dracula dived out the open window and twirled around the castle, doing stunts that no mortal could ever do. After feeling he was pumped enough, he averted his attention to Vaseria and began to fly towards it. Today was day for him to make his "grand appearance" to the villagers.

Yeah, I know it's short but I was taking so long with this chapter and I'm so busy that I decided to give this even though it's short. The next one will be longer I believe.

Dracula: Next time I'll recite the disclaimer.

Me: In your dreams, Count. I'm the author and I recite the disclaimer. Get it, got it, doubt it!


	8. Dance Me To Death

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

Dance Me To Death

Sorry folks and fellow reviewers, for taking so long. I had it ready; all I had to do was respond to those you reviewed. Unfortunately…OUR COMPUTER WAS BEING A BUTTHEAD AND A NUSAINCE AND A JACKMONKEY SO IT DECIDED TO GO "KERPUT! KERPLANT!" ON US SO I COULDN'T UPDATE SOONDER! No, it wasn't broken, but we had to get it fixed (the fan was acting goofy).

**Fortune Zyne: **Hahaha. You're correct: M, love, and heat are blooming in the air. But that won't be all of the things that's blooming. For example…SUSPENCE!

**annett: **Sorry for not responding to your last review! My mistake (. Don't worry, the answers will come and your patience will not be in vain.

**Angel of Beauty: **Thank you very much. It's pleasure to get your review.

**jillybean4813: **I'm not much of speller anyway (Thank the Lord for spell check!) but yes, Drac is changing! With Van Helsing and Carl off on a "quest" and who knows what can happen? Very funny and evil things created by yours truly…me!

Dracula: Hello there, readers. SpeedDemon315 is absent today so I am taking over the disclaimer for this chapter. ""a crashing sound is heard"" Oh-uh, I thought the chocolates could keep her away….

Me: ""bursts in"" DRACULA! YOU'RE A DEAD VAMPIRE! ""chases Dracula all over the room""

Dracula: Honestly, Speed, I wasn't going to recite the disclaimer. I was just telling your readers that you were absent and—

Me: BLOODY LIAR! I knew there was something bloody fishy when you handed me those chocolates! I knew it! You wanted say the bloody disclaimer! ""eyes light up all fiery""

Dracula: I thought you like chocolates.

Me: No moron, I LOVE chocolates but you gave me ones with oranges in them! Arg! I hate oranges!

Dracula: Oops. My bad.

Me: Yes, it is bloody your bloody bad! ""whacks him on the head""

Dracula: OW!

Me: Time to recite the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: To make a long disclaimer short, I don't own Van Helsing. Period with an exclamation point.**

BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!

"Shut up already! You're getting on my nerves, you stupid ole clock! Tryin' to read here!" Gabriele barked at the old grandfather clock. She was reading such a good story, too!

"Hmmmm, I wonder what time is it…. Oh, it's eight. That went fast." she mumbled and went back to _Black Death_, a book she currently began reading after finishing _The Pumpkin Mistress_. "I am certainly not going to meet the Count in the ballroom, not a chance in Hell."

She was on chapter fifteen, when a familiar voice broke the extraordinary web of her and the book by saying, "And I thought I made it perfectly clear to you to meet at the ballroom promptly at eight. Seeing that it is 8: 15, I'll have to extend the lesson."

Gabriele shut the book loudly and replied, "Dracula, I am almost done with this chapter. Can I please finish reading it without anymore interruptions?" Taking Dracula's enraged face and silence as a yes; she finished the chapter as slowly as possible, just to irk the count. When done, she set the book aside, faced Dracula and said, "Yes?" A growl erupted from Dracula's throat.

"This, Gabriele, is no teasing matter. You will regret staying here over eight." he warned darkly to her. Gabriel snorted and suppressed a chuckle.

"That's great, Count. I'm so scare that I'm shaking in my boots of the mere thought of those words!" she cried out mocking, giving him a fake terrified look. Her words only brought supernatural disaster. Dracula's eyes turned electric blue and his fangs emerged out and his face displayed fury and a murderous expression. In a blink in an eye, he was by the door and then he wasn't. Before she could even get up, she found the count in front of her, his cold, angry, thunder blue eyes locking onto her defiant, fierce sea-green eyes.

"Mock me all you want, Gabriele," he retorted, "But I am the master of this castle and what I want, I get and what I say, goes!" Not letting her reply, he grasped her wrist and yanked her off the chair. He materialized them to the ballroom and aggressively let go of her.

"All you had to do was ask, Dracula," Gabriele said coolly, ignoring the pain in her wrists. "What is this lesson you spoke of?" Dracula smiled grimly, his lightening blue eyes turning back to his regular black.

"Dancing."

"What!" Her outburst made him smirk and for pleasure, he let a laugh tumble out.

"It's dancing, Gabriele, that I'm teaching you. That's the lesson. Dancing."

"How in all that's good and green gave you that thought and the time to teach me how to dance! I have no interest in dancing so if you excuse me, I'll go—"

"You are not going anywhere." The harsh, cold, steel commanding voice ripped through Gabriele like ice scratching against flesh and she struggled to mask her sudden fear and wariness. Dracula glowered at her and taking both of her hands, he placed one hand on top of his shoulder and kept the other in his hand. He placed his left hand around her waist and he felt her back stiffen, not just from hatred, but from the alien feeling that no man had never done before. He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to look menacing as possible so he could finally make her obey him for once. "I am going to teach you how to dance, whether you like it or not, you are going learn it all!" And he did that just that. He taught her the basic steps, some tips and tricks he picked up and then showed every dance he knew and heard of. Step by step, she absorbed everything he told her, even if she cared nothing about it. Dracula was impressed for her being a quick learner, but he reminded himself that he shouldn't be, she was taught by the great Gabriel Van Helsing. His nemesis, his partner, and best friend. Van Helsing took everything of his and now, it was time for him take it all back. Starting with Gabriele, the very person he trained. He'll find all of Van Helsing's secrets sooner or later.

"Very good, Gabriele. I must say, I am pleased with your cooperation so far (Gabriele's eyes flared and he received an icy glare as an answer). Now it's time to put all that I taught you to the test." Smiling wickedly at her questioned and worry look that flickered out in a second, he snapped his fingers and a servant appeared out of nowhere, carrying a record player and box of records. "Play the bright red one with the black diamonds on it." ordered Dracula and the vampire servant fished through the box and gently set the record on the record player and put the turntable on the chosen record. He hastily bowed to Dracula and left the room in a brisk pace. After his departure, Dracula directed his attention back to Gabriele, who still held her tough and strong pasture, preparing to face whatever he had in store for her.

"Gabriele, I'll make a deal with you. If you can last through the whole entire record and still have the strength, I'll let you roam outside and do whatever you wish to do."

"How about setting me free?" she offered slyly and Dracula grinned at that, but shook his head.

"No, this is a small feat for that kind of deal. But if you fail to last or do but don't have any strength left, then you will have to give me a kiss." His mind roared with triumph at this clever ploy he thought up, savoring the horror that flashed in Gabriele's eyes. This was something to enjoy once he won. He could imagine the sweet, toxic, and fierce lips meeting his own, absorbing all the warmth and fire inside of them. She was fire and he was ice and he longed to feel the fire blazing inside of her. He wanted to own that fire, to control, make it his own. He wanted to embrace its flames so he could never be cold again.

"Ready?" he asked her smugly.

"Bring it on, Dracula," came back the icily reply. Dracula secretly smiled to himself, sensing her rage. He always loved it when she got angry.

"Time to begin," he said to her and they got in position for the first dance and waited for the record to start playing. It didn't take long, for a few second later, a tangy sound started the song and soon enough, Gabriele and Dracula began the dance.

Dracula gave her no mercy in the dances, he was fast and furious, never at once letting her catch her breath. Gabriele never realized how difficult in would be to dance with the count. When the slow dances came, at first she was grateful for them, but Dracula made her put so much effort in them that she was no better off doing the fast dances.

The dancing was endless; there seemed no middle, no end. Gabriele was sure the count planned this out if she didn't arrive on time to the ballroom. Gabriele gave herself a mental note to get her revenge on Dracula later.

"Having fun, Gabriele?" asked Count Dracula with his usual smug expression and arrogant behavior, "Your face is beet read. Had enough?"

_All right, that's the final straw. You're so going to get, Dracula!_

"And you are looking a little paler then usual, Dracula. Do you need a time-out?" she replied smoothly, betraying a grin when Dracula glowered and picked up the speed to the dance. "You're looking awful. Shall we stop and wait for to catch your breath?"

"You look like you're the one who needs it!"

"Well, it's not everyday someone tried to dance me to death!" she snapped back at him. They didn't realize that they weren't dancing anymore; they were glaring and snarling at each other, hurling insultsat one another. If anyone walked right in and witnessed it, they would think Gabriele and Dracula were about to tear each other's throats out.

"_As the cloud covers the moon, I rest down inside my tomb. What will tomorrow night have in store for me?"_ The ending sentence broke through the count and monster hunter's fight and silenced anything else they were about to say.

"The whole song is over and so is the dance. Which means…." began Dracula tersely.

"That the deal is off!" snarled Gabriele and began storming off to the exit. She stopped suddenly because unfortunately for her, Dracula was already blocking the door. He wore a cold smirk on his face and his eyes danced with triumph. Gabriele sent a death glare his way, fuming that he wouldn't step aside, but why would he? This was Count Dracula after all, the king of all vampires and the most annoying person she had every met.

"My dear," Dracula began, "It seems to me that I have won and you have lost." He sounded very amused and it seemed that he was mentally applauding himself for his victory. Of course, Gabriele refused to let the count get away from his ridiculous, lop-sided claim.

"That is outrageous! We weren't dancing when the song ended so there for it doesn't count, so don't you dare try to cheat or pull something off because I can assure you that you'll regret it!" retorted Gabriele, narrowing her eyes fiercely at him, the pressure in continuing to rise. Dracula ignored her like she didn't respond to his announcement and swooped upon her and instantly held her in his arms. Immediately, Gabriele squirmed violently in his grasp like a regular reflex. She knew what Dracula was planning in that shrewd mind of his and was determine to foil it.

"There is no point in us arguing, Gabriele, so it is best you just kiss me and I'll let you go," said Dracula simply. Even though he wasn't, it appeared that he was oblivious to Gabriele's attempts to escape from his hold. Hearing Dracula utter that statement, his words indirectly telling her to _give up_sent shocks of fury in Gabriele's blood and once again, she tried breaking his hold on her. She wiggled more than before and began kicking her way out. Finally, Dracula grabbed her wrists, forced her up against a wall position his body so Gabriele was between him and the wall and was unable to move a muscle.

"Since you so unwilling to hold up your end of the bargain, I'll just simply have to take it from you instead," he announced seductively and covered her protesting mouth with his. Immediately Gabriele froze up from the passionate, warm, and exotic feeling in her mouth that was too incredible to resist. Devilish the count may be, he made her feel desirable and….

_THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTS, GABRIELE! FIGHT BACK! DON'T LET HIS KISS CONTROL YOU!_ From exploding words from her mind, Gabriele did one thing that could release her from Dracula's kiss: she bit his tongue.

* * *

Dracula didn't know what hit him when he felt Gabriele's teeth come down on his tongue, he thought he had her with his kiss. But no, she still was rebellious enough to resist and defy him. After feeling her teeth sinking into his tongue, he recoiled from her rapidly, glowering her menacingly. He lunged for her and she ducked out of his arms reach and twisted her body around so they now switched places. What Gabriele did next took Dracula by surprise.

In a flash, Gabriele conjured a pocket dagger from her boot and dung straight into his heart, pining him in to wall.

"Ta!" she said and ran off, slamming the door behind her before Dracula could erupt and chase after her. Tugging at the dagger, Dracula roared and allowed his body to transform into his bat form. His body swelled in size, wings broke free from his flesh and deadly claws took the place of his nails. Dracula fly outward and ignoring the burning pain that ripped and tore through his chest and he was free from Gabriele's dagger. Before his toes touched the floor, he was already back to his human-like form. With his vampire senses, he listened patiently to find the beatings of Gabriele's heart. It was actually quite easy since she was the only human in the castle. Her heart was pounding a little bit faster than she normally did around him, but it was probably from the running.

"I'm coming, Gabriele," he hissed in a seething tone, "Coming for you. Brace yourself, for you're about to get the full blow of my fury." Without a sound, he vanished and landed in another room close by to Gabriele where he could begin his hunt.

She was running, running for her life. Dracula would appear very soon and scoop her up and make her pay for biting his tongue. Gabriele was more satisfied that she got revenge on the count rather being terrified of him. Her pace quickened when she heard Dracula's voice echoing all over the castle, saying, "Run all you want, Gabriele, you can never hide from me. You cannot escape from me. I will find you."

* * *

He already knew where she was, he was just toying with her, the way a cat plays with a mouse. Now she was running like there were hot coals beneath her feet and a stampede of wild animals nipping at her heels. Her heart was pounding from the blood and exercise, not from fear. All Gabriele wanted was to find a place that be provide a useful sanctuary and shield her from Dracula's senses. Like there was such a place. Gabriele ran past a wall with weapons along the side and stopped cold at the sight of them. Reaching for a silver stake that caught her eye and made sure it was closed and wouldn't snap open while she was running. Even if this couldn't kill the count, it would at least distract him. Gabriele continued her way down the hall when a hand came out the shadows and yanked her backward. She whirled around to face a fuming Count Dracula and raging, electric-blue eyes.

"Hello Gabriele. I told you that I would find you." he said coldly, tightening his grip on her. Gabriele stared right back, giving the same scathing glare he was aiming at her.

"That's what you think, Dracula!" she cried and to distract him, she kneed him in the groin. She then brought her right arm that clutched the silver stake in front of her and drove it deep into Dracula's stomach, pinning him once again to the wall. The monstrous rage of Dracula was heard as Gabriele race away from the pinned count before he let loose a terrible roar and transformed into his bat form to break free from the silver stake. Gabriele dashed into fairly large room that had huge, black, steel doors that banged behind her when she entered the room.

The room she was in was gloomy, dim, and practically empty save for two coffins. She went up to the first coffin and looked inside. The bedding inside was luxurious, the fabric was made of the softest satin and loveliest color of red. It was fit for a king, even thought the "bed" was coffin.

"Dracula sleeps here," Gabriele murmured and closed it. She approached the second coffin and studied it carefully and perplexingly. Unlike the other coffin, it stood up on it's own and had no lid. All there was inside was ice. She quickly glanced behind her just in case Dracula was there and observing her without her realizing it. She was the only soul in this room. Focusing her attention back on the mysterious ice coffin, she cautiously put her hand to ice and to her astonishment, her hand slipped right through the ice. Immediately, she withdrew her hand and grasped a torch off the damp, eroding stone wall and faced the ice concealed coffin once again. Bracing herself for what may come, she strolled through the chilling, icy realm and reached the end. What she witnessed when she exited out of the ice coffin confounded her and left her gazing in wonder and disbelief.

"No…. It can't be!" she whispered breathlessly, "I just can't be in…. It's impossible…." Her eyes scanned around the new and strange room she was now standing in, her mouth slightly gaping open with awe. "This can't be…Castle Dracula!"

"Yes, my dear, it is. Welcome to Castle Dracula." answered voice in the dark, cloaked by the shadows. Without remarking, Gabriele thrust the torch to the direction of where the voice came from, ready to confront the speaker. Who she saw was something she wasn't entirely prepared for.


	9. In the Devil's Grasp

In the Devil's Grasp 

Aaaaaahhhhh…another chapter done and ready. Time to respond to all of your reviews!

**jillybean4813: **Yay, another long review! I love those. Thanks for saying last chapter was the best, it's a relief to know I haven't lost my touch. Surprised you about Gabi resisting the Count's charms, didn't I? He he he he…. Anyway I'm also truly glad that you can see she is indeed like her father instead the total opposite. Yes, I love creating hangers; it is in my nature ""laughs insanely"". No need to in suspense much longer, the answer is looming ahead after these responses. And there is no way I'll stop writing this story no one or nothing will stand in my way. That means you too, internet speed! ""glowers fiercely at it and watches it cower under the death glare"". I said this bit and I must move on forth!

**Fortune Zyne: **That idea is looming about in his head, but it's not on his mind 24/7. His first train of thought is to control Gabriele, obtain the rest of her secrets, and get revenge on Van Helsing.

**annett: **I know it's taking me so long and it's killing me ""sweat drop"" and I told myself I had to finish up this chapter and update before I leave for London. So here it is! I update at last!

**Angel of Beauty: **Yeah, update was long but hey, you enjoyed it and that's terrific!

Me: Dracula, unfortunately ""sarcasm is heard clearly"" will not be with us today. He is tied up at the moment and he is left hanging. He's in such distress that he can't find time to utter a single word. ""grins evilly"" Now to start with disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: "Van Helsing magically appears in front of me"" **

**VH: Place your hand on the Bible. **

**Me: ""follows his directions"" **

**VH: Do you swear on the Holy Bible and to God before you that you don't own me or the other characters? **

**Me: Except Gabriele and other things I created. They're officially mine!**

**VH: Yeah, yeah, we know. Now say it! **

**Me: Okay, okay, okay. Don't get your underwear all in a bundle. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good and do not own Van Helsing and its characters. **

**VH: 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good'? Where does that fit into all this! **

**Me: Don't ask. **

"Who…who are you?" Gabriele whispered breathlessly at figure before, revealed by the light of her torch. Facing her was the most ragged, untidy, scraggy-looking man she had ever seen. His clothes were torn and his shirt appeared more as rags than a top and his pants ripped all over. Blood stains were everywhere and the whiskers on his face made him look more threatening and shelved. His wild, rich, dark chocolate hair was tossed about and his deep, light blue eyes studied her like a hawk. Gabriele wasn't to sure if he was a servant of Dracula or prisoner.

The man advanced toward her and she took a half step back but held her ground and he stared down at her, deciding whether if she was a threat or not. Finally the man backed away and said in a far out tone, "I am slave of Dracula." Sadness was hidden deep in his voice and Gabriele stared hard at him, feeling a wave of pity for him. She walked a step closer to him, curiosity nagging at her. What was he doing here at Castle Dracula rather than at Castle Frankenstein, with the other vampire servants? Gabriele's senses told her he wasn't vampire, but not exactly human either.

"But what's your name?" she asked him. His sky-blue eyes swerved back to her.

"Kailn." he replied bluntly. "I'm a werewolf."

* * *

"YOU SENT HER TO TRANSYLVANIA!" Van Helsing bellowed out wrathfully, his dark eyes blazing with deep ferocity. Carl looked nervously at his friend, and then at the Cardinal, who remained still as statue, not showing any signs of emotion at Van Helsing's outburst. It had been a few days after Gabriele was sent off on her first mission and Carl and Van Helsing came to an agreement that she was taking longer than expected and Van Helsing's dreams worsen. Hearing that Gabriele was in Transylvania caused Carl shiver inside, remembering all too well of the terrors and horrors it held there. And the death too. 

"Van Helsing, why so angry? Yes, we noticed she's taking longer than usual but she could have run into some minor snags—" began the Cardinal, but Van Helsing cut him off.

"My daughter is out hunting some monster in the last place I want her to be. Surely you knew how I felt about that…place!"

"Don't get so over protective, Van Helsing! She has willingly accepted to continue your and God's work and prevent evil from destroying mankind! Don't let your rashness to protect her cloud your better judgment! She can take care of herself; you yourself know that, you trained her, for God's sake!" Van Helsing's narrowed his eyes at him and held back a snarl. He almost forgot how much the Cardinal could annoy him so.

"Then," he said in low voice, "what about my dreams?" Silence swept throughout the room and the Cardinal stared suspiciously at Van Helsing and then looked troubled.

"Your dreams? What about them? Do they contain Gabriele in them?" Van Helsing nodded for the last question and reluctantly told him all about them: Anna's body, Dracula making Gabriele his bride, them swooping upon him, Gabriele all alone in the dark, calling his name and begging him to come, the cold, lifeless carcass of Gabriele, covered in blood with Dracula towered over smirking right at him. Finally when he was done, the Cardinal's face was grave and concerned deepened in his winkles. He went over to a bookshelf, browsed through one section, then pulled out a burgundy book and handed it over to Van Helsing. The title was in small, but clear copper letters, saying: _Dream Omens and Oracles. _

"What does this book have to with my dreams and Gabriele?" demanded Van Helsing. Carl reached out and snatched it out his pal's hands to begin leafing through it.

"I bet this book could tell us what your dreams mean, Van Helsing," answered Carl, already absorbed into the book. The Cardinal nodded 'yes' and Van Helsing rolled his eyes.

"I don't need a silly book to tell me what my dreams mean: My daughter is in trouble!" Neither the Cardinal nor Carl responded. Sighing, Van Helsing silently surrendered and turned to Carl, asking him what he picked up so far.

"If you can find a place for me to sit down I'll tell you," was the friar's reply and sighing, Van Helsing guided his friend to a corner of the room where they could sit down and talk in private.

"Okay Carl, what have you found so far?" Peeling his eyes away from the page, Carl looked up to face Van Helsing.

"You know, this is quite a fascinating book. I wonder if the Cardinal will let me borrow—"

"Car-l!" Van Helsing warned sharply.

"Right, right. Well, I first went the chapter about vampire omens, since you have Dracula and then having Gabriele turning into one, etc, etc, and I find some interesting yet troubling information."

"Go on."

"The Dracula sign, mixed with the one you love, means your greatest foe has returned from the surface for revenge and will take it out on the person dearest to you heart. Then with Gabriele changing into his bride represents a future, bitter loss or change to love one or ones. After that, I went to deaths and looked up info for Anna and Gabriele's bodies. A past death of loved one means you still are haunted by it and wish for it not to happen again to anyone else. Gabriele's corpse symbolizes a repeat of death and with Dracula towering over her probably means that he or your greatest foe is the cause of the demise. And for Gabriele alone in the dark, calling for you…. I think it means a great misfortune is yet to befall upon her." Carl's last words brought silence and Van Helsing sucked in everything he shared with him. All of this…it brought back ill news.

"This means Dracula is back and he could have Gabriele!" he hissed at Carl and the friar paled.

"That's…that can't be possible! How could he return to life!" he exclaimed a little to loudly and Van Helsing motioned him to tone it down. "Unless, of course, Satan had something to do with it, but…."

"I don't care how he came back to life, I am going to travel to Transylvania and get her back!" Eyes fierce and face full of inhuman determination, he got up and immediately started preparing the journey. Shaking his head, Carl got up as well, setting the book aside and walked up to his friend.

"I'm going too, Van Helsing, whether you like it or not. I'm concern with Gabriele's safety but yours as well. Damn it all, someone _has_ to watch your back!" Van Helsing gave his friend a warm smile, knowing when Carl was like this there was no point in reasoning with him.

"Alright Carl, let's get packing."

* * *

If Dracula never felt so fumed in his life, well he was right now. Gabriele slipped past his senses and disappeared without him realizing it! How could that have happen! 

"When I find her, she will pay," he hissed to himself and continued in trying to find her heartbeat. It was faint, so very faint that he had strain himself to pick up the trail. Yes, he was getting closer now; the sound of her heartbeat pumping through his ears was louder than before and he could almost feel her presence. The count didn't notice what the trail was leading him to until he faced the doors himself.

"No…." he gasped, "She couldn't have!" Swinging the doors open wide, Dracula rapidly surveyed the room and listen to any heartbeat he could hear in the room. Not a soul was here. A sick feeling of dread washed over as his gaze turned toward his ice coffin. There was only one explanation: Gabriele ignorantly crossed through the ice coffin and would up in Castle Dracula. There was no way around it; it explained why he had so much trouble tracking her down. "Time to find her," he mumbled and went on through the ice.

He couldn't tell who was more surprised: he, Gabriele, or Kailn, one of his werewolf servants. When he appeared through the ice, both Kailn and Gabriele whirled around and jumped back instantly. Gabriele looked like she was about to bolt and Kailn appeared that he was ready to slink away into the shadows. They both weren't too happy to see him.

"Kailn, I see you've meet my guest, Gabriele. I trust you gave her a warm welcome." he said coolly and Kailn nodded soberly. Dracula waved his hand to dismiss him, telling the werewolf that they'll talk later. Kailn melted into the shadows and evaporated out of sight. Now it was just Gabriele and the Count.

"Congratulations, you have discovered Castle Dracula, my main castle that only very few can find." He gave her a mock applause, clapping his hands together slowly in a sarcastic way that caused Gabriele to scowl menacingly at him. He didn't say anything else until he was finished with his clapping and was a foot apart from Gabriele.

"Now that I have found you, a punishment is in order," he began, reminding of what happened not too long ago.

Gabriele rolled her eyes and dryly replied, "So what will it be? Back to the dungeons, I suppose." Count Dracula let out a short, cold laugh and shook his head.

"No, my dear. I have something far more…amusing in mind," he said with a twinkle in his eye. He then swooped her up into his arms and teleported them both to Castle Dracula. He didn't let go of her until they both were in a particular room.

The floor of the room was a glossy, red marble and the walls and ceiling were made up of polished granite. Judging by the objects in the room, to Gabriele it appeared to be a game room. There was something to this room that was more then what meets the eye. Without saying a word of explanation or response, Dracula strolled up to long, redwood table in the corner of the room and sat down on one of its velvet chairs. He beckoned Gabriele to come on over and fighting against her better judgment, Gabriele sat down a chair on the opposite end of the table. This is when she almost let out a gasp. What she thought was a table was actually a game board, consisting of game pieces, little squares acting as pathways and more. She looked back up at him, a quizzical look on her face. Smiling a slick smile, Dracula then explained to her what this was all about.

"This the most difficult but exciting game I have in my possession. It's called 'In the Devil's Grasp'. What you must to is get to the end of this pathway (pointing to the squared trial) and defeat the boss that's waiting for you at the end. During the journey, the people you pick as 'heroes' as they call it will fight monsters I set up along the way." He went into excruciating detail about the rules and the games. Even so, Gabriele just had one question to ask.

"What does this have to do with my punishment?" Another wicked grin from the count.

"There's a deal in this game,"

"Not another one!"

"It's tradition for those who play this game must bargain so that the stakes raise higher. I've already made the deals."

"No way! That's not fair!"

"Would you rather go to the dungeons and have me torture you?" Silence echoed back in response. "I didn't think so. If you win, I'll set you free." Gabriele's eyes light up, disbelief shinning clearly inside them.

"But…. If you lose, you stay here with me…forever!" finished Dracula. Now Gabriele appeared that she wanted to slaughter him right then and there. They would settle her freedom once and for all…and in the end, she would stuck with him. That thought made his heart pump madly and he knew he could get closer to her easily after when he snatches away her freedom. She would be all his.

Gabriele, on the other hand, wasn't enjoying it mush as Dracula was. If she lost, she would be trapped with the Count until the end of her days. Just thinking of what Count Dracula could do to her if she lost her freedom was enough to make her stomach sick.

"Just to let you know on a little secret. I have planned this game many times and never in my lifetime, have lost. I'm unbeatable. But don't let that discourage you." Gabriele eyed him with hard and seething eyes. She began setting up the game, nether speaking nor showing any expression. When she was done with that, she stared defiantly at Dracula and retorted:

"Those who think they're unbeatable will fall to those they think they own." Not waiting for his answer, she grabbed the dice and placed her chosen warriors at "START". "Shall we begin, Count Dracula?"

* * *

THE CLIFFHANGER RETURNS! BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know, I know, I'm so evil and the chapter is short but I had to do 'cause I'm going to London over Spring Break and woefully, the laptop isn't coming with me TT. So I rapidly finished this chapter and in the process had to immobilized Dracula because he pestering me well bad. ""A tied up, gagged Dracula comes springing down from the ceiling and is dangling in midair by the rope" See! I told you he was tied up now and was left hanging and was in such a distress he couldn't say anything! 

Dracula: Mrrrrrumph! Roufbish! Draaawixp!

Me: Eh? We can't understand a word you're saying, Count. Speak up!

Dracula: Prleazet zopratioe oiufd yoush frwawnt desh anesext cheshapterm!

Me: Okay, now that's just plain gibberish.

Dracula: MMMRRAAAOOWWWRRRUUUGGGHHH!

Me: ""knocks him out with sledgehammer"" That'll keep him down until the net chapter. Alright, review if you want the next chapter and find out how the game will end. Don't worry, the story is no where close to the ending, it'll only just begun. ""grins evilly and cackles""


	10. The Game Begins

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

The Game Begins

First of all, I will answer to those fabulous reviewers who took the time to R&R. Thank you all!

**jillybean4813: **Wow, thanks for all those compliments. Honestly, you are too kind. If Stephen Sommers decided one day to do a sequel, I don't think it would be on this fanfic. I wish…but the chances are so very, very slim. Thank you again for your great, long review!

**Fortune Zyne: **That was someone else's idea: the burden of virginity thing. And I'm not using it!

**Angel of Beauty: **I'm glad you liked the game idea. I'll make it exciting as it can possibility be. Thanks for the constant review!

**Phantom's Bride: **Yay, a new reviewer! I hope to see more of you in the future chapters.

Dracula: Whew! Finally I was able to get out of those ropes and the gag. I sorely underestimated Speed this round.

Me: ""gradually grins demonically and pulls out duck tape and fires up a scorching-hot, bubbling, boiling cauldron"" There's more where that came from!

Dracula: Oooh…freaky…O.o.

Me: LET US BEGIN!

**Disclaimer: I own Van Helsing! I own everybody! I own everything that belongs to Van Helsing! At last, it's finally in my grasp and I'll never let it go! Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Dracula: Uh….WAKE UP SPEEDDEMON!**

**Me: ""jumps up"" What's going on! Speak, I charge you!**

**Dracula: You were dreaming about how you owned Van Helsing and everything else. Then you began laughing insanely-which scared the hell out of me-so I thought it was best to wake you up.**

**Me: You woke me up from stupendous dream and ruined it! It seemed so real! For that, you deserve a great bog konk! ""begins pulling out something vaguely familiar out a black and red bag that reads: Torture Bag.""**

**Dracula: Noooooooooo! Not the dreaded sledgehammer! I promise I'll be good, I promise I'll be your slave for the rest of your life and never annoy you ever again!**

**Me: Too late. ""bonks him on the head with the mammoth-size sledgehammer"" That's what you get for bringing me back to reality to where I don't own Van Helsing!**

Kailn waited patiently in front of a mirror, inside one of Castle Dracula's bedrooms. He stared hard at the mirror-which was planted into the wall-and tapped his foot while at it. His patience was wearing thin and he didn't know how long it would be before Dracula or one of his loyal servants would find him here.

"C'mon, hurry up," he muttered, eyes still fixed on the mirror. Finally, a ripple formed in the mirror and soon more followed. A figure began to take shape and it soon broke free like a creature going through a wall of water and soon the vampire servant Megaire/Meg stood before him. Kailn noticed her curly, bouncing red hair was a little bit messy and her dark grey eyes appeared fearful of something.

"What's going on, Kailn? Master Dracula isn't in Castle Frankenstein anymore. Is he with you?" she asked, worry in her voice. Kailn tried to give her an assuring smile, but failed.

"Yes, he's in Castle Dracula with that Gabriele lady…. Wonder what's up with them, she doesn't seem to be happy here." he replied, hoping to lighten up her mood. Meg just looked more frantic as ever and began pacing the room.

"Oh dear, perhaps I didn't make her stay here enjoyable enough—"

"Meg…."

"Or maybe it was the food—"

"Meg…."

"Or she could have been bored—"

"Me-eg…."

"Perhaps the bed wasn't soft or comfortable enough—""

"Meg!" Kailn's sharp exclamation jerked Meg out of her pace and she looked back at him, exasperated.

"What is it?"

"I don't think it's your fault that Gabriele is unhappy (Meg sighed in relief). I believe the factor that's causing that is your boss, 'Master Dracula'." Kailn explained with a sour expression plastered on his face at the words "Master Dracula". "And I don't blame her for acting that way towards him. There are so many times I'd like to put him in his place, but I don't have the will strong enough to resist him…. It's strange, telling you all this, Meg, for you don't loathe Dracula like I do."

"I know his treatment of your kind isn't actually the greatest but there is a good side to Master Dracula…. You just have to look deeply enough and you'll see it—" Meg began but Kailn cut her off.

"I'll see the soft side of him? His soul? A heart? We werewolves neither know nor heard something like that. You think this because he treats you and the rest of the vampires with kindness while with us, he hardly cares an inkling about our condition. I won't believe that, unless of course he goes on bended knee and apologizes to us two billion, fifty-eight thousand times and more!"

Meg's red curls bounced wildly as she shook her head vigorously, her mouth seeming to be saying, "Oh Kailn, Kailn, Kailn!" The werewolf sighed, knowing nothing had gone according to plan. He hated it when they started talking about Dracula, it just made his blood boil just _hearing_ his name and mess everything up.

"Meg," he began, unsure where to start. Meg stopped shaking her head and looked up at him with curious eyes. "Meg, there's something you should know. Something I've been keeping from, um…. Oh, to hell with it!" What he did next stunned the red-head vampire to the bone. He roughly, yet tenderly grabbed her by the arms, pulled her close enough to him so that they were a hair away and brought his rough lips to her tender ones. Meg froze at first, totally caught off guard by his action. But soon she joined in and werewolf and vampire shared their love for one another through a single kiss.

* * *

"It seems that your mountain troll couldn't stand up to the heat of my phoenix," mused Gabriele and Dracula ignored the comment. They weren't nearly halfway in the game and already she was proving to be a challenge. But he wouldn't let her blemish his winning streak, no he wouldn't. He'll put a stop to her stratagem before she could head for Phase Two of.

"Go on and move up, let's see what else happens," he said coolly, grinning evilly inside of the fact that she had no idea what he was plotting next. It would be too late by the time she figured it out and tried to counterattack with everything she had.

"Don't worry, I will." And she did. She moved her tiny figurines upward, only going enough spaces that was required from the recent attack. (A/N: In the Devil's Grasp is kind of like a fusion between Dungeons and Dragons, RISK, Candyland and some other stuff.) When she was finished, she nodded her head as acknowledgement for Dracula to begin his turn. It appeared she was planning on talking as little as possible to him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He paused only to reveal a hidden figurine in front of her group, "Look at this, you just woke up the Abominable Snowman, my dear Gabriele!"

"Cut to the chase, Count. I haven't got all day." she replied dryly, making no effort to mask her annoyance with him.

"I do." Gabriele rolled her eyes and Dracula picked up the dice and started shaking the dice with his hands. Gabriele did the same. _Let's see who will rein victor in this round. _

_Tap-tap. _Dracula let go the first dice. It landed on a four. _Tap-tap. _The second one rolled then stopped, five little dots glistening on top. _Tap-tap. _Gabriele had already released her first dice and tumbled into a three. He smirked down at the number rolled and she ignored him and the dice. _Tap-tap. _Dracula's hand emitted the last dice and it rolled gracefully on the table before stopping at one. Inside, Dracula cursed his luck and noticed this time, Gabriele's turn to smirk at his number. Dismissing all this, he focused his attention onto the remaining dice, the one in Gabriele's hand.

"Are you going to roll it or not?" In reply, her hand tipped sideways and the dice lurched out. _Tap-tap. _It kept on rolling. _Tip-tap. _It did a spin. _Tap-tapi-tap-tap. _It dance across the game board, never stopping. One might believe the dice was taunting Dracula and Gabriele, holding them up high in suspense while it went on and on till the end of time. Finally, what it seemed like forever when it was only seconds, the dice stopped. Its number shined brightly into the eyes of Gabriele and Dracula. The number declared the winner of the round.

* * *

His eyes hesitated at first, but then they opened up and blinked at the light blaring down at him. His mind whirled with fuzzy memories as he tried to sort them all out. Suddenly, they all began fitting together like pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. He turned to his side and smiled. Meg was still fast asleep. Kailn stroke her cheek gently, fascinating the beauty of how she slept. The bed sheets covered her body, reminding him what lied underneath it. Smiling, he got up and put his pants back on, savoring the time they shared together. It had been roughly over nine years since they meet and forged a friendship with each other. It had been nine years since he loved her, but was afraid to tell her, fearing rejection or worse, her safety if Dracula were to ever discover their relationship. But not anymore. A few hours ago proved that, showing him that Meg loved him just as he to her and nothing mattered. Did it matter that she was a vampire and he was a werewolf? Did it matter at all?

"No," he whispered to himself, "It doesn't." He left his love a note, telling her he had to leave but left something for her to enjoy. He also added how much it pained him to go, to leave her alone again. Kailn knew she would understand, that was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her. After leaving the note at her bedside, he kissed the top of her forehead softly and quietly opened and closed the door behind him.

He walked down the hallway, the image of Meg asleep on the bed still fresh in his mind. After that, he wasn't sure what else would happen next. But Kailn was positive of one thing: He would make Meg his wife. And by God or Dracula himself won't be able to stop him!

* * *

MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! The Cliffhanger Cue Comes! Sorry about this chapter being short, I had a really bothersome writer's block about the game, it's difficult to describe it when you're not 100 sure how it operates. Plus, typing about two people playing a made-up game can get quite boring to read. So while I am figuring out how the game ends, all you readers are stuck in suspense and perhaps some of you are shocked by the whole KailnXMeg thing. It does remind you of Underworld in a way, doesn't it?

Lastly, Van Helsing and Carl will appear in the next chapter, I guaranty you all that! And now that summer is here, I have a google plux amount of time to update! Huzzah!

Dracula: Why does a werewolf get a girl and they have some fun with each other while I'm stuck being single? ""pouts""

Me: Quit the sulking, Drac, or I'll whack you with the sledgehammer again.

Dracula: Meep! Don't hurt me! I just got a new hairdo!

Me: You call that a hairdo? I'll show you a hairdo! ""starts to chase Dracula""

Dracula: Ack! Somebody save me! ""Runs away""


	11. And the Winner Is

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

And the Winner Is….

I hope all of you are jumping in your seats with excitement and suspense because today you will find out who the winner is.

Dracula: It's Responding to Reviews time!

Me: So much for him being creative….

**Angel of Beauty: **Yeah, I know my update took awhile. I was planning on this chapter to come out sooner but time wasn't on my side. I'm glad you think that about my story, your constant reviews are always wonderful.

**Fortune Zyne: **I totally agree with you on that one. Dracula is quite famous for playing word games.

**Phantom's Bride: **You shall see soon enough who will win the game. As I like to say it, suspense is one of an author's very best friends.

**jillybean4813: **I'm glad you like the relationship, it sort of plays a major role in this story (Yes, I finally figured out how my story will end). Like I promised last chapter, Van Helsing and Carl will be in this chapter but of course, they lure trouble. You'll have to read on to find out more!

Dracula: And now it's time for Dracula's Disclaimer!

Me: Ah, no. Only I recite the disclaimer, didn't you forget? Allow me to refresh your memory. In chapter 4, paragraph 14, in 15 words, it stats this: NO WAY! I recite the disclaimer! ME! No one else! Just me, me, me!

Dracula: This is so unfair….

Me: It's cruel, cruel, cruel world at there, Dracula. Get used to it!

**Disclaimer: How can I own Van Helsing? ""ponders furiously while tapping a pen"" Hmmm…hmmmm…hmmmm…. Maybe blackmail….**

**A hundred years later….**

**Hmmmm…hmmm…. I still don't have enough money! I don't own a single thing of Van Helsing! Woe is me. **

Six. The number six glistened in the light of the oil lamp, staring up into the faces of Count Dracula and Gabriele Van Helsing. It was if this number had the power to make time stand still.

"Nice roll, Gabriele, but you are still one point short. I have ten and you have nine. Tough luck." Yet to his confusion, Gabriele was grinning from ear to ear.

"On the contrary, count, I disagree. True, you have one more point than me, but it seems you don't know about the special effect of my Valkyrie." she said slyly and Dracula's face went straight from a smirk to a scowl.

"Special effect! What on earth are you talking about! How could your Valkyrie save you from this?" demanded the count, his eyes sparkling electric blue for a moment. Gabriele wagged her pointer finger at him, a sign language telling him off at his sudden outburst.

"I'll explain. When a situation like this occurs, my Valkyrie's special effect kicks in. If I am rolling defensive and my roll three or less points lower than yours, she allows me to roll again to add to points so far." she explained matter-of-factly. Seeing this would cost him the round, Dracula furiously refrained himself for crying out the injustice of it. _But since when _I'm _fair?_

Gabrielepicked up one the defensive dice and rolled it. Four little dots appeared on top, signifying that Gabriele had won the round. Letting a gloating, satisfied smirk escape from her lips, Gabriele turned herself toward Count Dracula, who masked his features superbly.

"Well, that's end of this round. Are you done with your turn, Dracula?" He didn't tell, but her smirk almost reminded him of his own.

"Of course, my dear. Start your turn." _You haven't won yet, Gabriele! I'm still in control of this game no matter tricks or moves you pull. I will win!_

"With pleasure." _Perhaps it's time for _me_ to use one of my creatures special abilities against you next time, my dear warrior.

* * *

_

"Um, Van Helsing…."

"What is it, Carl?"

"Is it just me or do you feel that we're being watched?"

"Probably."

The two companions were in the middle of a murky and dense forest shrouded in fog and mist. During their departure of Rome, Van Helsing managed to get them both travel-fit horses that could carry the weight of their gear. Carl, being prepared as always, made sure that everything they packed was either their meal or ways to kill Dracula. Van Helsing himself was surprised that the horses survived their journey this long, each bag that Carl packed must have weighted a ton!

The horses' hooves clip-clopped down the dirt trail as Carl looked around anxiously, believing a monster of some sort would pop out and attack. Inside, Van Helsing smiled at Carl's actions, only he could turn a threatening situation into a humorous one. Still maintaining a stoic expression, he shifted his nearest gun closer toward him and placed it partially in front of him. Carl wasn't the only one who sensed someone or something watching them.

_SNAP._

Both Van Helsing's and Carl's heads swerved to the direction of the noise. Nothing was to be seen. Just shady trees, mist, fog, more mist, and more fog. Van Helsing's senses screamed out to him, saying the enemy was nearby. He scanned the scenery and sniffed the air. No, not enemy, _enemies._

"Carl?"

"Yes, Van Helsing?" came the frighten voice of the friar.

"In a few minutes we will be attacked."

"B-by what?"

"By banshees." When those words died from his lips, a ghastly white creature lunged out the trees, aiming straight for Van Helsing. Wasting no time, the retired monster hunter yanked out his pistol, cocked it, and fired. The banshee's dark gray eyes boggled as the bullet tore through its chest, piercing the heart. It instantly fell, thumping to the ground. Blood trickled out of bullet wound, staining the shabby gray cotton dress it wore. Its ghostly white hair was harshly plastered on the banshee's head and trailed down to its shoulders. The sudden appearance of the banshee nearly startled Carl out his wits.

"What in hell's blazes is going on?" Carl cried out. Van Helsing could have sworn he saw another pair of dark grey eyes peeking out from the fog and mist and vanish completely when he took a second look at it. The death of the first banshee was raising the tensions amongst her sisters and in any minute, they all would show themselves.

"On second thought, Carl, we're going to be attacked right now." Vicious, blood-curdling shrieks and a large quantity of white feminine creatures diving out from the woods proved his point.

* * *

She was almost there. She was almost done with game, so close into finishing. Victory was in her reach and this time Dracula wouldn't be able to snatch it away. Freedom was nearby. _Her_ freedom. She could practically taste it.

"The time as come, Gabriele. The ending of the game is at hand and this final battle will determine the victor of this game." His cold black eyes flickered up at her, challenging her. He wanted to win just as much as she did and he wasn't going to stop at nothing until he was victorious. "The creature I sent forth to fight your remaining heroes is…." He waved his hand over the last square of the trail and metallic figurine appeared out of thin air.

"…the Demon King." Just from the title of this monster Gabriele knew this last fight would haven no ounce of leniency.

_Everything comes down to this battle. The final showdown between Dracula and me. I have to do everything in my power to win or I'll be his prisoner till the end of my days!_

So it began. Rolling the defensive dice, Gabriele murmured a silent prayer to God to aid her in this game and help her win. _Please, _she begged wordlessly, _I cannot stay with him forever! I must get back to my father and Carl! I must fulfill the Van Helsing legacy!_ Her two dice landed on a two and four. Dracula's numbers were two, two, and five. The Demon King now had successfully dealt damage to her heroes. She winced inside at the amount, it nearly wiped out two of her players!

"I believe it's your turn, Gabriele." The count's voice broke through her thoughts, snapping her back to reality.

"I know, Dracula. Now it's my turn to give the damage." she replied coolly. Her right hand snatched up the offensive dices and leaving Dracula with the defensive ones. "Ready?" A nod from Dracula was all she needed to release the dice and let them roll. _Tip-tap._ Five. _Tip-tap_. Three. _Tip-tap._ One. Gabriele glared at the dice with the number one, cursing it to the ends of the earth. Why was she always rolling a one when she needed higher numbers the most?

"I don't know about you, but it appears fortune is smiling down on me." His voice guided her to the dices he rolled and her fingers curled into fists. The numbers read: Six and…a six.

"Curse you, count!" exclaimed Gabriele, "Why are you always rolling sixes in times like these!" Count Dracula offered her a devilish grin, the grin that simply irked her to no end.

"I just have all the luck in the world. I rule this game, dear Gabriele. By the looks of your dice I say you failed to damage the Demon King."

"I know that!" Clearly the count loved to rub in all her failures in her face, even in games. She was beginning to find it excessively tiring. "Your turn, Dracula. Let's see how long your luck lasts." The count returned her comment with a knowledgeable smirk.

"I assure you it will only disperse after when the game is over."

"Dream on! Go roll the dice." The results were almost the same as his last turn. His rolls were exceedingly higher than hers by far and her dice just weren't cooperating with her. She already lost two of her heroes, her phoenix and elf archer. All she had left was her dragon, samurai, and Valkyrie. And it was her turn. If she didn't win soon, she would most certainly lose the game and be forced to endure Dracula for her entire life. There was no question about it, she had to win. For Carl, her father, the world and herself. For freedom.

_Time to put Dracula in his place and win this bloody game of his! _New determination arose from the ashes and into her soul. Displaying her poker face, she took the offensive dive and gave them one violent shake before letting them fly. Dracula had already rolled his dice and the numbers five and six stared upward. _Tip-tap. _Five. _Tip-tap. _Four. _Tip-tap. _…Six. Hardly believing her good fortune, Gabriele blinked multiple times at the three rolled numbers, making sure they were genuine.

"Lady Luck has chosen a new successor." Just by watching the count's actions Gabriele could tell the arrogance in her voice enraged him to the extreme. And she enjoyed every second of it. _Another round or two like that and freedom is mine!_

Snarling, Dracula tossed the defensive dice to her and scooped up the offensive dice, shaking them instantly. Rage blazed inside those deep black eyes of his that stood out against his pale, masked face. They rolled their dices and compared their numbers. Her total was greater. With a sudden smirk, Dracula announced the Demon's King's special ability.

"By subtracting two points from my total number, he automatically wipes out one of your heroes I chose. Now who shall it be…? Your Valkyrie, samurai or dragon? Decisions, decisions." Finally, after gazing at the board for an eternity, he made his decision. He decided that her Valkyrie would be the one to go and Gabriele plucked it off the board and toss it back in the box.

"You already knew what hero you wanted, you were just trying to tick me off," she accused him in a monotone voice after the Valkyrie figurine went into the box, "Isn't that right?" Dracula's devilish grin was only answer he gave her.

She picked up the offensive dice and rolled while Dracula did the same with the defensive dice. She looked at her numbers then at Dracula's. Horror was lodged in her gut when she the numbers. _No! It's not feasible!_ Her numbers: Five, one, two. His: Six and three. Her monsters wouldn't stand another chance against another successful attack by the Demon King. Dracula knew this too for he already scooped up the offensive and rolled a two, six, and three. He wore his triumphant smile on and his face telling her rolling was futile for she couldn't possibly beat him. Heart heavy, she rolled her final roll. This was her last shot…she had to roll high in order to win back her freedom…. Watching emotionlessly as her dice tap-dance across the board, she pressed her knuckles firmly against her thighs in high hopes that she would win.

First dice stopped and landed on a six. _Good. Now give me another six to insure me victory._ She glued her eyes to the last dice with was doing a little spin before tumbling down and revealing the chosen number: One.

_Noooooooo! Why does this always happen to me!_

Suddenly, a thought popped into her head and the light in the situation didn't seem so dim anymore.

* * *

A one. Gabriele had rolled a one. He had won, there was no question about and now Gabriele was all his. _At last, now the real fun can begin._

"It seems to me that I'm the winner of this game—" he began gloating but stopped short at Gabriele shaking her head, a smile dancing on her face.

"No, Dracula, you haven't won yet. During a situation like this my dragon's special ability activates. I get to roll again and whatever I roll will be added to my other number thus forming my new total." As she explained this to him, she was already joggling the dice. After a few seconds of suspense, she tipped her hand over and let it loose. It instantly stopped on a five, making her total number equal with his. Silence engulfed the room. Dracula was unsure what happens next.

"What happens now?" he asked, pointing to the equal number totals. Gabriele bit her lip, her face showing him she did know but was disappointed the roll wasn't any higher.

"It's tie. Once I roll and get my total, my dragon automatically ends the game. That's all." _A tie. Curses, I was so close! Wretched dragon..._

Looking up from the game, he could easily tell that Gabriele was just as frustrated as him. Curious to see what she was thinking, Dracula entered her mind stealthily without her aware of it.

_Shoot! I was close to success! Now how will I escape the count? …At least I didn't lose..._

More thoughts followed but Dracula withdrew himself from her mind, a little nasty idea came to live. Eager to send her up in fireworks-for he loved when she got angry, she had such a lovely yet fierce glow in her-, he said, "Yes, it was lucky that you didn't lose, Gabriele." Her eyes light up and she slammed her hand on board, causing several remaining pieces to jump and fall down.

"Were you just reading my mind not too long ago!" she demanded, her eyes flashing at him dangerously.

"What do you think, my dear?" he replied smugly. Gabriele removed her hand from the game. She was trembling with uncontrollable fury and sea-green pupils of hers contained so much hostility that Dracula began to feel wary around her. He didn't think reading her mind would make her _this _enraged. "Gabriele…."

"I'M SO SICK OF YOU, COUNT! YOU READ MY MIND WITHOUT MY PERMISSION OR BEING COOSIDERATE ABOUT MY FEELINGS WHEN MOST OF MY THOUGHTS ARE PERSONAL! YOU FORCE THINGS UPON ME AND DO EVERYTHING THAT PLEASES YOU WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT HOW OTHERS FEEL! I HATE YOU!" What she did next caught Dracula off guard. She flipped In the Devil's Grasp over, flinging it and the game pieces at him. When he was occupied in dodging the board game and the miniature figurines, she quickly went over to him and socked him straight across the face, colliding with his nose. His head hit the wall with a solid thud and he heard footsteps running away in cold fury. He whirled around but Gabriele was gone. His face still was stinging after that sudden punch she made, he was lucky his nose didn't get broken.

_Maybe I should go after her... No, she would just ripe my head off again. Best thing to do is to let her go, let her blow off some steam. She'll come around sooner or later. _

"_I'M SO SICK OF YOU, COUNT!... I HATE YOU!"_ Did she truly mean that?

* * *

Damn him. Damn Dracula and everything she hated about him to Hell! Damn him to deepest depths of Hell!

_How dare him read my mind? HOW DARE HE! _

Gabriele stormed through the hallway, searching for a room that could serve as a useful sanctuary to shelter her from the count. Any minute now Dracula would appear to stop her and try to pull off something else. She didn't care what he did, she wasn't in the mood for any of his twisted games.

After ten minutes of searching, she finally barged into a musty old room filled with antiques and such. The lights were dim and Gabriele strained her eyes to see clearly. At her feet was an elongate oriented rug with old-fashioned furniture. It had the appearance of secret attic from the olden days. Closing the door, she cautiously checked out the room with her sharp eyes, analyzing it for safety. It passed with flying colors. The floorboard creaked beneath her boots as she walked around the peculiar room. Dust bobbled about in the air like little dancers and everything was strangely clam…and quiet. The perfect sanctuary.

As Gabriele explored the room curiously, a flicker of gold caught her eye. Sitting remotely in the back was box. It was made out of redwood , decorated with vast jewels and designs like no other all in pure gold. This mysterious box seemed to scream out, "Pandora's box!" Gabriele never seen anything quite like it. Curiosity gnawing, she reached out, unlocked it and opened it up gently.

Thick grayish-whitish smoke poured outward, clouding her vision. Wrapping itself around her body like snake, it began choking her. Grey blankets filled her nostrils with smoke and smothered her senses. Her eyes shut themselves tightly, tears leaking out of the corners from pain and irritation. Long grey serpents slithered all over her, suffocating ever muscle inside of her. Flailing like a fish out of water Gabriele thrashed about, trying her best to get the smoke to release its hold on her. It was useless because her actions tighten its grip. A scream tried escaping from her throat but the smoke covered her mouth, diminishing any word threatening to come out. The situation was hopeless.

Crumpling to the ground, Gabriele made her last attempts to break free and had no prevails. Consciousness started slipping away into the black abyss. Her thoughts scattered themselves to the wind and she became lost within herself.

_This can't be the end... Someone please help…anyone…please help... Help..._

_Carl... Dad... Mom..._

_...Dracula..._

* * *

Dracula: What was that all about? How can smoke attack a person?

Me: ""grins evilly"" You'll see. SUSPENSE SESATION! Cliffhanger Cue! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The next chapter is going to be great! What will happen to Van Helsing and Carl? Will Gabriele survive the mysterious smoke? Is it Dracula to the rescue? All shall be revealed in the next chappie! ""cackles""

Dracula: So review this chapter and give me a muffin!

Me: And me!


	12. Back To The Start

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

Back to the Start

Dracula: You named this chapter after MegaDeth's Greatest Hits album on purpose, didn't you?

Me: I haven't the foggiest clue what you're talking about.

Dracula: Yes, you did. You changed 'beginning' to 'start'. I saw so myself.

Me: Once again, Drac, I haven't the faintest idea what you mean. ""looks down at watch"' Would you look at the time! Reviews' Responses is up!

Dracula: There's no using talking to this girl….

**Phantom's Bride: **I bet you do. But I love cliffhangers! Brawhahahaha! It's good to see the suspense is getting to you and you're enjoying the story. I'm updating as much as I can.

**Angel of Beauty: **Thank you for the compliment. It's always a pleasure to have your constant review and your encouragement.

**jillybean4813: **Yes, the count does have something useful for me to pick up on. Isn't that a surprise? Creating suspunse and annoying you are some of the things I do best. I did that tie because many wouldn't expect it. They'd expect either Gabriele or Dracula to win the game and I likedoing things differently. Dracula didn't declare himself the winner even though it was the tie because...can you believe it?...he's feeling noble! Dracula is just full of surprises. Yep, she is starting have some feelsings for him and of course Van Helsing will love to have Dracula as his son-in-law! ""grins evilly""

**annett: **Don't worry, I will. It will be near the climax of this story when I reveal Gabriele's mother's identity. For now, you are just gonna have to guess.

**devilgurl666: **I'm glad that you enjoyed the eighth chapter and I hope in encouraged you to read the rest of the story, from chapter one to this one. I was a little surprised that you didn't get confused with the story; after all, you read something smack down in the middle of the story so far. By the way, I adore your pen name.

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey, Dracula, can you find Stephen Sommers and hypnotize him to make him hand over ownership of Van Helsing to me?**

**Dracula: Er…um…well….**

**Me: Yes? Of course, it's a yes. Don't make it obvious that it was you so be extremely careful about how you hypnotize him.**

**Dracula: Uh, SpeedDemon? There's a problem with that.**

**Me: What are you rambling about! Can't you hypnotize people?**

**Dracula: That's just it. My hypnosis is currently out of order.**

**Me: WHAT! SAY THAT AGAIN!**

**Dracula: My hypnosis is currently out of order.**

**Me: AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG! WHY! WHY ME! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME! **

**I still don't own anything to do with Van Helsing! ""wallows in misery""**

**Dracula: ""inches 20 meters away from me""**

_Dracula..._

Count Dracula whirled around at the sound of his name. Who was it that called his name? Was it…no, it couldn't be…. She was seething and calling out to him would be the last thing on her agenda. But still…her voice…it sounded urgent…like…. Like she _actually _needed him.

_Impossible! That woman despises me to the ends of the earth! Right down to the very core!_

"Master Dracula!"

Meg-one his favorite of vampire servants-came rushing up to him, her face red with sheer exhaustion and her dark grey eyes were alarmed. Dracula knew right away what her face meant: something terrible had happened without him knowing.

"Meg, what's wrong?" Not waiting a moment too soon to catch her breath, Meg immediately spoke.

"It's Gabriele, Master! I was busy checking out rooms that hadn't been cleaned for centuries and I stumbled across one room that coincidently held Gabriele in it. She's lying on the ground, not breathing! Something's awfully wrong with her!"

_WHAT!

* * *

_

"Aaaaaaaiiiiiiiyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

_Oh God, how I hate banshee screams._

Another banshee tried to attack without him noticing and Van Helsing just spun around and fired at it perpetually. Some of his shots hit its target and others somehow hit an unsuspecting banshee behind her sister. Death shrieks of fallen banshees littered the area, echoing through out the branches of the murky forest.

_How much longer will this continue? Won't they just quit and flee, I have a daughter to save! _

"Van Helsing!" Carl's urgent voice caught his friend's attention. He reversed his body around toward the location of Carl and made his way through the banshee-cloaked area. After shooting a couple of more banshees, Van Helsing was able to see his friend. "Van Helsing, I have a solution to rid ourselves of this damnable banshees!" The friar rapidly ran up to him, holding a violet box in his hands. A banshee was at his heels, slashing her sharp nails at him. A bullet from Van Helsing's gun stopped her tracks in an instant.

"Thank you, that one was giving me a lot of trouble,"

"No problem." More banshees appeared to begin their strike on them. "Carl, quickly, the solution!"

"Oh right!" Handing the tiny box to Van Helsing, he commanded, "Throw it, Van Helsing! Throw it high and far into the air!" Though Carl did not explain why it would drive away the banshees, Van Helsing did what his friend instructed him to do and flung it across the sky and over the treetops.

Needless to say the box attracted the banshees' attention and they all dived for it. When one got it, another banshee would assault the one holding it and a fight would ensnare them all. They ripped out one another's hair, tore pieces off their clothes, and scratched violently through the skin of their sisters. All for one small, violet box.

Carl and Van Helsing watched the banshees kill each other off for ownership of the box and during the midst of the banshee quarrel, they calmed their horses (whom they had hidden when the first wave of banshees attacked) and saddled them. By the time they were traveling down the dirt tail again, the remaining banshees were gone, following the one banshee who snatched the precious box underneath their noses and disappeared from the fight.

Van Helsing stared deeply Carl, wondering how could Carl anticipated the banshees' reactions toward the box. Why would banshees kill each other over something so small as that?

As if his face revealed his thoughts Carl smiled at him triumphantly, a glint in his eye.

"You should read more often, Van Helsing. If you did, you wouldn't wonder how I managed to draw countless of banshees away from us."

"Stop gloating, Carl, and just tell me."

"Alright, alright. You always put a damper on my fun," fake-pouted Carl and Van Helsing rolled his eyes. Carl became serious and began to explain.

"Banshees attracted to beautifully colored objects and are quite greedy creatures. If one banshee finds something they like and try to take it, her sisters will discover it too and want for themselves. Not being very intelligent they will straightaway fight and kill each other until whoever manages to secretly steal the object and run off with it. Of course, when a banshee does that, it sends the rest of the survivors after her."

"How fascinating." came the former monster hunter's dull reply. Carl frowned for a moment at the hidden sarcasm but let it go. It was no use, Van Helsing wasn't particularly into books, reading and such, unlike his daughter.

_Gabriele._ Her name whispered softly in his ears like wind blowing swiftly through a meadow of grass. He and Van Helsing will find her and if they had to face Dracula to get her back then so be it. Gabriele may not be his daughter but she close enough to him to be one.

_Hold on for a little longer, Gabi. Van Helsing and I are coming!

* * *

_

Everything around him blurred right by, everything seemed utmost still as Meg led him the way to the room. The room where Gabriele laid alone in.

Meg brought him to the room at last, where the great splintering doors were already opened wide for him. As he looked inside of it, he saw no signs of familiarity. He recognized nothing, absolutely nothing. He though of asking Meg on what this room was but though better of it. If he didn't know what this place was then Meg probably wouldn't either.

"She's right over there! By that glittering box!"

_Glittering box? Why doesn't that ring a bell? _Seeing the exotic box she was pointing at, than looked down. The sight took Dracula by surprise. There lied Gabriele, lifeless and emotionless. Gabriele, who was full of life and fire, was now sprawled across the floor like a limp ragdoll.

Instinct took control and his legs lurched forward and raced towards Gabriele. He bended down and picked her up, his eyes glistening in with fear. She couldn't be dead, no she couldn't be. She was too strong, too stubborn allow death take her so easily. Materializing her, Meg, and himself to her room, he set Gabriele down on her bed. He never seen her appear so vulnerable and cold, his heart felt like it was sliced in two.

_What is going on with me? Every time I'm around her, these alien...feelings appear. No matter what she does or says, she somehow stirs something hidden within me..._

_Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Ba-boom._

The familiar sound jerked Dracula out of his thoughts. He listened for it carefully, wondering if he heard correctly. _Ba-boom._ _Ba-boom. _He heard it right. Relief washed over him as the sound became steadier and the color started returning to Gabriele. One might say it was the first time Dracula ever felt happy.

"Meg," Dracula breathed, "She's alive!" Meg rushed the bed and felt Gabriele's forehead.

"You're right, she's getting warmer. Oh this is so wonderful, she's alive!" The red-head vampire's eyes welled up with tears but she brushed them aside. "I'll be happy to watch over her, Master Dracula, if you want me to."

"I appreciate your volunteer but I want to be the one to take care of her. After all…her condition is partly my fault…." Not quite knowing what he meant by that but understood his concern for the young women, Meg nodded, curtsied and left him alone with her. The door shut gently behind her.

Looking back at Gabriele, Dracula reached out and stroked her cheek with his pointer finger. Her fair skin felt so soft, so warm against his cold finger that Count Dracula couldn't help it but to continue stroking, enjoying every second of it. If she was awake, she would never allowed this. She would try to snap his wrist or give him another punch in the face. He sighed longingly, wishing one time, just one time, Gabriele wouldn't look at him full of disgust or loathing. He wanted her to look up at him with adoration, friendliness, or kindness. He wanted her to smile sincerely at him. He wanted her to love him.

Suddenly, Gabriele's eyelids fluttered open. Her sea green eyes shifted around the room as if she trying figure out something. Before Dracula could say her name, a question popped out of her mouth.

"Where am I?"

"You are back in your room in Castle Frankenstein." Gabriele's eyes slowly drifted toward, fixing her gaze on him. He waited for her to scowl and demand him what he was up to or tell him to leave her room immediately. What he didn't expect was a blank face and the question:

"Who are you?"

* * *

Van Helsing thought he wouldn't have numerous amount of monsters chasing him after he resigned his monster hunting days and handed his job over to Gabriele. He assumed they would forget after him and go after the next Van Helsing. Obviously he was wrong.

"First it's banshees, then it was goblins, now it's harpies! Van Helsing, how many more monsters are out the there waiting to take your head?" yelled the frustrated Carl as he dodged another harpy attack. "We've only been on the road for six hours and look what happens!"

"Be thankful there's not more coming, Carl! Since I'm not the top Van Helsing anymore, I've lost many fans." Van Helsing yelled back after shooting dozens more harpies.

A sky blue harpy dove straight for Carl and the friar chucked a rock at her. The rock sailed through the air and hit the harpy squarely in the head. She made a surprise squeak and collapsed. Giving his handiwork a satisfied nod, Carl continued to throw rocks and other useful, hard or sharp objects on the creatures.

"By the looks of things, I say you're still pretty popular! I see a whole slew of very devoted fans for you."

A couple of harpies were getting irked at Carl's shower of rocks and other things and decided to gang up at him all at once. Their plan might have succeeded if Carl had accidentally tossed a mini bomb (A/N: Yes, they did have small explosives back in those days and since they belong to the Order, they have many high-tech weapons that the rest world doesn't posses right now) and one the harpies caught it by mistake. That catch proved to be her and her sister's undoing.

"Van Helsing…."

"What, Carl!"

"RUN!"

Van Helsing, seeing the bomb in the harpy's hands, didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing their horses' reigns, the two companions ran as if there was hot coal beneath their feet and the hounds of Hell were chasing them. The harpies, by no means, were confuzzled by this tactic and all gathered around the strange object that was held in one of their sisters' hands. They stupidly gawked at the curious item, fascinated on how its ticking sound could make two grown men run away in sheer panic. They found out why in a couple of short seconds.

_**KABOOM! **_

Results: The sky raining harpy remains.

"Carl,"

"Yes, Van Helsing?"

"That was brilliant."

* * *

"What are you talking about, Gabriele? Have you lost your mind!" the count exclaimed in disbelief. Gabriele blinked owlishly at his outburst and cocked her head.

"Gabriele? Is that my name?" Someone could knock Dracula over with a feather after those words. He stared dumbly at Gabriele, knowing exactly what this meant but didn't really want to believe it. Gabriele lost her memory.

"Yes, that's your name." _Now what will I do with her? She completely has no idea of who she is, what she is doing here, who I am, what I am, and everything else! _

"And you? What's your name?" Her voice sounded curious, so innocently curious that Dracula couldn't help it but to smile kindly at her and answer.

"My name is Count Vladislaus Dragula but you can call me Dracula."

"Okay." And she broke into a smile. A warm, cheerful smile that dumbfounded and pleased Dracula at the same time. In all his lonely, immortal years, someone who's human finally grinned genuinely at him. For the first time, he was able to see Gabriele's smile. The smile she offered only to him.

That's when he knew immediately what to do with her. It was back to the start. Back to the beginning.

Me: Dun, dun, dun, dun, duuuunnnnn! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I so evil? Gabriele gets amnesia and Suspense Session and Cliffhanger Cue return from the last chapter to annoy you all. Heh heh heh heh heh….

What will happen now? Now that Gabriele lost her memory, she is quite vulnerable against Dracula. Are his intentions for her good or ill? And will Carl and Van Helsing ever break free from the obsessed monster fans who hunt them down for their blood? Is Dracula starting to feel emotions? More will be revealed in the next chap! BRAWHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dracula: ""winces"" Ow…that last laugh hurt my eardrum.

Me: ""sarcastically"" I'm so sorry. Readers and reviewers, you know what to do.

Dracula: ""in his big, booming voice"" REVIEW!

A/N: The part about banshees being greedy and liking bright objects is something I made up entirely. I don't want a bunch of angry readers flaming me on what I wrote about them is false. I made it up. I used my imagination. End of story.


	13. A Childhood Memory

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

A Childhood Memory 

A/N: Bold italics are Dracula's conscience.

Sorry for taking an excessively long time to update. Many of you must be half-dead from the suspense.

Dracula: Yeah and it's all your fault.

Me: My fault? What gives you the nerves to say that!

Dracula: If you weren't watching Mulan and Mulan II over and over again this chapter would have been up sooner.

Me: I had a bloody concert to go to-which was too perfect for words-and there were events that practically kept me away for the whole day!

Dracula: Sure….

Me: That's it! I'm getting out the Torture Bag!

Dracula: NOOOOOOOO! ""runs and hides""

**A few hours later after punishing Dracula….**

Me: Now that's settled, back to the story (I can digress so much sometimes.)! Everything has been taken up to the next level!

Dracula: ""talking from a hospital room nearby"" Yeah…talk about scary….

Me: ""sneers"" Is the little Dracy scared of the oh-so-terrible-pure-evil-and-wildly-insane SpeedDemon315?

Dracula: OF COURSE I AM! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME! ""thunder booms and lightning flashes""

Me: No, I didn't. You're just being weak. On to Reviews' Responses!

**Angel of Beauty: **No one is safe from my evil author powers! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You're catching on quick what'll approach in the story. Have fun reading this chapter.

**Phantom's Bride: **Cliffhangers are so fun to write. It leaves you waiting in suspense :D! I'm glad you like the losing the memory thing (I can be so cruel to the characters) and the banshee part (It's good that part wasn't boring or anything).

**anett: **Don't blame you. We all love to unravel that mystery, hands down. Lord no, it won't be Aleera. I tell you that much it's not her. I'm not _horrible _to Van Helsing and Gabi…or am I? ""cackles""

**Jacqueline Waugh: **Yay, a new reviewer! Thanks for the review and I hope to see more of you.

**Lady Wednesday: **Another new reviewer! Whoo-hoo! I'm happy to see that you liked the last chapter and enjoy this next one.

**EowynMerry: **New reviewer no. 3! Thank you for the review. I didn't update soon (I updated not-to-soon) but I still updated and that's all that matters!

**DraculasLover: **New reviewer no. 4 and it's about time too! I thought you might like this story the best out of the others. Yeah, you know me, grammar mistake city. I wouldn't mind letting you edit my chapters but since you away and I had to post this chapter up, you'll have to wait to edit the next chapter. It brings me great joy that you'll enjoy my work.

**Catlover15489: **New reviewer no. 5! ""blinks at the all reviews received from you"" Do you have high speed or something? With the hebetudinous and slow internet speed I have, I could never accomplish something like this in one day! Thanks for reviewing every single chapter and for the muffin! Dracula: Thanks for my muffin! Me: What are you doing? Get out of here, I do the reviews! Back to the review…. Your wait is now over, thanks to this new and improved chapter! And because you reviewed all my chapters, I'll tell you where I found Dracula. At Toys 'R' Us!

Me: Yeah, talk about good amount of reviews! This is the chapter broke the record of seven reviews that I got in Exploring the Castle, ch. 6!

Dracula: Since it's such a special event, I should do the disclaimer, right?

Me: ""rolls eyes"" Ye-no.

Dracula: Injustice! I demand a chance! I almost died because of you!

Me: Whine, whine, cry, cry. Is that all you do? Quit the exaggerating, the disclaimer is about to arrive!

**Disclaimer: Are you kidding me? You know it already so why bother? You're here for the story not for this hebetudinous disclaimer.**

**Dracula: What in the Devil's name does 'hebetudinous' mean?**

**Me: "Lacking intelligence: blockhead, dense, doltish, dumb, hebetudinous, obtuse, stupid, thickhead, thick-witted…." Care for more?**

**Dracula: Uh, no thanks. The only words I got were dumb and stupid.**

**Me: You're so hebetudinous….**

**Dracula: HEY! **

"I've lost my memories, Dracula?" The vampire lord nodded.

"Yes. However, I'm afraid I don't know how you lost them and I doubt you don't have any remembrance of misplacing them. Am I correct?"

"Yep. Are you going to help me recover them?" At first, Dracula didn't answer the question right away. For starters, he really couldn't help her regaining her childhood memories or anything else he wasn't in. The only ones he could possibly lend a hand in is the memories she had with him.

**_You could use this to your advantage. You can fabricate the memories, like say that she betrothed to you and go on from there. You could spout vicious lies about Van Helsing and turn her against him. You can't get a better revenge then that. _**

It was tempting, so very tempting. Dracula could almost taste the sweetness of it, imagining Van Helsing's tortured look as Gabriele looked at him with contempt and disgust. Ah, wouldn't that be lovely!

"Dracula?" The puzzle voice of Gabriele broke Dracula from his thoughts and snapped him back to reality. He looked back at her, remembering the question she had asked him. Would he really help her regain her memories or help himself by giving her fallacious ones?

Gabriele's eyes stared hard at him, unblinking. He found himself trapped in her gaze, unable to do anything but look at her. Her gorgeous ocean eyes always captivated him, they seemed to mirror her personality and weave a spell of their own. Her hair rivaled the halos of angels and the sun's glow combined. The soft yet lively wavy locks seemed to dance like golden fire. And her skin…how warm and soft it was against him. Her skin felt tough and tender fused together. He always felt a passionate longing to brush his lips against her fair flesh and taste those sweet, toxic lips of hers. Everything about her appealed to him, no matter how many times she would behave manly-like. In a way, she reminded him of Anna, the fiery gypsy princess. They both were strong and beautiful. And yet…she also reminded him of Gabriel; he could see an echoing version of him in her. Her name was even part of the name of his archenemy only with 'e' at the end and different pronunciation. Gabriel. Gabriele. This enigmatic woman was hidden reminder of his enemies, those who tried to destroy him. So then why was he having these obscure feelings for Gabriele?

_**Well…? What are you waiting for? Make something up, for Satan's sake!**_

He couldn't. No, _wouldn't_. He wouldn't do that to her. It would just prove what a monster he really was. He looked back at her and smiled assuringly, hoping to put her at ease.

"I'll do everything in my power, Gabriele, to make sure you obtain your memories," he finally stated, placing his hands over hers. She didn't pull away from his grasp and spit in his face. She just allowed a smile of her own to take place and thanked him for his kindness. _For his kindness._

_For the first time, someone is thanking me genuinely and means it with all their heart. This amnesia…it's having some changes on this lady…she's acting so…in a way...different...

* * *

_

It was close to sundown when Van Helsing and Carl entered a tiny, remote town. After receiving a generous tip on where to stay, the two friends headed on over to the Silver Fin, the supposedly best inn in town. With no hindrance, they gave the innkeeper false names and were offered their own rooms. Accepting them gladly, they went to their rooms and set their things aside. They met back in Van Helsing's and Carl pulled a map, laying it in on the bed.

"In order to rescue Gabriele we need to have a plan," the friar insisted, "We cannot go barging into Castle Frankenstein or Castle Dracula without preparation."

"We go to Transylvania, sneak in Castle Frankenstein, and look for my daughter. If she not there, then we go back to the Valerious Manor, open the door to Castle Dracula, sneak in, find Gabriele, get her to safety and find a way to destroy Count Dracula once and for all." Van Helsing stated monotonously and Carl frowned at the vagueness of the suggested plan.

"But how will we accomplish all that? Dracula probably has thousands servants, both vampire and werewolves, and now that you can't turn into a werewolf-which in some degrees is good-, Dracula can't be vanquished." Carl pointed out. It was Van Helsing's turn to frown and brood over what his friend had said. It was only in a matter of minutes when his eyes lit up.

"The werewolves, Carl! That's it! We'll use the werewolf servants!" he exclaimed, jumping out his sitting stance.

"How?"

"Dracula probably doesn't treat them fairly, right? So what if we were able to ally ourselves with them and convince them that they alone wield the power to kill Dracula? All they have to do is have a will strong enough to oppose him. If many werewolves do that, Dracula will be dead in no time!" Carl nodded at this approvingly.

"Risky but we just might be able to pull it off. Powerful as Dracula is, he isn't invincible. Even he couldn't defeat an army of werewolves."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we leave and resume our journey to Transylvania." The discussion ended. They went to their separate rooms and slipped into bed. It wasn't until the sun broke through the sky did they wake.

* * *

"She lost her memory!" exclaimed Kailn and Meg hushed him to be quiet. Kailn sniffed the air for the scent of anyone approaching but only got whiffs of dust, the wind, and outside smells. "No one is around, Meg. We're alone. Now tell me, how did that happen?"

"I don't know…. I just saw her sprawled across the rug, making no sound and I panicked. I rushed to Master Dracula for his aid and he came at once." Meg explained anxiously. She was still worried about Gabriele even if she was being watched over her master and no harm could befall her. "I hope she is alright…."

"Dracula to the rescue," Kailn muttered dryly. Though he spoke barely above a whisper Meg heard it anyways.

"Don't be so hard on him, Kailn," she scolded, "It's obvious that he cares for Gabriele. Personally, I like her. I hope she stays here for awhile. If Dracula is planning on making her his bride then that would be truly splendid. She would be a much better bride than that other _woman_." She spat the last word out. Kailn chuckled and grinned at Meg's display of her loathing for the Lady Harrille.

"Still refuse to say her name?" Meg made a face at the question.

"Of course. She still thinks she's too good enough to say _my _name so why should I say hers? That lady is downright bitch!"

"Hmmm…I say Dracula and Harrille make a perfect couple." he joked. Meg glared scathingly at his direction, daring him to take back his words.

"Don't say that! Master Dracula deserves so much better than her! She would treat all of us worse than he treats you and your brothers if she became the Master's bride! Our lives would be over as we know it!"

"I know, I know. I was joking, I'm sorry about what I said. You know how much I hate Harrille as well." Meg gave him a playful punch in the arm as a warning on not to joke like that again.

"I hope so."

All of sudden, Kailn's nose picked up a distant scent of an undead, another vampire servant like Meg, making their way towards them. They had to escape.

"Meg, quick, someone's coming. One of your own is coming this way!" Meg snatched up her basket and duster. Before she could leave his sight, Kailn grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward him. "Oh before you go, I want to give you something." He kissed her lips softly, savoring her tenderness and absorbing the warmth. They withdrew from each other, gave one another secret smiles and went down different paths long before the vampire servant showed up.

* * *

Dracula decided if there was one way to help trigger Gabriele's memories back, he could take her outside, beside the lake. While escorting her down to the lake, she chatted with him the whole way and he found himself enjoying her company more then he expected. It was such an astonishment to find him having a lovely conversation with someone who used to loathe being around him.

"I find it amusing that you are happy around me. When you still had your memories, you hated me." Gabriele looked shocked at his words.

"Hate you? Why would I? What did you do to me that earned my hatred for you?"

"It's a long story,"

"It's a long walk to the lake. Tell me about it." Giving in, Dracula told her when she first entered Castle Frankenstein and the fight they had. Then he went through the days in the dungeons and the times in the castle and the deals he made. When he was finished with the story, there was a frown on Gabriele's lips.

"I still don't remember any of that, unfortunately. I could see why I would dislike you a tinsy bit but why would I hate you to that extreme?"

"I have no idea. Maybe because I'm the lord of all vampires?" Dracula immediately wished he could take those words back. He gave her too much.

"You're a vampire?"

_Oops. Didn't mean for that to happen. Hell, now she'll really despise me._

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Should it be? What is a vampire exactly?"

_I keep on forgetting that she lost ALL her memories, not just some. This will take awhile._

Leaving nothing out, he reluctantly told her everything on what a vampire was. He knew after this she would recoil from his grasp and give that disgusted look everyone gave him when they weren't afraid of him. But that was before they witness his true power and cower at the base of his shadow. Before they entered death.

"Is that it, Dracula? You just suck people's blood once a month to survive to sustain your immortality?"

"Pretty much." He turned his head away to avoid the calamity he knew would strike. He waited to hear her curse him, call him a monster and leave his side. Just like everybody else had in the past….

"Why is your head turned like that, Dracula? Are you afraid of me?" Gabriele's voice guided his head back to face her. She wore that assuring, charming smile on her face that already melt Dracula's heart. Never had anyone given him such a sincere, genuine smile, a smile shielding him from his scarred past.

"No, Gabriele…. It's not you I'm scared of…it's how you would react of my being a vampire." Gabriele shook her head, the smile still on her lips.

"You're just another species and you need to live just like the rest of us. Like animals, for example. They hunt other animals in order to survive. No one calls that evil so why should this be any different?" She shrugged her shoulders matter-of-factly, "So let's not dwell on this anymore, okay? We got ourselves a nice night to enjoy." And off she went, running toward the lake, yelling behind her shoulder at Dracula to follow. Flabbergasted at the unexpected reaction she had displayed, it took a few seconds for the vampire lord to recover and follow the monster hunter down the path leading to the lake.

* * *

"As there been any news from Count Dracula, brother?"

"No, he hasn't sent us anything or invited anywhere, if that's what you mean,"

"Oooh! How long will it be before my Drac sends word to me? I must become his bride; it'll be the ultimate stage for pleasure and wealth beyond imagination!"

"If he does make you is bride, think of all the power we'll both get, dear sister."

"Yes, yes, but you crave for the power and glory more than I do. I just want his wealth and his undying desire for me to give me pleasures like no other."

"Making sure your body gets what it demands, eh, Harrille?"

"You're one to talk, Ruthvard. I've seen you countless times eyeing young vampiresses to sprint off into the night with."

"And your point is…?"

"We have to act quickly if Dracula doesn't reply soon. I cannot fall out of his favor!"

"Give the count eight days and then we'll decide what to do."

"You always had a knack for strategy, dear brother Ruthvard."

"Harrille, that's because I have I brain and I use it, unlike you."

* * *

"Here we are!" chimed Gabriele, "We finally made it to the lake!"

She sat down underneath a weeping willow that rested beside the sapphire lake, its drooping branches gently grazing the murky blue waters. Pleased to see her enjoying herself, Dracula allowed himself to sit down next her and watched the beauty of the scenery with her. It had been so long-too long, in fact-since he shared this secret beauty with someone. Last time, he recalled spending some time with his brides here. They had so much fun, laughing and relishing each other's company. Now he brought another woman to this place and she was enjoying his company as well. Things never felt any better to Dracula.

"Dracula, how will this place help restore my memories?"

"I've heard from many experts on these sorts of cases. They said that one of the best things that can help restore one's memories is to take them to a peaceful, solitude area where one's mind can rest and be at ease. With the mind relaxed, it will be much easier to regain the lost memories." Dracula explained to her and she nodded, understanding.

"That's makes sense. It's hard for the mind to recover the lost while it and body are restless." replied Gabriele. She looked back at the glossy lake and its tranquil beauty surrounding it. The wind effortlessly danced about Dracula and Gabriele, swirling and swirling itself everywhere it pleased. It played with the golden locks of Gabriele, tugging it and flinging it in every direction. If Gabriele turned her head around during this she would have seen the count breathless and dumbstruck at the wind's display of her belle (beauty).

_How can a woman like her be so striking…? Why…why am I feeling this…this bizarre feeling inside me? Is this a sign of what they call…love?_

**_That's impossible! How can _you_, of all people, feel emotions! Especially love! You can't go soft on her; you need to use her to get your revenge on Van Helsing! _**

"Hey Dracula, come over here," Gabriele said, pointing look down at the water on her hands and knees. Following her stance, he got down and crawled towards her (Now that's what I call humorous and cute intertwined!).

"What is it, Gabriele? What do you want me to see?" Looking down, the only thing he saw was their reflection and the smooth mirror waters. A mischievous sneaky grin snaked itself onto her face and Gabriele leaned awfully a lot closer to him.

"This is why!" she exclaimed gleefully and shoved Count Dracula impishly into the lake. The count entered the water with a tremendous splash and emerging with a frown upon his face. Gabriele was already erupting into peals of laughter. "I'm so sorry! I just couldn't resist! You look terribly hilarious!"

"I am not amused. At all." he announced curtly but she smirked and kept on laughing. On the outside, Dracula appeared annoyed. On the inside, it was a whole other story.

_Great Satan! I didn't know she could laugh! Her laugh…it's so soothing! First her smiles, then her kindness, and now this! This has to be a dream…._

"What are you going to do now, Count?" taunted Gabriele in a playful manner and Dracula smiled slyly at her. He knew perfectly well what he would do and it would be delicious!

_What goes around comes around, as they always say._

"THIS!" he roared delightfully. With out warning, he lunged outward and grabbed her wrists. Before she could wrestle out of his hold on her, he yanked her down with him, into the deep, mysterious blue. When she was just as soaked as he was Dracula freed her from his grasp. "Wasn't that fun, my dear?" Gabriele gave him the Look.

"Now that you got your revenge and we're already wet, we can have some _real _fun,"

"Besides pushing each other into a lake?"

"Of course. All you have to do is prove to me that you're fast in the water as you are on land."

"And how do I accomplish that?"

"By catching me!" She splashed water at Dracula's face and dived underwater, swimming away from Dracula. By the time he rubbed his eyes free of lake water, Gabriele had already gained about five yards away from him. "C'mon, Drac! If you don't start now, you'll never catch me!"

_This definitely has to be dream... _

"You'll regret saying that, Gabi, because I plan to catch you faster than you can blink,"

"Then quit your gabbin' and start swimming! That's the only way to live up to your words."

_I am swimming after Gabriele and she's calling me Drac and I'm calling her Gabi. Yep, it's a dream alright.

* * *

_

_Dracula will never catch me! I may have lost my memories but I can still swim fast as ever!_

Disciplining herself not to look back, Gabriele quicken her swimming pace. But as always, no matter how much or how hard one tells oneself not to look back, it is done so anyways. Turning her head slightly so she could see what was behind her from the corner of her eye, Dracula erstwhile was gaining speed and distance.

_Not bad…. But that won't be enough to stop, much less catch me! This will be sooo much fun! _

She dove underwater and made her way through the cool and soothing lake water, conserving her energy wisely. She resurfaced only for air and submerged herself back down before Dracula could see her sink back into the midnight blue abyss. She repeated this method countless times; grinning at hearing Dracula's sputtering fury while she swam.

"If you keep this up all day, Drac, I'll fall asleep from sheer boredom," she called out behind her and was answered with a loud grumble and a splash. She continued her strokes and sped up, determined to keep this up as long as possible. When she eventually ran out of energy, she'll just scramble out of the lake and laugh at the expression of Dracula's face when he realized she was no longer in the lake. It would be almost as priceless as she pushing Count Dracula into the water and his reaction toward that. _If I manage to pull that off, it will be truly hilarious. Heh, I seem to be full of jokes today…huh? What's going on? _

Something had itself caught to her boot and was pulling her down. Frowning, Gabriel kicked her left leg around, hoping that whatever that was tugging at her boot. It just made it worse. The grip on her boot strengthened and she found herself being pulled under, dragged to inky blackness of the lake bottom.

"Drac—!" she called but was cut off from lake water entering her mouth, causing her to cough and choke the unwanted water out. "H-help!" She was then dragged into the depths of the unknown before any more words could escape her.

As she struggled with her predicament, a long forgotten panic seized her and her heart and Gabriele's strength eluded her and unconsciousness slipped through the corners of her mind. While fighting the weariness of for her survival, something inside her head awakened and she found herself being sucked into a memory of her childhood.

_Flashback_

"_Look what we have here. Van Helsing's cross-dressing daughter," sneered Thomas, one of her tormenters, and the rest of the village kids chuckled. Gabriele ignored them, which was hard for a child her age to do. A typical seven-year-old would probably bawl his/her heart out or run away a quickly as possible to cry to their parents. But not Gabriele. She learned from Van Helsing to hide your emotions in front of your enemies. She would do exactly that._

"_Are you sure he got a daughter? For all we know, 'she' could actually be a 'he'," one of the girls snickered and her cronies erupted into fits of giggles that could put a hyena to shame. _

_The head of the group, Fredrick the village's leader's son, smirked at Gabriele and commented about her growing up as man instead of woman, sending his buddies and his fangirls gasping for air from so much laughter._

"_Pathetic…." muttered Gabriele as she walked away from them, holding her head high and maintaining a stoic expression on her face. Fredrick, overhearing her words, got up from where he was standing and grabbed her arm and yanked it back, hard. _

"_What did you say!" he demanded but his mouth betrayed a hint of another smirk. Gabriele kicked his shins with all her might and he let go; astonished the amount of power she contained in that kick of hers. No seven-year-old ever had mastered the courage to hit a twelve-year-old or someone older, much less him. He was the mayor's son, loved by all and only hated by the monk Carl, the infamous Van Helsing, and his annoying daughter Gabriele. _

"_I don't answer to pigs like you," she replied boldly and the other children gasped. No one ever dared to insult Fredrick, it was asking for their doom! _

"_A pig, eh? It looks like to me you need to be taught a lesson," he said dangerously and some of the boys chuckled. The Van Helsing girl appeared to be so dense she didn't even know how bad she landed herself in. _

"_Teach that freak a lesson, Freddy!" shouted Pamela, the one girl who always pined for his attention and her girlfriends _(no, not like that)_ had plans to set them up when they got older. _

"_Show her whose boss!"_

"_Send her crying to her daddy!"_

"_Dump her in the lake!" _

_Fredrick grinned from ear to ear at the remark and nodded. A whooping cheer rose from the mob and Fredrick advanced to her. Panic took control of her and Gabriele's legs turned around to run, to get away from everyone who made a sport of insulting her. She ran fast for someone who was seven but even she couldn't lose Fredrick, who was stronger, faster, and older than she was by far. He grabbed her wiggling self and hoisted her onto his shoulders. Another cheer arose from his adoring fans as he approached the lake with Gabriele in tow. _

"_Time for a swim, brat."_

Splash.

_Gabriele burst out of the water, gasping for air. Her legs kicked in and out while her arms flailed about like a fish out of water. Unbeknownst to the crowd of spiteful kids, Gabriele barely knew how to swim. In fact, she was still learning. _

"_I can't swim! Help me out! Please!" plead the seven-year-old Gabriele. A hush silence fell over them and some of kids looked at one another warily. _

"_What should we do?"_

"_If she's telling the truth, shouldn't we help? I mean, we can't let her drown, can we?" _

"_Yeah, her father would murder us all if he found out…."_

"If _he finds out." Gabriele's eyes grew wide and round like moon. The rest of older kids stared stupidly at Fredrick, quite taken back at his words. _

"_You mean," began Pamela timidly, "we let her die? B-but she only s-seven and…and that'll be m-murder…."Fredrick shook his head at the stunned group of his pals._

"_The legendary Van Helsing is murderer yet no one dares to touch him. This girl will be trained to follow his footsteps, to continue the killing spree her father started years ago. We'd be doing the world a favor and saving future lives if she drowns." Some of the kids nodded, seeing the sense in his words while others were still hesitant, watching Gabriele struggle vainly to tread water. Rage was already bubbling and boiling inside the young Gabriele. Not only they were planning on letting her to die, they also were slandering her father's noble name and it was up to her, Gabriele Van Helsing, to set things straight. _

"_You got it all wrong, Fredrick! My daddy never killed innocent people. Those were monsters using human forms to conceal their presents to the rest of the world! Daddy's been saving the world by vanquishing evil!"_

_Fredrick whirled his head around, an amused expression on his face. _

"'_Saving the world'? 'Vanquish evil?' Don't make me laugh! The only thing that's evil here is you and your murderous father!" he spat at her and the mob agreed in unison. Hope of being rescued evaporated quicker then it came and despair sank into the seven-year-old's gut. None of them were going to help; no one would know what happen to her. Fredrick and the others would tell everyone she tragically drowned while they tried to save her but failed. _

So this is it? Am I…truly going to die?

_The water loomed over her, pushing her down to the bottom of the lake, down to her watery grave. Gabriele barely moved, her limbs were screaming in pain and she let herself sink like a ragdoll to the abyss. _

I'm sorry, Daddy….

_Out of nowhere, a hand shot through the murky water and grabbed a hold of her clothes. It pulled her out of the cold and out of the water, into the shining sun and air. Gabriele gasped for all the air her lungs could take in and noticed an arm wrapped around her. She titled her head up to see her rescuer's face. _

"_Daddy!" A wide grin broke on Gabriele's face as she hugged her father. He had come just in time to the rescue, just like a true father would. He was her knight in shinning armor. Van Helsing swam back to the banks and hoisted Gabriele onto the grass before getting out of the water. After making sure she was okay, he turned his attention on the pale, cowering kids. With a deadly walk, he approached them, his eyes hard and cold, and his expression grim and fierce. _

"_So," he began, "Who is responsible for dumping my daughter into the lake? I could kill you all for not helping her but I would like to know who put her in there the first place." One of boys spoke up. _

"_N-no o-one pushed h-her…she just f-fell i-in…. We're w-were g-gonna rescue her—" _

"_You lie." the great Van Helsing interrupted. "Gabriele is not so clumsy to fall in by herself and you should no better than to lie to me. I saw footprints next my daughter's own and they're the ones that were near the edge of the lake to where she was thrown. Now tell me, who did it?" His voice was low and dangerous. _

_The kids shifted their eyes to one other, fearing Van Helsing's wrath and the wrath of others if they pointed out the wrongdoer. Gabriele kept her eyes on Fredrick, wondering what he was thinking and how he planned to worm his way out if this. _

"_No volunteers? Very well then." With eerie speed, Van Helsing had Fredrick up to a tree with his hand locked in an almost death grip on the boy's throat. Terror was written all over Fredrick's face._

"_Sir…please…you have mistaken—" The hold on him tighten, stopping his feeble excuse abruptly and he began choking for air. Van Helsing slaked his grip only a little and leaned forward so close to Fredrick that they were almost nose-to-nose. _

"_Save your breath. I know it was you who threw my daughter in my lake. I recognized your footsteps a mile away. You think killing an innocent young girl; my daughter nonetheless, justifies your corrupt belief of my killings! You truly thought you could get away with your attempted murder. Did you?" He squeezed the boy's throat, determined to hear a reply from him. Fredrick sputtered, wheezed a bit before he was able to get some air. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it. Van Helsing snarled and yelled, "ANSWER ME!" At the sound of his thundering command, Fredrick obeyed._

"_When my father hears about this—" _

"_He won't." Fredrick went silent. "You don't know how much I long to rip you apart, tear you from limb to limb. I would do it right now, this very minute if my daughter wasn't here watching me. This will be the first and only time I'll let you go free alive because the next time I catch you doing something like this to my daughter, I swear to God I will hunt you down like a dog and make you wish you've never been born. Do you understand me?" A head nodded weakly. Van Helsing roughly threw the boy to the ground and left him to collect his breath. He strode over Gabriele and bend down with a smile on his face._

"_It's okay now, Gabi. Daddy took care of them and they won't be bothering you for a long time," he told her. She gave her father another hug and he picked her up like she weighed nothing. "Let's go home, Gabi. Carl must be worried sick about us." The little Gabriele nodded, resting her chin on his shoulders while replaying Fredrick's petrified face over and over. _

"_Yes, Daddy. Home sounds nice…." The eyelids drooped over her eyes and an exhausted Gabriele fell fast to sleep with her father carrying her back home and back to the life she'd always known._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Should I stop here? Hmmmm…. Nah, I think I'll be kind for a change. Read on!

* * *

Gabriele was unconscious by the time he lifted her up put the water and set her on the ground, up against a tree. He managed to unhook the unidentified object off the buckle of her boot and pump the water of her lungs but still she hadn't awakened. He brushed some damp hair out her face and studied her expression on her face. He couldn't be precise, but the look on her face suggested she was experiencing some sort of dream or…memory.

"It wouldn't hurt, just to take a peek. I mean, I could help by easing the burden," he murmured and by tapping into his powers, Dracula entered Gabriele's mind.

"_Pathetic…."_

"_What did you say!" _

"_I don't answer to pigs like you,"_

"_A pig, eh? It looks like to me you need to be taught a lesson," _

"_Teach that freak a lesson, Freddy!" _

"_Show her whose boss!"_

"_Send her crying to her daddy!"_

"_Dump her in the lake!" _

Dracula watched the ugly scene unfold before him as the boy called Fredrick dumped the seven-year-old version of Gabriele in the lake. His temper soared to unimaginable heights when the other children laughed at Gabriele trying to tread water. _Who are they! And people like them call _me _a monster? _

If he wasn't in Gabriele's memory and it actually was real, he would have rescued Gabriele and tear those children to shreds. Especially that Fredrick kid. Dracula sensed that boy was the highlight of all her past troubles and he was the big shot around. _If I ever meet that treacherous scum, I'll make his life a living Hell! _

"_I can't swim! Help me out! Please!" _

"_What should we do?"_

"_If she's telling the truth, shouldn't we help? I mean, we can't let her drown, can we?" _

"_Yeah, her father would murder us all if he found out…."_

"If _he finds out." _

In all his life, Dracula never seen such a display of cruelty and despicableness acted out by children, _by children!_ The youngest of the bunch seemed to be only ten while the oldest ranged about fourteen to fifteen. He knew children can be cruel but certainly not _this _cruel. It was as if they were bloodthirsty…. What kind of town did Gabriele grow up in?

"'_Saving the world'? 'Vanquish evil?' Don't make me laugh! The only thing that's evil here is you and your murderous father!"_

Dracula snapped out of his thoughts and back to the memory. Father? Who was the father that this Fredrick lout mentioned? Did he mean Gabriele's mentor and his foe, Gabriel?

_No, that's impossible…I've read her mind on that day and her thoughts specifically told me Van Helsing was her mentor. That's all. Unless…._

He watched curiously as he sunk to the bottom with the young Gabriele and become even more curious when a mysterious hand shot out and pulled Gabriele out of her doom and into his arms. As the young girl turned around and cried out, "Daddy!" Dracula's worst suspicions were confirmed. Gabriele's rescuer was Gabriel Van Helsing, the man who ruined everything belonging to him.

_If they're really related then it solves a few memories. No wonder she reminds me of him so much!_

He watched the rest of the memory in cool indifference but allowed a half-smile to form when Van Helsing threatened the life out the Fredrick boy. That spineless maggot deserved it. As Van Helsing carried little Gabriele away, Dracula noticed the memory was about to end was and withdrew his presence. When he returned to the world of reality, he found Gabriele in his arms, clinging to him for dear life. Her eyes were still closed and much to his relief, she was breathing and he could hear her heart pumping madly.

One sea-jade eye opened and the other followed. "Dracula…?"

"You're awake, Gabriele." It was now that Gabriele realized their position, a faint blush burned itself on her cheeks and she quickly backed away. She was feeling embarrassed, he could tell by her face and body language.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. Honestly, I wasn't planning on having something getting a hold my boot. Thank you for saving me." Despite all he found out and his furious, bellowing conscience, Dracula smiled at her and gave her a small peck on the top of her forehead.

"Don't worry about it. All's well that ends well, my dear. Unfortunately, by the looks of the weather, I say we should head back to Castle Dracula." She nodded and took his hand to hoist herself off the ground. After searching and finding the correct path to the castle, Dracula wondered what he would do now with Gabriele.

_If Gabriele and Gabriel are of the same blood and he didn't adopt Gabriele and they are not calling each other "Daddy" or "daughter" as terms of affection for each other then…this changes everything. What am I to do?

* * *

_

_Dad…. Dad! Help me! Where are you? I need your help! Dad…where can you be?_

Van Helsing's eyes snapped open in sudden alert and his hand automatically shot to his gun underneath his pillow. Seeing he was still in the inn's room instead of the dark rooms containing Gabriele, Van Helsing brought his hand away from the pillow and set it back beside him. His nightmares…they were getting worse and he couldn't stop them. They would repeat in this endless cycle of death, despair, and darkness. And Dracula was behind it all.

"If you hurt a single hair on my Gabi's head, Dracula, you will pay. Hear that? You'll pay dearly and I'll make sure of it!" he hissed venomously up to the glowing crescent moon, like the count himself was lurking in the shadows nearby.

The monster hunter laid himself back down and pulled the bed covers back over him. He would rather not face his nightmares again but he would go through them a hundred times and a hundred times again only to save his one and only beloved daughter.

_I'll save you, Gabi. I won't lose you. I promise.

* * *

_

_Now _this is where it ends! I'm back to being evil (always had been and always will be). I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was elongate enough to make up for the wait.

What will happen now? How Carl and Van Helsing's journey progress? They didn't have to face any monsters in this chapter but what about the next one? Will Gabriele and Dracula's friendship grow? Will Dracula stray away from the noble path of helping Gabriele recover her memories and begin plotting his revenge against Van Helsing? And who are Lady Harrille and Ruthvard? What connection do they have with Count Dracula?

Dracula: I never heard of them, I can tell you that!

Me: Quiet, imbecile! And last, but certainly not least, will Dracula, at long last, finally say the disclaimer?

Dracula: WHAT! Did I just hear that right? Will I…will…. WILL I BEING DOING THE DISCLAIMER! TELL ME IT'S TRUE!

Me: It might be…or it might not be if you keeping screaming like that. Now readers and reviewers, it's your turn now. For all these questions to be answered and many more unspoken questions answered as well….

Dracula: REVIEW SO I CAN DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Me: BRAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	14. Falling In Love With You

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

Falling In Love With You

Summary: When Dracula has been revived and starts his reign of terror all over again, people turn to the infamous Van Helsing. But Van Helsing resigns from his old life but passes it to someone else, who maybe the one to vanquish Dracula once in for all or…lose her heart to him completely and change the son of the devil forever.

Another chapter! Yay! Almost to chapter 15!

Dracula: What's so special about ch. 15?

Me: You will see. Heh heh heh heh heh heh….

Dracula: Will anything interesting happen in chapter 15?

Me: That's for me to know and you to find out. Enough chit-chat, time for Reviews' Responses!

**Lady Wednesday: **Yes, I'm back, back again. Back again...I'll stop now. Glad you liked the nicknames Drac and Gabi, I thought it would funny to use. I needed to add some humor into this story of mine.

**Angel of Beauty: **Thank you for your constant review! It's good to see the long chapter had positive effects. This next one is quite long as well. Enjoy reading!

**Phantom's Bride: **Finally, after all those days of school and little time, I finally managed to finish this chapter and update! I'm flattered that you say that, it means a lot to me.

**vampslayerwannbe: **Thanks for reviewing and here it is, the next chapter! BLOOD, MOON, AND WAR will be next. I am currently working on that one.

Me: And now the moment you've been waiting for….

Dracula: The moment _I've _been waiting for….

Me: Here is the next chapter!

Dracula: WHAT?! Wait just a minute, Speed! Didn't you say last chapter I do the disclaimer?

Me: Oh yeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh. Total forgot about that, sorry.

Dracula: Liar.

Me: What makes you say that?! …Wait…. Did you read my mind?

Dracula: Er…well, um, you see….

Me: I heard enough! Do your hebetudinous disclaimer so I can torture you!

Dracula: Noooo! Reader and reviewers, save me!

Me: Don't save him! On to Dracula's Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: Dracula: I waited so long to do this…. How many chapters has it been?**

**Me: Eight.**

**Dracula: Eight?! That's a lot.**

**Me: Not really. I would have suspended it longer if Catlover15489 hadn't convinced me it was time to allow you to the disclaimer for once. **

**Dracula: Really? I'll have to go and thank her after when I'm done.**

**Me: Thank everyone who reviewed because they put me in an _extremely _generous mood to allow you to do such a thing. **

**Dracula: Oh don't worry I will, once the chapter is done.**

**Me: That's great but hurry up and say the disclaimer! **

**Dracula: Alright, alright, Miss Demanding! ""clears throat"" SpeedDemon315 does not and never will own Van Helsing or its characters-which includes me-so she shouldn't being getting any suing letters in the mail or in her email. The only thing she does own in this story is her OCs (ex: Gabriele, Meg, Kailn, etc) and the plot and anything she created. So no suing allowed because I don't want to lose my job!**

**Me: And _I _don't want to lose this story! ""imitates Dracula's voice"" LET US BEGIN!!

* * *

**

_There comes a time when one must come to a decision on what he must do. He-or she- must decide on what path he will take and accept the rewards and consequences that follow. One cannot tarry upon the route they recently walk on or linger about. Sooner or later the clock of fate will chime and they must come to a conclusion._

_One must decide on how they will deal with the present and the situation they are currently in. One must make a move and begin their solution to their dilemma. For good or for ill, it does not matter. All that matters is that they make their final decision._

_Now.

* * *

_

It had been seven days since Gabriele had been dragged to the bottom of the lake. Seven days since Dracula saw one of her memories and discovered her connection with Van Helsing went in much deeper than he thought. Seven days since Dracula began to ponder on what he should do with Gabriele. Seven days past and he still hadn't decided on what to impulse on.

Help Gabriele regain her memories? Help her remember how much she despises him? Help her remember that they're enemies and she was sent to kill him?

Or fabricate the memories for Gabriele? Fabricate false ones and create a completely different lifestyle for her? Morph her into someone entirely different and turn her against the very man who raised her? The very man who had defeated him many years ago?

Dracula never liked thinking about one thing too long but this was a situation he couldn't handle it lightly. Gabriele's fate was placed in his hands and only he could decide what should be done with her.

"Things aren't going my way," he murmured to himself, rubbing his sore temples, "and everything seems complicated. Too complicated, to be exact. When will all of this be resolved?"

_You're just hesitating because you have feelings for her. _

Dracula shook his head vigorously, denying his mind's accusation. It was impossible for him feel anything, he was hollow and would live till the end of time. Feelings? Pah, what were those?

_Don't deny it. You and I both know what your true feelings are for Gabriele. _

"But she's related… to _him_!" he spat out. If his mind could smirk, it would have.

_You really don't seem to care. You are attracted her whether she's the enemy or not, you cannot help it but to make sure she's happy._

"No…you're wrong…." whispered the count. His mind laughed. Its chortle mockingly rang through out his head, tormenting him and his struggling denial.

_Am I? Is it just me or don't you always notice some 'strange' feeling inside of you every time she appears or you start a conversation with her?_

"Shut. Up."

_Not until you confess that you **love **her._

"I do not!"

_Great Satan, you're almost as stubborn as she is! Or maybe you're just in denial. Yes, you most certainly are in denial. _

Dracula was really beginning to loathe himself; his mind was thinking too much about him and Gabriele. It had already deciphered his emotions and pointed out at what Dracula had tried so hard to ignore. It even was the master of annoying him close to the brink of insanity. Dracula wondered if he was already deranged for having a private chit-chat with his own mind.

_I would say that's possible if you keep on contradicting your true feelings for Gabriele. It's not every day you meet a woman like her, she's unique from head to toe. _

"Yes, but she acts so much like _him_ and that gypsy princess!"

_Of course she would, she was raised by him for the Devil's sake!_

"Great Satan, shoot me now," he muttered low enough for only his ear to hear it. He definitely had to figure out a way to block out his mind while he was really trying to think, it was extremely irritating. Even God himself would have to admit it was pretty exasperating.

_Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin. _

"I cannot comprehend you're my mind."

_Let's just say I'm the other side of your conscience, the side that's _actually_ intelligent. _

"I can't wait for the day when you disappear from my head."

"Dracula?"

Count Dracula whirled around at the sound of his name and faced a very perplexed Gabriele. It was obvious that she overheard him talking to himself, which was something she never seen him do on a daily basis. Since when did Count Dracula ever talk to himself lately anyways?

"Oh, hello, Gabriele," he replied, quickly returning to his usual count demeanor, "Is there anything amiss?" Gabriele shook her head but Dracula detected something was troubling her. He didn't need to read her mind to know that, he could see it shinning in her eyes.

"Gabriele, obviously something is wrong. Please tell me, I'll be happy to assist." Once again, she shook her head.

"…It is nothing, count. Please pay no attention to me…I'm just trying to unravel all these memories and mysterious that surround me." She paused for a moment, hesitating on whether to say something or not and decide against it.

"Gabriele…?" asked the vampire count, confused by her behavior. Gabriele waved her hand away, dismissing all that she said earlier.

"Forget it, Dracula. It is of no importance." Before he could get another word out of her, she had already bolted out of the room and disappeared into the castle shadows. Leaving Dracula alone with his nagging mind.

_That was odd. _He thought, frowning. From the previous days he spent with her she never acted nervous or skittish around him. It wasn't in her personality at all. So why….

"…_It is nothing, count."_

Count. She had called him count. Beforehand, she either called him 'Drac' or Dracula. But never count. That was when she still had her memories, back when she despised him to the bone.

"Oh Lucifer, no, she couldn't have…." Dracula breathed, dreading what was coming next.

Her strange, out of character behavior. Her different name for him. Her hesitation to talk with him and her dismissal. All this could only mean one, single thing. Dracula cursed with despair.

"Devil's teeth!" he hissed, "She has her memories back!"

* * *

She knew eventually he would find out. Gabriele knew that the count wasn't stupid and would connect the dots to her anxiousness and her vague statements during their brief conversation. 

It hadn't been too long ago when all her memories came flashing back inside her head. In fact, it was only a few hours ago when she remember who she was, who her father was, and what her duty was. She was Gabriele Van Helsing, proud daughter of the legendary Gabriel Van Helsing, and his successor to the Van Helsing legacy. She was a monster hunter given the assignment to kill whoever was plaguing Transylvania. That someone was Dracula.

"_Alright Gabriele, since we cannot have a pleasant conversation with each other, I leave you to do whatever you want to do because it appears that can be the only thing I can do to be nice. I guess letting you eat wasn't very thoughtful of me after all." _

Despite her being his prisoner/guest Dracula's hospitality was (to her) near legend. She remembered all the times Meg made sure her bed was fluffy and soft enough to sleep, that the room was relaxing a clean, and the wonderful and scrumptious banquets he had for her morning, noon, and night. Sure he did a few a things Gabriele didn't appreciate, like forcing her dance and all those times he tried to kiss and control her but…. This was different.

"_I'll do everything in my power, Gabriele, to make sure you obtain your memories,"_

And he actually meant what he said. No trick plays or word games. He spoke from the heart and made an effort to help her recover her memories. Gabriele could never believe that was possible.

"_No, Gabriele…. It's not you I'm scared of…it's how you would react of me being a vampire."_

She remembered the way he looked at her, eyes filled with sorrow and pain, loneliness lurking behind them. Dracula hid his suffering with his humor and devilish personality so that she wouldn't see what was really going on inside of him. It was from all those years of people detesting him for what he was. A vampire and the son of the devil.

"_I'm sorry if I scared you. Honestly, I wasn't planning on having something getting a hold of my boot. Thank you for saving me." _

"_Don't worry about it. All's well that ends well, my dear. Unfortunately, by the looks of the weather, I say we should head back to Castle Dracula."_

Not only he saved her life but he never, not once, took advantage of her when she was vulnerable and at his mercy. He didn't even try to steal a kiss from her-which was so unlike him.

"What the hell is going on?" she muttered to herself, rubbing her hands together in an old habit for confusion, "This is not the Count Dracula I know."

_Yes, but you have to admit his hospitality for you has been quite pleasant._

"So?"

_So…you can't hide the truth from me, Gabi. I know that you **love** him._

"No, I don't!" she hissed venomously. No, it simply was true, she was **not **in love with Count Dracula, the son of the devil and her father's arch-nemesis. And _she _was the daughter of who Dracula referred as _his _greatest foe. Gabriele knew how much the count loathed her father; she could sense his contempt radiating off of him.

_Every heard of the quote "love conquers all"? I believe that term applies to this situation right now. _

"Leave me alone. I don't need you bugging me; I have enough on my plate right now."

_That's why I'm here! You know it, I know it that you are deeply in love with Dracula. It's not a horrid thing really, if you look past the whole vampire and father's enemy scenarios. You have to admit, he is incredibly handsome and witty!_

Gabriele could not believe that this was part of her mind.

* * *

"Well, well, well, 'ookie wha' I ha'e here. Th' grea' Van Helsing an' his humb'e sidekick, th' bumb'ing monk."(1) jeered the towering creature before them. Van Helsing rolled his eyes. 

"Actually, I'm still a friar," corrected Carl and the monster frowned at this.

The creature they faced was gigantic and lanky. It was the size of three elephants stacked on top of each other and possessed six gangling arms. Its skin was the color of worn, gray pavement and it was course as sandpaper. It stood on two legs and both legs were each attached to one humongous foot that resembled a giant boulder. The creature had two black, dim eyes and a rather flat nose with a tiny slit for a mouth. Its head was bare like a newborn and its ears had the appearance of two great, big cauliflowers.

"Tell me again, Carl, what creature is this? It seems that I can't recall this thing's importance." Van Helsing said to Carl and the friar smiled softly. The monster bristled violently, instantly realizing he had just been insulted.

"Think you 'wo are so clev'r and migh'y, eh? I'll sho' you insolen' humans to fear th' dead'y Spiderig!"(2) With that, the creature known as Spiderig, lunged at the former monster hunter and the friar.

"Van Helsing!" yelled Carl shrilly, "Kill it now before it strikes!" Nodding, Van Helsing conjured up a medium-sized grenade made of iron and wrapped in linen cloth dipped in water blessed by St. Peter.

"Here goes nothing," he murmured, hurling the grenade at the Spiderig, "Iron and cloth soaked with blessed water better work against this monstrosity."

The Spiderig took notice of the grenade and ducked out of its way. It watched it sail safely over its head. Wearing a smirk on its pale grey face, it turned its head back to the monster hunter and friar. The smirk immediately turned upside down into a scowl. Its enemies were gone.

"'here did th'y go?"(3) The Spiderig growled, its eyes darting left and right to find where its prey had disappeared off to. If the Spiderig wasn't concentrating so much on finding Van Helsing and Carl, it would have heard the faint ticking leading to the cloth-wrapped grenade. It might have actually survived what fate had in store for it.

"Do you think it will fall for it?" Carl nodded affirmatively.

"Certainly. The Spiderig is a fairly dim creature, it won't know about the cloth and iron till it's too late."

"What if—"

A sudden roar of aguish pain erupted through out the country side and an enormous explosion followed it. Carl gave Van Helsing a wicked grin before saying:

"Now, what were you about to say?"

* * *

Gabriele stared hard at mirror showing a young women staring back. Her golden blonde hair had been neatly stacked into a bun and sequence was woven around it. A gorgeous red dress made of silk adorned her body, revealing good portion of her chest and the right amount of cleavage. White silk gloves covered her arms to her elbows and on her feet she wore scarlet dancing slippers with blood-red beads sewn into it. Gabriele longed to have worn her army boots but Meg proclaimed they were not proper for a ball and insisted that these shoes would be perfect for her to wear. 

"Elegant but not too fancy, simple but not too plain." she had said.

Gabriele sighed and rubbed her head, hardly believing what she was plotting to do at the All Hollow's Eve Ball. In the past, she would have thought she was insane. Now…she believed something was entirely wrong with her.

She was, truly and surely, in love with Count Dracula, her and her father's enemy. And she was going to try and win his heart at the All Hollow's Eve Ball. That was barely at the point in which the demented plans would soon begin.

"I cannot imagine that I am doing this," she whispered to the woman in the mirror, self-doubt creeping up on her that this exquisite creature before her eyes was really her.

"You are a rare beauty, Lady Gabriele. Despite what you may think, you are beautiful in every way. It's no wonder Master fell for you." Gabriele turned her body slightly around to see Meg returning from her hunt for a mask for the ball. A little bundle in her hands told her that her search was successful. A smile was across her lips.

"Do you really think he loves me?" Gabriele asked quizzically, uncertain how to talk about this kind of topic. "After all, he chose to dance with that woman."

An impish grin formed itself on Meg's lips and a mischievous glint twinkled in her bright gray eyes.

"That's because she nearly threw herself on him when she arrived and he had no choice. Remember?" The female monster hunter nodded dejectedly.

"Unfortunately, yes."

_Flashback_

_She actually was going to do it. She was going to go up to Dracula, express her true feelings for him and see what happens next. She just had to find out that if he was capable of containing emotions then did he truly love her? Gabriele sighed, counted to five, and swung open the doors to the room where she'd meet Dracula…_

…_And another woman in his arms._

_Technically, _he_ was in _her _arms and she was practically suffocating him with that near-death hug of hers. Just seeing that woman or whoever she was _touching_ Dracula in a more romantic way sent shocks of fury through Gabriele. Her blood boiled and churned to the max. If Van Helsing hadn't taught her how to keep her cool, she probably would have gone berserk, snatched up a stake, and ram it clean through that woman's back. …Perhaps not, but Gabriele wanted to know who the hell she was and what were she and Dracula doing._

_At her sudden approach and the noise the doors made, Dracula and the woman looked up and stared at her. Both wore different expressions on their faces. Dracula's was stoic, blank, with no set of thoughts that Gabriele could read. He appeared almost…cool towards her entrance. The woman's, however, was something else._

_She had silky, flowing charcoal hair that was way longer than Gabriele's and it reached her thighs. Her eyes were the color of bitter chocolate that possessed no ounce of warmth or sweetness whatsoever. Her skin was as pale as any vampire and thus, Gabriele concluded Dracula's female visitor was indeed a vampire. The vampiress wore a stunning royal purple dress that flashed her wealth off to the whole wide world. The gown hugged every curve, shape, and anything pleasing to those of the opposite gender and displayed a set of large breasts. The bodice was cut down so low that Gabriele could see a broad show of the vampiress's cleavage and parts of her chest. The skirt's sides were cut almost all the way to her mid-thigh, revealing an enormous amount of leg. Her entire legs were practically exposed. If Gabriele ever wore something like that her father, Van Helsing, would first throttle the life out of her and then kill any men who sent lusty smirks her way. _

_The vampire's expression on her face wasn't as pretty as her outfit. Her eyes sent daggers at Gabriele, angered that she had disturbed them and her mouth was twisted into an unpleasant scowl. _

"_Drac, why do you have a _human _here, tainting the castle and the breathing air? Is she a slave of some sort?" demanded the woman sharply, her hard, cold eyes locking on Gabriele. Not to be outdone, the monster huntress glowered back. Nobody but _she_ calls Dracula Drac! She was the one who gave him that nickname in the first place! _

"_No, she isn't, Harrille. Don't worry yourself with her; she is of no concern of yours." Dracula stated simply, no emotion evident in his voice. Gabriele frowned at his abrupt emotionless attitude in front of her. What was eating at him?_

"_I hope she won't be All Hollow's Eve Ball, she'll ruin everything!" the lady called Harrille wailed. Inside, Gabriele rolled her eyes. How in the blazes could Dracula stand this woman?_

"_I don't believe she will attend the ball, Lady Harrille," came Dracula's blunt reply. Gabriele stared at him curiously, wondering if she was imagining it or not but did he sounded like he acting polite towards under duress? _

I would like to think that but….

"_Thank the Devil for that. I am not sure I could stand breathing in the same air with _that thing_," she sneered at Gabriele. Gabriele could have sworn she saw a muscle in Dracula's cheek twitch and his eyes sparkled blue with anger for a second then died quickly as the rage came. _

If he's acting like that then…does that mean—

"_You! Human slave! Leave us, you're polluting the clean air!" barked Harrille. _

_That was the last straw for Gabriele. All her life she was insulted for her appearance, her family, her character, and she was used to it. But there was no chance in Hell this wench of a vampire was going to getting away not just insulting her, but insulting her _race

"_And you're not?" she snapped, "From my standpoint, I'd say from you, the air reeks of rotten flesh!" Harrille bristled and much to Gabriele's surprise, so do Dracula. Did he think she meant him as well? He and that woman were vampires, yes, but she could see they were completely different, no matter how many times Dracula hid his anguish from her. He had a heart and she was going to show it to him. _

"—_think you're so clever, you little tramp?!" _

"_With a dress like _that_, you have the nerve to call me that?" she fired back, determined to have the last say in this petty argument with this Harrille lady. She needed to see Dracula alone and explain everything to him, not just about her feelings but also about her…who she _really _was: Van Helsing's daughter. And this blasted, troublesome Harrille was preventing her from doing so. _

"_Ladies, ladies, enough of this, please." Despite maintaining his perfect, stone-cold mask, she saw a flicker of amusement in his dark eyes. Gabriele hid a smile; so there was something more to this than what meets the eye. She just hoped she could find on what. "Harrille, I have arranged personal chambers for you and your brother. I hope you'll find them to your liking." _

_The vampire Harrille flashed him a dazzling, foxy smile before answering, "I'll find anything to my liking that's given by you, my Drac." With that, she sent a murderous scowl directed at Gabriele's way and added, "Oh Dracula, you have to do something with that wretched slave, she's hardly suitable to be here—" _

"_Hel-lo, I'm right here. I can hear everything, bitch," Gabriele mused out loud, wanting to shut up Harrille and get her to depart the room so she could get Dracula alone. Why now, of all times, was it so hard to talk to him alone? Usually it was the other way around, she _didn't _want to talk to him alone or at all. _

But that was all in the past. Now I must speak to him and tell him everything. It's now or never.

"_Gabriele?" She broke from her train of thoughts at the sound her name, the sound of _his _voice saying it. _

"_What?" She mentally winched at the surliness of it. Apparently her spat with Harrille left her terse. She waited intently at what Dracula would say next. _

"_The Lady Harrille and I have some things to discuss. We won't get anything done with you around." Gabriele's heart sank lower than the time she was dragged to the bottom of the pond. Dracula's voice was near monotonous, cold…. Bitter._

_He was telling her to leave them alone. He was telling her to go away. He didn't want to see her or talk to her; he wanted nothing to do with her. He wanted Harrille. Not her. Harrille. _

_Did he develop a strong sense of dislike for her in such a short period of time? Or was this all just game, a joke to him? Was everything a hoax for the all time she spent with him and all the sincere kindness he showered upon her? Was it all a lie? _

_She gazed back at Dracula, searching, hoping for a sign to appear on his face to tell everything was alright and to just play along. She found nothing save for two deep, obdurate ebony eyes staring back at her. They offered no comfort, no warmth, and no explanation for him mistreating her. Nothing shinned in the vampire count's eyes and Gabriele began to feel perhaps she was wrong about the count from the very start. _

_There was a slight perchance that he was a monster after all and disguised his true colors until it was too late for her. Until he didn't need her around anymore. _

"_Do you think I take orders from you, count?" she shot back, her feisty self kicking back, "If you have forgotten who I am, allow me to refresh your memory: I, Gabriele, take orders from no one as the likes of you!" Soon as the last word echoed through the room, she spun around and waltzed out of the room like Dracula's actions meant nothing to her. _

_It was all just an act of deception, they meant everything to her. Inside she felt the bitter, betrayed, hurt, and seething emotions whirling around and around her, clouding her mind and senses. Tears stung her eyes and threaten to break free. She rubbed them away with her hand and forced them back down with sheer willpower. All of this was driving her crazy; everything was spinning out of control. It made her want to tear something to shreds. Made her need to scream. _

"_Isn't that women awful?" Gabriele glanced over her shoulder to see Meg, one of the very few servants of Dracula she was able to get along with. It was clear to her that Meg disliked Harrille as well. _

"_She certainly is. Why is she with Drac—Count Dracula?" she asked. Meg sighed sorrowfully and answered: _

"_It's a woeful tale and one I wished never had happened. You see, before you came along, Master Dracula had been looking for someone to become his bride. Obviously, rumors and news like that spread like wildfire amongst us vampires and of course, _Harrille_, decided it was her that would become his next bride. So she began finding ways to win the Master's heart or maybe his interest. They eventually made visits to each other's homes but I believe he only visited her manor mainly to speak with _Harrille's_ older brother, Ruthvard. From what I heard, those two can get along quite well." Gabriele nodded, absorbing all this information in. _

"_It looks like he has chosen her after all," she stated calmly, swallowing the lump in her throat. If what Meg said was accurate, then was no way for her to get to Dracula and confess her love for him. The answer was clear and simple. It simply wouldn't be possible. _

"_I wouldn't be so sure of that, Gabriele." Gabriele arched an eyebrow and looked at her quizzically. Did Meg imply what she thought she implied?_

"_What do you mean?" Gabriele tighten her grip against the table behind her. Was Meg saying there still was hope? There still was fighting chance? "I'm not sure I quite understand what you just said." The vampire servant flashed a knowledgeable grin at her. _

"_What I mean is that Dracula definitely has fallen for you and that woman means nothing to him." _

_That couldn't be possible. She was there, there to witness their behaviors towards each other and his cold demeanor over her. This had to be one sick, cruel joke Dracula was pulling on her and Meg was executing it perfectly. _

_She shut her eyes, shaking that idea away. No, that wasn't like Meg. Even if she was a devoted, loyal servant for Dracula she would never allow herself to participate in a schism like that. It wasn't in her nature._

"_Then why is he acting like she does mean something to him?" She just had to ask that, just had to hear the response to the question. She had know what was going in the count's mind; she wanted to know what he was up to. She was _**that** _desperate. _

"_Well, she did come unannounced and unexpected at Castle Dracula so there really wasn't anything he could do expect to be courteous and polite."_

"…_I see."_

_Pregnant silence engulfed the room. Gabriele was in the midst trying to sort out her feelings and thoughts, connecting them on what Meg had told her. If it was true that the Count Dracula loves her and not Harrille, and if it was true that he wouldn't use her for his own ambitious goals then she had to devise a plan quick to answer all these riddles and unsolved questions surrounding Dracula and herself. And it would start with this All Hollow's Eve Ball. _

"_Uh Meg, what exactly occurs in this 'All Hollow's Eve Ball'?" _

"_It's a masquerade ball hosted at Master Dracula's summer palace, the Vilkova Palace, in Budapest. Basically, everyone just dances, chats, and have fun like any other balls. It is only a few days from it now." Meg explained, "Oh and all the invites are vampires." she added and Gabriele allowed her head to lean backward and softly hit the wall in an act of despair. _

"_Lovely, just lovely. I can't talk to Dracula before the ball because Harrille will be clinging on to him and he'll brush me aside. If I go the ball filled with vampires I'll stick out like a sore thumb and possibly get drained dry!" _

_She turned to Meg, who surprising had an excited grin plastered on her. "I believe there's a solution to that. Come, follow me, we got to get you prepared for the ball!" Grabbing Gabriele's hand, the vampire servant whisked Gabriele off her feet and practically began dragging her all around the castle in her 'Operation Ball Preparation'._

_End of Flashback _

"Here it is!" Meg chimed in, breaking Gabriele free from the past. Gabriele shook her mind clear from the painful images and focused her attention back onto Meg. The curly, red-headed vampire triumphantly displayed a long, wispy chain with a silver pendant hanging in the middle. The pendant bore the shape of a half sun and a half moon placed together to form a perfect, 180 degrees circle. It was about the size of an infant's fist and it caught every light ray, reflecting it back into the unknown.

Meg handed the necklace to Gabriele and she tried it on. After adjusting it, she gave another look in the mirror: it fitted around her neck superbly. A warm smile was already on Meg's face.

"See," she whispered, "You **are **a rare beauty. With this pendant the vampires won't know you're human." At this Gabriele frowned and looked skeptically at her.

"How do we know that it'll work?" Meg's smile widen further.

"Because," she began, "it belongs to me."

* * *

It was close to sundown when two strangers came to the town known as Vaseria. Both rode on horses and carried a huge quantity of bindles on their backs. 

One was smaller and much shorter than his companion and was adorned with tan and forest green garbs. A hood hovered over his head, nearly masking his whole face. He appeared enigmatic but harmless enough. His traveling partner was another story.

He wore nothing but black and only had a hat to shield his identity from others. Weapons littering all over his body and inside his pack and his quiet, forbidding stance showed he was a man to be feared, respected, and not trifled with.

"Here at last," breathed the smaller man with the hood, "Here at last after all those grueling weeks." His companion nodded soberly, but a half-smile drifted across his features.

"Yes. We finally have arrived at Vaseria. Home of Castle Frankenstein."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun, dun! Now Gabriele ultimately has admitted that she loves Dracula and is planning to confess her feelings, Harrille came just in time to butt in and heat up the tension. Frankly I wasn't planning on having Harrille and Ruthvard but I needed someone to get Gabi jealous and make her realize she really does love Dracula and have plans to win him from Harrille's slimy grasp. You'll learn more about Meg's background and how Gabriele really has changed Dracula from the man he once was (hint, hint, Kailn is affected by this). Harrille and Ruthvard have a role to play in the next chapter and maybe, just maybe, there will be hints on who is Gabriele's mother. 

Dracula: And the strangers at the end…?

Me: Van Helsing and Carl, no duh. Now that they're in Vaseria, they won't be happy to hear that Gabriele currently is in Budapest but she won't be staying there for long…. I'm not sure how close this story is at the end but I have a feeling it won't go to chapter 30, it defiantly will be over before then. I have a fairly good outline out what'll happen in the future chapters so I got a rough analysis on what occurs in the next chapter. Till then, adieu!

Dracula: Adieu and review! And thank you reviewers for reviewing and brightening up SpeedDemon's day so that I could, at long last, do the disclaimer!

**The Spiderig's Sayings**

"Well, well, well, lookie what I have here. The great Van Helsing and his humble sidekick, the bumbling monk."

"Think you two are so clever and mighty, eh? I'll show you insolent humans to fear the deadly Spiderig!"

"Where did they go?"


	15. Tension at the All Hollow's Eve Ball

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

Summary: When Dracula has been revived and starts his reign of terror all over again, people turn to the infamous Van Helsing. But Van Helsing resigns from his old life but passes it to someone else, who maybe the one to vanquish Dracula once in for all or…lose her heart to him completely and change the son of the devil forever.

Tension at the All Hollow's Eve Ball

At last! Chapter fifteen! Now the _real _fun can begin!

Dracula: But before the story can start, Reviews' Responses is up!

**Fortune Zyne: **Weird, eh? Is that an awful or a good thing? I imagine why you might think last chapter was strange because Drac and Gabi were talking to themselves but they needed someone or something to confront their denials on their love for one another. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**Angle of Beauty: **Thank you! My story is contains it's awesomeness! This one will be just as awesome as the last and maybe even awesomer (Yeah, I know that probably isn't even a word but who cares?)!

**Lady Wednesday: **Don't sweet it, I'm happy that you reviewed. Enjoy chapter 15!

**Catlover15489: **Yep, he sure did. Dracula certainly is disgusted with Harrille; his dislike for her is mentioned in this chapter. So now that I finally updated you can stop wondering for just a little until you reach the end. Have fun!

**Countcresent: **Wow that is really touching. I never really thought someone would _ever_ read my stories more than once. It's really neat for you to say that, I was overjoyed when I read your most recent review. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Me: Now on to Dracula's Disclaimer!

Dracula: Yippy:jumps up and down:

Me:stares at him: What plant are you from?

Dracula: Transylvania!

Me:mutters:…Hebetudinous….

**Disclaimer: Dracula: SpeedDemon315 does not and never will own Van Helsing or its characters. The reason is simple: Lacking the proper amount of money and contact with Stephen Sommers. But even _he _doesn't own me for no one can own me, I'm Count Dracula!**

**Me: And soon to be Count _Dead_-cula!**

**Dracula: How rude. I can't believe I'd hire myself to do this disclaimer and hang around you. Maybe I should quit….**

**Me: Keep talking. :cracks knuckles:**

**Dracula: Never mind.

* * *

**

"This pendant belonged to you?" Meg nodded; a small smile on her ever so pale features.

"It was a gift from Master Dracula. He knew how much I needed something like this so he had it made especially for me."

"But if this pendant protects non-vampires then…you aren't a vampire." The innocent, charming smile was still on Meg's face.

"Yes and no. I am a half-vampire to be exact. You see, when I first meet Master Dracula, I was alone. I had no money, no job, no friends, no family, nothing. I was left to the cruelness of the world until I stumbled upon Master one day. He was out searching for people willing to become vampires and his servants and I was lucky enough to be around at that time. He saw how desperate I was and agreed to hire me. But…I was so nervous and scared about turning into a vampire he offered that he would only make me a half-vampire. After that, he gave me that pendant to protect me from the other vampires, fearing they would turn me into a pureblood one against my wishes. The pendant was produced on the thirty-first of October at twelfth hour in the night-midnight-, thus giving it its strength and power."

If Meg had told Gabriele that story when she had first arrived to Castle Frankenstein, she would have cackled her head off and bemused on what a wonderful, creative tale it was. Now...she really didn't have a difficult time believing that, after witnessing Dracula's past actions. He seemed to be a different man then when she first met him.

"Since I'm wearing this pendant to protect me, then what will defend you, Meg?" she questioned warily.

"I will be at her side at the ball." Both women whirled around to face the werewolf Kailn all dressed up. His dark, shaggy hair had been neatly combed and pulled into a slick, defined ponytail with a midnight blue ribbon. His coat was a navy blue with solid gold buttons and clasps and made of satin. Underneath it was a pure-white, silk shirt with small ruffles along the neckline and cuffs. White string went along the middle top of the shirt and exposed only a tiny portion of the werewolf's chest. His trousers matched his coat and his long, black boots were polished from top to bottom. They reached just barely below his knee. Kailn looked a regular Englishman from the late 1700s.

"Kailn," Meg said, looking at him up and down, "looking mighty dashing."

"Same to you, my love." he replied while walking over to her and pulling her into an embrace. Gabriele smiled warmly at the two lovers; they were just perfect for each other. Meg was sweet, cheery, and playful while Kailn was reserved, rough, and serious. Gabriele could not think of a couple better suited for each other than Kailn and Meg. And Kailn was right about Meg, she did look radiant in her fluffy, pale green and ivory dress. The half-vampire's outfit reminded her of a Renaissance lady from one of the fairy tales she once read. After they were done cuddling and broke apart, Kailn turned to Gabriele to face her.

"I never thought it was possible, but it is, thanks to you, Lady Gabriele." Kailn said in a low voice. A perplexed look washed over Gabriele's face as he said this. What in the world was he talking about? What about thinking something wasn't possible?

"Um, thanks, though I have no idea on what you mean, Kailn," she answered politely.

"Of course, forgive me for that. What I am saying, due to your influence on Dracula, he has shockingly treated my kind and I with absolute fairness and equality. No longer are we slaves, we are now just servants but with more freedom than ever. I believe that this is because of you." He did a small but courteous bow before her, smirking at her bewildered expression.

"Uh, you're welcome," was all she could say.

* * *

It is a magnificent splendor, the All Hollow's Eve Ball. Full of splendid, rich colors of all kinds, music, food, and laughter, it is a place of wonder, mystery, and merriment. A stranger would find it amazing that behind the guests' masks were real, breathing vampires and this ball was just another way to unleash their desires and entertainment. 

"Mask on tightly?" Gabriele nodded, adjusting the strap to her mask to double check.

"And yours?" Meg copied her steps and nodded her head. Kailn's royal blue mask was already on and he said he was positive that it was secure.

"Well then," began Gabriele, "time for us to join the ball." With her arm around Meg's and Meg's wrapped around Kailn's, the three companions entered the Vilkova Palace, where the ball was hosted in. As they stepped into the beckoning light, they were greeted with a wondrous sight.

Jesters, hired dancers, performers, singers, jugglers, acrobats were just a small taste of what welcomed them to the ball. Flashes of gold, burgundy, silver, magenta, fuchsia, and any other color imaginable danced around them and through the air. Laughter and joy clouded the air, spreading its contagious blanket to any possible victim. Kailn, Meg, and Gabriele gazed in awe at the beauty and sheer richness of it all.

"Wow…." breathed Gabriele, who had never seen a ball in her life. Meg agreed softly, dumfounded, and Kailn nodded briefly, knowing their amazement all too well. He had to admit it but he was extremely impressed with this year's All Hollow's Eve Ball. Noticing that they were beginning to attract some unwanted attention Kailn brought the two women away from the center of the floor to a corner of the room.

"Here is the plan: Kailn and I will be dancing in and out and at the same time watching out for Master Dracula and Horrible**(1). **You will be doing the same only not as frequently; we don't want them to figure out what we're up to. All you have to do is dance with random men and hope it's enough to get the Master jealous. Men _always _get envious when they see the women they fancy in another man's company." Kailn grunted, either to disagree or grumble at Meg's decisive comment.

"I don't like it," Gabriele muttered, "Dancing and picking up men basically isn't my style." Meg sighed.

"You are not picking up men…just dancing with them. Get their attention a bit, have a laugh, and most importantly, enjoy yourself. I'm confident you'll be seeing Master Dracula in any time soon." Before Gabriele could protest further, Meg whisked Kailn away and joined the crowd of extravagant colors and wealth.

"Great," sighed the monster hunter to herself, "They just had to disappear like that. Next time I am so going to get them."

"Would you like to dance, miss?" asked a deep voice behind her. She whirled around to face a pale young man in his early twenties clad in gold and white. His unblinking black eyes bored into her fiery viridian eyes, and a half-smile adorned his lips.

_Well, he does seem harmless enough. I guess I could dance with him for a little. He won't be my dance partner for very long. _

"Certainly," she responded and took his offering hand. As he brought her to the dance floor and spun her around, Gabriele soon forgot all her troubles and worries, the plan, and most of all, Dracula. The only thing that was in her mind was dancing and having a marvelous time.

As time rolled on, it was clear that Gabriele was correct on the assumption that the gold and white vampire would be her dance partner for a short time span. Almost in every dance she found herself being smothered by a flock of suitors and dancer partners that she had save a least one dance for every one of them. Since the object was to get Dracula jealous, then what could get him more green than witnessing her dancing with practically every vampire in the room?

While she danced with her umpteenth dance partner, she realized that dancing and this All Hollow's Eve Ball wasn't such a bad thing after all, it actually was quite pleasant. She would have enjoyed it much more if she didn't have to worry about being surrounded by vampires that could find that she was human and swarm on her like vultures to a bloody carcass in a second. When the dance finally ended, she noticed another mask man making his way towards her and her current partner. Inside, she sighed. Just how many vampires really wanted to dance with her? It wasn't like she was a goddess or an angel or something breathtakingly beautiful.

_Maybe it's because I'm a good dancer…? Dracula did teach pretty much everything I needed to know about dancing. Speaking of him, where is he? I haven't seen him at all. _

She quickly searched the room and glanced at any male vampire that looked even _remotely _like Dracula. Her search was fruitless.

_He is probably around here somewhere. I just missed, that's all. _

"Would you mind if I dance with this young lady, Wallin?"

Gabriele focused her attention back to the speaker and the person he was talking to. Obviously, it was her dance partner he was referring to, Wallin, and the vampire called Wallin agreed and left her with this enigmatic masked man.

He towered over her and wore a mask of emerald green. His silk forest green shirt was smooth and luring, containing not as many as ruffles as Kailn's shirt had. His pants were made of real black leather and so were his boots. A gorgeous, ebony cape draped around both shoulders by a silver chain. His short, honey brown hair was slicked back but it was done in such an appealing way it had many of the opposite gender eying him coyly. All he needed was a cutlass at his hip and he would look like a typical aristocratic pirate. Though he was a total stranger, Gabriele felt _drawn_ to him. He was mysterious, so tempting, so darkly enchanting that she couldn't refuse to dance with him. As he slipped one arm around her waist and took her right hand into his other, a tingling feeling prickled its way all over her body and a rush of excitement washed over her. She sensed an adventure and she was going to have it. The music began again and her enigmatic partner and her plunged into the dance at once. Embracing this new challenge and potential danger, she danced all her worth.

During the dance she noticed he was exceptionally better dancer than her previous partners and matched her dancing style perfectly. When she wanted to slow down, he followed and applied perfect steps to suit her rhythm. When she wanted to get fast and furious, he would copy her methods and keep her going for as long as she wanted. They never exchanged any words, they didn't need to. They spoke with their eyes and bodies, talking back and forth in each and every dance step.

"Whew!" she breathed after the dance had ended, "That was the one the best times I had since I got here."

Her partner grinned impishly and replied, "I sure hope so. It's impossible for one _not _to have fun at All Hollow's Eve Ball." He handed her a drink and she accepted it gladly. As she drained the glass dry he spoke again. "I must say this, my lady, you are an amazing dancer. Very few woman are able to keep up with me that long, they have to take frequent breaks. You have a tremendous amount of stamina." Gabriele set the glass aside.

"Really? Likewise…." she trailed off, realizing she didn't know his name.

"Ruthvard, miss. And may I have the pleasure in knowing yours?"

"Gabriele." _Ruthvard…. Where have I heard that name before? _

Ruthvard nodded in approval. "Such a lovely name," he noted smoothly, almost in coquetting tone. Gabriele narrowed her eyes at him. Was he trying to flirt with her?

_As they say, there is a first time for everything. _

"Would you like to join me for a walk outside, Gabriele? It can get extremely stuffy in here."

She nodded, grateful to get some fresh air and to be away from the crowded mass.

"Certainly." Knowing fully the advantages he would have over her as soon as they stepped into the night, she linked arms with him and Ruthvard guided her to an exit. After all, if worse came to worse, she had fist full of silver needles wound up in her hair and miniature silver stake strapped her leg to protect her. Besides, it would be quite an adventure with this Ruthvard fellow; he seemed to be a devilish rogue-which was fine by her. She could take on any challenge worthy enough for her.

_Still, it drives me insane to not remember where I heard his name before…. It will come to me eventually._

Little did she know that she and Ruthvard were being spied on by two, infuriated coal-black eyes. Those coal-black eyes belong to one very envious and seething count. He was not pleased with the display he saw a few seconds ago with a certain vampire and monster huntress.

* * *

And who would have guessed a certain king of vampires destined not to feel anything could contain such fury and jealousy? 

It had been hours and Van Helsing and Carl found no sign of life in Castle Frankenstein. Or any signs of Gabriele. It was exactly as it was many years ago, when he and Anna were searching for Castle Dracula.

"If she's not here then do we go to Castle Dracula?" asked Carl uneasily, eyeing his frustrated friend who was in the middle of throwing random objects at the wall. Van Helsing wanted his daughter back and he wanted her _now_. He was at the end of his rope and there was little Carl could do to calm him.

_Bang! _Van Helsing hurled another object at the stone wall.

_Bang! Bang! _More followed the previous one. Van Helsing let loose an enraged yell before chucking the final item at the walls of the castle and slumping down to the ground. His head dropped forward, his messy, chocolate brown hair covering his face. Carl peered worriedly at his friend and wonder what was going on in his head. Then….

"Carl?"

The said friar jerked his head up at the sound of his name and replied, "Yes, Van Helsing?"

"I don't want to lose her." His voice cracked and quickly set in a death tone. "I can't lose her." Carl walked to his companion's side and sat down beside him.

"I don't want to lose her either. She means too much to me." Van Helsing lifted his head, his dark piercing staring straight into Carl's. Already they contained a shine and moisture in them.

"Gabriele is all I have left in this world. She is what drives me to live every day, to live my life to its fullest. She is what keeps me from drowning in the past and my misery. I won't lose her, Carl. I won't lose her like I lost Anna!"

Silence answered his words. Carl shifted from one side to other, waiting for moment for Van Helsing to speak again or for his chance to reply. Neither came, for there was a thud and grunt. Both monster hunter and friar leapt to their feet in an instant and dashed to the spot where the sound was made. They discovered a tiny vampire servant caught in a bundle of twisted metal and wood. When he saw the duo approach him, he recoiled.

"Now, what is this? I thought we searched every nook and cranny of this bloody castle and came up empty-handed. How did we miss this guy?" Van Helsing murmured to Carl. Carl shrugged.

"He is a vampire after all. He probably knows this place better than we do." The unfortunate vampire squirmed his body around and around, hoping that doing so would be enough to eventually free him. With swift, cat-like speed, Van Helsing pinned the vampire the ground with his right hand and held a silver dagger under his throat with the other.

"I'm looking for blonde, green-eyed woman who is about in her early twenties. Her name is Gabriele. Do you know where she is?" he demanded. The vampire scowled at him and spat at him.

"You think I will talk? Let the Devil devour you!" he sneered. Van Helsing smirked darkly.

"Wrong answer." The silver dagger nipped at the vampire's flesh and he yelp in pain. Blood trickled down the pale neck of the undead man and he whimpered pitifully. "Let's try this again. Where is she?" There was no answer. Shaking his head, Van Helsing swung the hand wielding the silver dagger up high, preparing to plunge it into the heart of the vampire when…

"Wait! I-I will take! Don't kill m-me!"

Van Helsing's arm halted at the vampire's plea and froze in place. The ex-monster hunter smirked, knowing that the vampire servant would crack and give in to his wishes. He lowered his arm clutching the stake and brought it to his side. He stared intently at the small vampire, who lowered his head in fear and anxiety.

"Well? What do you know about Gabriele?" The entwined vampire lifted his dark head up, nibbling the corner of his mouth. Clearly he was debating on what to say first. Van Helsing shifted his left hand closer to the vampire, warning him of the time contraction. The vampire immediately took the hint and blurted out everything he knew.

"I really haven't met the women, I just heard about her! She might be at Master Dracula's summer palace, the Vilkova Palace, to attend to All Hollow's Eve Ball! I swear that is all I know! I swear to Master Dracula and Lucifer himself!"

Van Helsing withdrew his hold on the vampire and slipped the silver stake back into his coat pocket. He had all the information he needed. Gabi was in Budapest. In the Vilkova Palace that supposedly was hosting the All Hollow's Eve Ball. The ball that brought back so many memories….

_As he saw the vampire count lean forward towards the neck of a young woman in crimson, Van Helsing suppressed the urge to scream out her name. Anna was in danger. She needed his help. _

Hold on, Anna. Carl is going to get Dracula off your back…then I'll come and save you.

_His muscles tense up as Count Dracula tossed his head back and revealed his shiny set of vampire fangs. After seeing Carl approaching the fire-eater, Van Helsing tore his gaze away from Anna and the count and focused on the upcoming acrobat. When the acrobat finally came in reaching distance, Van Helsing swung his hand back and it collided into the man's face. The man went out like a light bulb and he dove for the bar just as Count Dracula's thundering cry reached his ears…._

Almost there…don't worry Anna, I'm coming!

"Van Helsing?"

At the sound of his name, Van Helsing jerked himself out of the distant memory. He shook his head to clear it of the memory and looked back at Carl. The friar wore a concerned expression on his face.

"I was just remembering about that last time we attended the All Hollow's Eve Ball," he explained and his friend let out an "Ah, I see." He too knew what they encountered and what happened. It was an experience that they almost didn't come out alive. Then again, most situations he had landed himself in were life-and-death.

"So, it looks like we go to Budapest now," stated Carl out loud, announcing it no one in particular. Van Helsing nodded briefly before grabbing his bindle and swinging it back onto his back.

"Budapest it is. Time to pay Dracula a little visit."

* * *

She was quite an exquisite beauty, this Gabriele woman. So strong, so lovely, and so delicious looking that Ruthvard found it very hard not to stare at her like she was an appetizer. Technically, she was. She was human and he was a vampire and that pendant couldn't fool him. It may have hoodwinked the other, lesser vampires, but he, Lord Ruthvard de Jouvijá, could never be tricked by a mystical artifact such as that. 

But oh how tempting she was. Her creamy, fair, and sturdy neck was just begging him to bite and taste her blood. The loose strands of her golden sun hair swayed gently with the wind, teasing him to touch them. And those lips…they were practically beckoning to be kissed, to be taste and nibbled on. As for the rest of her body….. Ruthvard's eyes wandered all over, soaking up all the sights and pleasures displayed before him. A fire burned vehemently inside his gut and his throat just went dry just thinking about everything he could do with this striking woman. Everything positively sinful yet pleasurable with her.

He wouldn't just taste her blood, no, no; she was _far _too valuable and gorgeous for that. He would make her _his. _She would become his wife and cherish her for all eternity. Finally there was a woman he could settle down with and produce heirs. After all, if his feather-brain sister was getting Dracula then why shouldn't he have someone as well?

"It's so beautiful outside," he heard Gabriele comment softly, in a near whisper. He smirked at the sparkle in her luscious green eyes. It was so amusing to see her face lighten up by the simple scenery of nature, but it drew him to her more than ever. Yes, she was the perfect bride for him.

"There are a lot of beautiful sights in Budapest," he responded, thinking of a certain woman standing right in front of him. She nodded, agreeing. She still clutched her opal mask in her right hand; it was off her face right after he brought her to this dazzling area of the palace and before he took off his own, revealing his face to her just as she did to him.

Gabriele gazed back at the breathtaking wonder in front of her. A massive, stone fountain gurgled quietly as an owl nearby hooted. Columns of exotic trees from short to tall, gigantic to small, lined all over the garden. The aroma of the scattered variety of flowers lingered in the air, its pleasing fragrance tingling Gabriele's nose. The garden was truly wondrous.

Unexpectedly, Ruthvard wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Her head bumped against his chest and he grinned roguishly on how their bodies fit terrifically together. Bending his head down, he allowed his lips to gently graze Gabriele's earlobe. He felt her shiver briefly and then remaining still as a statue. "Are you glad that I brought you here?" he whispered coaxingly in her ear, sending goosebumps across her flesh. Enjoying the affect he was having on her, he nuzzled her neck just see how she'd react.

She arched her neck away from him, trying to pry his arms off her waist and face him to demand on what the hell he was doing. When she found that his grip was too strong for her to break, she began wiggling her way out and kicking his shins with the back of her heel in the process. Ruthvard snickered at her actions, Gabriele was so entertaining.

"Calm down, my dear. Can't you see I just want to get to know you better?"

"I can see that, Ruthvard, but I don't want you to. Not like _that_, you horny bat!" Ruthvard arched an eyebrow and supressed a laugh. Horny bat? It had been way too long since he met a lady who not only contained a strong spirit but intellect as well. With Harrille as your sister a woman with brains was one thing you wished for really bad.

"You are so harsh. I'm not horny at all. I am just expressing my desires to a stunning young maiden, Gabriele."

Gabriele was not amused. At all.

"If you don't let go off me in three seconds I'll give you Hell!" she warned between clenched teeth. This time Ruthvard laughed and shook his head, regaled by her threat. He felt her back arch and stiffen at the sound of his laugh. Her gloved hands rapidly transformed into fists. The vampire grinned playfully; this getting quite interesting.

"But don't you understand, Gabriele?" he hissed once more in her ear, a sadistic gleam in his eye, "_You_ are in Hell."

With that said he plunged his fangs deep into the creamy, soft yet firm neck of Gabriele, draining up all her blood and humanity.

* * *

Dracula told himself many times he did not care that Gabriele was dancing with nearly every male vampire at the ball. In the end, he was just deluding himself and he knew it. He wanted to be the one to dance with her, to waltz her across the dance floor and share his silent love for her, regardless if she would return or not. Instead, he was with Harrille, who was currently irking the hell out of him and wouldn't give him a peace of mind. 

"Oh Drac, there are so many things we have to do together! I mean, I had missed you so! Please tell me we won't be parted from each other ever again!"

_Wha—? Wonderful. Just wonderful. What impeccable timing she has. _

As his brain whirled with a good reply to Harrille's question, a flash of crimson caught Dracula's eye. _Anna?! _No, that was impossible! Anna was dead! Wait…. Anna wasn't a blonde; she had curly, dark chocolate hair. It couldn't be…it was Gabriele. He had never seen her outfit close-up, just far away. When she came in better view and he could see what she was wearing, his body went numb. Brilliant crimson dress, pure white elbow length gloves, red dancing slippers, hair piled up, and opal mask covered her face. The exact same dress and accessories Anna wore many years ago, when she danced with him on this very same ball. And now Gabriele was wearing them. Right now she looked like a blonde Anna and that was enough to get Dracula pondering.

If Van Helsing was really her father then who was her mother? It had to be Anna, the similarities were blaring out right in front of him! Then again, she couldn't be. She was deceased and residing inside the gates of St. Peter with the rest of her family. So how could she appear so much like Anna yet not have the gypsy princess as her mother? Things weren't making any sense.

"It seems my brother has already found a young vampiress to disappear off into the night with. If that lady's a virgin, she'll be kissing it good-bye."

Hearing Ruthvard mentioned, Dracula tore his gaze from Gabriele and was about to search for him to see what Harrille was saying when he saw Gabriele linking arms with a certain green masked and clad male vampire. The sight alone made his blood boil and bored his ebony eyes straight at them.

"Harrille, Ruthvard, by any chance, wouldn't be wearing a green mask with a matching shirt and black leather pants and boots?" he asked Harrille tersely, eyes still fixed on the departing figures.

"Why yes he is. Why do you ask, Drac?"

Without answering, Dracula tore his mask off, flung it aside, and raced toward the exit were Ruthvard and Gabriele slipped away in. Slowly the darkness of his eyes grew lighter and lighter until the deep black became electric blue and wrathful roar inside the count was ready to unleash itself upon Ruthvard. He knew Ruthvard well, and vise versa. Ruthvard would make Gabriele his, thus forcing her to transform into a vampire, and his wife. And that was something Dracula would not stand for.

_When I find them, he will realize why I am called the Devil's son.

* * *

_

Whew! End of chapter fifteen, at last. It's getting late so I'll make this short and sweet. I know Gabriele has been in the 'damsel in distress' position a little too much for my liking but the roles will be reversed. The clues on Gabriele's mom were in this chapter and I believe they weren't hard to find. Next, Dracula's wrath will be unleashed so I'll be making scarier than ever!

Dracula: And last, but certainly not least, review to find out what happens in chapter sixteen!

Me: You heard him, readers. Auf Wiedersehen!

**(1)** That's just Meg's nickname for Harrille. It's fitting, isn't it?


	16. A Count's Wrath

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

Summary: When Dracula has been revived and starts his reign of terror all over again, people turn to the infamous Van Helsing. But Van Helsing resigns from his old life but passes it to someone else, who maybe the one to vanquish Dracula once in for all or…lose her heart to him completely and change the son of the devil forever.

A Count's Wrath

Finally, we are here! Chapter sixteen, where the plot thickens!

Dracula: Also where I kick butt!

Me: In the story, yes. Here, no.

Dracula: Wha…? That makes no sense.

Me: _You _make no sense. But enough of this petty talk, it's time for Reviews' Responses!

**Angel of Beauty: **Thanks again. So are your stories, I have always enjoyed reading them. To be frank, they kind of inspired me to return typing this chapter and finish in record time. So thanks again for your constant review.

**Countcresent:** Hard to picture Gabi with Ruthvard when it's obvious she should be with Dracula. Ruthvard's a sly little devil. Watch out for him.

**Lady Wednesday:** I always will. As you can see, the next chapter has arrived! Who-hoo!

**Withinthedarkness666:** And thank you for reviewing! It's always nice to get new reviewers. Enjoy this next chapter, I bet you will!

**Catlover15489:** :cackles: Oh but I can! Wait! You won't be dead for long! I will resurrect you! After all, I am a necromancer:performs dark ritual and dances around in a circle waving a staff while mumbling incoherent words: TADA! By typing this next chapter I have revived you! Now please don't die again…performing a resurrection ritual can be quite exhausting.

Me: Now that's over and done with, up next is Dracula's Disclaimer.

Dracula: Hip-hip-HOORAY:dances around a random table:

Me: What the…. O.O Okaaaaaay…. On to the disclaimer immediately!

**Disclaimer: Dracula: SpeedDemon can be so rigid sometimes…. She needs to loosen up every now and then.**

**Me: . ! That is incorrect. Besides, the readers came here to read the story, not for your hebetudinous mumbo jumbo!**

**Dracula: So rude. :takes a deep breath: SpeedDemon315, the future ruler of the world, does not own Van Helsing nor its characters but she claims once she conquers the world, she will develop a way for it to be possible in owning them. :whispers: But I think she's nutty.**

**Me: _And_ I think you're batty. Pun intended.

* * *

**

Strength eluded her. Blood fled from her flesh. Her mind abandoned her. Power, sense, everything human evaporated into the abyss; only to have inhumanity replacing it all.

Every moment, every second, was one less her being human and one more her being a vampire. Every time she struggled to breathe the vampire called Ruthvard would get stronger and increase his feeding speed. The situation was hopeless. Meg, Kailn, or Dracula weren't around to help her from this bleak fate and she didn't have enough energy left in her to either grab the stake or the needles from their resting places.

She was lost.

_No! This wasn't supposed to happen! Is Ruthvard going to discard my body once he is finished or is he plotting something else? Auugh! The pain….!_

The pain of immortality had begun to seep through her veins. The pain quickly became a surge of new power and rushed itself through out her entire body. It strengthen and nurtured her bones while also replenishing her torn muscles. A strange, peculiar feeling washed over her. Gabriele felt it replacing her humanity. The process was startling and terrifying, at the least. But the even more terrifying and startling thing was she, Gabriele Van Helsing, wasn't sure whether to shun this slowly, emerging power or embrace it.

That thought scared her.

_What's wrong with me? What…is going…on? _

Her eyelids drooped. Her body was going numb with her mind steadily shutting down along with it. Her human self was dying while the vampire within was being born. All she could do was go with the flow and lay dying. This so-called solution frustration her to no end.

_Got to…move…if only…a little…._

As in one, final attempt to prevail, her body twitched uncertainly, trying to lessen Ruthvard's hold on her. The effort was all in vain. Ruthvard was too caught up in his feed and turning her into his wife that he didn't notice the tiny twitch, so therefore his grip remained firm and tight.

The loss of blood took its toll on Gabriele and she knew sooner or later, she would be dead or the undead. Frustrated that she couldn't do anything to prevent it, she prepared herself to depart the world and said her last words.

_Father, I always love you forever and ever. Even when I draw my last breath I will still think of you. You were my idol, my star, my protector. I had dreamt to become just like you. There isn't a better father in world like you. Carl, your wisdom and humor helped my stay on my path whenever I was led astray. You were the best friend anyone could ever have. I love you, too. Meg and Kailn, thanks for making my stay at both castles memorable and comfortable. I'm sorry I didn't get to know you two any better. And Dracula—_

"RUTHVARD DE JOUVIJÁ!"

That was the last thing she heard before her eyes let her take a glimpse of a blurry, pale face and two electrifying ice-blue eyes. Gabriele knew no more after that.

* * *

"RUTHVARD DE JOUVIJÁ!" 

The said vampire jerked upwards at the thundering usage of his name. At the sight of the menacing, blue-eyed, wrathful Count Dracula that was racing his way towards him, his body went rigid from the shock. The near lifeless Gabriele still hung limply in Ruthvard's arms.

"RUTHVARD! WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Dracula grabbed savagely him by the arm, eyes blazing like Satan himself. With a snarl, he flung Ruthvard aside and the vampire flew a couple dozen yards out to the side. The vampire landed with an unpleasant thump and his dark eyes sparkled blue for a moment before suppressing his rage. What was _that _all about?

Paying no attention to the confused and ruffled vampire lord, Dracula bent down at the fallen Gabriele. He reached out and stroked her cheek, then instantly recoiling from the sudden coolness. Her skin was so pale, so cold…like death. His eyes wandered on over to the bite mark on her neck and soft growl erupted in his throat. Once he finished saving Gabriele he would have a little "chat" with Ruthvard about touching things that didn't belong to him. Gabriele was _his,_ not Ruthvard's. _His. _

His hand went to her neck and quickly healed the vampire bite. Watching with satisfaction as it sank out of view, Dracula scooped Gabriele into his arms. Now that he found her, he had to find a way to get excess blood into her veins; she already lost almost all her blood to Ruthvard. He was barely lucky enough to arrive to scene on time or else she have died and became Ruthvard's wife.

She would have died….

The thought of the one woman he felt such bizarre yet comforting feelings for was dying was enough motivation to spring the count into action. Carrying Gabriele in his arms, Count Dracula exited the garden balcony, heading for an alternate route into the ball. While doing this, he used his connection with Meg to contact her about his current situation.

"_Meg? Where are you? Meg!"_

"_M-master? What is it? What's wrong?"_

"_It's Ruthvard. He almost made Gabriele his wife."_

"_O-oh no! I-is she alright? Is she alive? Is she—"_

"_She's not fine! I need your help! Meet me by the stables, we will transfuse some blood into her there."_

"_Understood. I'll be there soon as possible!" _

As Dracula made his way through the darkened, unused hallways of the Vilkova Palace, he felt Gabriele shivering and twitching ever so slightly in his arms. She was fighting for her life and he knew her enough she wouldn't go down easily, she was stubborn enough to butt heads with Death and keep on doing it perpetually. Every now and then she would mutter, but the words were too incoherent for him to make out. The only word he caught was "Mother" but he had no time to unravel what was going on inside her mind. He was too busy running for her life.

Why was this happening to him? Just when he finally realized and accepted his love for Gabriele, fate snatched the chance away from his grasp. Gabriele could still die even if blood was transfused into her body; there is the possibility her body would reject the blood. He hoped Meg would be at the stables when he arrived in time. He hoped Gabriele would still be breathing when he reached the stables. He hoped there would be enough time to save her.

* * *

"Hello again, Gabriele," said familiar feminine voice coming from all sides her. 

Gabriele slowly opened her eyes and quickly shut them, wincing from the sudden brightness. Knowing exactly where she was, she opened her eyes again and faced the shadowy face of her mother. The light shined radiantly all around the private room. This was supposed to have a positive affect on those who entered but to Gabriele, it was the complete opposite. She knew where she was and why.

She was dead. Dead in Heaven. At least she didn't go to Hell…yet.

"Hi to you too, Mother," she answered solemnly. Of course she was happy to see her mother again but this time she wasn't alive unlike their first meeting with each other.

"You're not dead, Gabi," her mother informed. Gabriele's eyes went wide and a sigh of relief escaped her mouth. Thank goodness! "But barely alive. If your body continues to function without additional blood, you will die."

The last sentence froze Gabriele's blood. She was in reach of Death's claw and it could whisk away her soul in any minute. Father would never know what had happened to her. Neither would Carl, Meg, Kailn, or even Dracula. The sudden thought of her so close to death frighten Gabriele. She couldn't die! She had to live! She couldn't leave the world while those who knew her suffered at her untimely death. She couldn't die now while there was still so much she had to do and learn. She got her first assignment and now she is practically at the brink of death!

"What can I do, Mother? I very well cannot just stand around here and do nothing, can I? Since I'm still alive there must be something I can do!"

Though she wasn't granted seeing her mother's face, she still saw the sorrowful shake of her head, signaling 'no'. "Why not?" she snapped, panic arising inside of her. If she couldn't save herself, then who could? She remembered no one coming to her aid before she blackened out…. Wait, that was incorrect. She got a glimpse of something…a pale face…and electric blue eyes.

A tiny smile formed across her lips. There was only one person she knew out there that had eyes blue as lightning in a thunderstorm and that was the one person who would be able to save her the most.

"Dracula…"she murmured, loving for the first time how elegant his name sounded rolling off her tongue. She never wanted to admitted it-especially to herself-but she enjoyed how he pronounced her name, rolling the as and the l in an extravagant manner that it seemed he completely transformed her name into a work of art.

"Dracula?" inquired her mother suspiciously, "What do you know about him?"

Gabriele jumped a bit, startled by her mother's abrupt question. She was so caught up in Dracula for the moment she forgot that her mother was with her and in hearing distance.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, masking her features so perfectly that it would give her father, Van Helsing, a run for his money. Despite feeling secure and trusting around her mother, Gabriele felt it would be unwise for her to open up her feelings for Dracula to her mother. Gabriele may not know her mother's identity but by the way she said Dracula's name appeared she shared no love for the vampire king.

"Why did you use his name…that way? It sounded like you had feelings for him, Gabriele." Her mother's voice remained firm but it had gotten smaller. It was like she half-guessed her daughter's thoughts without receiving an answer.

"Mother, I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean," stated Gabriele calmly, but it was a façade. Inside her mind was screaming, her heart pounding like a raging herd of mustangs, and her body churned vehemently under her mother's nonexistent glare. Oh Lord, how was she going to get out of this one?

"I don't know what made you start to imply there is something going on between Dracula and me, but I assure you there isn't. Therefore, there is absolutely nothing you should be concerned about."

Silence greeted her reply. Gabriele flexed her fingers in and out to release the tension throbbing through her whole body. Something lying deep in her gut told that the pregnant silence wasn't a good sign.

_Please God, let her buy it. Let her believe it, let her believe it, please let her believe it!_

"You love him, don't you?" It was more of a simple statement than an accusing question.

Gabriele felt her mouth go dry and her hands ball up into fists. She should have known better; mothers never let anything go pass them. They know when their child isn't telling them the truth.

"Would you be angry if I said yes?"

To her surprise, Gabriele saw her mother's head shake side to side. A faint smile adorned her face and for a moment, a wave of relief washed over Gabriele.

"Why should I be? You are in love, Gabi, and that should not be resented. The man you love is not the same man I once knew. He had changed, but for the better. I do believe it is because of you."

Gabriele's mind whirled about, trying to comprehend every thing her mother just said. So her mother approved of her love for Dracula. That was good. Now that just left Carl and her father. _Wonderful. I wonder how well he'll take the news. Probably "Gabriele-go-to-your-room-while-I-go-slay-Dracula-and-stay-there-or-else!" Ugh. I am not looking forward to that conversation. I can understand why he wouldn't like the idea but Mother….? How does she know him? …Hold on!_

"How well do you know Dracula, Mother? You said you once knew him!" she demanded; heart ready to jump out of her throat. Her mother let out an amused chuckle.

"Well, let's just say I fought against Count Dracula, side by side with your father."

"What?!" gasped Gabriele. That triggered the memory of her father's tale about battling Count Dracula. From the dark, spellbinding tale, there was only _one_ woman who fought with her father as another enemy of Dracula. She knew that woman's by heart because she was a close friend to Father.

There was only one, small, insy, winsy problem: That lady was dead.

"No…." Gabriele choked out, not wanting believe the inconceivable. "You can't be Anna Valerious! You died years ago!"

* * *

"Ruthvard! What happened to you?!" exclaimed Harrille, stunned to see her disheveled brother. He wore an ugly scowl. 

"Damn him. Damn him!" he snarled, ignoring his sister and her rantings.

_So Dracula thinks he can take my future wife away from me and get away with it, eh? He may be the son of the devil but I claimed her first!_

When he was tossed aside by Dracula, he thought, at first, that Dracula meant to drain the rest of that Gabriele lady's blood and take her for himself. But after witnessing his hasty actions and departing the garden with her dying in his arms, it was clear to Ruthvard what Dracula _really _wanted to do with that woman.

The infamous Count Dracula wanted to save the woman from immortality. He planned to stop the vampire power from consuming her and turn her back into human. He didn't want to force the life of a vampire upon her!

Ruthvard grinned demonically, knowing how vital this information could be to him. It appeared that the king of vampires had gone soft for a mere female human. He would use this against Dracula as payback and once he rids himself forever of Harrille's presence, he will become the next king of vampires. Count Dracula's supreme reign was over. Just as soon he convinces Lucifer to grant him powers to rival Dracula's.

_But first, before that happens and I become king, I must have my queen. It's time to get Gabriele back to me. _

"Cease your noises, Harrille, and let me concentrate. I need complete silence!" he ordered brusquely. Harrille nodded meekly, but puzzlement evidently was etched on her pale, harshly beautiful face at Ruthvard's words.

Ruthvard closed his eyes and began the calling. Since he bite Gabriele and nearly turned her into a full vampire, they shared a strong connection. He could use that connection to gain access to her mind and speak to her. He would call her to him and draw her away from Dracula and whoever else might be with him. Once Gabriele was at his side he would finish what he started and she would be his. His future queen.

He licked his lips at the thought of sinking his fangs into her delicious, soft flesh and taste her warm, rich, and exotic blood again. His body mentally trembled pleasantly of the visions of what he would do with her as soon he got her into his coffin. He couldn't wait to get his hands all over that rare beauty!

"_Gabriele! Come to me! Come to your love. I'm waiting for you."

* * *

_

I guess I forgot to mention last chapter that Gabriele's mother's identity would be revealed but like I said before, my analysis is rough so this came to me by surprise. Before I go, I'd like to thank you all for bearing with my mistakes in the past. I looked over the last chapter and nearly tore out parts my hair because of the mistakes I spotted not only in the story, but also in the responses to my fantastic reviewers. Arg! I loathe it when I do that! Reviewers and readers, my apologies for all the errors, I'm not perfect and never will be. I am kind of a perfectionist though….

Dracula: She also wants you to know she is sorry for the long wait and why this chapter is short than regular because she wanted to give you all another update for this story.

Me: Hopefully before school resumes chapter seventeen will also be out. I'll be working on it.

Dracula: While she's working on that chapter and I'm playing Poker with Van Helsing, Carl, Kailn, and Ruthvard, you readers can do us favor by reviewing!

Me: So enjoy this late Christmas and New Year's gift! Happy New Year's everyone!

Dracula: What SpeedDemon said!


	17. The Tides of Death

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

Summary: When Dracula has been revived and starts his reign of terror all over again, people turn to the infamous Van Helsing. But Van Helsing resigns from his old life but passes it to someone else, who maybe the one to vanquish Dracula once in for all or…lose her heart to him completely and change the son of the devil forever.

The Tides of Death

Hey there everyone! Back again!

Dracula: So am I!

Me: This will be a very woeful chapter; just thought I should warn you.

Dracula: Yeah, this chapter even made _me _cry:bawls at remembrance of it:

Me: While Dracula is crying, I'll do Reviews' Responses!

**Countcresent: **Thank you, and yes, this chapter is indeed longer than the last one. By far. 

Catlover**15489: I am quite good on resurrecting people, it is one of my many God-given talents :grins evilly:. I'm not surprised that you knew either, I made it pretty obvious along the way but as for how…that question will be answered soon. Very soon but not in this chapter. Now, thanks to this update, your sanity will remain intact and mine as well. Wait…I lost mine years ago. Oh well. :smiles sheepishly: **

**Withinthedarkness666: ****Yeah, I pretty much made them to be that way. There had to be some obstacles in Drac and Gabi's way and I wanted to back them unique from the rest of the characters. So greed become essential to their characteristics. Ditto, to that, about not having a story without a villain. You always need a protagonist and an antagonist to create a successful story, or at least the start of one. **

Dracula:still is wallowing in grief: WHAAAAH! How could you be so cruel, SpeedDemon?

Me:quotes: Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different?

Dracula: Meanie:sobs uncontrollably:

Me:Sighs: Sometimes I wonder how old he _really_ is….

**Disclaimer: Dracula: SpeedDemon315 :sob: doesn't own :sob: Van Helsing :sob:! I :sob: lost my :sob: Poker game :sob: to the other guys :sob:.**

**Me: Gee, that's pitiful.**

**Dracula:whines and moans at the top of his lings while mourning his heart out:**

**Me: O.o On with the story now…. :locks wailing Dracula in a warehouse:

* * *

**

A young man and woman wearing richly dressed outfits anxiously surveyed the terrain around them, in hopes of seeing someone soon. The woman twisted a strand of her curly, vibrant scarlet hair around a pale finger and gave her companion a worried look. Kailn tried giving her an assuring smile but she saw through it. Kailn was just about as terrified as she. Gabriele's life was on the line!

"Kailn," Meg whispered, "Do you think Master Dracula will get here on time?" Kailn shrugged.

"I wished I knew, Meg. I wished I knew."

Suddenly, a monstrous winged beast darted into their view and Kailn rapidly pulled Megaire behind him for her protection. As the bat-like creature flew closer towards them, Kailn was preparing to fight the creature and get Meg to safety. When the creature's face came in view, the werewolf relaxed and so did Meg's grip on his shoulders.

It was Dracula. Resting like a sleeping child in his massive arms was Gabriele. Dracula shifted back to his original form and laid her gently on the grass. Meg grabbed the hem of her dress and rushed toward the dying Gabriele's side. Kailn remained standing but kept a steady lookout for any unwanted "visitors".

"How long as she been like this?" Meg asked Dracula.

"Not long," answered Dracula, "but she lost more then two-thirds of her blood. The sooner we transfuse blood into her and have it circulated, the better chance she'll have of surviving."

"Blood type?"

"Positive A. I checked myself."

Meg glanced over to Kailn who finished scouting out their surroundings. He reported there was no one in sight. "There is a village nearby, it's just within a couple of miles from here. I could go and pick up someone with the same blood type as Lady Gabriele's."

Not replying, Dracula stood up. His ebony eyes locked onto Kailn's sky-blue ones for a brief moment. With his left hand, he reached out and squeezed the werewolf's left shoulder, a gesture of trust and friendship. Startled by this compassionate act, Kailn stared at the count aimlessly. He opened his mouth to speak but Dracula beat him to it.

"Kailn, I appreciate your willingness to help the woman I love. You're a good man. But I must be the one to go to this village and find a donor for Gabriele. I can get there the fastest, yet I place Gabriele's life and her protection into your and Meg's hands. I know you both will not let me down."

Kailn nodded solemnly. Today his respect for Dracula blossomed. He would do whatever he could to keep it.

"Yes, my lord. May the wind grant you swiftness quicker than lightning." he chanted, voicing one of his family's traditional good-luck sayings. Dracula nodded as well, accepting Kailn's blessing. He took one last look at the unconscious Gabriele and transformed into his bat form and flew towards the village in the horizon.

Kailn looked back Meg who was busy keeping Gabriele warm.

"Well then," he began, "Let's do the best we can and keep her alive for Master Dracula."

Meg nodded her head, a tiny smile on her face. Her love finally had accepted Dracula and all was forgiven. They forged a mutual friendship with one another. She gazed down at the pale, lifeless figure of Gabriele.

"Thank you," she whispered softly only for her and Gabriele to hear alone.

* * *

"You are correct, Gabriele. I am Anna Valerious." 

Soon as those words left her mother's lips, light blared into Gabriele's eyes. She shut them quickly, wondering what was happening. Her eyes remained closed until a soft hand touched her cheek.

Her eyes snapped back open, reacting from the abrupt human contact. The muscles and bones in her body stiffen in wonder and anything she was about to say next died immediately. The woman, who stood before her, visible and in the flesh, was her very own mother. Who was also known as Anna Valerious.

She had medium-length chocolate brown hair with curls that could put Meg's to shame. Her smooth peach skin contrasted lovely with the rest of her looks and Gabriele could see where she got her fair skin from. Anna's dark brown eyes reflect the same fire and spirit that was always seen in Gabriele's eyes. She wore black pants with matching boots and corset. Only her shirt underneath was a pale yellow.

Anna kneeled down and sat beside her daughter. With motherly care, she began stroking Gabriele's golden blonde hair.

"You know," Anna started, "It is funny how you look nothing like me and Van Helsing. You got your green eyes from my mother, hers looks just like yours. As for this blonde hair, I assume it must be from Van Helsing's side, though I'm not sure how. Nevertheless, you still are my daughter." She embraced Gabriele and to the mother's joy, her daughter hugged back.

"Your daughter…." Gabriele breathed, enjoying how fulfilling it sounded to her ears. At long last she finally was able to touch and see her own mother. "It's great to see you, Mom." she said, tightening the hug just to be sure her mother was indeed real.

"Same here, my dear Gabi. You don't know how long I waited and dreamed for this day to arrive. Finally, my wish has been granted." Anna placed a kiss at the top her daughter's forehead.

A question that had always been lurking around inside her mind popped into Gabriele's mind and her eyebrows furrowed at the mere thought of it.

"Mom, why didn't Dad tell me the truth about you?"

Anna pulled away from the embrace to face Gabriele's concerned expression. She should have known sooner or later this would be brought up. Van Helsing already hid so many secrets from his daughter and it would only be a matter of time before she would discover them all. She was finding the tip of ice burg.

"He has his reasons, Gabi. I believe it's him you should be asking that question to, not me. It is not my place to explain his actions for concealing my identity as your mother."

Gabriele nodded but still didn't accept the answer. What was so terrible or painful for Dad to tell her about Anna Valerious being her mom? It wasn't making any sense!

"I'll be sure to ask the next time I see him." Anna smiled at the tone her daughter used. It was like seeing a younger version of herself, fiery and rebellious. Silently she wished Van Helsing good luck, for he would have to deal with her temper when they finally meet again.

"Go easy on him. He's your father." Gabriele rolled her eyes, muttering an "Okay, fine," and got up from where she was sitting. Then the most peculiar thing occurred.

"_Gabriele! Come to me! Come to your love. I'm waiting for you."_

She froze, not believing what she had just heard in her mind. Who was calling her and why? Was it Dracula? No, it couldn't be…he is unaware of her love for him and the voice didn't sound like him at all. So…then who was it?

She decided to find out for herself by responding back.

"_Who is this?!"_

"_Come…follow me. My voice will guide you." _

"_Let me repeat: Who is this?!"_

"_You will see…once you find me." _

Abruptly her mind seemed to react on its own. Slowly she felt herself being torn away from her mother and being magnetically pulled to the unknown. Sensing danger, Anna immediately snatched her daughter's hand and tried to maintain her grip.

"What's going on?!" she heard Gabriele yell and Anna bit her lip nervously.

"I-I don't know, Gabi! Don't let go!" she called out, hoping whatever that was pulling them apart would soon pass.

"Do you think I would?!" Gabriele shouted back, fighting to regain control of herself and hold on her mother's hand. No matter what was going on, there was no chance in hell she'd let go. She didn't like the looks of where she was being drawn to and it would be better if she did not know exactly where.

"_Your efforts are all in vain." _

A blast of pain shot up through Gabriele's right arm, forcing her and Anna's fingers apart. Before they could grab each other again, thick black smog appeared from behind Gabriele. In frozen horror Anna watched her daughter become consumed by the eerie smog and disappearing quickly as it came. As the dark smog began disintegrating, Anna rushed up to it, flinging her hands wildly at it in hopes of pulling it and her daughter back.

"NO!" she screamed, "Gabriele! Come back! Give back my daughter!" She blocked off all thoughts telling her Gabriele was gone, gone with the eccentric smog. She ignored her brain whispering to her that she was too late to help her, to save her for whatever fate had in store for her daughter. She didn't want to believe any of those were true. She refused to believe Gabriele was gone. For good.

Tears filled Anna's eyes and an aguish cry broke free from her lungs.

"GABRIELE!"

* * *

Opening his eyes, Ruthvard grinned smugly to himself. He had just successfully managed to disconnect Gabriele with her mother, the Anna Valerious. Apparently the blood of the Valerious lives on. The only question left was this: Who was the father? 

_I'll just have to ask when Gabriele comes. But first, I have to get her unconscious body so I can complete the process. This means…._

"Harrille?"

He turned to face his confused sister, a sober expression on his face. Much as he hated it, he actually _needed _her for once.

"Yes, brother?"

At least it was only for his plans. He just needed her for that. That was all. Once they are accomplished she'll be either dead or off living with some other vampire high-up, far away from him.

"I need your assistance."

* * *

"How long has it been?" Meg asked out loud, biting her lip. 

"I don't know."

"I hope Dracula gets back soon; there's no telling when Ruthvard might start looking for Gabriele. From what I heard when that man wants something, he'll get it."

"Charming."

At his sarcastic remark, Kailn received a glare from Meg and he returned it with a smirk. Shaking her head, she gazed back at the direction Dracula took and continued to watch out for him. Kailn undecidedly was in charge of watching how Gabriele's health progressed.

He looked back at the peaceful face of Gabriele, unable not to notice how terribly paler she appeared then before. It was all Ruthvard's doing. "I wonder what made Ruthvard decide to have a wife around. He seems to be the Casanova**(1)** type."

"I've been wondering the same thing, wolf boy." purred a voice behind him.

Meg's whole body jerked around at the sound of the speaker. Her grey eyes widen in horror, her mouth gaping slightly. "Y-you…" was all she was able to muster. Though she didn't say the intruder's name, Kailn knew immediately who it was. His sharp sense of smell detected rotten flesh and corruption while his keen hearing recognized the painfully familiar voice of acid sweetness.

"Well met, Harrille." Contempt was evident in his voice. A playful laughter rang against his ears, responding to his spiteful statement. He grinned toothily, feeling the animal in him arising. It was ready to attack, ready to kill.

It was time for Harrille to fear the ferocity of the werewolves.

Before he could whirl around and plummet Harrille to the ground, something long and sharp punctured his skin. It drove straight into the muscles surrounding his spine. With one hand he searched for the object penetrating his flesh, finding it in a matter of seconds. Clenching his teeth and wincing, he hastily pulled the object out from his back, ignoring the blazing pain erupting all over his erector spinea. Smiling with satisfaction he looked down at the small, slim object now covered in his sticky blood.

A dart. He smirked. Did Harrille truly believe she could kill him off with a puny dart?

_I knew she wasn't the brightest wolf in the pack but I didn't think she was _this _thick._

Confident, Kailn turned to face Harrille, bloodied dart in hand. Much to his surprise, she wore a triumphant smile on her face, clutching a dart blower rather protectively. He was about to ask her what was so amusing when a jolt of pain exploded through out his entire back. Gasping for air, he sank to his knees, trying to calm the blood pounding violently in his head. His limbs were rendered feeble and useless and his energy draining quickly. His whole body felt like it had been poisoned but that wasn't the case…poison would have no affect on him!

His eyes bulged in horror as it looked down at the dainty red dart glistening innocently in his stained hand. Then it hit him.

It wasn't just any old dart.

It was a _silver _dart.

Once the silver coated at the dart's point pricked his skin, it had rushed straight into his bloodstream. Now with every inch he moved it would take its toll on him. Every breath he drew the silver would ravage his body. He was doomed.

"Do you like the special silver dart? My brother and I made it just for you, mangy mutt." cackled Harrille wickedly, waving the dart blower to establish her authority over him. Oh, how she loved wrestling power away from her opponents and seeing their helplessness and shocked expressions! How she loved when her enemies kneed at her feet in agonizing torment! Werewolves in particular; they were such fun to torture.

"Soulless fiend! Your hideousness always had revealed itself on your face!" Kailn spat out, but with a terrible price. His defying retort cost him a few more seconds off his life. Meg was already at his side, trying her best to relax her love and defend not only him, herself, but the defenseless Gabriele behind them.

Meg glowered loathingly at Harrille, her detest for the vampiress finally reaching the maximum limit.

"What you do want, _Harrille_?! Kailn has done nothing wrong to you! Did your brother send you?!"

Harrille tossed her head back and gave another cackle, sending small shivers down Meg's neck. She smiled unctuously at the red-headed female, displaying her sparkling white fangs.

"Such a smart girl. You are right; Ruthvard _did_ send me after you two. Technically, this is not what _I _want, it's what _he _wants. He wants you and that filthy dog dead so he can successfully transfer that woman behind you into a vampire. If I kill you two and bring her to him, he'll insure that Dracula will be mine." she explained sweetly, but Meg hissed furiously at the vampire's words.

"You can try all you want, Horrible, but Master Dracula will never be yours. He will **never **love you! He loves Gabriele!" As soon as Meg realized what she just said, she instantly regretted it. The secret was out, right in front of all people, the vampire who would _kill _to become Master Dracula's new bride.

Kailn squeezed protectively on Meg's arms, trying to assure her that despite her capricious outburst everything was going to be alright. She replied with a tighter squeeze of her own, signaling her fright in what was yet to come.

"I'm here for you," he whispered into her ear. She nodded, but barely. Fear had stiffen most of her body parts.

_Thunk. _

They looked up to what made the sound and saw it came from the dart blower. It had slipped from Harrille's hands right after Meg's outburst and fell to the lofty ground. The vampiress's face was unreadable, but her cold eyes were intense and she trembled chaotically.

"No…no…no…" they heard her murmur to herself, "that's just not possible…I'm the one for him…." She brought her attention back to the hunched figures of Meg and Kailn and her shocked demeanor melted away. Fury flashed across her face and a hellish screech exploded from her throat.

"Whore! You lie! Dracula loves me and only me! There is no one else!" She then took her anger out on Meg. The seething vampiress flew straight at Meg, knocking her several feet away from Kailn.

"MEG!" screamed Kailn, forgetting his condition for a brief moment. He began crawling to his lover when Harrille smacked him in the head, sending him flying backwards. This set of action left Gabriele unprotected. The werewolf howled in pain as the liquated silver shot through him again and remained still to steady his breathing. Knowing she wouldn't have to worry about the wounded werewolf attacking her, Harrille focused on Meg again. She hovered in front of her, a deadly scowl plastered on her face.

"You will pay dearly for those disgusting words, you little half-breed!" she shrieked and lunged at Meg again, claws outstretched.

As the clawed hands came in fighting distance, Meg wearily but stubbornly raised her foot up and squarely kicked Harrille in face. Yelping, the malevolent vampiress covered her face, terrified of the damage that was done to it. Then, remembering it would heal instantly, she continued her assault on Meg. The hateful lady screamed, hollered on how Meg would regret that and everything else she did 'wrongfully' towards her.

"I'd like to see you try, old hag!" Meg shouted back, still holding her ground. She'd be damned before she'd give in to Horrible Harrille! That woman was an embarrassing, despicable excuse for a vampire! …But who was she to judge? She was just a half-vampire.

"Insolent scullery maid! Your death will be slow and painful as possible!"

With that said, Harrille fired straight at Meg, her face contorted with utter contempt and unimaginable fury. Using her alarming speed she pinned Meg all the way to the ground, her hands gripping the half-vampire's wrists and her knees grinding into Meg's thighs. Satisfied with her handiwork, Harrille simpered at Meg's distress. Bending her body down closer to Meg's face, she titled her head so her breath would be blaring against Meg's own pale neck. She flickered her tongue out to taste the red-head's skin and chuckled when her victim shivered repulsively.

"For such a revolting creature you sure taste scrumptious," she teased mockingly, "if that's how your flesh tastes like…." She gave Meg a wicked grin before finishing.

"Then I wonder how your blood will taste, half-breed." Laughing merrily, she sank her fangs into the neck of the struggling Meg and began drinking her fill.

Meg's inane screams and Kailn's unintelligible roars were the only voices that filled the air with absolute horror and pain.

* * *

Everywhere else was silent. With the exception of the quiet sound of invisible drums. 

"How much longer will it be till we arrive at Budapest?"

Carl glanced down briefly at the aged map dangling in his hands. He squinted, furrowed his eyebrows, and then returned with an answer.

"If we keep at this pace and make infrequent breaks we should arrive at Budapest at five days ride."

Van Helsing swore. "And what if we _don't _take any breaks?" Carl swallowed nervously, not liking where this was going.

"Three days ride at least. Maybe two in a half, depending terrain and weather wise." he concluded, dreading what Van Helsing was already plotting in his mind. It wasn't like Carl wanted to find Gabriele-he did, more then ever-but Van Helsing was acting like a near dictator during their ride to Budapest. Hours and hours of endless riding and saddle sours, days upon days of little rest and eating, and tormenting minutes of being caught in thunderstorms were more than enough to dampen Carl's spirits…just a little.

Okay, that was a lie. All the complications along the road were enough to put a HUGE damper in his spirits. He hadn't had a decent sleep in weeks!

But it wasn't enough for Van Helsing. It seems that the travel to Budapest only strengthen his fervor further, supplying him with an undying, fierce hope that he would be reunited with his daughter.

Carl prayed silently to God for his friend's sake that they wouldn't be too late to save Gabriele. If they were…Carl feared for Van Helsing. He feared what might happen to his life-long companion if he had to face Gabriele's dead body. Losing Anna was enough.

_Please Lord Almighty, spare Van Helsing from that fate. Offer us your mercy and allow Van Helsing to see his daughter once more, unscathed and alive. _

He didn't know how much Van Helsing and Gabriele would need that prayer.

* * *

In all his previous years, Ruthvard never thought this day would come for him. He never thought the chance for eternal power and glory would be within his reach and the title of the vampire king would rest upon him. But it had, thanks to all the waiting and recent events that tipped the scales into his favor. But most of all, it was thanks to _Him_. 

His sole master, Lucifer.

"Evening, Master Lucifer," he said to the ruler of Hell. Lucifer smirked before lifting the shadows away to fully reveal himself to his faithful subordinate.

"The same to you, Ruthvard. I heard your summoning." Ruthvard nodded, preparing the explanation already whirling through his mind.

"Recent events have caused me to do so. I am concerned with the future of the vampires, My Lord Lucifer, and most of it centers around Count Dracula."

Lucifer gave an acknowledge nod, understanding where this was heading to. He motioned Ruthvard to continue.

"From speculations and observations, the infamous Count Vladislaus Dragula seems unable to…uphold his title and rank. I fear he has gotten a bit too soft—"

"—so you summoned me to see if Dracula is fit to be removed and for you to take his place. Is that correct?" finished Lucifer amusingly, a feral grin adorning his lips.

"Yes, Master Lucifer. If you need me to explain further—"

The Devil waved his hand away for silence and Ruthvard broke off. He hesitated, wondering what his master might do next. He kept himself rigidly still and did his best to calm the nerves screaming inside his stomach. He didn't the like the silence that was currently engulfing the room. It had to be a bad sign.

What would happen to him?

"Relax, Ruthvard. No harm will come to you." Clearly Lucifer must have read his mind or his face. _I just hope I'm only readable to him and not with the others. _"After all, I have seen everything you told and I don't need proof to see that Dracula is failing me. Van Helsing is still alive and Dracula hesitates to turn his daughter into his bride. Such weakness is not allowed in my son so I shall have him removed."

"Wait, wait, slow down. Did you say 'his daughter'? _The Van Helsing's daughter_?" Satan chuckled amusing at Ruthvard outcry. That vampire's face was utterly priceless.

"My, my, I forgot for a moment that you plan to have his daughter, Gabriele, as your wife. Nasty shock, I suppose, but you'll get over it. She will still be the perfect bride for you, Ruthvard, so don't get discourage about who her parents are. I _need _her to execute the final parts of my plans against Van Helsing. But first, I must grant you the title, the King of Vampires. You'll need that mighty power if you want to help my schism succeed." He paused, absorbing his servant's sober expression and the delighted glint in his eyes. Ruthvard was, indeed, the correct replacement for Count Dracula.

"Are you ready, Lord Ruthvard?"

"Ready as ever, Master Lucifer," came the reply.

"Wonderful. Shall we begin?"

* * *

_Get up, weakling. _

Kailn stirred but the silver just zapped his strength again. His breathing had worsened, his joints were stiff, and he could barely move without being in excruciating pain. He wanted to do what his mind told him but…he couldn't. He couldn't move his pinky to even save his life.

_What about Meg's? Are you just going to stand and allow Harrille drain her dry? _

Kailn winced as another tortured scream erupted from Meg, followed by a demented cackle from Harrille. "Believe me, I wish there was something I could do," he whispered to himself, laying hapless in the dirt.

_There _is_ something you can do; you just lack the willpower to do it! You claim that you love Meg. How can you say that if all you do is watch her die without trying to save her!_

Snarling, he dug his nails deep into the ground, repositioning himself and his legs, and began to drag his whole body to the hunched Harrille and the sprawled Meg, limp in the malevolent vampire's arms. Bit by bit he inched himself closer and closer to the two ladies and second by second he was in reaching distance.

Biting his lip to utter not a single sound, Kailn hoisted his body up. He ignored the blazing, aguish pain zapping in and out of his body; he did not care an inkling about it. He didn't even care about his health right now. The only thing centered in his mind was Meg. He would save her and there wasn't anything Harrille could do about it.

_This time it will be _she _on the ground, not I. Let my face be the last thing she sees and let my howl be the last sound she hears! _

With a thundering roar, Kailn lunged at Harrille's back, his werewolf transformation already taking place. It was all too late for the scheming vampiress to defend herself from a leaping werewolf.

He rammed his razor sharp claws into her back, blood squirting out of the holes. Harrille let out an ear-splitting yell and instantly released Meg from her hold. Before she could shift into her bat form Kailn's jaws clomped on her neck, sinking his teeth through her flesh and to the bone. Blood streamed down the ivory back of Harrille as she screamed and screamed her death scream. The cry was awful, both heart-wrenching and earth-shattering. She struggled and flailed with her vampiric might but Kailn just tighten his grip and clamped down harder. Harrille's dark eyes were moist and bulged out like sausages, tears running free from all ends. Red liquid stained the werewolf's muzzle and his dark chocolate fur while soaking the pale body of the female vampire. As the ghastly shriek continued and the hatred and strength inside Kailn increased, seeming to be powered by Harrille's demise. He rapidly closed all doors to her salvation and chance of survival so she broke into one, final cry of death. This one lasted the longest, having no beginning, no middle, no end. It was just an endless cycle of loud, piercing hollers of bloody murder.

And then it was over.

No more screams, no more twitches, no more signs of life from Harrille. The werewolf Kailn withdrew his bloodied claws and jaw from her backside and turned her over to double-check.

Cloudy, lackluster eyes, ashen face, and parted mouth in a finished yell of pure agony. Suddenly, the corpse shook vehemently, bubbling and churning. With an explosive force it burst into rotten, smoking remains.

Harrille was vanquished.

"Kailn…." Hearing his name, Kailn whirled around. There lied Meg, her body limp as a rag doll, her face devoid of life. Panicking he rushed to her side, propping her feeble body on his lap and in his arms. He stroked her forehead, trying his best to force the sickening lump forming in his throat or to ignore the extremely faint, weak breaths Meg drew out from her lungs. Her skin was excessively icy against his warm touch, much colder than normal. Though he inadvertently denied it and believed there was another away, in his heart Kailn knew the truth of Meg's condition.

She is dying.

"Kailn…. I'm so glad that you're alive," Meg rasped out.

"Shhhh, don't talk. I'm here for you," he whispered soothingly. A tiny, barely noticeable grin reached her lips. She lifted her closest arm to him and rested it beside his hair, rubbing the smooth, tangled texture between her ice-cold fingers. She knew how much Kailn adored her touch and she to him. Tears welled up in his blue eyes as he watched her struggle to delay her death a little longer. Why did this have to happen to her?

"Oh, Meg. I am so sorry. I…I should have been there sooner, to defend Harrille off for you. The silver shouldn't have made a difference; I could have been at your side before she attacked." Meg did a partial 'no' head shake, eyes glistening.

"Don't blame yourself for my passing, Kailn. There was nothing you could have done. You defeated her in the end and you were able to stop what she began so you did succeed in saving me after all—"

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" butted in Kailn hoarsely, "You were supposed to be alive and I would ask you to be my bride! I wanted your hand in marriage!" He stopped short, a sob stuck in his throat. Allowing the tears to pour down, he cradled Meg up against his chest, listening blissfully to her angelic breathing. She titled her head upward, an enormous grin plastered on her features.

"…Really, Kailn? Oh, that is so lovely…. I always wondered when you would do it…but was too afraid to bring it up, you see…." She shivered intensely. Kailn brought her closer to him, radiating his body heat towards her. "I'm so happy, Kailn, that I found you and we have each other. Not many people have what we have…."

Drawing her few last breaths she wrapped her arms around Kailn, nestling her head on the crook of his neck. He responded with a squeeze and rested his chin on her curly red mane.

"Till death do us apart, Meg."

Dreadful, uncomfortable silence. For a minute, he feared she had left him. Then a sharp, ragged breath broke all feelings of doubt and he heard the final words spoken from his lover's lips.

"I love you, Kailn. My husband." And she was gone.

Still gently holding the cold, lifeless body of his love, the werewolf gazed upward at the sky, crystal droplets streaming wildly down his cheeks and to his chin. He clutched Meg's carcass for comfort and then, with a low voice, replied:

"I love you too, Meg. My wife." He then threw back his head and howled out his pain and misery to the wicked world before him.

* * *

Dracula sighed wearily as he shifted the unconscious body around to suit his arms better and balance the weight on him. Really, did the man who was the filthiest, lowest of the low, worse then all the scumbags have to be excessively pudgy? It was like carrying a hippopotamus around, only he had no idea how heavy those animals _really_ were. 

He had chosen the "victim" to transfuse his blood into Gabriele; however he didn't like the thought of this scum's blood entering Gabriele's body, he knew how tainted the lowlife was. Yet he had no choice. He wanted to take a victim that the village wouldn't miss and be better off without him. So Willie Secreuz, murderer and child molester and rapist, came at the top of his list. Luckily, he was also a drunk so it was quite easy to knock him out.

As he flew over the forest leading to his summer palace, a distinct jolting pain up raced to his heart. He roared in surprise and before he could comprehend this act, a wash of blurry, scattered memories flashed inside his head. That's when the knot inside his gut enlarged by the millions.

Dracula knew this sign. It was the sign of one of his close and important vampires were dying and were sending their last thoughts and memories to him. But who was it?

"_Whore! You lie! Dracula loves me and only me! There is no one else!" _

_Harrille? Who has encountered her? Could it possibly be…_

"_MEG!" _

"NO!" thundered Dracula, nearly dropping the filthy man. This wasn't possible! It can't be right; Meg can't be the one sending him all this…she would have to be at Death's door!

"_You will pay dearly for those disgusting words, you little half-breed!"_

"_I'd like to see you try, old hag!"_

"_Insolent scullery maid! Your death will be slow and painful as possible!"_

"_For such a revolting creature you sure taste scrumptious. If that's how your flesh tastes like…."_

"_Then I wonder how your blood will taste, half-breed."_

He had seen enough. Severing the connection, the memories went out like a light and the rigorous pain soon followed it. Meg…by now she had to be deceased. Harrille probably drained her dry after finishing off Kailn by catching him off guard. Which means...Gabriele is left unprotected and in danger.

Just the mere thought of Harrille harming the very woman who stole his heart was enough to pump the fury into the count's veins and launch him into a speeding bullet of black. There would be Hell to pay once he reaches his destination. If Gabriele is dead as well by the time he arrives, well, Harrille won't be alive much longer.

With great urgency the vampire king quickened his pace and increased his speed, flying toward the stables faster than the speed of sound. He was only a half an hours away from his location and could be there within ten minutes.

It was after when a sorrowful howl reached his ears that he slowly recognized to be Kailn's was when he finally knew about Meg's fate. Her spirit had moved on.

* * *

As the silver silently stole his life away, Kailn kept on howling, ignoring the scorching pain blazing inside of him. The only pain he recognized was the one in his heart. It was spilt in two while his only love's heart stopped beating. Either way, their hearts were dead. 

_I can never love again, not after this. Meg…she was my sole comfort, my defender from my inner demons. She saw something in me that others and I didn't and returned the favor of my love. There is no other woman like Meg; she was my everlasting light, my salvation…._

_My savoir. _

When the last howl left his lips he sank to ground, by Meg's side. The silver coursing through his veins was now finishing its fatal journey and soon, all of his major organs would fail him and break down completely. It would be a long, agonizing process but Kailn felt no physical pain after the loss of his lover. All his sense of feeling was gone, tossed into the wind and scattered across the country. What he wanted was to die and be with Meg in the afterlife. He would merrily go through all the fires and tortures in Hell just to have Meg at his side. Life wasn't worth living without her. After all, he was going to die anyway so why would it matter?

A sudden jerking motion from his heart announced the arrival of his death. Knowing exactly what do wait for, Kailn rested Meg down on the clean, patchy part of the stable's grass and laid himself right next to her. Locking arms around her waist and allowing her fiery head fall on his left shoulder, the blue-eyed werewolf closed his eyes, breathing his last breath. His muscles and organs broke down; his blood flowed sluggishly, clotting his attires. Cells attacked one another and his brain started shutting down from the lack of oxygen. The whims of unconsciousness overcome him and Kailn readied himself to enter into eternal sleep. His mind was soon torn from him and numbness took control of his dying body. As the presence of Death came he embraced it, and his soul was lifted from his corpse, into air and to the Heavens and beyond. Where Meg would be waiting for him.

Kailn died with a tiny smile on his face, knowing he would finally be with his true love. Forever and ever.

A pale man in dark clothes witnessed the scene and shook his head sorrowfully. He lost two very valuable and loyal servants who he came to acknowledge as companions. He approached the sleeping female and dropped a corpulent body along her side. Sighing, he brushed back a stray strand of his black hair and rolled up the fat man's sleeves and pushed down the blonde lady's white satin glove to her wrist. He then rolled up his own cuffs, sliding them past his elbow.

It was time to get to work. Meg and Kailn's valor will not be in vain. There would be time to mourn for them later, but this was not the time. Right now he had to save this woman's life, even if it killed him. He loved her and nothing else mattered.

Before beginning the transfusion, the pale-faced man stroked Gabriele's cheek, worry and sadness lingering in his jet-black eyes. He then withdrew his fingers from her face and set straight to work. Using his sharp fingernails he pricked a vein in Gabriele's arm and the donor's arm and connected the two mini holes with two long tubes attached at each side of a metal box. The box's function was that it sucks up blood from the giver and transports the blood to the receiver at the other end. That was general idea of it, so to speak.

Blood began pumping, leaving the man to go into Gabriele. All Dracula had to do now was to watch, sit, and wait.

…That was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

* * *

Yes, yes, you all read correctly. I killed off Meg, Kailn, and Harrille. Frankly I had too; it was hard to decide Kailn and Meg's role in all this once Gabi meets up with Van Helsing and Carl again and Ruthvard making his grand appearance and such. It was a necessary direction I had to take and it works out with the rest of my story. It goes for Harrille as well; her role in this story was nearly over. What was left for her to do was kill Meg and instigate an attack from Kailn and be butchered in the end result. 

I don't believe people will be too furious at these deaths, they were OCs. Meg and Kailn, maybe. Harrille…everyone hates her and that's way it's supposed to be. She was made to be an unlikable character and the same goes for Ruthvard. You guys might end up despising him more than her; he was actually considering the thought of dispatching his own sister in his devious plot. Now he is just lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce at the opportune moment.

Last of all, there was very little Carl and Van Helsing in this chapter but do you really want to read pages and pages worth of sheer dullness about their grueling journey to Budapest? No monsters are attacking them-they're too frighten to, and all those two boys do is ride, ride, ride, rest and eat, ride, ride, ride, rest again, ride, ride, ride, eat, ride, ride, ride, sleep, ride, ride…you get it.

Dracula: But they are almost at Budapest!

Me: Yes, they certainly are. But who knows how long the blood transfusion will take and what will Ruthvard be up to?

Dracula: There is only one way to know and that is to review and call me "Master"!

Me: Yes to the first, in your vampire dreams to the second.

Dracula: Meanie.

Me: Boo-ho.

**(1)**Casanova- the old word version of 'player' or 'playboy'. Those names weren't created in the 1900s.


	18. No More Secrets, Father

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

Summary: When Dracula has been revived and starts his reign of terror all over again, people turn to the infamous Van Helsing. But Van Helsing resigns from his old life yet passes it to someone else who may be the one to vanquish Dracula once in for all or…lose her heart to him completely and change the son of the devil forever.

No More Secrets, Father 

Now, just by this title, you all will get a sneaky suspicion to what this chapter is about.

Dracula: Is it about cheese?

Me: What?!...:whacks him on the head with a sledgehammer: Pray you, do tell, what on earth is going on in that hebetudinous head of yours?!

Dracula: Um…nothing?...:shrugs shoulders:

Me:sighs: Why do I even bother?

**Angel of Beauty:** :Beams: Really?! Thank you very much! It's always a pleasure to receive your ever so constant reviews.

**Lady Wednesday:** Yes, their passing was tragic. Well, I can't give away much but remember that Lucifer did agree that Dracula was getting "soft" and said "such weakness is not allowed in my son so I shall have him removed"? You'll see how it goes once the chapter rolls.

**Countcresent: **It's good to see you appreciated their love story, I was aiming for that. Here's the next chappie! Though it's kind of depressing in a way….

**Catlover15489:** Trust me, Kailn and Meg's deaths will definitely be avenged. I guaranty you that. Harrille's death for their valor and sacrifice was just only the beginning. Mwuahahahahahahahaha!

**Kairi's-twin:** Hahahaha! Well, I wrote this as quickly as I could and did my up most best to weed out the most of my miserable, accursed, grammar mistakes. Though some do escape my penetrating, proofreading gaze…. I'm glad you liked Meg and Kailn's love, I was wondering if anyone paid attention to that at all or even cared. Good riddance to Harrille indeed! I'm equally satisfied she's deceased and out of my story! As for the ending…you're just going have to stick around and see what happens! Hehehehehehe…:grins demonically:

Me: Time for more fun and chaos! Who-hoo!

Dracula:throws confetti for no particular reason: Yay!

**Disclaimer: Me:sees a shooting star: A shooting star!**

**Dracula: Make a wish!**

**Me: I wish that I own Van Helsing:shooting star explodes: ...What the….**

**Dracula: Was that's suppose to happen?**

**Me: No... There goes my stupendous wish! **

**Dracula: SpeedDemon315 does not own Van Helsing and anything else related to it!

* * *

**

…Darkness…an empty void of absolute nothingness…twisted, slithering shadows clouding her view…the stillness…the unbearable, continuous silence….

Then light.

Gingerly, her eyes open instinctively, squinting at the sudden array of colors. Her sea-green orbs sucked in stormy grey, pastel greens, lackluster marigolds, earthly browns…and bloody reds.

A metallic scent filled the air, her nose catching a whiff of it. _Blood_, her mind told her as she groggily looked around, _Blood was shed on this very ground. _

"Gabriele…?" said a male voice behind her, worry evident in his aristocratic tone. Hearing her name uttered, the blonde-haired woman twisting her torso around, facing none other than Count Dracula himself.

"Dracula?" she heard herself say, "What…happened? How long have I been out?" Dracula knelt down at her side, wearing a relieved expression on his face.

"A lot has happened while you were out but I'll summarize it with the best of my abilities."

He told her about Ruthvard and how he tried making her his wife. He explained how he managed to restore her blood amount by transferring the blood type of another into her body. Dracula also mentioned that she was out for about seventeen hours. He didn't dare to move her to a more comfortable area for he feared any slightest touch could worsen her condition or send her into total shock. He also did not want to attract any unwanted attention.

Gabriele nodding, absorbing it all. "Okay…. What about Meg and Kailn? You said they were helping you—" She broke off, rapidly noticing the grim look appearing on Dracula's face. Sadness lingered in his onyx eyes and his silence to her incomplete question was enough to tell her on what had befallen the half-vampire and the werewolf. Panic arose from the bottom of her gut and she struggled to find the proper words to say to Dracula. Meg…Kailn…they couldn't be dead….

Could they?

"Are they," she began cautiously, "dead?" In the sickening, growing silence, her question hung in mid air. The count averted his gaze to the ground and Gabriele heard herself gasp.

"No…not them. What— …How?" she finally choked out, shocked by this sudden report. Meg and Kailn deceased? How was this remotely even possible? Gabriele's brain began racking up countless of reasons and hypotheses. Were they attacked? Did this Ruthvard fellow kill them? Or other devious vampires from the ball?

"Harrille, Ruthvard's sister, was responsible for their deaths. She shot a silver dart at Kailn and nearly drained Meg dry. Meg died from blood loss while Kailn died from the allergic reaction to the silver." responded Dracula monotonously, eyes still locked on the ground.

"And what of Harrille?" At sound of the vampire's name that caused so much pain and suffering, Dracula's head jerked up violently. Electric blue flashed momentarily in his eyes before returning to their normal charcoal.

"That _woman_ is dead. Even up to Death's door Kailn and Meg fend her off. In the end, Kailn brought her demise before he departed from this world." He turned his head around and for the first time, Gabriele saw what was behind him. As the upcoming blanket of sorrow swept over her, Gabriele forced herself to stare straight ahead at the sight Dracula was now eyeing at.

Two pale, lifeless bodies locked forever in a lover's embrace. One bore a wild name of chocolate brown and the other lively mass of red curls. Small smiles were on their faces, for they knew they would be together in a much better place than this one. They would be joined in the holy bond of marriage by divine might, far beyond the earthly power's reach. Gabriele stood up from her spot and gravely walked over to the bodies. Unsure of what to do or say, she collapsed back down beside the two carcasses. Dracula came up beside, only he remained standing. He stared down at her while she was concentrating on the fallen lovers before her.

Her hand found its way to her neck and the wispy, silver chain wrapped around it. With an abrupt, violent tug, the chain snapped free and now it and the spheroid necklace lay in the palm of her hand. She bent over to the corpse of Meg and tied the silvery opaque pendant on the throat of its original owner.

_Thank you, Meg, for allowing me to use your pendant to protect me at the All Hollow's Eve Ball. _

For Gabriele it just seemed like yesterday when she first met Meg….

_Flashback_

_Pardon me," apologized Gabriele and the red-haired servant shook her head. What she did next astounded Gabriele completely_

"_It's not your fault; I wasn't looking where I was going. It's such a bad habit of mine, really." she replied cheerfully and Gabriele smiled. It was nice to see that there were some friendly faces around here, even if they were vampires. _

"_I'm looking for the dinning room; can you tell me where it is?" Gabriele asked politely to the red-headed servant. The servant nodded enthusiastically, her red curls bouncing everywhere._

"_Of course I do! I'll take you there right now! You must be starving!" exclaimed the maid and she gathered her towels in rapid speed and ushered Gabriele to the dining room. "Master Dracula wouldn't be pleased to know if you went hungry for the day." _

_End of Flashback_

And how could she ever forget her first encounter with Kailn?

_Flashback_

"_No…. It can't be!" she whispered breathlessly, "I just can't be in…. It's impossible…." Her eyes scanned around the new and strange room she was now standing in, her mouth slightly gaping open with awe. "This can't be…Castle Dracula?!?!"_

"_Yes, my dear, it is. Welcome to Castle Dracula." answered voice in the dark, cloaked by the shadows._ _Without remarking, Gabriele thrust the torch to the direction of where the voice came from, ready to confront the speaker. Who she saw was something she wasn't entirely prepared for. _

"_Who…who are you?" Gabriele whispered breathlessly at figure before, revealed by the light of her torch. Facing her was the most ragged, untidy, scraggy-looking man she had ever seen. His clothes were torn and his shirt appeared more as rags than a top and his pants ripped all over. Blood stains were everywhere and the whiskers on his face made him look more threatening and disheveled. His wild, rich, dark chocolate hair was tossed about and his deep, light blue eyes studied her like a hawk. Gabriele wasn't to sure if he was a servant of Dracula or prisoner._

_The man advanced toward her and she took a half step back but held her ground and he stared down at her, deciding whether if she was a threat or not. Finally the man backed away and said in a far out tone, "I am slave of Dracula." Sadness was hidden deep in his voice and Gabriele stared hard at him, feeling a wave of pity for him. She walked a step closer to him, curiosity nagging at her. What was he doing here at Castle Dracula rather than at Castle Frankenstein, with the other vampire servants? Gabriele's senses told her he wasn't vampire, but not exactly human either. _

"_But what's your name?" she asked him. His sky-blue eyes swerved back to her. _

"_Kailn." he replied bluntly. "I'm a werewolf." _

_End of Flashback_

Meg and Kailn were her companions during her stay at both Castle Frankenstein and Castle Dracula. They offered their support when she was practically furious at Dracula and Meg was always determined that she would have a marvelous and comfortable stay with them. They were a lot nicer and more welcoming than normal human beings. Despite her occupation as a monster hunter, they didn't shun her away from them or scorn contemptuously at her. They gave to her their friendship and that was more than she could ever hope to ask from them.

Now they were dead. They died, protecting her. Protecting her…. Gabriele clenched her fists at the thought, frustrated on how helpless she was in the situation. If she hadn't gone with Ruthvard in the first place, Meg and Kailn would still be alive and kicking.

_It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's my entire fault. …My fault. _

"I'm sorry, Dracula," she whispered. Dracula arched an eyebrow. Why did she say that? It wasn't in her place to be sorry for the outcome because she simply wasn't apart of the onslaught.

"You shouldn't be sorry, Gabriele," he said, "This had nothing to do with you." From those very words Gabriele shot up like a rocket and whirled around to face him. Her face was covered in absolute guilt and her hands were balled up in fists. Her eyes shinned with not only lurking tears but anger as well. Anger not directed towards him but herself. Dracula knew what was coming next.

"Nothing to do with me?! It has everything to do with me!" she shouted, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "The only reason why Meg and Kailn are dead is because of me! I'm responsible for their deaths, not Harrille! They died defending me while I was unconscious for making a stupid, terrible mistake! If I had fought back when Ruthvard bit me, their fate could have been reversed. My foolishness cost you two rare and loyal companions, Dracula, and I can't forgive myself for that!"

Dracula gazed deeply into Gabriele's troubled eyes, his heart breaking for all the guilt she must be feeling. She should know it wasn't her fault about Meg and Kailn, their passing was simply inevitable. Why should she blame herself on something she had no control on?

"It's not your fault, Gabriele. You and I both know that. This is something we both have no power over." Nothing came from the blonde-haired monster hunter. "If there's anyone to blame, it's Ruthvard." he added, allowing venom to slip into his words. He thought she would agree with him, nod her head, and drop the subject. Oh, how dead wrong he was.

"But don't you see? I started this all! I started it just as soon as Ruthvard took a bite out of me and I slipped into unconsciousness! I thought I could handle him myself and that miscalculation took away two very dear people to me! If I—" Once again, her sentence was cut off, but this time was different. Before she could say anything else, Dracula had pulled her close to him and envelope her in an embrace. A tender, calm, loving one. Clutching her tightly to his chest, Dracula gently stoke her hair, trying his best to soothe her rage at herself.

"All of this is nonsense, Gabriele. Kailn and Meg both would agree. They died protecting you not just on my orders but _because they wanted to_. They saw you as a friend and when you were down, they rushed to your defense. They looked out for each other, just as you and I did to them the past. They wouldn't want you to blame yourself for their passing, Gabi. Instead, they would want to live your life to its fullest and not hold back at all." Gabriele lifted her head up to him, staring blankly at him. Then, she nodded, finally understanding it completely.

"They have each other and that's what matters. They're in a better place now and nothing will be able to separate them." she murmured softly, a half-smile on her lips. Dracula nodded at this and tucked a loose stand behind her ear.

"That's right. They want us to be happy just as they were before their final moments." The half-smile turned into a beam and Gabriele's dreary mode steadily was uplifted.

"To be happy…." she repeated. To her utter amazement and surprise, Dracula replied by leaning in and kissing her straight on the lips.

…And she was kissing him back, enjoying every single second of it.

_Finally this is happening! I wonder how long Dracula has been waiting to do this…. _

She lost all focus within her thoughts when Dracula nibbled the right corner of her mouth, begging for an entrance. She complied gladly. Her heart soared like a flacon and pumped to the max as his tongue slid into her mouth, taunting and teasing her own tongue to join him. She rose to the challenge, determined not surrender to the count…not just yet. A yearning ache from the pit of her stomach erupted again, spreading the fiery passion all across her body. She felt Dracula's hands sliding all across her body, going up and down from her waist to her hair. Her arms remained around his neck, clinging together furiously as they kissed aggressively. The heat began rising between their nicely fitted bodies and the friction was insane. One of Dracula's cool hands was beginning to snake underneath a strap of her dress, causing goose bumps to rise in her flesh. They went faster, and faster, and faster, and—

"GABRIELE!"

Startled, Dracula and Gabriele instantly broke of their kiss, whirling at the direction of the voice. Dracula stiffen at the sight of the voice's owner and suppressed a growl threatening to escape. Looking at Gabriele, his fury was replaced with concern, for her face paled and her eyes suddenly appeared wary. He didn't blame her, he's shocked too!

"Gabriele?" the figure shouted again, "What's going on?!" Gabriele gulped and cast an uneasy glance at Dracula.

"Please, let me explain…Father."

* * *

Van Helsing always made sure he was prepared for just about anything. Even if he was going into an unknown battle, he still liked to have some sort of plan or reaction to the situation before rushing in blindly. But, nothing, absolutely nothing, in all his years could prepare him for the most crushing sight he could have ever seen: Dracula and his daughter kissing. And she was doing it _willingly_! 

It was much worse than in his nightmares when he was forced to witness Dracula and Gabriele unleashing their passion and lust on one another but this…. This was different. The dreams were a figment of his mind, his imagination (amazingly on how he actually had one). The kiss between Gabriele and Dracula was real. Real as real can be.

The stunning, inconceivable scene was more than he could bear.

Ignoring Carl's protests on not to rush into things without thinking, Van Helsing bellowed his daughter's name out, releasing the overwhelming shock and pain that he bottled up inside him.

"GABRIELE!"

All it took was his yell to break them apart and sense his presence. Now everything he had planned for was going straight to Hell.

* * *

Her father was here. Out of all the times he could have showed up, he had to arrive to witness her and Dracula kissing, their bodies embracing each other. She knew what Father would be thinking, saying, and doing. She had to stop him before the situation gets any worse. 

Stepping away from Dracula, Gabriele bravely strode over her father, who was also making his towards her. Seeing his threatening demeanor, Gabriele forced her nervousness down and began handling the problem in a thorough, stable manner.

"Dad, listen to me. I know at first glance it seems unbelievable but underneath it's different," she explained rather lamely. Honestly, how was she going to tell her love for her father's archenemy to her dad? It would be inviting a death wish, for Pete's sake!

Van Helsing reached out and grabbed her by her shoulders, his dark eyes boring into her green ones. "Snap out of it, Gabi! You can't let him control you like that!" Slightly annoyed, Gabriele tried again.

"Dad, you don't get it! Dracula is not as bad as he once was, he's changed man now. You've got to listen to me!" She glared at Van Helsing's already protesting mouth. His grip on her arms tighten but she ignored it. Right now Father was about to explode in a fit of rage and charge at Dracula with all his might.

"**Goddammit, Dad, I love him!"**

Dracula's eyes widen at the blunt outburst and so did Van Helsing's. The former monster hunter let go of her, arms flopping to his sides. He stared long and hard at her, studying and watching every aspect of her. It was almost as if he looking for any signs of possession or hypnotism that Dracula might have used against her. He would find nothing. She loved Dracula freely and willingly and there was not single thing her dad could do about it.

"Gabi…. You don't know what you're saying. Dracula…he's controlling you wit his mind! He's making you say all this!" Taken back, Gabriele could only ogle at Van Helsing's seething face. After all she said…it didn't make a difference? Did it matter at all? Did Dad truly believe that Dracula was the same man he fought years ago? Why wouldn't he just listen to her?!

"No! You got it wrong! Dracula is not—" Before she could finish her sentence Van Helsing was already shoving her behind, into Carl's care.

"Watch over her, Carl," he commanded, "I'm going to fight Dracula and free my daughter from his hold." Carl nodded and put a comforting, friendly arm around Gabriele's shoulders, drawing her towards him in a protective manner.

"It's going to be okay, Gabi. Just follow me—"

"NO!" she screamed, breaking away from the friar, "You can't do this!" Running up to Van Helsing, who was advancing closer the solemn, still Dracula, she left Carl to eat her dust. With a desperate lung, she yanked the fabric of his trench coat and tugged him back. He brushed her aside, trying to move on upward. She pulled back even harder, trying to get Van Helsing to face her.

"Let go, Gabi!" He walked forward. Gabriele furrowed her brows in concentration.

"I won't until you hear me out!"

"Don't you see he's controlling you?! He's forcing you to do this! He's turning you against me!" Gabriele shook her head vigorously, struggling to keep herself from screaming at her own father and chide him of his blind stubbornness to the situation. _Sometimes I think he's worse than me…._

"Quit saying that, Dad! I'm in full control of myself, thank you very much," she snarled, irritated by her father's persistence. Van Helsing ignored this and managed to get his coat free from Gabriele's death grip. However, before he could take another step towards Dracula, the next four words from Gabriele's lips immobilized him.

"I know about Mother." The statement seemed harsh, almost accusing, with anger, hurt, and confusion mixed together. Dread in his heart, Van Helsing turned around to at last confront his daughter and the skeletons lurking about in his closet.

"You do?" he asked stoically and she nodded. Her eyes betrayed nothing to him and her smooth, fair face displayed only cool, collected features. It was the moment he feared yet waited longingly for. It was the day when he would hide his secrets from her no more. It was time for her to hear everything that she was supposed to hear the minute she took his role of monster hunting. From her mother to his werewolf transformation; down to every last detail he left out in the earlier years, back in the days of her childhood. He would have to tell her all of it.

"Dad, what are you hiding from me?" demanded Gabriele's voice, "What secret you have yet to tell me about how you and Mother bore me into this world and what other secrets from your days as the great Van Helsing have you burrowed from my acknowledgement? Tell me, Father!"

Her tone changed from demanding to an almost passive pleading.

"No more secrets, Father. Please?"

A tired, weary nod came from her father, followed by, "Alright, it's time you should know…about everything."

* * *

Deep in the corners of darkness, hidden by the shadows of the night, a pale man with short, sleek chestnut hair watched the squabbling figures of Gabriele and Van Helsing, a motionless Dracula, and a perplexed Carl. Behind the man was another one, only he was taller and more sinister looking. He established a more powerful aura of authority and strength than the aristocratic man in front of him. 

The lesser man turned to the godly-like man, curling his mouth into a malevolent grin. A hungry gleam was unmistakably visible in his eye.

"Everything is going according to plan, Master Lucifer. Once the legendary (he spoke that word with playful sarcasm) Van Helsing finishes confessing all his secrets to his beloved daughter, he and Dracula will fight, no matter what Gabriele says in the matter." Ruthvard mused in a regaling tone.

"…Leaving you to pick up the fallen pieces of Gabriele and turning her into your future queen." finished Satan, equally allowing his amusement to be shown on his features as well. Both men were pleased on how well the fate is supporting their devious scheme.

Lucifer titled his head upward, gazing casually at the darkening, cloudy sky. In about an hour or two it would be night again, leaving the final placements of his grand schism to settle in.

"There will be a full moon tonight," he stated cryptically. He looked back at a bemused Ruthvard and a sinister smirk become evident on the Devil's face.

"And then the _real _fun can begin."

* * *

"…You were a werewolf?!" Gabriele exclaimed in disbelief, "How is that possible?" She whirled over to Carl for assurance and he soberly nodded. Gabriele shook her head fiercely, not wanting to believe what her father was saying. 

Her father, the legendary, infamous Van Helsing, a werewolf? He once became one of the very things he sought, pledged, to vanquish? How could this be?"

"You see, Gabriele," Carl began explaining after he had eventually caught up, "Anna, your mother, had an older brother named Velkan. He was bitten by a former werewolf servant of Dracula's, and thus, he was bound to Dracula's will." The friar glanced uneasily at the stoic figure of the count, who hadn't budged an inch during the last half an hour.

"And?" inquired Gabriele impatiently. Carl continued his explanation.

"Through time, Velkan managed to bite your father and infect him, giving him the curse. We found out in order to kill Dracula a werewolf with a strong will to resist his control would be able to accomplish that task. Van Helsing was that such werewolf."

Gabriele turned back to look again at her dad. He wore his usual stony mask, betraying nothing. Even his eyes were blank; no warmth seemed to reach them. It was as if he was preparing himself for her upcoming screams of hatred.

"So that's how he defeated Dracula those many years ago, by turning into a werewolf. Is that…how Mom died, Dad?" she asked quietly, unblinking eyes directed onto her dad. Carl swerved his head rapidly at Van Helsing, wondering if his friend will respond to his daughter's unfriendly question. There was silence at first and no movement came from him. With a heavy heart, Van Helsing nodded stiffly.

"She died trying to inject the cure into me while I was still a werewolf. …I killed her when she was trying to save me." he replied, his voice cracking. "I killed the very woman I loved…and your beloved mother." A silent, rebellious tear slithered down along the side of his face.

"It was my entire fault."

"_It's not your fault, Gabriele…."_

Swallowing her anxiety and pushing her fears aside, Gabriele boldly strode to her father and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't say that, Dad," she murmured, the dejá vu words echoing through out her head. Not too long ago, she had thought the very same thing, believing she brought Meg and Kailn's demise. But Dracula proved her wrong and showed her how death was something that could not be controlled or manipulated. Now it was her turn to say the same to Father.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for Mom's death. I don't, Carl doesn't, and neither does Mom. Death is just a source of power that has no master and cannot be halted from its task. Without it, life wouldn't be so precious. You need to stop torturing yourself and learn to forgive yourself, Dad. I know I do."

Stunned, Van Helsing stared down alarmingly at his daughter who still had her arms around him in a tight hug. After all those years of worrying, he believed she would despise him after this. Her real reaction was the exact opposite. It was like she had gained some wisdom beyond her years and knowledge that men older then he were foolishly oblivious to while she was away. This made him swell up with pride inside.

He returned the embrace, the tears flowing freely. Finally, in all these long, confusing years, he was forgiven for his past sins.

"Thank you, Gabi. Thank you for your forgiveness."

* * *

I know, I know, it's shorter than usual but the demands were high and you guys got want you wanted, ja? Frankly, I thought ending with Gabriele comforting and freeing Van Helsing's anger at himself would end quite nicely to this chapter. It was kind of a chapter focusing around Van Helsing and Gabi's father/daughter bond. Yet I couldn't resist into putting some Dracula and Gabriele fluff, I really couldn't. They haven't been having much action with each other in awhile and I was overdue for it anyway. The next chapter for sure is when Gabriele and you all finally discover _how _Anna and Van Helsing were able to have Gabriele. I'll give yah hint: It's unrealistic! 

Dracula: So readers, you know the drill. Review and I'll give you a kiss!

Me: O.O! What's this? A bribe? Don't turn into a whore man on me, Drac, or its to the dungeons with you!

Dracula:whimpers while cowering: I-I'll be good…. Please don't hurt me.


	19. Van Helsing's Tale of Anna

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

Summary: When Dracula has been revived and starts his reign of terror all over again, people turn to the infamous Van Helsing. But Van Helsing resigns from his old life yet passes it to someone else who may be the one to vanquish Dracula once in for all or…lose her heart to him completely and change the son of the devil forever.

Van Helsing's Tale of Anna And What Happens After It

Sorry for the excessively, elongate, murderous wait, I ran into a little thing called writer's block. Well, here's another chapter. Have fun with it, kiddies!

Dracula: Look at all these reviews! That means a lot of kisses:runs off to give reviewers their earned kisses:

Me: Oh boy…. :shakes head and sighs: I really need to put a leash on that guy.

**Countcresent: **He was motionless for a reason. He saw his nemesis yet didn't want to "intrude" on Gabriele and Van Helsing's conversation. He knows words from right now are useless because Van Helsing wouldn't quite believe even if he said "I love your daughter." Van Helsing would get suspicious, this is Dracula we're talking about. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much, this next chapter should clear up a few things and perhaps satisfy you a bit.

**Crazy-emerald-blue:** Aw man…you are too kind. I find great stories while surfing too and I'm glad my story happened to cross your path while surfing. I know what Dracula is capable of and he knows what I'm capable of. Just that simple knowledge has prevented us from raging war on each other. Heh heh…. Enjoy this next chapter, it contains a surprise or two!

**Kairi's-twin: **I'm delighted you think so. Don't worry, Drac will uphold his head of the bargain, whether I like it or not. **  
**

**Searching for Stars: **Villains are my specialty, I work quite well with them. :cackles: Thank you for support, I'm glad I'm keeping everyone in character and Ruthvard is being a wonderful villain.

**Evanensce: **Well, wait no more because here's the next chapter. Have fun reading!

**Ron's Sexy Girl 750: **I'll be happy to deliver the message, he will be thrilled to receive such appreciation. Thanks for the review, it's nice to hear compliments like that.

**Disclaimer: I can only be 'funny' for so long. So, er, go down and read the next chapter, there's no hilarious disclaimer today. **

**Dracula: Once again, SpeedDemon315 does not own Van Helsing!**

**Me: I think they know that by now.

* * *

**

"Uh, Dad?"

"Yes, Gabi?"

"…Can you tell me about how you and Mom had me? How she came back to life supposedly?" There was silence and Gabriele feared her father wouldn't respond to her question. She would give up almost anything to discover the mystery behind her mother, Anna, and her father's relationship.

"Alright, but you might want to sit down. This will be a long one," stated Van Helsing.

"You might as well take his word," Carl added gently and the friar, his best friend, and the female monster hunter sat down. Remembering a certain vampire, she quickly got back up and ran to Dracula. Saying not a word, she took his hand and pulled him towards Carl and Van Helsing. Van Helsing raised an eyebrow but uttered nothing. Gabriele forced Dracula sit in their little circle and took a seat between him and her father. Carl glanced nervously at the two sworn enemies, wondering how they'd react being near the other's presence. Stunningly enough, they both remained taciturn.

Not explaining her actions in bringing Dracula along to hear Van Helsing's story, Gabriele urged him to start. Eyeing Dracula warily, for the past cannot be forgotten so easily, Van Helsing cleared his throat and began the tale he and Anna shared with each other long ago.

* * *

**24 years ago…. Rome, Italy; 1888**

"I told you once and I'm telling you again. I'M NOT GOING!" thundered Van Helsing. Taken back, the Cardinal just stood there for a few minutes with his mouth hanging open. Gathering his wits, the Cardinal scowled at Van Helsing and the anguished monster hunter braced himself for another berating.

"Why not?!" demanded the Cardinal. Van Helsing didn't respond, for he didn't want to. It had been a week since his trip to Transylvania and he couldn't rid himself of Anna's image from his mind. Her body was gone but her ghost still continued to haunt him, day and night. The guilt hung over him like wavering fragrance clinging to the morning air, his own private thunderclouds raining his misery and suffering back down him. Sometimes the pain was more then he could bear.

"Van Helsing?" At the sound of his name, he jerked himself out his sadden thoughts and returned his gaze back at the Cardinal.

"What?" he asked shortly. If the Cardinal was irritated by Van Helsing's rude behavior he didn't show it. A frown was on his lips and the stern lines creased deeply on his forehead.

"This wouldn't happen to have something to do with Anna Valerious…would it?" The silence beforehand returned and thickened the tension between the two men. Van Helsing glared his eyes straight into the Cardinal's head, wishing he would just disappear. Did that man have to be so damn nosy and pry into his personal business?! Wasn't the work he did in the past enough?

"No." After lying directly to a holy man's face, the legendary monster hunter simply walked out of the room and then exited the cathedral completely for some fresh air to get away from his so-called "job" as quickly as possible.

"Why does the Cardinal have to be so aggravating? Can't he just listen for once?!"

He kicked a can into a foreboding alley. Lord, wasn't he feeling down. Maybe this was he had to do from now on, lie about his true feelings to the Cardinal to prevent further annoyance and arguments. Van Helsing would rather die a slow, painful, and terrible death and lose his memories repeatedly than to admit to that man he still hadn't gotten over Anna's death. After all, _he_ was the one responsible for her demise. He really couldn't find the room to forgive him completely, or at all. It was him who took away his beacon of hope, of love, and extinguished that fiery spark that struck a chord in that lost, numb heart of his.

"I miss you, Anna," he whispered to himself, staring sorrowfully at the cloudy sky. The sky above him seemed to be reflecting his emotions back at him. All that there was needed now was some pouring rain and it would be complete.

Footsteps came towards his direction but he paid no heed to them. What he wanted to do for the time being was look up at the sky and brood about Anna. He could care less what the person wanted from him, if they wanted something from him or were even looking for him.

"Van Helsing….?" Eyes wide, he slowly turned to the owner of the voice. He knew that voice. He cherished that voice. He blotched out that voice. Now he was hearing that voice again. He had to be going insane.

_You're just imagining things, just imagining her voice and her presence. Your desperation and longing to see her again is just fooling around with your mind and making you actually believe that she is alive, in flesh and blood._

Curiosity getting the better of him, Van Helsing rotated his body to fully face the person who sounded eerily like Anna. Perhaps that person _was _Anna.

Oh Lord Almighty, wasn't he right.

There stood Anna, alive and breathing, looking the same before she was killed; light fair skin, warm chocolate eyes, and wild, dark curly hair. Dumbfounded, he watched her as she approached him lightly, an insecure look plastered on her face. As she got closer to him he realized he had to speak.

"Anna?" he began, "How…is this possible? Aren't you—?"

"Dead?" she finished, a half-smile on her nervous features. "It's a long story, Van Helsing and—" This time, he interrupted her.

"I have all the time in world. Sort of." He winced at the last part, reminiscing his dispute with the Cardinal. Who knows how long he would send someone to retrieve him and force him into a mission he refused to take?

He crossed his arms, still unable to grasp the concept of Anna and her revival. If this was some trick of evil he had to be ready. Yet if it was really Anna…he had to find out she returned back from the dead. "Well? Talk, Anna. I believe you owe me an explanation." She sighed but complied by nodding her head.

"I suppose I do. Listen up well, Van Helsing, because I'm not repeating myself after when it's over." Her story only did then start when he leaned back against the brick wall and she took a seat on top of some discarded crates.

She told him she did die and was residing in the gates of St. Peter. But even up there it was easy to how miserable and torn-up he was inside. His secluded, withdrawn behavior had actually troubled the Lord greatly and it was decided that after all those pressing, trying, years on him that he would be given a chance…another chance with her. Her soul was rejoined with her body at its former glory and was sent to find him. She was told Rome would be one the places he'd be at, since that's where all of his assignments came from. She would have been still looking for him if she hadn't seen him storm out of a cathedral and into an alley at the last moment. That brought Anna to the end of her story, which Van Helsing took notice of right away.

"Are you here…to stay?" he asked, his hope rising a bit.

"Forever, you mean? …No."

All hope came crashing back down and Van Helsing shook his head, wishing this was awful dream he could wake himself up from. "But I am to stay with you for awhile, Van Helsing, just not for the rest of our—your life." Anna explained, regret in her voice.

He approached her and despite the inner turmoil going through their minds they both embraced each other, tears brimming out their eyes. So much was left unsaid, undone, and lost. They wanted to pick up where they began, where they left off, in Castle Dracula, before the final battle against Dracula.

All they had was kiss…nothing more.

Now, they crave so much more than just that. They want it all. They want each other. They want to spend the rest of their lives with one another and never leave the other's side. They wanted love and now, they have it. They were going to use that love moderately and joyfully, preserving it as long as possible.

It was all they had now and they were absolutely satisfied.

"I have a place you can stay in, for the time being. I can take you to it; it's not far from here. I'd think you'll like it." Anna and Van Helsing drifted apart from each other arms and she nodded, gracious for his hospitality.

"Thank you, Van Helsing."

* * *

The years had came and gone and soon, Van Helsing found himself a father. Father of a beautiful baby girl with big, emerald eyes and a head of small wispy, light curls. Her skin was silky soft like other infants and she was healthy as horse. There were no sign of ailments, or any limbs or digits missing. She was their treasure, their little, amazing gift of life. Together, they had made her. She was both of them combined.

"She's such angel," whispered Anna, cradling their daughter in her arms, "and look how she sleeps. So sound asleep." Van Helsing smiled, knowing how much Anna always wanted children of her own, children to take care of and have fun with. From their love, he had granted Anna's fondest wish.

He gazed deeply at his baby girl, loving how the curls outlined her face into a baby Cupid replica. When awake, her eyes would widen in typical child innocence and joy as he would gingerly play with her fingers, allowing her infant fist to grab hold of his pointer finger. She then would grin and giggle happily at the interesting game this man was playing with her. Continuing to play along, she was learning more about the world around her in each passing minute.

"Do you have a name for her?" Van Helsing asked Anna in a hushed tone, eyes still on his slumbering daughter. Anna beamed, nodding vigorously.

"Yes, I do. I came to me in an instant." Van Helsing drew his focus away from the child and back onto his wife. He was curious of the name she picked out for their daughter. Taking a deep breath, Anna announced their child's official name.

"Gabriele Velkana Van Helsing."

At first, he blinked at her, comprehending the name. The last name, of course, as understandable, and he didn't mind the middle name, either. Anna loved her brother dearly and was willing to sacrifice it all just so she could save her brother from the werewolf curse by trying to find the ambiguous, hidden 'cure'. Van Helsing had no one really close to him-save Carl-to name his child after them. So he was fine with Velkana. No, the one that really struck something inside of him was the first name, Gabriele. She had named their baby after _him_.

It nearly moved him to tears and a lost for words.

"Anna…why Gabriele? Why that name?"

"I picked Gabriele because you are the most important person in my life, Gabriel, and I love you endlessly. I _want _our daughter to share a name with her father, with you. Just like with Velkan." Van Helsing nodded.

"I understand, Anna. Though I am surprised by your pick, that's all." He smiled at her and she returned the smile. "However, since we're on the subject, I think I want to add something to our daughter's name. If she has her father and uncle's name, she should have her beautiful mother's name."

"Gabriele Anna Velkana Van Helsing. That should be her name."

However, Anna protested lightly to the fact that the name was long, a little too long for most regular names. "She doesn't have to have my name," Anna argued exasperatedly.

"She doesn't have to have mine." Van Helsing pointed out, sealing the argument in a heartbeat. Anna stared at him for minute, and then laughed.

"Alright, alright, Gabriel, you win. Gabriele Anna Velkana Van Helsing is her name."

Van Helsing wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her and their baby close to him. A parted gasp escaped Anna's lips and turned straight into a chuckle. He kissed her cheek as she nuzzled her head under his strong, whiskery chin.

"It's not such a bad name, Anna. How many people do you know have two middle names?"

Anna looked up at him, amusement shining in her mouse brown eyes.

"Not many."

* * *

"Gabriel…?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"I…I have to go."

* * *

She was gone again. Gone from this world and his life. Just like last time. Only this time she wasn't coming back. She would stay in St. Peter's gates forever, till Judgment Day, while he stayed here, without her.

However, she didn't have choice in the matter. He knew she would eventually have to leave but…he never thought it would be so soon. Or maybe it was the fact everything they had done together passed by so quickly that he didn't even notice. As it was always said, time flies when you are having fun. For him, time flew by too much.

"Daddy?"

Smiling, Van Helsing looked down at the four-year old Gabriele and with one, swift swoop he took her into his arms. They may have taken his Anna from him but they left Gabriele as his remaining solitude of jubilance and he was grateful for that. Anna was gone but she had left him their only child, their successor, their legacy, in his care.

"Yes, Gabi?" he said warmly to his young daughter, tickling her around her neck. She giggled, trying to swat his hand away with her little hands.

"Can you play with me?" Still smiling, Van Helsing nodded and set her back down.

"Of course, Gabi. What game would you like to play?"

"Hide-in-go-seek!" she exclaimed shrilly and raced off to hide. Shaking his head in amusement, Van Helsing closed his eyes and began counting.

"One…two…three…four…five…."

* * *

"So that's it?" asked Gabriele calmly. Her father nodded, eyes not only locked on her but Dracula. The count had his eyes boring into Van Helsing's as well. Carl offered her a sympathetic look and she returned it with an eye roll. Were they going back to the beginning all over again? If so, well she was going have to end it.

"Listen! Both of you!" she barked at her father and lover, startling them with her abrupt mood change. "I know what happened between you two in the past but it has got to stop. It's like you two can't be in another room with each other without either glaring your eyeballs out or going berserk and attacking the other."

"Not true. We're in each other's company and we haven't killed each other yet," interrupted Van Helsing. Gabriele sent him a death glare, warning him not to interrupt her again. Silently, he wondered if this was some of the things Dracula had to put up with his daughter. Hopefully, she gave him a few weeks in Hell.

"I grow weary of this venomous hatred you two harbor for one another and it must stop. Now." The firmness in her voice dared them to argue or protest. They answered back with silence. She frowned, irked by the nonplus reactions from the two men. Sighing, she got up and turned around to face them, hands on her hips. Looking them squarely in the eye, she made one, final attempt to form a truce between Dracula and her dad.

"If you two can't do it for yourselves or find away to push aside your differences and look to the similarities, then will you do it for me?"

Her question hung in midair, stunning the two men with her bold proposal. At first, neither responded. Then the vampire and the monster hunter turned to meet the other's gaze. Hostility was lost in their eyes, replaced by serene neutrality. Their faces were calm and composed, showing no signs of distant anger or despisal. A nod came from both of them, signaling the end of their feud and the beginning of terms of a truce. No words were needed at all during this event; the actions spoke louder than words. Gabriele analyzed her father's and her lover's unspoken allegiance, a small grin spreading its way on her face.

At last, they accepted one another. They had cut off all past ties with each other and were starting over with a clean slate. Her heart swelled with happiness of how well everything was falling into place. She couldn't have asked for any more.

"Thank you," she said to the men and they replied with a half-smile of their own. Carl sighed in relief. All was well.

Or that was what it should have been. For as the three men and the lone young woman slowly got up to discuss their situation further, the silvery, mystical orb rose gradually into the sky. The phosphorescence sphere shined through the clear night sky and the moonlight streamed down to the earth below. It was at that moment Gabriele turned around and looked up at the moon and instantly become fascinated with its enigmatic beauty. The moonlight reflected off her fair, strong face and sun-streaked hair, bathing her in a silvery white glow.

Suddenly, Gabriele felt an abrupt, stabbing pain in her bones. She clutched her stomach with clenched teeth to suppress an agonized cry threatening to burst from her mouth. To her horror, the pain magnified and figurative fire flowed through her veins, causing the ache exploded. It felt like her body was morphing into something altogether different being. Adrenaline rushed impulsively into her brain. Hammering noises echoed violently in her skull. Her hands abandon her abdomen and grasped her head, trying to massage the temples. The rushing torture relentlessly continued its course and let loose its next deadly weapon. It made her lose control of her mind. Then, her body began shifting into a new, mighty form.

It was then the aguish scream finally had left her lips, shattering the tranquil silence of night, attracting the attention of the three retreating men. Apprehension lit up in their eyes as they witness the traumatizing scene unfolding before them.

Blonde fuzz sprouted from Gabriele's skin and her nails increased in length, turning into long, cruel-looking claws. Viridian eyes bulged outward, distress evident in those pain-stricken orbs. The metamorphosing figure of Gabriele writhed wildly, cries of torment filling the air with moods of sickening agony and horror.

"By the saints…." breathed Carl, crossing himself with his eyes still on Gabriele. Neither Dracula nor Van Helsing replied. They were struck speechless at this stunning display, unable to comprehend on how this happened or how it was actually possible. All they could do was to watch the woman they love turn into a werewolf as their hearts steadily and slowly crumble into a thousand pieces.

Gabriele grew in size and her hands and feet changed drastically, becoming rather large and furry. The face that once identified her had disappeared, replaced with head of a cunning, ferocious she-wolf. Her eyes lost its human shape and were carved exactly like wolf pupils, the eyes of a predator. Her body was pure golden all over, the moonlight casting a shimmering luminesce through every blonde strand. As the werewolf Gabriele collected herself her nose twitched, detecting the scent of humans. Growling, the blonde werewolf whirled around, narrowing those dark amber eyes dangerously at the stock-still men. She advanced towards them, her mind yelling for meat, for blood. Giving into her heart's demands the werewolf Gabriele crouched down slightly and raised her wolf-like hand to strike out at the closest victim. Her target was the brown-haired man in black, his black trench coat billowing soberly behind him. The hand was sailing straight for his neck and strangely, the man remained motionless. His crestfallen expression unwavering as his eyes followed her range of attack. However, before the hand to reach its destination, an obscure image appeared in the werewolf's mind, disrupting its concentration of its assault.

"_Gabriele! Where are you?" called out a middle-aged man. _

"_Over here, Daddy!" A small, blonde-haired girl popped out behind a bush, giggling. _

_Her father smiled and beckoned the little girl to come to him. She obliged, gleefully running into his arms. He picked her up with ease and she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her curly head on his shoulder. The man stroked her back fondly, gazing down at the bundled form of his daughter. _

"_Ready to go back inside, Gabi? It's noon already and time for dinner_**(1)**_." A tiny, barely noticeable nod came from the young girl. _

"_Okay. I'm really hungry!" _

"_I'm sure you are." _

The image faded and werewolf looked back at her prey. To the creature's surprise, her hand had halted its attack and was hovering near Van Helsing's neck. The werewolf pressed on to finish her aggress for the animal bloodlust was getting the better of her.

"_Gabriele! Are you alright?" _

More images flashed again in the werewolf's mind and she withdrew her hand, troubled by the sudden, unexpected intrusions inside her brain. Trying the shake herself free from these stray memories, the werewolf grunted in frustration. The memories grew stronger and clearer, losing its nebulousness.

"_Is there is something I can do on my own that is fun and I won't miss playing with the other kids?" Carl smiled and nodded._

"_Of course there is and it's one of my favorite hobbies." He gave her another grin before continuing. "Reading." _

"_Reading?" said Gabriele curiously, getting up. Carl got up with her._

"_Yes, reading. Come; let me show you the library I go to."_

The werewolf snarled wrathfully and tore out bits of the earth while trying to suppress the rest of the upcoming flashbacks from popping up. Her efforts were all in vain.

"_It's okay now, Gabi. Daddy took care of them and they won't be bothering you for a long time," he told her. She gave her father another hug and he picked her up like she weighed nothing. "Let's go home, Gabi. Carl must be worried sick about us." The little Gabriele nodded, resting her chin on his shoulders while replaying Fredrick's petrified face over and over. _

"_Yes, Daddy. Home sounds nice…."_

The Gabriele wolf decreased her rigorous actions, a drop of humanity entering her soul. She was remembering…her past…her life as a human…those precious to her…. Her conscious state of mind was returning.

"_That's right. They want us to be happy just as they were before their final moments." The half-smile turned into a beam and Gabriele's dreary mode steadily was uplifted. _

"_To be happy…." she repeated. To her utter amazement and surprise, Dracula replied by leaning in and kissing her straight on the lips. _

Reproached, the werewolf howled mournfully. Without glancing at Carl, Van Helsing, and Dracula, she raced away. It didn't matter where she went, just as long she was far away from them. It shamed her that they saw her transform into a werewolf, a very creature she pledged to destroy. Just like her father. She not only had his monster hunter blood but also the lingering remains of his werewolf curse. The female werewolf allowed the night to hide her and blend in with the shadows, ignoring the distant masculine hollers. With the last thread of Gabriele Anna Velkana Van Helsing in her, she sprinted through the forests of the night. If she stays, she will endanger the people she cherishes above her own life. The farther they were from her time as a werewolf and her unstable, predatorily actions, the safer they were. With that knowledge in mind the blonde werewolf increased her speed, quickening the pace of her galloping pace. She was too caught up in the process of eluding three certain men to sense the presence of some unwanted attention and two pairs of eyes watching her.

* * *

The eyes followed her movements and the owners' of those spying eyes had on sly, diabolical smirks across their faces. They were pleased with the convenient turn of events that had gone into motion.

"It is time to begin, Ruthvard."

"As you say, Master Lucifer."

Both men vanished from their previous spot, off to construct the first step into their traitorous, despicable plan. A plan that was set to ruin four lives and countless of others in the near future, if success was granted to them.

The sight of the running blonde werewolf was one sign of progress they had been hoping to see. Now the next sight they desired was death of two extremely powerful men. One mortal, one immortal. One a human, the other a vampire. Both so different, yet so alike. In the beginning they were friends, brothers. In the middle, they were mortal enemies, ready to kill the other for their own survival and the survival of others.

In the end both men would fall together…as renewed comrades.

* * *

Everything has been taken to the next level. And I almost broke 100 reviews last chapter; yay for me! That means a lot to me because I value my reviews very much and its nice to have someone say now and then how much they enjoy or appreciate your story. The climax is approaching and in a few more chapters this story will come to a close. I know it is sad but just like in life stories got to end sooner or later. I hope all of you dear readers and reviewers have enjoyed this interesting chapter; my treat to you all for such an atrociously long wait!

Dracula: I'm still waiting for the respect you owe me since I first entered this story.

Me: All in good time, Drac. Perhaps there's still hope for you after all.

Dracula: What it is _that _suppose to mean?!

**(1) **Back in those days, there wasn't the word 'lunch'. They called lunch dinner and dinner supper.


	20. In Their Darkest Hour

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

Summary: When Dracula has been revived and starts his reign of terror all over again, people turn to the infamous Van Helsing. But Van Helsing resigns from his old life yet passes it to someone else who may be the one to vanquish Dracula once in for all or…lose her heart to him completely and change the son of the devil forever.

In Their Darkest Hour

Chapter 20 is here! Celebrate! Thank you all to who read and reviewed last chapter. Here comes Reviews' Responses!

**Ron's Sexy Girl 750: **Dracula is happy to hear the message. Thanks again for the review!

**Crazy-emerald-blue: **Gabi turning into a werewolf was a real shocker there, eh? Last chapter I hinted she got it from Van Helsing but why it was able to affect her like that will be explain in this chapter. Not to worry, because your question will be answered! So just kick back, relax, and hope this next chapter indulges you.

**Countcresent: **Heh, I'm glad you're satisfied enough not to attempt in poking me in the head again in the near future. Hopefully this early update shall keep you even more jubilant and satisfied.

**Kairi's-twin: **Yeah, the sight was heart-breaking for them. Unfortunately, in this chapter you get to see what a sick bastard Ruthvard can really be. The warning below the disclaimer should help you connect the dots to his upcoming actions.

**Disclaimer: Gosh, these are becoming to be such a pain…. **

**Dracula: Oh, really? **

**Me: Yeah, really. You all know I don't own a single, bloody merchandise of Van Helsing-save for the book, DVD, and poster kind of bought by yours truly. Plus, I do not own "Thoughtless" by Evanescence. **

**Dracula: Hey! That's suppose to be my line.**

**Me: At this point, I really don't care. Carry on, folks!**

**WARNING: **Rape is performed in this chapter and if you are uncomfortable in reading about it, skip the scene when you know it's coming (it's the at the near end of this chapter. It contains the _Thoughtless_ lyrics).

* * *

"How what that possible?" exclaimed Van Helsing, his eyes on Carl, "How can she be a werewolf when I'm not and she hasn't been bitten?!" He glanced over at Dracula.

"She hasn't been bitten, right?" he added, hoping for confirmation. Dracula nodded.

"Believe me, if she was I would have taken care of it long ago," the count stated gravely.

"Can you make a cure for Gabriele?" Carl butted in, his face full of hope. Dracula frowned, an aggravated expression appearing in the mentioning of the cure.

"The 'cure' is overstatement, unfortunately. The ingredients were given to me by Lucifer to insure my protection and I only had enough to make one. I still have the instructions hidden somewhere but I'm not sure that I contain all the ingredients in my possession. We might have to go scavenging for some." Dracula explained.

"I could be the one doing the scavenging," offered Carl, "Herbal, medical, and scientific concoctions are my specialty."

At this, Dracula gave the friar a toothy grin. "Yes, I thought it might be you who used that explosive source of light on my vampires last time in Budapest. What a peculiar yet intriguing device formed by chemicals." Carl flushed a faint pink and stared down at the ground, unable to look at the vampire count in the eye. Chuckling merrily at his distress, Dracula faced Van Helsing who now wore a small grin on his face.

"That was quite amusing," he said to Dracula. The count smirked.

"Yes, it was most certainly entertaining. However…." The light-hearted mood faded away and the wry, grim shadow fell again on all the men. "What will you do, Van Helsing?"

Van Helsing sighed, fearing for that very question. He knew what he had to do yet he was afraid of doing it or botching his so-called 'plan' up. He was the only one left to do this task; Dracula was the sole person who knew where he had hidden the cure's recipe and gathering ingredients was up Carl's alley, not his. He probably couldn't make heads or tails out of some of items Dracula's cure would request for.

"I'm going after Gabriele. I have to make sure that she doesn't get hurt or harm anyone while in her cursed form. I think she's still clinging on to her humanity or what's left of it. That's the reason why she fled from us." Carl paled at his friend's words.

"B-but Van Helsing! What if she attacks you?"

The former monster hunter didn't reply, he just swung his bundle over his shoulder and began retreating back to where they left their horses. Suddenly, the wind carried his voice to the two remaining men.

"She won't."

* * *

Hunger. Blood. Hunt. Kill. Hunger. Blood. Hunt. Kill. Hunger. Blood. Hunt. Kill.

That is what the She-Wolf craved for. She was the Wolf, cunning and vicious, fearsome and stealthy. She was master to no one, except for the moon. The moon was her superior, her sole companion in her loneliness. The She-Wolf needed no one else.

Adrenaline churned through her blood, her body gleefully running faster and faster. Her mind demanded to hunt, to kill and feed. The She-Wolf was ravishing and refused to go hungry tonight. Her other self deprived her of those three splendid meals and the She-Wolf vowed that it wouldn't happen again. If she stayed away from those strange men, the better off she'd be. She didn't want to face those bizarre, unsettling images again; they seemed to bring out another side of her that she didn't want to deal with. Attachment to the past could be deadly, even lethal to a creature like her.

A lingering, promising scent drift through her nostrils and the She-Wolf took another whiff. Yes…prey was nearby and it was unaware of her presence. She gave a delightful growl and sprung forward, determined to seize her meal ticket and feast upon it. As the sight of the startled doe loomed in her vision, the She-Wolf closed in on her prey. Before the deer could even bound off into the shadows of the forest, the She-Wolf clubbed the deer's head with her massive clawed hand. The doe slumped to the ground, stunned. The She-Wolf howled victoriously and began gorging herself. She tore through the flesh and bone, biting through the tender meat and muscle. Flinging away the bits of fat and useless inedible organs, the She-Wolf greedily chomped down her rightful prize of the hunt and ingurgitating every morsel. When at last she had finished, the She-Wolf smacked her muzzled clean and licked her fingers clean from the doe's blood. Ah…wasn't that fulfilling? Such a treat she had!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A female werewolf."

The She-Wolf whirled around, uttering a savage warning at the intruder before her. How did he manage to sneak up on her without her detecting his presence from his smell or noise? There was something inhuman about the man and the She-Wolf didn't like it. She prefers to kill the bothersome man and be done with it. Maybe he'll make a tasty dessert for her. The She-Wolf stared at the stranger hungrily, the hunger already reappearing again. The doe was nice but it didn't put much up a fight. She didn't get to chase it over a long period of time before striking it from behind. The hunt hadn't very satisfying and she desired for more. This odd being could be the one to give it to her.

"Now, now, don't look at you future groom like that, Gabriele, it's awfully impolite," teased the man in front of her.

The She-Wolf's ears perked up at the word 'Gabriele', its familiarity slowly unraveling a certain mystery inside the werewolf. Mentally ridding herself from such sentimental value, the She-Wolf crouched down on her knees, almost going on all fours. The man smirked at her actions.

"Why must we fight, Gabriele? You know it will be all the same in the end. You can't escape from me now, it's inevitable. Resistance is futile."

Just as he completed his words she sprung at him, claws outstretched and jaw opened wide for the kill. Animal rage burned inside the blonde werewolf and the urge to kill was evident in her hunter-like eyes. The moon luminesced through the thick, murky trees, casting unfriendly shadows over the werewolf and the inhuman man. The She-Wolf had him now, it was impossible for him to evade her assault or counterattack. It was over.

She won.

However, before she could roar in triumph, thick, binding ropes sprang out of nowhere and wrapped around themselves around her whole body in a tight lock. Covering her was sturdy net made up the toughest material she has ever gazed upon so far. The She-Wolf snarled and thrashed about, hard-pressed to escape this pathetic excuse of captivity. She was _not _going to allow that foolish, petty man get away with this! She will make his death agonizingly slow and painful. He will suffer!

"Don't get too wild on me, dear Gabriele, or I might have to dose you with a little medicine to calm you down."

The She-Wolf continued to ignore him, gnawing and clawing at the pesky net in order to break free and butcher him. The pale man smirked at the female werewolf's behavior and took out a needle from his coat pocket.

"Alright then, have it your way. You left me with no choice."

With swift, eerie speed, he seized the scruff of the She-Wolf's neck and injected sodium pentothal into her bloodstream. She made a move to resist but found herself unable to do so, her whole body felt exhausted and weary all over. She could barely keep her eyes open a minute more. The She-Wolf growled softly, annoyed by this strange sensation flowing through her body. She never felt so drowsy before…oh how it would be relaxing just to close her eyes and lie on the grass with the wind rippling through her fur and lulling her to sleep….

The drug took its effect over the She-Wolf and the werewolf surrendered to the growing darkness conquering her mind. As her eyesight faded, the luminous moon hung high in the sky and a cocky, dark chuckle echoed in her sharp, perfect ears, disturbing the night's masked, tranquil silence. What happened next was that the She-Wolf became lost in a series of never ending blackness and stillness, trapped in controlled slumber.

Her fate and future was now in the hands of Ruthvard de Jouvijá, the newly crowned king of the vampires.

* * *

"Where is it?!" Dracula hissed fiercely, aggravated by his fruitless search for the cure. He knew he kept a couple of copies in his summer palace as well as in Castle Frankenstein; it was in Castle Dracula where the original was safely stored away.

Flipping through the aged, cream-colored pages, the count sighed in frustration. Just _where _in the hell did he put that sheet of paper? It wasn't like it walked off anywhere or he misplaced it. If memory serves, he tucked the instructions right in this book in this exact page. Yet it wasn't there…something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

"Looking for this, Vladislaus?"

Hearing his name, Dracula whirled around and stood face-to-face with Satan. He was dangling a crisp, ancient piece of paper between his thumb and forefinger. An evil smirk adorned his smooth, perfectly handsome features.

"Where did you find that?" demanded Dracula, eyes staring alarmingly at the pendulous crinkled sheet in his master's grasp. Lucifer flashed him one of his stunning, malevolent smiles before answering his underling's question.

"Oh, it was just lying around. I thought you might need this for specific reasons." As fluent and effortless the reply was Dracula knew the Devil was lying. After all, he was notoriously known as a superfluous liar, he was the one who tempt Eve to eat the Apple of Knowledge.

Dracula stretched his arm, palm wide open. "Thank you for finding it, Master Lucifer. I would like it back now, please." He expected to hear the rustling of paper and feel it's texture against his skin. Nothing happened. His palm was empty and Satan still had the cure's instructions between his fingers. The malicious grin stayed on his face.

"Dracula, Van Helsing is here." Dracula's arm flopped to his side, confused by this statement. Did Satan not know that he and Van Helsing pledge alliance with each other not too long ago? Suddenly, remembering his master's demand to kill Van Helsing, Dracula decided to play along.

"Really?" He feigned shock and hatred. "What brings him here?

"His daughter. The blonde woman who was staying with you, the one called Gabriele."

More surprise was added fallaciously to the count's face. "Gabriele is his daughter? How is that possible?" Dracula laughed bitterly, trying his best to appear furious and spiteful. "I should have known better, she acts likes just like him!"

"Indeed." Lucifer continued to wear that unnerving, scheming beam across his face. An impatient, fluttery movement in Dracula's gut stirred and he had a hunch that something was amiss. He didn't like awkward silence that was steadily drifting around them.

"What brings you—"

"Cut the act Dracula. You're a fabulous actor but I know liar when I hear one."

_Dammit! _

"I know about your relation with Gabriele and…your failure to silence Van Helsing." Dracula actually let out a snarl at this.

"It wasn't a failure!" he retorted, "It was simply truce between us." His comments only made Lucifer's sadistic smile spread wider.

"Have you forgotten what he did to you in the past?"

Dracula chose his next words very carefully. "Things change, Lucifer, and so can people." What he really wanted to say was 'I love Gabriele more than having a petty vengeance over Van Helsing'. In the long run, he still considered Van Helsing and him comrades, though it was almost over five centuries since they last carried out their friendship. Over time it had evaporated yet Dracula estimated that it could still be rekindled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I suppose he was right after all. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways, we have something special planned for you." Heretofore Dracula could ask who Satan mean by '_he' _and '_we'_, the Devil vanished out of thin air, the page for the cure along with him.

"We have someone dear to you in our clutches and we would like establish a little reunion for you both." Lucifer's voice rang playfully all over the room, "However, without the cure, you can't help her."

His twisted, acidic laughter was the last thing Dracula was currently aware of in the room until a beastly snarl cracked through the sardonic mood lingering beyond in the room's atmosphere. Knowing fully well what the sound was, Dracula raced down the steps and into the hallway, dreading the worst.

There she stood, infected with the werewolf curse, was Gabriele. The love of his life.

* * *

She was seething. That peculiar man made the She-Wolf angry and he would pay dearly for ambushing her like that. The She-Wolf scanned her surroundings and scoffed at the finery displayed on every object in the room. She noticed even the walls of the room were wealthily decorated; paintings and eye-catching colors adorned every wall. The floor was constructed of flawless, polished marble of hunter green and smoky gray and human trinkets and items littered the room in an organized fashion. It was foreign and eccentric yet at the same time…intriguing.

Hearing footsteps, the She-Wolf's eyes followed the direction of the noise and waited patiently for the owner of that sound to emerge. By her keen ears and sensitive nose the threat would be coming down those stairs in full range. A ripe spot for an well executed attack. After all, she was still hungry and fuming from when that horrid-smelling man had poked her with that long, thin, and pointy object and caused her to fall asleep. To top it off it, he dumped her in this unsettling, extravagant region with potential hostiles.

A man carrying a similar aura as the other man from the forest appeared and she leaped into action. Aiming to slaughter, the She-Wolf encircled her arms around the man to keep him from escaping her grasp.

"Gabriele…." the man gasped breathlessly, sorrow etched on his pale complexion. To the werewolf's utter shock the man transformed into a huge bat and burst out of her hold. He flew to the other side of the room and then transformed back to his original humanoid shape.

"Gabriele, do you remember me? It is I, Dracula." he pleaded desperately. The She-wolf shifted uncomfortably, puzzled by the frequent mentioning of 'Gabriele'. Just who or what was that? Why was she, the great Wolf, being referred to that word?

"Do you remember anyone? Meg? Kailn? Carl? Your father? Your mother?"

The man was stalling now, she could sense it. He was afraid, very afraid. She could smell his fear radiating off him, into the air. It was delicious. He didn't want to fight her and that made it all the better. There would be no toying or playing with her prey, she would go straight for the kill. Yes, she will kill that man to whet her appetite and savor the hunt tonight. All to soothe her inner raging bloodlust that was manipulating her mind and body with unspeakable animal aggression.

She unleashed a mighty howl and jumped to both ends of the walls, launching herself toward the man. Rapidly he shapeshifted into his bat form again and flew upward to avoid her confrontation. Roaring, she rocketed herself at his fleeting figure. When his legs were in reach she wrapped her arms around them and dragged him back down to earth. He flailed and pressed his wings harder to escape but the She-Wolf knew her victim was only fighting her half-heartedly. She was the victor before the battle had even begun. It had ended before it started.

They crashed to the ground together, the Wolf on top of the Vampire King. Seizing her opportunity, she dove for his neck and sank her teeth into his flesh. His hollowed cry of despair filled her up with much pleasure and satisfaction.

At the height of her bloody glory, stormy, hidden clouds blanketed the luminescent phosphorescence moon. The She-Wolf felt herself grow weak and smaller and alien, weird change was seeping into her. Her body began metamorphism and her mind underwent something equally bizarre. And then…it all came back to her.

She was Gabriele Anna Velkana Van Helsing, daughter of Gabriel and Anna Van Helsing. She had just gravely wounded the very man she loves.

She looked down at the injured Dracula, blood smeared all over his neck and torso. Despite the pain he was going through he was smiling sincerely at her.

"Gabriele…you're back. Guess the moon is gone…at the moment."

He chuckled heartily but abruptly stopped because blood came choking out of his lungs and through his mouth. Coughing and spewing all the remaining essence clogging his respiratory system, the count could feel the arms of Gabriele circling around his back and supporting his upper half from collapsing in sheer exhaustion. She realized instantly how close he was of dying, at the brink death, all because of _her_

Gabriele never loathed herself so much until now. Dracula would die because of _her. She_ was the cause of his demise, his downfall. He could have saved her from the curse by killing her but he didn't. And she knew damn why! He just simply couldn't fathom the thought of his hands shedding her blood, blotching out her existence permanently. Yet, in her werewolf state, she did what he couldn't and now he was on the verge of being snuffed out completely.

Now she was crying by thinking about all these harshly, truthful facts engraving themselves in her head. The tears slithered down her check silently as she watched the mighty vampire count slowly waste away.

"Gabriele…don't cry. I hate to see you like that." He was doing it again, smiling through his pain. The guilt residing in her doubled and she hugged him even tighter.

"Why?" she heard herself whisper, "Why couldn't I stop myself? Why was I such in a mindless, animal rage that I couldn't recognize you?" The female monster hunter sensed a shift in Dracula's body and found herself being the one wrapped up in an embrace, not the other way around.

"Did you encounter anyone when you left us?" He didn't have to explain to her who he meant by 'us' was. She understood who the 'us' was.

"There was a man who…interrupted my hunt and captured me with the use of some sort of a silver net. Before I could do some serious damage and fight back he injected sodium pentothal into my bloodstream." She flared her nostrils. "I can still vividly remember its scent."

"And the man? Who was it?"

"I have reason to believe that man was probably Ruthvard. His voice sounded remarkably similar to Ruthvard's."

Dracula's embrace tighten at the mention of Ruthvard's name. To calm the vampire count down, she placed her own arms around him as well and she felt the tension in his muscles relax.

"He must have drugged you with either a dose of atropine, scopolamine, or muscarine that clouded your mind and caused some forms of anger and aggression to take control of your actions."

"It was muscarine, I think. Or, it smelled like muscarine."

"That makes sense now that I recall witnessing Ruthvard in possession of a stash full of muscarine vials, though I never was curious enough to ask him why he contained such a large amount of muscarine."

Dracula's breathing hitched again and more blood was vomited onto the cold marble floor, staining the rich, tranquil green with vivid, fiery red. The two lovers clutched one another, refusing to let go as if death would separate them if they did. Mustering up all the remaining fragments of his strength for this final moment, Dracula brushed Gabriele's tears aside and held her face tenderly in his palms. Sea-greens eyes stared worriedly at him, riddling with guilt and pain.

"If I am to die, Gabriele, then I want my last breath to be kissing you." Staying true to his word, he claimed her lips, ignoring any hints of protest from Gabriele.

Gabriele felt the desperation, the unsaid 'good-bye' hidden subtly in the kiss. Part of her wanted to break the kiss and preventing him wasting his breath for his salvation. Yet…the stronger side of her just wished for this moment to continue on forever, them entwined in each other's arms and their love sealed with a final kiss. She craved for time to stop, to be frozen at its tracks so she and Dracula could be locked in this moment for all eternity.

Tragically enough, good moments don't last forever.

Gabriele felt Dracula pull away from her and what occurred next seemed all to be a dream. The count-grinning his trademark smirk-released Gabriele from his hold and started falling backwards. Pain lodged in her throat she caught him from completely hitting the hard, bloodstained dance floor underneath him. Tears clung her eyelids and she rubbed them away, trying to use all of her willpower to keep herself composed during Dracula's definitive seconds alive. She stroked his cheeked fondly and strangely enough, a small smile had found its way to her face. Dracula's roguish grin widen at the sight of it.

"I've…always like…that smile…. It made me…feel…that I belonged…that I was…"

The next word was his last.

"…alive."

The brightness his eyes abruptly faded and the telltale signs of death were already invading. Cradling the lifeless vampire in her arms, Gabriele gazed sadly at the first man she had ever given her heart to.

_So this is what it feels like to have your heart torn into uncountable, unidentified pieces. This how Father felt when he accidentally killed Mother when he was still influenced by the curse. And now I am going down the same road…. Will there ever be a day when I forgive myself for this? _

"Dracula," she whispered to the pale carcass of the vampire count, "I'm so sorry…. Perhaps I am indeed destined to follow my father's footsteps _exactly _the way he had to."

"I beg to differ on that one, my dear." Hearing the voice of the person she grew to despise over a short period of time, she whirled around to come face-to-face with Lord Ruthvard de Jouvijá.

"Ruthvard!" she hissed venomously, "You bastard!"

The said vampire laughed at her insult, his amusement ringing indefinitely through the room. He approached her in a threatening yet teasing manner, like how a cat plays with a mouse before it's about to end the mouse's life. For every step he took she took an even smaller step back, her mind strategizing a form of action to escape this unpleasant situation. Yet if the chance to kill him at the spot was handed to her then by all means she'll take it. Gladly.

"It's no use, Gabriele. As you might know from staying with Dracula, a human has no chance in defeating a vampire, a vampire lord nonetheless." Ruthvard stated haughtily, his lips curling into a regaled sneer. Gabriele shifted the majority of her weight on the balls of feet, her fingers flexing in and out, itching to throttle the life out the accursed "man" standing before her. She growled, her enraged expression darkened, and a grim but feral grin suddenly broke across her features.

"Maybe that is so but what about a werewolf?"

She dove at him in a split second, erstwhile having her fingers wrapping themselves around his pale throat. Automatically, she squeezed savagely. Unbound rage and hatred radiated off her, adding to her might as she strengthen her grip around Richard's neck. She was prepared to snap that bloody neck of his, if may be, but she preferred to suck the life out of him! She craved to see the light flee from his eyes, wanting to finally see terror and fear flash in that smug, pompous, despicable face of his! Gabriele desired to see him suffer for all his crimes he had committed against her and Count Dracula and have him rue the day he laid eyes on her!

The moon glowed supportively overhead, instigating the transformation in Gabriele again. Unlike last time, she welcomed it and embraced its cursed power and abilities. From the curse she could bring the downfall of the man who inadvertently murdered her newly claimed beloved. She then became the She-Wolf once more.

Ruthvard resisted under her control but the She-Wolf didn't bat an eyelash at his struggle. The werewolf bloodlust was slowly yet surely creeping through her mind, her heart, her very soul so she could avenge her lover's death. As her mouth opened to unleash a howl of the finale, the She-Wolf felt something puncturing deep past her sun golden fur, into her flesh. Ruthvard wore a triumphant and peculiarly calm smirk, his eyes giving away no tell tale sign of his recent action. Snarling, the She-Wolf looked down to detect the direction of the object wounding her. Eyes widening and human characteristics flowed in and out of the female werewolf while she stared, stunned, at the injection needle stuck in her abdomen.

The cure. He had injected the cure into her. The curse would now be broken.

With a bone-chilling, enraged howl, the She-Wolf hurled Ruthvard across the room without thinking. Time was short and if she didn't act quickly her prey would survive and elude her. No one who ever dares to cross the She-Wolf lives once she's through with them!

Ruthvard landed neatly on his two feet on the decorated wall and beamed tauntingly at the She-Wolf. He hopped down to the floor and lazily slouched up against the wall. "Well, come on, Gabriele. Aren't you going to attempt to kill me again, my lovely queen?" he drawled mockingly, a fallacious bored look on his face.

Arising to the unspoken challenge the She-Wolf launched herself fully at Ruthvard, preparing to strike before the lingering remains of her curse disappear completely. As she sailed through the air, the She-Wolf felt herself getting weaker. She seemed to be shrinking in size and the painful, agonizing process was taking its toll on her, causing her speed to slow down. Ruthvard loomed closer and closer in range yet the She-Wolf was partially distracted from her metamorphosis to notice this. By the time her feet reached the cold marble floor she was human again. A human in dirtied, tattered clothing. Actually, the 'tattered clothing' was an understatement. She was more like wearing crimson rags barely covering up any parts of her body, especially around the more private ones.

Still smirking, Ruthvard opened his mouth to gloat but was stopped short when Gabriele unsheathed a small silver stake that was still strapped to her thigh and pinned straight into his heart. He felt the stake driving through the walls of flesh, blood, and bone and going out the other side, out of his back. Believing he was finished, Gabriele smiled bitterly, a sardonic gleam in her vindictive green eyes.

"That was for Dracula, you fiendish son of a bitch!" she spat at him and he replied with a wink. Taken back by his level of cockiness, she drove the stake up further into him. "Now all I have to do is watch you die, which won't take very long seeing how far this stake pierced your heart." Ruthvard's smirk abided on his face while never betraying anything except for amusement.

_What does he find so damn regaling?! I'm killing him for God's sakes!_

"On the contrary, my dear, I am the king of vampires now and you can't kill me with a weapon weak as that." To prove his point, Ruthvard pushed Gabriele away, breaking her clutch on the handle of the stake. Tugging it out of his chest, he discarded it with a simple, casual toss and it clanged forebodingly to the dance floor. "Of course, only a werewolf strong enough to block out my control can do any serious harm to me but as you can see, I solved that little dilemma. Now…."

He vanished from her view, leaving his sentence undone. Heretofore Gabriele could react and discover his location, hot breath fanned ominously against her bare neck and two powerful hands gripped her arms fiercely, sending shocks of pain up and down her forearms. She tried to struggle but found it otherwise futile. Feeling Ruthvard's body cushioning the backside of her own body, she wondered what will befall her now he had her fate in the palms of his hands. Feeling this helpless against him infuriated her to no end however there was nothing she could feasibly do about it. He had the strength of twenty men while she had lost her only, reliable weapon that could have been a sure ticket to victory. The circumstance was hopeless.

A tender nibble at the base her neck broke her from her melancholy, cynical thoughts, its amorous power forcing a low moan from her lips. She heard Ruthvard chuckle behind and felt the pressure of his body leaning forward on her backside. He nuzzled his face at her neck, touching all the erotic points in order to evoke another moan or a sigh from her. It didn't matter if she produced those noises against her wishes; each sound breaking free from her lips was a victory in his eyes. Ruthvard's next words sent a chill down her spine.

"…you belong to me."

* * *

"What is taking Dracula so long? I've been waiting here for about half an hour!" grumbled Carl. He stared idly at the grandfather clock, tapping his foot impatiently. "Perhaps he needs some help but it is too proud to ask it, like Van Helsing…. Yes, that's it."

The friar made his sojourn back towards the Vilkova Palace, humming to himself along the way. Perhaps by the time he arrived Dracula would already be there with the ingredients for the cure and he could get straight to work as soon as possible. When he completes his task of gathering and collecting the ingredients then he and Dracula would produce the cure and hopefully, by then, Van Helsing would return with an update on Gabriele. Carl prayed that all their actions would be enough to save Gabriele. If they failed, one of them would have to end her life and Carl knew that person couldn't be him. In the past (when Van Helsing was infected with the werewolf curse) he had to deal with the possibility of killing his best friend. He did not want to go through the same process again and carry the heart-wrenching task of ending Gabriele's life with the accursed silver stake on his shoulders. That is burden that he has no wish to bear.

"Dracula!" called out Carl, wandering around the rooms of the palace, "Have you found the recipe for the cure? We cannot afford to lose any more time!" He waited to hear Dracula speak from behind him, or the soft thuds of the vampire count's military boots, or Dracula's voice echoing through out the walls, shattering the void hovering over the room. When no reply came, Carl began to worry.

"Where is he? What's going on? Did something happen? Oh…. Dammit, dammit, dammit!" In this case, worry is an understatement. Panicking and cursing at the top of his lungs was much more of closer, accurate definition of Carl's 'worry'.

Carl raced all over the Vilkova Palace, the dread lodged in his gut knotting up tighter and tighter as he heard no response to his frequent hollers for Dracula. The ominous, dark cloud descended over him like a murky, gloomy fog, shrouding over the entire place in a begotten aura. It was only when Carl reach the ballroom was the moment all his questions were answered. The pieces to the tormenting jigsaw puzzle were beginning to fall into place and the friar at last knew of Dracula's peculiar absence.

The bloody, halcyon figure of the once grand vampire king lay sprawled across the middle of the room. His blood was still fresh and warm when Carl came near enough and touched it for inspection. After processing a couple analyses through his brain, the friar confirmed that Dracula had been dead for fifteen minutes or so. Maybe even twenty, judging by the look of him. He was too icy for the human touch could bear.

"What happened to you, Dracula?" questioned Carl sorrowfully, feeling despair entering his heart after witnessing the sight of this untimely death, "Who could have the might to kill you like this?"

To satisfy his own morbid curiosity and possibly find the identity of Dracula's killer, Carl continued the autopsy. His eyes being lured towards the grotesque gash, Carl examined the grievous, fatal wound that was inflicted upon Count Dracula's lower side of his right neck.

"Who the Devil did this— By the Mother of Christ!"

Fingers trembling, Carl stared horrifically at the familiar bite mark etched on Dracula glacial flesh. It was the same bite he remembered seeing on Van Helsing many years ago and the same bites he saw in the following years to come. There was only one order of creatures that produced bites such as this and the werewolves serving under Dracula were far away; meaning only one thing. The realization struck Carl so hard that tears began leaking out of his eyes.

"Oh God…. She did it…she actually killed him. Oh Gabi, what will become of you?"

The tears began falling down faster as Carl connected this tragedy with an analogous event: the death of Anna. Both father and daughter had been infected with the werewolf curse. Both father and daughter ended up killing their lovers who tried to help them while they were werewolves. The father condemned himself to years of self-loathing and depression and it would only seem fitting if his daughter does the same. Gabriele really was fated to follow in the footsteps of her father, for good and ill.

"Van Helsing must know of this! If he hasn't found her yet I can still make it in time and inform him of this," Carl murmured to himself quietly. Taking immediate action, Carl withdrew from the fallen vampire and uttered a quick prayer for the guidance and safety of Dracula's soul. _Later we will hold a proper burial for him but now is not the time. I know he would have understood that. He is, after all, a warrior at heart. _

Had Carl not left so soon he would have witness a truly remarkable scene. He would have saw the first shy beams of divine light leaking through the open windows, splashing its butter yellow rays onto the marble floor. He would have seen the nebulous, feminine image brilliantly sparkling in a pure silvery white glow while approaching the deceased Dracula and kneel down beside him, her figure hunched in distress. He would have been the one of the very few to behold this special miracle, the miracle of revival. He would have watched the spiritual woman bend over and hear her whisper in Dracula's ear, "Rise and awaken, true king of the vampires. The Lord has given you another chance to make amends with your past and save the one you love. As the mother of your lover I give you sacred strength to aid you in this upcoming battle against Ruthvard and Lucifer. Break free from Death's embrace and join your soul with your fleshy body once again and finish what you intended yourself to do."

* * *

There was evil here, watching him. Even though he couldn't see it the former monster hunter could still sense it. His mind thundering him to bolt or haplessly defend himself against the inevitable, Van Helsing scanned the dark, murky wooden grove enclosed around him. Evil was spying on him, stalking his every move, waiting for the opportune moment to strike when he let down his guard. One hand gripped firmly on his revolver and the other a blessed crucifix, Van Helsing held his breath and steadily counted to five in his head.

_One…_

This wasn't just any amateurish or budding young evil still fresh from its womb, it was ancient evil. The foul presence that threatens him was evil from long ago, in the days before Jesus Christ himself.

_Two…._

Eyes surveying the terrain, Van Helsing listen for any sounds that might belong to his hidden foe or perhaps hint in what he was to be facing. The dark aura radiating off it thicken and the knots in Van Helsing's stomach tighten.

_Three…._

This…thing or whatever it was is toying with him. It knew where to attack, where to catch him off guard without his knowledge of this evil being's precise location. He knew nothing on what he was about to face while his opponent knew everything.

_Four…._

Yet strange enough, the suffocating, wretched vibe was somehow familiar to him. It was like he felt it before, fought something of its kind before. But what is this evil?!

_Five…._

"Come out, come out, I have no time play with you," mused Van Helsing stoically. There was a rustle in the foliage nearby and he rapidly pulled out his gun and pointed it at the guilty vegetation. Blood pounded anxiously in his ears and he maintained his steady demeanor through the suspense. He waited patiently for the creature to emerge.

"Even after all these centuries you haven't changed a bit, Van Helsing."

Van Helsing whirled around behind him to face the owner of the dark, humored voice. Just by seeing the man at first glance and feeling the filthy, terrible yet wondrous power emitting off him was enough for Van Helsing to conclude the identity of his foe.

"Lucifer!" he snarled and the said fallen angel titled his head tauntingly in acknowledgement.

"The one and only. So, Van Helsing, what brings the left hand of God to this unholy, haunting place? Looking for someone, perhaps?" Eyes widening with astonishment and instant rage-for he knew he was implying Gabriele-, Van Helsing cocked the revolver at Satan though he knew that the bullets couldn't harm him, much less kill him. Hell, they wouldn't even cause a _scratch_.

"Where is she?" he hissed through clenched teeth, fingers itching to squeeze the trigger. Lucifer smirked at the monster hunter's reactions, his smoky ebony eyes lighting up with amusement. The Devil walked away from gunpoint and began to circle around Van Helsing so much like a pack of wolves cornering their ill-fated, doomed prey.

"Speaking of Gabriele, it is quite intriguing how she is so like you, Van Helsing." He paused, narrowing his eyes at him. "Do you get my meaning?"

Apprehension creeping inside of him, Van Helsing replied, "What the hell are you talking about, Lucifer?"

A low, velvety chuckle was Satan's reply. Growling, Van Helsing glowered intensely at the dangerously attractive man; his gun arm shaking with such unfathomable rage as Lucifer continued to laugh his distress.

"Can't you guess, Van Helsing? Can you guess the pain and sorrow your daughter will soon be going through? Can you estimate the amount of misery she will bottle up inside her for recreating the same mistake you yourself made twenty-four years ago, on this exact land?"

_The same mistake as the one I made? What the devil does he mean by— No…! He couldn't possibly mean that!_

"You are saying Gabriele will…kill him? Dispatch Dracula while she is in her werewolf guise?"

Lucifer's lips curled up wickedly in a sneering grin, a sadistic, twisted glint in those deep, caliginous eyes of his. A new sort of look washed over the Devil's features and for the first time, Van Helsing detected some form of monstrosity and flaws underneath Lucifer's supreme beauty and unearthly charm.

"Bingo." When the word died from his mouth, Satan then issued his aggression on the bewildered left hand of God.

* * *

"Mine," he whispered possessively in her ear, "You're all mine."

"I'm not…." Gabriele started to say but faltered when Ruthvard nuzzled her neck again, causing waves of arousal and lust to sweep over her body. She could feel his presence washing over her, playing with her mind and body, twinning every part of her around his slender finger.

Ruthvard continued his web of passion and calmly shifted the yellow fabric of the new dress he garbed her in aside from her thigh. His fingers gently stroked and caressed the inner and outer portions of her thigh, feeling every defined muscle in her quadriceps. Her back arched from the unwanted pleasure that was given to her and Gabriele grit her teeth in frustration. No, she's not supposed to behave like this! No matter how much her body yearns and aches for his touch she cannot give in to his twisted, sick motives! He may be able to conquer her body but he will never, ever, conquer her heart!

Goosebumps arose from her flesh as Ruthvard's hands roamed freely around her whole body, touching and awakening tremors inside her that had her traitorous body shuddering and twitching erotically. Ruthvard slid one strap of her dress aside and it drop past her shoulder, revealing more amounts of bare skin for Ruthvard ravish upon. As he continued to unleash his sexual desire on her, Gabriele noticed a small essence probing into her mind. Some unseen force was toying with her mind, warping it around and around till all she felt in the end was sheer confusion. She didn't know that Ruthvard wasn't only in control of her body but was controlling her mind as well.

"You taste so lovely, Gabriele. I'm such a lucky man to have you. Bond to me forever, my dear, for you belong to me." He chortled huskily and bile swelled in Gabriele's throat. Oh Lord, how she hates that man, that monster!

_**All of my hate cannot be bound**_

_**I will not be drowned**_

_**By your thoughtless scheming**_

"I despise you," she told him icily, finally finding her tongue. Ruthvard smiled unctuously at her scathing remark, his toothy grin displaying a gleaming white set of sharp fangs. He lowered his face towards her neck and Gabriele braced herself for what was yet to come. She felt his heated lips make contact with her skin, brushing against it effortlessly with his tongue savoring her "flavor". His teeth scrapped against her neck and unconsciously Gabriele clenched her fists, furious at her helplessness to save her own self from Ruthvard's upcoming actions. Had he not been controlling parts of her mind and immobilized her body to only react to his disgusting pleasure she would have slaughter him with her bare hands!

_**So you can try to tear me down**_

_**Beat me to the ground**_

_**I will see you screaming**_

"I know how much you loathe me, Gabriele, but that won't last long. Once you become like me you forget your former hatred and instead you'll love me endlessly." Ruthvard mused.

"Like hell I will! There was only one man I loved and it was Dracula!" she retorted yet Ruthvard ignored her outcry. He just softly kissed her shoulder and then, her cheek. She tried to avoid it by shifting her face away from his aim but it was utterly futile. He was the master in this horrid, hellish "game" and she had no weapon to defend herself with. All she could do was stand still and let Ruthvard do as he pleases with her.

_**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies**_

_**Pushing all the mercy down, down, down,**_

_**I wanna see you try to take a swing at me**_

_**Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground**_

"I can make you forget him. Once you are my queen you will only memories of me and your undying love for me. Everyone else you know will be just lingering, phantom, illusionary figments of nothing. You will start anew, reborn anew, and have your past die along your older mortal self. I will give you new, more promising life unlike any other. One with immortality. One beyond your wildest dreams."

"Loquacious, eloquent words you speak but all I hear is poison." His grip on her tighten yet it wasn't out of anger. By the look in Ruthvard's face it was more out of regalement.

"Still playing hard to get? Fine by me, it's more enjoyable and rewarding when I win." He tickled the earlobe of her ear with the tip of his tongue, earning a shiver from the female monster hunter. "However, it is pointless in resisting me. I know how much you yearn for my touch just as much as I crave to have you completely, body and soul."

_**Why are you trying to make fun of me?**_

_**You think it's funny?**_

_**What the fuck you think it's doing to me?**_

Gabriele fought back again with her lashing tongue. "You will never have me, Ruthvard! You may have power over me now but let's get this straight: I will never love you, never pine for you, and never feel _anything _towards you save for contempt and disgust. For you are **nothing** compared to Dracula. He is everything you'll never be."

It was then those words of hers at last had infuriated the new vampire king. For the first time, Gabriele saw his dusky eyes turn the same electric blue she had always seen in Count Dracula. His fingernails dug into her skin painfully and she grimaced shortly at the abrupt pain pricking along the side of her biceps.

"Don't say that!" he hissed sharply and a mocking grin twisted itself on Gabriele's despairing features.

"Don't say what? That Dracula is a better man than you?"

"Silence, you!"

The grin split open even further, allowing Gabriele's own sadistic, diabolical thoughts of mental, psychological torture and torment to leak through into the exterior of her facial features.

"What's wrong? Can't handle the truth?" She was enjoying this dearly.

"I DEMAND FOR YOUR SILENCE!"

With that, he struck her face senselessly in his infinite fury, insanity flaring in his blazing cerulean eyes. Before she could fight back or utter another word, Ruthvard grabbed her arm violently and hoisted her up to her feet again, nearly popping out her left arm socket. Slamming her into the wall, he pinned his body against her own and fitted them together in the 'proper' places to establish his oppressive authority over her more effectively. His bulging, inane eyes bore into her taunting, defiant ones. A large angry red welt where he struck was already forming on the right side of her face.

_**You take your turn lashing out at me**_

_**I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me**_

"Listen to me and listen well, Gabriele. I do not have time for this, for you to spout on about the 'greatness' in Dracula. _I _know who the better man is and the better man is standing right before your very eyes. Regardless on what _you _think destiny has chosen you to be my queen. And you can't escape what fate has in store for you, love."

To show Gabriele what he meant he jerked at the sleeves of her annoyingly bright yellow dress, tearing the voile material off her shoulders. Exposing both shoulders and the upper portion of her chest Ruthvard smirked roguishly at her, his apocalyptic temper diminishing rapidly. His head bent over to her neck, his nostrils inhaling her earthly scent and he felt himself grow hot and wild with her pleasing pungent. Just by seeing her partially bare was enough to get him aroused, he was ready to enter her _now_. It was time to make her his queen and take what was rightfully his. "Yellow is not a very becoming color on you, Gabriele. I think it's better if it was off." he whispered seductively.

He began to shed off the dress, kissing her lips to keep her occupied. When her mouth remained buttoned tightly, he withdrew from her with an artificial frown on his face. Delight danced in his eyes and Gabriele knew immediately he had something atrocious in mind.

_**All of my hate cannot be bound**_

_**I will not be drowned**_

_**By your thoughtless scheming**_

_**So you can try to tear me down**_

_**Beat me to the ground**_

_**I will see you screaming**_

"Remember when I told you resistance is worthless? Let me show you why."

He tilted her chin upward, forcing her to look into his eyes. Yet she turned her head away quick enough to avoid being captured under his captivating gaze and render being hypnotized. He chuckled briefly, satisfied with her action.

"There is another way I can make you do what I want and it doesn't require eye connect or hypnosis." He pointed his temple. "It's all in here, in the brain. And coincidently enough, I am the master of the mind. Now, stroke my face, Gabriele."

"Go to hell, Ruthvard," snapped Gabriele however she felt a tingling sensation in her right arm. It felt as if…her body had a mind of its own and was ignoring her heart's plea to stop her hand itching towards Ruthvard's direction.

_Go on; stroke that handsome, smooth face of his. Run your fingers through his hair, feel his touch roam all over your skin. Allow him to claim you as his and become one with him!_

Those weren't her veridical thoughts; she would never feel so strongly or romantically towards Ruthvard. It was him; he was controlling her thoughts, her movements! He is manipulating every inch of her, everything except her heart. …Or could he stake his claim on that as well?

_**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies**_

_**I'm above you, smiling as you drown, drown, drown**_

To her horror she realized her hand was already resting on his cheek and had started stroking it in caring fashion. She tried pulling her hand back but it remained planted where it was. Bristling, she did the only possible action to rebel against his power over her. As her fingers grazed against his face, she waited until her nails touched in his skin before making her move. Digging them agonizingly into his flesh, she smirked as she saw blood dripping on her nails. He grimaced and flung her hand violently aside. Looking up at her, Gabriele braced herself for another round of his thundering or a second swipe at her face. What she didn't expect was him to swoop upon her and bite her savagely in the neck.

That was when everything went down the drain, including the lingering, struggling pieces of her pitiful strength. Ruthvard had absolute rule over her, over herself. She was miserably vulnerable and at his mercy yet she knew he had none to speak of. As the remains of her tattered, ripped dress slithered down from her waist and crumpled to the ground dejectedly, Gabriele now faced the inevitable and inconceivable situation with a bold yet furiously rigid decorum.

After taking enough blood from her to render her weak as newborn babe, Ruthvard already had his jacket, shirt, and boots off and was in the process of peeling his trousers from his hips. When he was finished undressing himself and was naked as she, he discarded his clothes carelessly into a corner and focused his attention back to the bare Gabriele. Using his inhuman speed, he picked her up and threw her into his coffin nearby, purposely allowing his body to fall on top of hers. With the limited, constricting space enclosed around them, there would be little room for Gabriele to fight back, if she had enough strength to even move her pinky.

"Here we go," Ruthvard whispered huskily, his enchanting, rich voice overpowering Gabriele at her weakened state. When he was pleased with the position of their bodies, Ruthvard only then entered her.

_**I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me**_

_**And I'll pull the trigger **_

_**And you're down, down, down**_

Biting back a cry, Gabriele could only bear through the hot fire increasing gradually between the heat being produced by her and Ruthvard's sweating bodies. Her skin crawled every time he touched her with those loathsome fingers of his. As he thrust himself into her harder and harder, she found herself unable to hold back any noise threatening to burst from her throat. With every thrust, she cried, with every touched, she burned. But it wasn't out of pleasure. It was out of devastation and shock, out of deep, boiling contempt. She would swallow back the bile arising from her throat when he fondled her breasts and performed other unspoken acts she did not want to mention or brood on. Tears stung her eyes yet she forced them back, refusing to weep. If there was one thing she could refuse to let Ruthvard have of her than it would be forbidding the satisfaction of him seeing her in tears, broken.

_**Why are you trying to make fun of me?**_

_**You think it's funny?**_

_**What the fuck you think it's doing to me?**_

_**You take your turn lashing out at me**_

_**I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me**_

"You know, before we get caught up in this, there is something you should know," said Ruthvard casually, sounding like he was discussing the weather instead of raping her.

"What?" Gabriele croaked out, her throat feeling like sandpaper.

"There's a little secret concerning your werewolf transformation. You see, Lucifer from the start wanted to test Dracula, to see if he could resist you and actually go through killing you when he discovered that Van Helsing is your father. When it was becoming clear that he wasn't and was undergoing some…peculiar changes, Master Lucifer concocted up a brilliant plan after predicting where both you and Dracula would be going, so to speak. Do you remember going to an ancient, abandoned room during your stay at Castle Dracula?"

"Yes but what does that…." Realization dawned over her as her sentenced trailed off. "Don't tell me Satan had something to do with that…that smoke-thing!"

Ruthvard smiled coldly at her dumbstruck expression, its effect lessening the placid, plagued emotions etched her striking features. "On the contrary, my love, he _was _the smoke-thing."

"H-how?!"

"Simple. He created a box and enchanted it so you would feel drawn to it and then compelled to open it. When you did, he transformed himself as the smoke you saw emerging out of it. While pretending to attack you, he placed the werewolf curse on you, and as a form of entertainment, he wiped your memories to watch what Dracula would do at your vulnerable state. And the rest is history." Ruthvard finished before continuing what he was previously doing.

_**All of my hate cannot be bound**_

_**I will not be drowned**_

_**By your thoughtless scheming**_

_**So you can try to tear me down**_

_**Beat me to the ground**_

_**I will see you screaming**_

Gabriele struggled to revolt yet when she did, Ruthvard would just press more of his body weight on her and go into her even deeper than before. This horrifying, soon to be permanent experience was eating up at her, demolishing any barriers she had left to protect. This was killing her, driving her to the tip of insanity, her emotions distraught and tangled. She couldn't feel herself anymore. It was felt like Ruthvard had succeeded winning over her mind and affections as well as her body. She didn't take heed Ruthvard pausing to slice open his wrist or notice him shoving it to her mouth, urging her drink it to become his queen, to become a vampire.

"Drink and be with me," was all he said but everything was too foggy and nebulous for Gabriele process or comprehend so she did what her survival instincts ordered her to do. Unknowingly, she took his hand and drank her fill, replenishing her blood with the blood of the vampire king. Turning herself into one of the undead.

_**All of my hate cannot be bound**_

_**I will not be drowned**_

_**By your thoughtless scheming**_

_**So you can try to tear me down**_

_**Beat me to the ground**_

_**I will see you screaming**_

_**All of my hate cannot be bound**_

_**I will not be drowned**_

_**By your thoughtless scheming**_

_**So you can try to tear me down**_

_**Beat me to the ground**_

* * *

Eh, yeah, so that's chapter twenty and I know all of you will want to murder me and spill my guts out but set those feelings aside, okay. Majority of you probably will be seething of Dracula's death, however, remember that "mystery woman" who comes at the end and what she says? So our dear, beloved Count Dracula isn't among the dead yet. As for the rape scene…that wasn't very pleasant to write about. Some of you wonder why I had to go through such lengths and details about it but this is Ruthvard we're talking about. He's not one to coax her and get her into his bed after elongate, painstaking process, he prefers to make her his queen as soon as possible as you all have now witnessed. So there really wasn't a way to elude him raping Gabriele and turning her into a vampire. Yet do not despair, she will get her revenge and I mean revenge! Not only was this my first time writing about rape, this was also the first chapter where I injected lyrics into my work. I know this chapter certainly was the worst and not a bit cheery or uplifting but it will get better. Trust me; I know where I'm going with this and how it roughly ends. Now that school is over for the time being and I performed excellently on my exams and achieved all As on my report card for second semester, I will be focusing on this story quite frequently. That is all except for review. Scream at me for my cruelty, it doesn't matter. Chapter 21 will be the turning point for Gabriele, Dracula, Van Helsing, and Carl. Tschüs!


	21. All's Well That Ends Well

**Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**

Summary: When Dracula has been revived and starts his reign of terror all over again, people turn to the infamous Van Helsing. But Van Helsing resigns from his old life yet passes it to someone else who may be the one to vanquish Dracula once in for all or…lose her heart to him completely and change the son of the devil forever.

All's Well That Ends Well

Eh, I will not be weaving a whole bag full of pitiful excuses for not updating sooner than planned since frankly I don't have a genuine one to give out.

There's going to be an enormous battle scene between Van Helsing, Dracula, Carl and Ruthvard and his henchmen in this chapter. I believe you will enjoy the fencing match between Dracula and Ruthvard. Since I'm fencer and am such a fencing/sword fanatic there will plenty of sword fighting and references/vocabulary to fencing. (Don't worry, I won't insert too much, though the notion is horribly tempting.)

Unfortunately, I regret to inform you all that this is the last chapter; there will be no epilogue. I'm kind of combining that and this chapter together.

Dracula:sniffs: Boo-hoo! Why does it have to end so soon?

Me: Save your tears for the closure, when it's _actually _over. I don't need you sobbing on me now, Drac.

Dracula: Hmph! Be that way, you big ole meanie.

Me: Fine, go ahead and whine like a craven, you hebetudinous fool.

Dracula: I forbid you to use that word!

Me: You wish. Time for another-and final-round of Reviews' Responses! These are my last!

**Crazy-emerald-blue: **Yep, that's Ruthvard for you. Heheheh, you'll see what happens to him. He'll be getting his just desserts.

**Madamfluff: **I don't blame you for despising Ruthvard, I feel the same way. You'll see how I deal with him in the end. Well, Lucifer _is _the Devil so he basically can go lower than the low. He's the name of evil, really. As for all your questions…all the answers will be scattered about in this final chapter. Happy reading!

**Shoysrock: **Awww, shucks. You're too kind. Enjoy this last chapter, I hope it still meets your expectations.

**Nabierre: **Dracula will more like out for Ruthvard's blood when he founds out. You will see what I'm talking about when you start reading.

**ForeverACharmedOne: **No need to worry, it's already been done. The final chapter is here for you to enjoy so without further ado…scroll down and read!

**Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer in which I'll have to write for this story…. Whoo-hoo! **

**Dracula: I think you guys get the picture. SpeedDemon315 does not own, you don't sue. **

**Me: Nicely put.**

* * *

"Good grief, Van Helsing! What happened to you?" 

The said man groaned in annoyance as the friar rushed alarmingly to his side. Quickly seizing the moment to save his friend from certain death, Carl already opened up the medicine bag he kept his supplies in and began examining Van Helsing's wounds.

Bruises of all possible sizes littered his body, ranging to a hideous deep magenta to an unpleasant-looking scarlet. Cuts and slashes soon followed, some shallow, others treacherously deep. Carl silently thanked the Lord that none were life-threatening. Many parts of Van Helsing's outfit were torn or shredded and it appeared that he had some epic struggle with a savage, wild animal. At the sight of all this gore and blood trickling from their respectable injuries that were staining Van Helsing's ebony clothes and the grass underneath him, Carl tsked disapprovingly.

"May I ask again in what the hell happened to you?!" questioned the friar, frustration evident in his voice. Van Helsing sighed, grimacing not only at the pain his wounds were giving him but also the remembrance of how he _got _them.

"Lucifer," he grunted, saying no more. Carl's eyebrows shot up in the speed of light.

"L-Lucifer? As in Mephistopheles and Satan? As in the Devil himself?" he stuttered, alarmed that his friend had a head-on encounter with the ruler of Hell.

"How many of him is there?" Van Helsing replied with dark sarcasm. In response, Carl flashed him a scowl before he began to clean his wounds. Suddenly, Van Helsing remembered what Lucifer had said to him prior assaulting him. "Carl! You have to go to Dracula and quickly, too! Satan mentioned something about Gabriele attacking and killing Dracula!"

As soon as he finished his sentence he could already tell something was amiss. The frantic expression on Carl's face was replaced with sorrow; his lips tighten grimly in a straight line. When he spoke, his voice was low and grave, near apologetic.

"Van Helsing, I am sorry to report that—"

"—Count Dracula is alive and well." Carl and Van Helsing snapped their heads around at the sound of that all-too-familiar voice. Their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the dazzling appearance of the speaker.

"You!" gasped Carl, pointed an accusing finger at the smirking figure, "Aren't you suppose to be dead?! I checked your bloody damn corpse for Pete's sake!"

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered a bit, her eyes adjusting to the darkness that surrounded her. She tried shifting her body around…only to end up finding there was someone else lying beside her who was nude as she. She tilted her head slightly to face her sleeping companion and smiled at the sight of his slumbering form. Memories flashed in her head, instigating a faint blush in her cheeks. She remembered last night, the night when they made love and he made her his queen. She could count upon each and every vivid, thrilling detail of how they tasted and sampled each other blood and experienced passion like no other. 

Her lover, Ruthvard, had made her happy. He gave her immortality, a gift so rare and precious it was so easy to love him for that. She couldn't recall any images or memories of her past, it was just a big, blank slate with nothing written on it. It puzzled her why she couldn't reminisce the past yet at the same time, it really didn't matter. Ruthvard was her life now and she was satisfied in spending the rest of her days with him.

_This isn't what you really want. This isn't real, last night wasn't real. That man sleeping next to you is not your lover!_

Frowning, Gabriele shook her head mentally, angered by this surprising, obscure thought that just 'popped' up so rudely in her mind.

_That's not true. All of it was real! Yesterday night was genuine as genuine can be and it was night of love!_

She thought she had silenced the rebellious figment that was trying to threaten her relationship with Ruthvard. She found out how wrong she was when it came back with an equally lashing retort.

_Don't be a fool! Everything you know is false, a fallacious hoax. It is bunch of hideous, sugar-coated lies! Last night wasn't a night of love! It didn't come even close to that! _

What the other side of her mind said next was the frightening notion Gabriele had been dreading.

_Yesterday night was a night of rape! A night where he indirectly caused the death of your _true _lover and forced himself upon you! Can't you remember any of it?_

That small, enigmatic portion of her mind ended with a plea, begging her to listen and finally recall everything it was trying to tell her. Gabriele did not know what to say or do, this was certainly unexpected. Here, she thought her new life was going swell and all dandy and then a wavering shard of her brain said otherwise?

What in the world was going on?

_Just escape this wretched place; leave before he wakes up!_

"Ah, you're awake, Gabriele."

_Too late. _She replied to the black sheep of her mind, shutting off the protesting figment as Ruthvard encircled his arms around her bare waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He nibbled the tender skin and her back arched in delight. He sure knew how to get rise out of her body.

"How did you sleep, love?" he asked silkily in her ear.

"Quite peaceful, thanks to you," she replied playfully. Ruthvard chuckled at this.

"Glad to be of assistance. Now, by judging my instincts I say the sun has already set." Gabriele nodded, also feeling the natural instincts given to vampires to sense whether the sun was rising or setting.

"And I say it's time we get dressed!" she exclaimed matter-of-factly. Ruthvard gave her seductive grin before drawing her back to him again, thudding her head against his smooth, defined chest.

"Why now? I like you with no clothes on," he purred velvety in her ear and she suppressed a giggle. She bopped him on the head and scooted out of his embrace.

"As much fun as it is, we can't exactly walk around naked, can we? It's far too indecent."

Ruthvard sighed, disappointed, and she knew why. He was hoping to get to spend more "play time" with her and it involved them being naked, touching and…connecting. Much as her body craved for some more pleasure there was something deep in Gabriele's gut that signaled her that this situation wasn't right and she had to get out of the coffin as fast as possible.

Pushing the coffin lid aside and ignoring the vociferous sound it produced as it clattered to the marble floor, she eased herself effortlessly out of the coffin. Her feet tingled for moment when her warm toes contacted the cold yet smooth floor. She walked on over to the tossed pile of Ruthvard's clothes and wrapped his beautiful jacket over her bare body in hopes of some concealment. She looked down and sighed, it wasn't much but it will have to do until Ruthvard shows her to her wardrobe.

"Heh, the jacket looks better on you then it does on me." Smiling, she turned to face Ruthvard already climbing out the coffin and was approaching her direction. Probably to obtain his crumpled clothing.

"Oh really? Am I supposed to be flattered by that?" The vampire king slipped his pants on after getting his undergarments back on before answering.

"Of course you should be. After all, you're my queen."

_Don't listen to him, you're not his! _

Scowling inside she rapidly plastered a cheerful demanour over her features, hoping to fool Ruthvard with her amused façade. For some peculiar reason, she did not what him to know about this odd piece of her brain and all the ambiguous ideas it was spouting.

"So," she began, changing the subject hastily, "where is my wardrobe exactly?"

Beaming with an emotion very close to pride, he motioned her with his beckoning pointer finger and started to guide her to the splendid wardrobe that would contain countless of fabulous outfits created just for her; the private stash he had been saving and collecting for his rightful queen.

When he pulled open the doors and allowed her to behold the finery of clothing, the nagging, rebellious portion was back and it didn't have anything pleasant to say.

_Don't fall for this, it is all just an act of deception, to dress you in all these outfits to please his desires. All the signs are there, why don't you see it?!_

Gabriele felt like she was missing something extremely huge and only Ruthvard would know about it. However, she also had the impression he won't tell her a thing and it could lead to some unwanted actions. All these deductions, Ruthvard's behavior, and the tiny badgering composition that possibly could have belonged to her 'past' were enough to get Gabriele suspicious of her new life already…and have her beginning to question the geniality of it.

* * *

"So tell me again, exactly how you came back to life?" demanded Carl, who still could not comprehend the notion of the very man who he had just saw his corpse is now walking and talking like any other human being. Van Helsing sighed at his friend's reluctance to understand while Dracula shook his head in amusement. 

"It's so very simple, monk—"

"Friar," corrected Carl, "and my name is Carl." Dracula's lips curled into a half-smile.

"Alright then, _Carl._ Let me repeat myself once more. After when you left me, a certain somebody came down from the heavens to give me another chance in life. That's the short version of the story, to be blunt. I'll save the longer version for when we are around the campfire."

"Who was the person who revived you?" Carl questioned curiously, ignoring Dracula's snide joke.

Grinning at Carl's skepticism, Dracula revealed his gleaming set of fangs before responding to the friar's demanding question.

"Anna Valerious."

Both Van Helsing and Carl had their mouths open in shock and silence seemed to have swept over the men. Dracula felt like making a wise ass comment at the moment but decided against; he didn't want to have either of them aggravated at him, too much was already at stake for them to be having some mindless squabbles.

"I know both of you have plenty of questions on why Anna was the one who chose to revive me yet those questions can wait later. We have a more serious problem at hand." He focused his attention unto Van Helsing, wondering how the former monster hunter will react to what he has to say next.

"Ruthvard has Gabriele. Knowing that man there is no telling in what he'll do to her."

Van Helsing nodded in understanding, his face blank and devoid of any emotion. "Then we must find her, with all haste. Do you know where he's keeping her?"

A grim smile appeared on Dracula's naturally pale features, signaling that he was well aware of Gabriele's current location. "As a matter of fact, I do. Before Anna returned to the heavens, she told me Ruthvard is holding her in my main castle, Castle Dracula-as many call it." The smile went upside down, forming into a frown. "A bit of mockery him and Satan are using on me, having Ruthvard live in my home as 'the vampire king'. Besides that, there is a problem…"

"What is?" demanded Carl, panic laced obviously in his words.

"The coffin I use to transfer me from Castle Dracula to Castle Frankenstein has been detected and under surveillance. We cannot get to Castle Dracula that way so we're in the middle of a jam, per say—"

"There's another way, Dracula," Van Helsing interrupted quickly; "it's in the Valerious Manor."

His immediate answer brought forth a deep, amused chuckle from the vampire count, his mouth once more set into a smirk.

"Of course," he murmured, "of course there is another door to my castle in _there, _of all places. Of course. I should have expected nothing less from them…."

He looked back at his 'companions' who were questioning his mood at the moment. Waving their troubled decorum away, Dracula began heading out of the forest and towards the direction of his summer palace. "Well, come one, we haven't got all day. The sun has already set and I have a quick method of getting to the Valerious Manor."

"By Transylvanian horses?" The question came from Carl. Dracula turned to face him and shook his head, a mischievous glint in his onyx eyes.

"Better. You see, gentlemen, the Valerious weren't the only ones who established a secret portal inside their house…."

* * *

She didn't understand why she was taking shower. 

In the beginning, when Ruthvard had showed her wardrobe and kissed her delicately on the cheek before exiting to finish off some 'business' he had said, everything had been fine. However, after when the door closed and Gabriele was alone, it all went to pieces. Her nagging conscience-separated from her normal state of mind-had reared its ugly head and was hurling all these unfamiliar and unsettling "memories" at her. After countless of tries of either ignoring or arguing with that fragment portion of her mind, Gabriele suddenly felt the urge to take a shower and soak her body in its refreshing, cleansing stupor.

Boy, did it feel _good_!

"Ah…. This is exactly what I needed."

_Indeed; wash away all the filthy reminisces of Ruthvard's touch and stench that soiled your flesh. Free yourself from his tainted hold on you and obliterate any remaining reminders of his dominance over you!_

Gabriele groaned inwardly, thoroughly annoyed that the pest of her mind had returned and continued hurling its hatred of Ruthvard in every which way. She was reaching the zero-tolerance point if it kept this up.

_What do I have to do to convince you all these so-called "memories" you have of Ruthvard are nothing but lies? I suppose I could refresh your memory on the _real _events…._

"What are…" but her voice trailed off as soon as images began flashing wildly inside her head.

"_Mine," he whispered possessively in her ear, "You're all mine."_

"_I'm not…." Gabriele started to say but faltered when Ruthvard nuzzled her neck again, causing waves of arousal and lust to sweep over her body. She could feel his presence washing over her, playing with her mind and body, twinning every part of her around his slender finger. _

"No…." she whispered, ignoring the soothing, warm water cascading down on her smooth, fair back, trailing down to her muscular legs.

_Wait, there's more. _

"_I know how much you loathe me, Gabriele, but that won't last long. Once you become like me you forget your former hatred and instead you'll love me endlessly." Ruthvard mused. _

"_Like hell I will! There was only one man I loved and it was Dracula!"_

"…Dracula."

Her voice sounded like it was either struggling to recall the importance of that name or was starting to recognize the significance of the name that parted her lips. Whether the revolting piece of her mind noticed or not it continued showing more and more of her lost memories of Ruthvard and last night.

"_I can make you forget him. Once you are my queen you will only memories of me and your undying love for me. Everyone else you know will be just lingering, phantom, illusionary figments of nothing. You will start anew, reborn anew, and have your past die along your older mortal self. I will give you new, more promising life unlike any other. One with immortality. One beyond your wildest dreams." _

"_Loquacious, eloquent words you speak but all I hear is poison." His grip on her tighten yet it wasn't out of anger. By the look in Ruthvard's face it was more out of regalement. _

"_Still playing hard to get? Fine by me, it's more enjoyable and rewarding when I win." He tickled the earlobe of her ear with the tip of his tongue, earning a shiver from the female monster hunter. "However, it is pointless in resisting me. I know how much you yearn for my touch just as much as I crave to have you completely, body and soul."_

_Gabriele fought back again with her lashing tongue. "You will never have me, Ruthvard! You may have power over me now but let's get this straight: I will never love you, never pine for you, and never feel anything towards you save for contempt and disgust. For you are __**nothing**__ compared to Dracula. He is everything you'll never be." _

Squeezing her eyes shut, Gabriele tried her best to conjure up a vision of this man named Dracula who was mentioned twice in this trip down Memory Lane. All she received was a blurry, nebulous outline of a pale face and jet-black hair. She couldn't even make out the man's visage or his eyes and such.

"Who is he?"

_Patience, patience, you will soon know. However, you must bear witness to this confirm the fact that Ruthvard did rape you._

"_Here we go," Ruthvard whispered huskily, his enchanting, rich voice overpowering Gabriele at her weakened state. When he was pleased with the position of their bodies, Ruthvard only then entered her. _

Dumbstruck by this new, earth-shattering recollection Gabriele had to place one hand on the side of wall of the shower to steady her body and prevent herself from falling in sheer astonishment.

"No! That's not how it went!" she exclaimed softly, noticing how feeble and weak her defending statement sounded. As the dream-like event in her head continued on and unearthed the dark remainders of yesterday night, Gabriele felt pressure lurking inside the chambers of her mind that she had never felt nor noticed its existence before was being lifted. All of sudden, new and familiar impressions were popping left and right. It was like the key to her past had been found and was opening the chest that stored all those memories safely away, unleashing all that was hidden from her.

As rapidly as the memories came she remembered them in an instant. She could recall who she was, who her parents were, her friends' identity, and her life regarding the past and present, and most importantly, Count Dracula, her recently deceased lover.

All of this was suppressed and effaced from her mind and knowledge by Ruthvard, who then formed fallacious recollections in their residing empty slots. With his power he was able to bind her to him by turning her into a vampire, his immortal queen. If he was killed then wouldn't that mean she would die along with him?

"This isn't good," she murmured to herself, running her fingers through her soaked air. Focusing back onto her shower she applied shampoo and conditioner into her hair and slather herself multiple times with soap and body washes in hopes of riding Ruthvard's touch from her skin. She stayed in the shower longer than needed but she needed some solitude, a private, temporary sanctuary sheltering her away from Ruthvard for awhile. She didn't know how long he would be gone but she didn't want to get out just yet and face him without having a stratagem at hand to execute upon.

_First things first, I get out of the shower, dry and clean up, and get dressed. After that, I will feign curiosity and pretend to contain interest in exploring the castle when I'm really searching for an escape route. Depending on what castle this is, I may or may not get lucky. Come to think of it, this place does remind me of Castle Dracula…._

Partially satisfied with the start of this shallow plan, Gabriele turned off the knob and water refrained from spouting down. Slipping out into the cool air with a towel wrapped securely around her body, Gabriele dried her dripping, messy hair with another towel she found nearby on the towel rack and made her way back to the room that held her wardrobe. Checking her surroundings and using her vampire senses for an extra measure (she had to admit that it had its purpose and was pretty handy), it was confirmed that she was alone and there wasn't a single being in range to her room. She was guarantied a few moments of peace.

"Alright, let the fun begin," she muttered dryly and pulled out the outfit she deemed "fit" of her upcoming exploits and any possible battles that could occur at any given time. The clothes she picked were most certainly not going to serve as a hindrance towards her actions or slow down her movements. It was nice to know that Ruthvard actually supplied some decent, casual articles of clothing rather than the extravagant, impractical outfits she thought he might only posses.

After slipping on black pants, matching combat boots she tested herself to see if she could actually run in them, and a baggy, masculine crimson shirt. She checked herself out in the mirror, wistfully wishing that she had her father's hat with her. It was comforting trinket Van Helsing had given her, just like the ring with the dragon emblem inscribed in it that he slipped on one of her fingers.

Glancing down at the hand containing the ring, she brought her hand up to inspect the item closer. Curious fingers traced the dragon and its design, a half-smile gracing the monster hunter's lips. The artwork…it was simply beautiful….

_I wonder where Dad got this... _

"Gabriele!"

Whirling around, she turned to face Ruthvard who surprisingly looked a little on edge and perhaps, anxious over something. "Is something amiss?" she questioned, praying that he didn't find out that she managed to discover her memories.

Ruthvard shook his head. "It's nothing I can't handle. I just have been informed that there are intruders in the castle and was worried if you encounter any one of them."

_Could it possibly be…?_

Frowning, she asked him how many were there. Three, he replied to her utter surprise, and one was certainly unexpected. Trying to avoid suspicion, she casually questioned him on what the three looked like. After all, she said, if they're running around in the castle as we speak, I must know their identity if I do come across their paths for whatever reason. Ruthvard nodded, understanding the logic behind it. "I certainly will, but I hope you will be spared from their sight."

"Two are humans; one is a friar who is quite easy to scare. The other is an ex-monster hunter and dangerous in almost every aspect. Do your best to avoid them but kill the friar if you get the chance, he shall not be such a menace to us."

_Carl and Father…what are they doing here? Who is the third person, it certainly cannot be— No, it couldn't, it is impossible. _

"And the final member?" She nearly choked on her words, desperate and dying of curiosity to hear name of the person accompanying her father and Carl. No one she knew of-alive that is-struck her as the type to assist Van Helsing and Carl in engaging Ruthvard, the new reining vampire king.

Ruthvard stared impassively at her most recent questions, his dark, burning eyes clearly shone with unlimited hatred. "He is the man in which you must, Gabriele, at all costs, stay away from. He is like us, a vampire, but a traitor. You will recognize him immediately, for it is not so difficult to distinguish one of our own from a human."

"His name?" Gabriele almost cried out pleadingly, daring to hope the impossible. Without a thought, Ruthvard gave her what she asked for.

"_Dracula!" _he snarled, blinded by his own rage and envy towards the count to notice an astonished Gabriele fighting to subdue the twitching in the corners of her mouth to curl upwards in a joyful smile. He did not sense the brief yet intense jubilance that radiated from her heart of the knowledge that her lover, the notorious Count Dracula, was indeed alive. In spite of situation Gabriele knew this was no time to celebrate, there was Ruthvard still to deal with. He had committed an utmost inconceivable and revolting crime against her and she was determined to make him pay the consequences. She silently prayed to Uriel, the Angle of Vengeance**(1)**, to guide in her upcoming vendetta against Ruthvardde Jouvijá.

This time it will be she who prevails victoriously and it will be Ruthvard's blood spattered on the stone walls and floor, not Dracula's. It shall be his blood that she will stain herself in before permanently cleaning herself as she effaces his very existence from her life. Forever.

* * *

"Van Hel_sing_," whined Carl, "why do all your break-ins have to attract _so _much attention?" The friar glanced anxiously the Dwergi rushing back and forth hurriedly in attempts to surround the three companions. Ever since Ruthvard was titled the King of Vampires, the Dwergi had switched their alliances with Dracula and began working for Ruthvard instead. 

"You didn't have any productive ideas on how to do it quietly so mine was the only option," Van Helsing answered back after smashing an advancing Dwergi's skull against the wall.

Carl turn quickly to Dracula. "Why couldn't you have come up with some plan that didn't have involve this?!" he complained exasperatedly, motioning to the scattered Dwergi when saying 'this'.

Dracula shrugged indifferently. "I didn't matter to me _how_ we enter in. What matters is that we vanquish Ruthvard and rescue Gabriele." Arm outstretch, he lunged forward to a fleeing Dwegi and throttled the life out of it before it sagged lifelessly. He tossed the deceased Dwegi aside like it was useless ragdoll.

"_That's _it to our total plan?!"

Carl's shrill exclamation bounced vociferously from each wall and around the rafters connected to the ceiling. Several bats flew from a barred window nearby, filling the air with a noisy, squeaky sound and a caliginous, obsidian cloud of fluttering wings. Much to all the participants on the battlefield's relief the bats left rapidly as they came. Soon it was just Van Helsing, Dracula, Carl, and the seven remaining Dwergi in the living room.

Carl, who was paying no attention to the departed bats, was in the middle of boring holes into Dracula's and Van Helsing's backs. "That's our _grand, master_ plan?! A possible suicide mission with no elaborate details or any back-up, secondary strategies on the side just in case this method backfires?!"

Breaking off from his ranting, Carl whirled around and found himself facing the Dwergi he heard creeping up on him a second ago. Instead of running away-like the usual urge he acted upon-the aggravated friar forego his typical instincts and performed on a set of different ones. With a savage, frustrated holler he swung his monstrous bag of his trinkets and gadgets and clubbed the stunned Dwergi in its face, knocking it off its feet. Taking another swing, Carl whipped the pack at the fallen Dwergi again and again, his beatings picking up steady rhythm with each stroke. Both Van Helsing and Dracula had to stop what they were doing to speculate Carl's confrontation to his very first _real _fight.

"Good Lord," muttered Van Helsing, shaking his head in disbelief, "I never thought this day would come."

It didn't take long before Carl's vicious floggings had ceased and the battered Dwergi lied motionless on the floor, its limbs twisted and sprawled in every angle possible. Carl gazed blandly at his handiwork, his body language and thoughts incomprehensible to Van Helsing. Then the friar raised his right arm upward and then crossed himself the exact same way Van Helsing did whenever he had killed. Van Helsing saw his lips moving but at first couldn't catch the words. Finally, after dispatching two other Dwergi blocking his path, he managed to close the distance between him and Carl and hear the final words leaving his friend's mouth.

"…forgive me, Lord, for this sinful deed I have committed for the act of self-preservation…." Feeling Carl might need some assurance and comfort, Van Helsing placed his hand on the friar's shoulders and gave a little squeeze to alert Carl of his presence and tell him not to brood over his first kill. The former monster hunter felt Carl's hand covering his and squeezed back, sending the message that he understood and was doing alright.

This unspoken act of reassurance was indeed a sign of the strong, everlasting friendship among the two men who knew each other for quite an excessively elongate time. It showed no matter how much time has past some bonds will never fade or break.

"Ready to go, Carl?" Carl nodded and averted his gaze from the broken carcass of the Dwergi. As they headed back to Dracula-who had erstwhile finished up the last of the wobbling, hideous creatures-Van Helsing realized through all these years Carl had, yet again, became a changed man. The first time was at Transylvania, during all their battles with the undead, and Carl had gathered firsthand experience on the battlefield. Today he was back at Transylvania once more and received his first kill, delivering him the experience and realization of taking a life from another and the aftermath. Yet given his past fighting status, Van Helsing must say Carl handled the death pretty well. He was a man of the Church after all and holy men don't kill, they do the complete opposite (he was an exception, of course).

Dracula watched the returning comrades coming his way and nodded briefly at them before issuing the next order.

"Let's move out. Ruthvard probably heard the ruckus we caused." This snapped Carl out of his sober stupor and pointed an accusing finger at the count and Van Helsing.

"The commotion you two made!" he declared fiercely. Dracula snorted and ignored him while Van Helsing let out a snicker as he and Dracula started out the room with Carl trailing behind them.

"We know, Carl, but we did that deliberately so that he would come to us," he explained in between bouts of laughter. Carl narrowed his eyes at him scathingly and grumbled incoherently prior crying out:

"What kind of idea is _that_?"

"Oh, stow it, you two!" barked Dracula, sighing in annoyance with his eyes rolling.

"Such companionship. All three of you make such a _wonderful team_." mocked a sarcastic voice.

Automatically, Van Helsing pulled out his silver stake and gun, Carl concocted a chemical devise he could use as a weapon, and Dracula unsheathed the saber**(2)** he decided to bring along for any needs. But for this opponent facing him he would most definitely wanted use his demonic bat form to fight, he craved to shred that man to pieces with his bare hands! The desire to whet the unyielding bloodlust consuming him was so very tempting.

The three men lined up side to side, facing their nemesis with eyes of despisal and wrathful hearts. Adrenaline churned and boiled through their veins and they waited for the lone man to make his move. Their enemy, tilting his gaze at Dracula, frowned but instantly switched it to an oily smirk.

"It appears you're still alive, Dracula. I suppose I'll have to fix that technicality if I want Gabriele to remain as mine."

A growl rumbled out of Dracula's throat and he leveled his deadly saber at the vampire before him. The vampire lord withdrew a saber of his own from the sheath and leveled it equally with Dracula's fencing sword.

"Don't get uppity because that won't happen. For I intend to kill you." replied Dracula.

The younger vampire sneered at him. "What a coincidence. I'm aiming to kill you, too."

Glaring at him darkly, Dracula shifted the balance and pressure to the balls of his feet, preparing to launch and strike. "Yet I'm going to be the one who destroys you, _Ruthvard_."

Ruthvard laughed maniacally, his entertained face slowly transforming into one of a more demoniac, diabolical nature. With a flick of his wrist, more Dwergi swarmed into the room out of nowhere, outnumbering the men ten to one.

"You really think you can defeat me, Dracula, with those pathetic numbers?" He flashed his sword at Dracula haughtily, tempting the count to charge at him blindly. "I'm not going to die today."

"We'll see about that."

In a blink of an eye, Dracula vanished and appeared right in front of Ruthvard, slashing at him diagonally from the left. Ruthvard blocked the assault and so the swordfight began. The Dwergi saw their master engaging combat and took as a signal to initiate the first wave of the attack. Dwergi left and right threw themselves onto Carl and Van Helsing who swatted them away like they were gruesome flies.

And so, the final battle has begun.

* * *

Lamplight bounced off the gleaming steel blade of the epée**(3)** and the colorful, bedazzling gemstones engraved on the metal guard**(4)** glittered sinisterly against the dim shadows of the hallway. A shadowy figure lurked between the solemn stone columns with eccentric carvings, cautious not to produce a single sound while walking down the darken hallway. As the ulterior person neared the slightly ajar door, distant sounds of combat floated through the crack of the door and entered the vacated, pitch-black region. The figure reached out to the door's side and gingerly pulled the door open, unbelievable radiant light splashing on the lurker's face and brightening the room. Blinking and slipping out of the room, the person dove behind another pillar, surveying her surroundings. 

She saw her father and Carl fending off the Dwergi and so far, they were faring pretty well, despite the overwhelming odds heaping up against them. The noise of clashing metal and shouts of malevolent contempt attracted her attention and her viridian eyes came across the two dueling figures of Dracula and Ruthvard, their sword arms flashing viciously yet smoothly at the other. At first she was perplexed in why both men were covered in wounds but after witnessing how the metal would react when coming in contact to the flesh she realized the sabers were coated in silver. Both men hoped to pierce the other in the heart, though it was known that they couldn't die by a stab in the heart even by a silver point. Perhaps they just wanted to mortally injure the other while trying to resolve how to permanently obliterate their enemy.

Using her superior vampire sight, Gabriele could see each had their fair share of cuts and slashes. Dracula had one nasty slash on his left arm that trailed all the way from his bicep to his elbow (luckily it wasn't on his right-his sword arm), another large one along the side of his right leg, a small cut on both of the top of his hands, a semi-deep gash across his abdomen and chest.

Ruthvard supported a small cut on his left cheek, (blood had already started trickling down and past his jaw) two wounds on both thighs, an incision in the upper portion of his chest,-above his pectorals and right along his neckline-and there was a ghastly slice on the forearm of his sword arm-his left arm. She also took notice of a huge bloodstain on his right shoulder that was still slowly spreading through the thick fabric of his now ruined jacket.

_How can I get close to either one of them without alerting them of my presence? I suppose I'll just have to bide my time and wait for Ruthvard to come within striking distance. This better work…._

Crouched, Gabriele watched the two colliding vampires and their apace swinging of their blood-stained sabers, crimson droplets spraying all over the margin of the epic, bloody supernatural duel. If Gabriele wasn't a vampire herself she hardly would have seen any of the fluid movements, astounding counterattacks, elegant swordsmanship, or the deadly arches of aggression created by the sweeping motions of Ruthvard and Dracula. This was the tensest and most spellbinding fencing match she has ever seen, especially one with sabers! She was more drawn to epée competitions, given to the fact she was an epeeist herself yet this was purely amazing! Despite this wasn't a friendly duel among comrades and it was a battle to the death, Gabriele couldn't help it but to feel awe and bewildered by the eerie, unearthly speed of the two fencers, mostly in Dracula. She would never have thought that he was such a skilled swordsman however it made all sense. For the fact he lived for over centuries and was a prince once, he must have been introduced to countless of sword-fighting styles and techniques.

_Though it would be interesting to fence him, I wonder how that bout would turn out. That will only be if, of course, I plot this right, it works successfully, and I survive all this._

She went back to watch the duel, wondering how in the hell she would pull this off.

* * *

"You know what I find so spectacularly amusing?" said Ruthvard in a playful tone. He thrust outward and Dracula parried**(5)** his attack, knocking the blade aside. The count made an attempt to lung and strike him near the heart but Ruthvard's saber returned and blocked it with sure swiftness and ease. 

"I don't have time for your taunting, Ruthvard," snarled Dracula, "I have better things to do than to listen to whatever you find so entertaining. Killing you is one of them is one of those things."

He made another sweep to the opposite arm and Ruthvard engaged Dracula's blade with his own. An unnerving screech was produced by the two sabers as they came in contacted and continued to be hacked at the opposing blade.

"I bet you fancied yourself as being the one who would take her,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dracula commented coolly, a slight puzzled expression gracing his handsomely enraged features. The remark, however, was only half-true, Dracula _did _have an inkling what Ruthvard was probing into but he refused to be dragged into it.

"Yes, you do. You wanted to make Gabriele yours."

Clenching his teeth, Dracula launched his saber at Ruthvard with more agility and fervor than usual, a signal silently yet blatantly warning Ruthvard to hold his tongue or he would regret it. Ruthvard being Ruthvard, he ignored the subtle warning and resumed talking after dodging Dracula's outstretched sword and retreated with small, calculated steps.

"However, you don't have the chance, Gabriele belongs to me now. All of her is mine."

"What the hell are you talking about, Ruthvard?!"

Ruthvard guffawed sinisterly at Dracula's angry outburst, regaled by the count's ignorance of last night. Oh, how he couldn't wait to see Count Dracula's face when he confessed his ravishing deed on Gabriele! His confounded countenance would be _priceless. _

"Well…let's just say last night I had some particular _fun _with her…." He trailed off, soaking up Dracula's taciturn, spiteful demeanor. If this how he was behaving now, then how chaotic will it be when the count actually hears what he did to his lover?

_Only one way to find out…._

"I had the most lovely, enthralling time deflowering her."

Unbeknownst to Ruthvard, he just signed his own death contract with those nine fatal words. His fate was sealed.

"You did what?" hissed a voice dangerously that strangely was coming from behind the vampire lord. Spinning around, Ruthvard faced a seething Dracula with a nearly suffocating murderous aura radiating off him. Brandishing his saber in front of him for protection, Ruthvard abruptly felt a tug of apprehension towards the count. The incident on All Hollow's Eve Ball was nothing compared to this; Dracula's terrifying, slaughtering mood that was overcastting the duel took intimidation to the next level.

"You heard me." Ruthvard wished he was as still as cocky as he was before. He really believed incurring Dracula's wrath would be entertaining but apparently fate thought otherwise.

"You will pay for that despicable crime," Dracula declared in a low, grim voice. He raised his saber, preparing to strike. Ruthvard copied his methods, taking a few retreats back to distance himself from Dracula. He needed the space if Dracula was going to execute a deadly move he had concocted up his sleeve.

"I don't find it despicable, Dracula. I find rather quaint that I have the mighty Van Helsing's daughter with Valerious blood running in her veins under my thumb."

He was answered with a hellish fleche**(6) **after a couple rapid-fire advances done by Dracula who was out for his blood. The side of the saber and a portion of tip brutally grazed his hip and along his stomach region, white-hot fire engulfing him in a series of excruciating torture and fiery pain. Ruthvard grimaced in tormented agony, scowling ugly at the sadistic grin on his foe's lips.

Curse the invention of silver!

Stumbling, Ruthvard retreated again and Dracula followed him, eager to finish his work. Then, Ruthvard switched the movements in his feet and they immediately went to advancing, catching Dracula off guard for a moment with this surprising tactic of playing offensive. Using Dracula's hesitation to his advantage, Ruthvard staged a marvelous lunge and delivered a flawless, even swipe across the lower section of Dracula's chest.

This time, it was Dracula's turn to feel the pain and the count let out a distressed hiss prior recovering and stepping away from the reach of Ruthvard's blade. Blood dribbled the lurid limbs of both vampires and more seeped out of the bigger gouges, scarlet flows of a blood river trickling to the floor, blemishing the beautifully polished stone floor.

"Ready to die?" asked Ruthvard solemnly, finally deciding to take this duel seriously and relinquish the notion of toying with Dracula. If he renewed that he'd be a dead man for sure.

"Not at all," Dracula remarked stoically, his sober attitude matching Ruthvard's equally.

And so they resumed their fight, sabers clanging wildly yet masterly at the other blade, their wielders hoping to mortally wound the other and possibly silence the other by shedding his blood and pierce his halcyon, motionless heart.

* * *

With every step they took, they were getting closer towards her hiding spot. With every stroke they delivered and every parry they produced, they unawarely were itching nigh to her huddled form. Gabriele peeked out and saw the painstaking stalemate interlocked between Dracula and Ruthvard. Ruthvard's back was facing her while Dracula had his front towards her. If they moved just a little bit more to her Ruthvard would be in range…. 

In the midst of their swordfight, the two duelists began altering their course and started to head back, shuffling farther from Gabriele. Yelling a string load of oaths inside her head, Gabriele shook her head woefully, wondering if the chance will ever come to her.

_What if they never come back? What if I can't do it? What if I execute the attack correctly yet it fails and I lose it all? What if I hit Dracula instead?! _

"_Do not trouble yourself with these trifling worries, Gabi." _

At the mention of her nickname and the familiarity in the voice, Gabriele jerked her head to the direction of the voice but found no one there. The voice then echoed inside her mind again.

"_You're the only one who can hear me at the moment, Gabriele."_

"But why?" she quietly answered back.

"_Because you need my assistance now, more than ever. Just as I offered Dracula some heavenly strength I will do the same for you. I believe this will help you accomplish your revenge against Ruthvard." _

"Thank you, Mother."

"_Any time, Gabi. Any time, for you are my sole daughter. And remember, tell Dracula to cut off Ruthvard's head, it's the only way to kill him."_

Then Gabriele felt her mother's presence no more. In replacement, she received a tingling sensation full warmth and assurance that dispersed her inner doubts of the vindictive scheme, replenished her fighting spirit, and fresh courage arose from the dejected lummox of ashes of her chipped soul. Grasping the pistol grip**(7) **of her epée, Gabriele steadily rose to full height and waited patiently for Ruthvard and Dracula to return to the pillar in which became her base at the time being.

Luckily, the two vampires were heading back to her and this time they faced her sideways. _Well, at least, I'll be able to aim there with more precision and accuracy now, I suppose. _

She took a quick glance at Van Helsing and Carl and sighed in relief that they were finishing up with the remaining Dwergi. The unsightly little monsters were erstwhile running away from them and such an action brought forth their demise. Van Helsing barracked their escape route and was forcing them to turn back while Carl had the other runaways colliding into the first group by his destructive explosives that he released when Van Helsing was at a safe distance from the bombs' powerful, pressuring wave of sheer force.

_Thank God that they are alright! _

Hearing silver slapping silver clearly and clamorously, Gabriele swerved her attention back to the battling figures of Dracula and Ruthvard. They were edged quite close to her now and it appeared Dracula was trying to back Ruthvard up to one of the many pillars in hopes of sealing his retreat and corner him. Ruthvard was doing his best to elude that situation yet it seemed inevitable.

Gabriele held her breath, then let it out, knowing this was her opportunity, her first and only chance to avenge herself from Ruthvard and his sexual actions of yesterday night. "It's now or never," she whispered and she jumped out of the shadow of the pillar and into visibility.

She hurled herself at Ruthvard, who was currently oblivious of her precipitate arrival until she shouted, "Hey, Ruthvard!" His and Dracula's head snapped up at the sound of her voice, absolute shock evident on their faces. Yet before either one could utter a word, Gabriele raced faster than one could blink, lunged, and rammed her sharpen epée straight into the vulnerable section of Ruthvard's groin, burying it deep into his crotch.

Thundering screams echoed through out the room, halting and immobilizing the movements of all, including Dracula. Dwergi stood and stared mindlessly at their agonized master, confused on what was causing him so much pain and torment. Carl and Van Helsing gazed with disbelief but full of hope at the blonde-haired female who was beside Ruthvard and Dracula. Dracula looked grimly at the writhing figure of the honey-haired vampire and back at Gabriele, who wore a satisfied, feral grin. There was a sardonic gleam in those beholding green eyes of hers and he knew she was extracting her revenge on Ruthvard for raping her.

"That was for last night!" he heard her hiss at Ruthvard hotly but the said vampire was still too busy howling from the unimaginable agony he so righteously deserved to respond. Breaking eye contact with Ruthvard, she turned to Dracula.

"Chop off his head! It's the only way to kill him!" she cried to him, praying he would hear her.

Dracula nodded, signaling to her he heard and will comply. Closing the space between them, Dracula raised his saber above the unsuspecting, hollering Ruthvard. Bringing his blade to side, he gracefully angled his sword across and beheaded the king of vampires.

Ruthvard's head tumbled from his neck and landed unceremoniously on the ground, his mouth parted in his unfinished cry. The headless body slumped downward, plopping alongside the head. Suddenly, right before Gabriele and Dracula's eyes, the head and the corpse shriveled up into flames, the flesh peeling away from the muscle and the muscle oozing from bone. Then the skeleton churned violently and quick as the elimination came, the rest of Ruthvard's bones disintegrated from view and eroded into dust.

There was not a trace left of Lord Ruthvard de Jouvijá.

"Finally, it's over," breathed Gabriele, regaining her composure. She once again faced Dracula but this time dulcitude washed over her features. Without a moment's thought, they both embraced each other tightly, Gabriele's face buried at the crook his neck while Dracula stroked her hair fondly. Both lovers silently thanked the divinity out there for this blessing and granted them their lives.

"Gabriele," Dracula murmured with happiness, "you're back."

"Of course I am," she replied softly, struggling to overcome the tears, "I had too. For you. For us. I love you." She looked up as Dracula gazed down at her, the same emotion running through their hearts as well as their minds and bodies.

"I love you too, Gabriele." She smiled, her eyes shining with gratitude.

"Thank you."

She then collapsed in his arms, the tell-tale signs of death already approaching rapidly in her body. Panicking, Dracula kneeled down and rested Gabriele on his lamp, his hands supporting her neck and hand.

"What's going on?!" he demanded, terror written everywhere.

"When Ruthvard raped me he also made me his queen. I have his blood and since he's gone, I go as well."

This bit of information scared the hell out of Dracula who didn't want to lose his love just when he found her again after all they went through. "There as to be a way out of this! You can't die! Not after all this!" Gabriele smiled weakly at him, her head tilting upward a bit.

"I think there is another way…. I have to be given the blood of another vampire and become 'his', so to speak, if I want to survive."

Saying nothing, Dracula rolled up one of his sleeves and sliced open the skin of his wrist with the nail of his pointer finger. Knowing how drained Gabriele might be, for death was taking its toll on her, Dracula tenderly squeezed blood from his cut over her mouth and controlled the tiny blood droplets to go into her opening mouth. She hungrily licked them all up, her strength slowly but surely returning and her color coming back as she was being donated more blood. When it appeared she had enough and would live, Dracula gallantly lift her up to feet and they once more interlocked each other into a loving hug. They didn't breakaway until Van Helsing's voice drifted across them, saying:

"Okay, when's the wedding because I'd like to walk my daughter down the aisle, thank you very much."

"D_ad!_"

* * *

**35 years later…. Transylvania, Romania; 1947**

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy and Kailn are back!"

A striking, golden-haired woman appearing in her mid-twenties, looked up from her writing and smiled motherly at the giddy youngster racing towards her.

"Really, Abbi?" asked the woman curiously, erstwhile knowing that her husband and her eldest son had returned from their journey. Dracula and Kailn (named after the loyal and valiant werewolf who they regarded deeply as a friend) had went out of the castle to search for the saber Dracula promised his son he would buy for him, seeing Kailn was of age and excelled far beyond the use of wooden swords. Their second oldest son, the middle child, Carl, merely ten years old, still was working with the wooden swords but not as vigorously as Kailn had practiced with them. Drake, the baby of family, was much to young to be handling with swords or any sort of weapon at all.

"Uh-huh. They just past the gate and already inside the castle. We got to greet them, Mommy! Come on!" Abbi tugged on her mother's hand, forcing her out of the chair, and literally dragging her through the rooms and down the stairs to where Kailn and Dracula would be at. The dark curls of Abbi's bounced every time she skipped and Gabriele chuckled quietly to herself, regaled at her daughter's antics. When they at last, were down the stairs and into the main living room, mother and daughter saw Dracula affectionately tousling the messy brown hair of Drake and Kailn-who looked like a stunning replica of his father-remarked on how much Carl has grown while they were gone.

" I swear, Carl, if you keep sprouting like this you'll be taller than me!" exclaimed Kailn, earning a laugh from both of the adults.

"He still has a long way to go, Kailn. Don't offer him too much hope," Gabriele warned teasingly and Abbi rushed to hug both her father and older brother. Carl copied her actions and both children were soon joined with a boisterous holler of "Dad! Kailn!" and teenager with wild blonde hair and sparkling, mischievous jade eyes came sprinting towards the group and enveloped her twin brother into a gigantic, bone-breaking hug.

"Hey— Ouch, Meg! Watch those hugs of yours!" rebuked Kailn between breathes. Cackling, Meg withdrew her embrace and punched him in the arm lightly.

"What's wrong? You don't complain when you're hurt but you whine when I hug you? Get your priorities straight, brother!"

Kailn rolled his eyes. "I don't have to, sister. It's you should take your own advice for once."

"What's that's suppose to mean, you toad!"

After a few more minutes of Meg and Kailn's bickering, Dracula mentioned that Kailn's sword was on the table and suggested to his eldest son to show his siblings it. "But don't let them touch it," he warned him sternly and the ebony-haired teenager said he wouldn't allow them to. Together, the five children ran off to the weaponry, the room where Dracula and Gabriele stored all their or their children's weapons in.

"They are so amazing," Gabriele said to Dracula, who nodded in agreement, "so full of life and energy."

"Indeed."

Gabriele could not conceive how much time had flown past between her and her life as the vampire queen. After Ruthvard's death Gabriele and Dracula had made plans to marry in two months in Castle Dracula-the fewer disturbances from locals, the better. Carl and Van Helsing were the only witnesses to this sacred, holy bond but there was no one else important in either Dracula's or Gabriele's life that were able to come. Carl, of course, was the pastor, and Van Helsing proudly walked Gabriele down the aisle-just like he said he would-and handed her over to Dracula for an eternity, fathoming inside how happy Dracula will make his daughter.

They lived harmoniously in Castle Dracula, through the howling, chilling blizzards of winter to the pleasant, amiable moonlight of summer. It was just a year after their marriage when Gabriele found herself pregnant with twins, two _living _infants. Since she and Dracula were called, in an odd way, the "vampires of God", and no longer part of Lucifer's creation, they were blessed with children born alive. Gabriele reminisced how jubilant the news of their firstborns had made Dracula. When the twins were born, they decided to the name the dark-haired male after Kailn (who was older by two minutes and eleven seconds) and the light-headed girl after Meg, two people who entered their lives and exited them yet still left a memorial mark. Gabriele and Dracula made a monthly visit the two tombstones they made for the lovers awhile back in Budapest and had their children go with them as soon they were older and could survive such journeys. The young Meg and Kailn were noted to be the complete copies of their parents. Kailn had Dracula's long, jet-black hair and eyes of coal while Meg contained Gabriele's golden-blonde hair and her emerald eyes. Kailn acted more and more like his father while Meg seemed to take after her mother, though Meg inherited Dracula's stratagem of cat and mouse with her opponents and Kailn obtained Gabriele's despisal of dancing. Yet the fraternal twins were unique in their own way as well. Kailn was precise, thorough, and most of the time, serious. Meg was outspoken, impish, and sarcastic to the core.

Years later, when Meg and Kailn were five, Gabriele bore another son who was named after Carl, who had passed away three years prior from a fatal, infectious illness. Gabriele felt sadden at his passing, remembering how much Carl meant to her and what a invaluable companion he was to her right from childhood to adulthood. Aside from having Dracula's obsidian eyes, Gabriele's fair hair, and couple of other traits from his parents, their second son proved to be extremely studious and an apt reader, expressing his namesake's same desire for inventions and books.

However, maybe more astounding than Carl's sudden death was the disappearance of her own father, the great, legendary Van Helsing. After Gabriele and Dracula's marriage, Carl and Van Helsing traveled back to the Order and reported that Gabriele had perished in a fight with a vampire but managed to kill him with her last breath. It was decided in order to keep the two vampires together without trouble, Gabriele would have to be dead in the Order's eyes. All of them, Carl in particular, apprehended that the Order would condemn the marriage but also send vampire hunters-other than Van Helsing-to dispatch the newlyweds. All was well until she received an urgent message from Carl-which was a year from his looming death-describing in detail in what happened to her father.

One day her father woke up and realized all his lost memories were restored and he had rushed to inform Carl of this exciting news. When they meet, a strange yet comforting light engulfed them and Carl knew no more after that. He regained conscious a few hours later and found a note on his table. It was from Van Helsing. The note told him he discovered that he was really the Archangel Gabriel**(8)** and was cast from the heavens and stripped of his memories as punishment for a crime he had committed way back. After all these years, God was ready to forgive him and reunited him with his loving wife, Anna. He would be leaving his best friend, his daughter, and son-in-law behind but it wasn't like he had a choice. It was his duty and he had to accept what was expected of him. After wishing good-bye to Carl, Gabriele, and Dracula in written format, Van Helsing left this world to join Anna in the radiant, heavenly glory of the Lord himself. Gabriele cherished the thought that her mother and father were finally together and would never be parted, even if her father was the Archangel Gabriel, the left hand of God.

Abbi entered their world when Meg and Kailn were nine and Carl was four. Caliginous, outrageously curly hair and eyes like a stormy sea, her name was given mostly by Dracula, though it was partially a joke on his part. He suggested the name 'Abbi' because it was in her nickname, 'Gabi'. She didn't find particularly amusing but later gave him his retribution three years later when their final baby was born and she name the chocolate-haired, brown-eyed beauty Drake. Her defending reply to the name was that the name 'Drake' had similarities with his nickname 'Drac'. She received a frown and one grumpy count but it didn't last long because Drake was so superb in bringing smiles and happiness to everyone around him. As Drake got older Gabriele was beginning to see an echoing image of her father in him. It was touching to think that Van Helsing, as well as Carl, Meg, Kailn, and Anna (Gabriele suspected seeing the dominant portion of the genes from her mother's side in Abbi) were still with her in spirit, their faces etched in her and Dracula's children. However, Dracula commented Drake reminded him more of Velkan than Van Helsing yet it really didn't matter in the end. Gabriele just told him they will see who was correct when Drake grows older and then the genes would really start to show.

Here they were now, many years later, with one, huge, wonderful family. Kailn and Meg were fifteen, Carl ten, Abbi six, and Drake three and life couldn't be any better. Gabriele and Dracula taught all their five children how to use their powers, not get caught while feeding, how to avoid the sunlight, and drink their fill without killing the chosen victim to feed on. Gabriele never imagined raising a family of vampires could be so challenging yet so fulfilling. Dracula and her five terrific children were all she would ever need and the same could be said of them. Yes, they had their troubles and dark days yet it the end, they plowed through it, together. The war was a major change in their lives but she and Dracula contributed their efforts to the war a little. After all, it was a rewarding feeling to comprehend that your tiny efforts possibly could have made an impact on your homeland and the victory of the Allies in the Second World War. That was two years ago and thankfully the world was showing some signs of recovery and Dracula and Gabriele could return to isolation with their family.

"What fine children we have," Dracula said into her ear and she nodded blissfully.

"Yes, we do. They're our precious, treasured gifts," she replied, grinning at the sound of the shouts of "Let us see it, Kailn!", "Don't touch it, Abbi!", "Knock it off, Meg!", "You're such a killjoy!" and so forth.

"They really are something," she muttered and Dracula benignly wrapped his arms around her in a lover's embrace. Gabriele chuckled and allowed herself to be trapped in his arms.

"Yes, and they are growing up fast. Soon they will want to see the rest of the world, Gabriele."

"Oh, I know. With our luck they'll probably convince us to plan a family vacation to visit all the popular cities at night."

Dracula grunted and grumbled something along the lines of "A bunch of rowdy vampire children in the middle of the night in a strange city? That's begging for trouble, if you ask me." Gabriele tilted her head around so that she would be facing Dracula and gave him a swift peck on the cheek.

"We can't protect them forever. Soon they reach adulthood and want to explore the world to its fullest and settle down in home of their own. Don't despair, we still got plenty of time with them." Dracula rotated her body fully and offered her his trademark smirk, a devilish twinkle in his eye.

"Then let us make the most of what time we have left with them."

He then leaned in and sealed it with a kiss.

**_THE END_**

* * *

There you go, the final chapter of **Son of the Devil, Meet the Daughter of Your Enemies**. I hope you liked how I had Gabriele get her revenge on Ruthvard (castrating is the way to go when it's rape) and have Dracula chop his slimy head off. At first, I was planning on Gabriele being the lone causer of Ruthvard's death yet after some thinking I felt it would better if Dracula pitched in on the last minute. 

Yes, Carl is dead (he's human remember?) and Van Helsing is gone but they will be recollected forever. Van Helsing's departure will be explained more in the glossary of terms under this final author's note.

I know five children are unrealistic in the 1900s during the European times but they're vampires, they're an expectation. I mean, Dracula never had a real, live child before so those five kids is HUGE blessing to him and to Gabriele.

Dracula: I'm a dad:throws a party:

Me:laughs: Yay, a party for Dracula's fatherhood! And no, there shall be no sequel to this for I like it how it is.

I hope you enjoyed the ending, I worked extremely hard to finish and was willing to go past by my bedtime to try to get it down but Mom wouldn't hear any of it (not that I blame her).

Dracula: A gigantic round of applause to all of Speed's reviewers from the beginning to the end (not in any particular order): Angel of Beauty, WiCkEd PiPeR, jillybean4813, Catlover15489Countcresent, Evanescexthexpowerxofxmusicx Xtears..., anett,HeartlessRomanticJeh-may, Hugs-And-Kisses-From-Keira, Fortune Zyne, Devil-gurl666, Phantom's Bride, DraculasLover, The Irish Pirate Queen, Lady Wednesday, Ron's Sexy Girly1100, vampslayerwannbe,thedarknesswithin666, Kairi's-twin, crazy-emerald-blueReaching for StarsmadamfluffShoysrockNabierre, and ForeverACharmedOne . An extensive thank you to all the readers who didn't review yet spent their time reading this story (it reached 201 pages!). We both thank you all!

Me: I don't know when I'll be back with more Van Helsing stories, (I have four or five plotted out roughly) I'll be working in the Naruto category and finishing up my Sacred Stones stories before coming back the Van Helsing department. Yet don't despair, I will return one day. Till then, Tschüs to you all and see yah around!

Dracula: Good-bye my lovely readers and reviews, it was pleasure knowing you all.

_:SpeedDemon315: _

…_and Dracula!_

**Glossary of Terms and Fencing Vocab/References**

**(1) **Uriel was one of the Archangels of God and one of his titles was the Angel of Vengeance, which was perfect for situation Gabriele was locked in at that moment in time.

**(2) **A saber is one of the swords types used in fencing. It's lighter than an epée and a foil, and it's guard is "arched" because hand touches are valid.

**(3)**An epée is a fencing sword with a triangular shaped blade and the tip is used to score while in saber, the sides of the blade score the touches. An epée's guard is fairly large and bowl-shaped to protect the hand from any possible hits.

**(4)**A guard is a piece of metal which connects the fencing blade (whether it's epée, saber, or foil) to the handle and protects the fingers. (You might want to go on Google images and see pictures of it to know what I'm saying.)

**(5)**A parry is a defensive action executed with the blade or guard or both that can block, deviate, and deflect an opponent's offensive play from scoring

**(6)**Fleche is French for 'the arrow'. It's a running attack to score by running with the blade in the front rather than lunging (a forward movement that the leading foot advances and extends while the trailing foot remains planted).

**(7)**The pistol grip is a tip of handle. It's kind of shape as a pistol.

**(8)**Well, I read in a book of angels that the Archangel Gabriele was exiled from heaven for quite some time (if you would like to read more about, the book is called _The Book of Angels _by Ruth Thompson, L.A. Williams, and Renae Taylor. The pictures there are so breathtakingly amazing.) and decided to use that in my story in why Gabriel Van Helsing, the left hand of God, was wandering about in the mortal world.

P.S. Most of the fencing descriptions came from my fencing materials (booklet and article) so I may have injected a few of my own words in there but a good portion of belongs to Maxwell Garret, author of _Fencing Instructor's Guide _and Jill Barnes, writer of the article "Fencing".


End file.
